Unconditional Love
by slbsp-33
Summary: Brittany is an Obstetrician in Chicago who meets Santana when her regular Obstetrician is out of town. The circumstances they meet under are unusual but they both feel something for one another. Follow how their relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good evening Mrs. Hernandez. I'm Dr. Brittany Pierce. Dr. Yung your obstetrician is out of town attending a medical conference so I'm covering for her while she's gone." Brittany reached out and shook Mrs. Hernandez's hand. She then started reading the patient information on her tablet about Mrs. Hernandez. "Mrs. Hernandez, I see that your due date is in two weeks but it looks like this little one is ready to be born tonight. Your water broke and you are having contractions at regular intervals. I'm going to check to measure the dilation of your cervix."

The nurse helped Mrs. Hernandez put her legs in the stirrups on the delivery bed while Brittany put on some disposable gloves and sat down on the stool between Mrs. Hernandez's legs. "Mrs. Hernandez just relax your legs a bit more please. That's it. I know it is uncomfortable seeing a new doctor when you've gotten comfortable with your regular doctor." Brittany did her exam, got up from the stool, and threw the gloves away. She typed something in her tablet before speaking to Mrs. Hernandez. "Mrs. Hernandez, you are 5 cm dilated which means you are definitely in active labor. When you reach 10 cm it will time to push. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Will my baby being born two weeks premature cause any complications?"

"No according to your last visit with Dr. Yung your baby is a good weight and babies born two weeks early do very well. The baby is just a little early. Would you like me to talk to your wife?"

"No that won't be necessary." Mrs. Hernandez's tone was sharp.

Brittany noticed the tone and felt like she had said something wrong. "I apologize if I said something. I noticed in your patient record that you are married."

"I'm newly divorced actually so please don't call me Mrs. Hernandez. Call me Santana Lopez. I have taken my maiden name back since the divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear about your divorce and I will make the change in your patient record. Is there anyone in the waiting room you want me to send in to be with you?"

"No there's no one in the waiting room. My parents and grandmother were flying in over the weekend so they would be here when I gave birth. We didn't think the baby would come this early. I called them and they are trying to get a flight to Chicago from Columbus. I don't know if they will make here or not in time for the birth." Santana's voice quivered like she was about to cry but she held it in.

"It will be a few hours before your baby is born so let's hope they get here in time. I will be back to check on you in about half an hour but if you need anything before then just tell the nurse and she will page me." Brittany walked out of Santana's room and to the nurses' station. She spoke to her favorite nurse on the maternity floor, "Mrs. Hernandez…I mean Miss Lopez is here by herself. She wants to be called by her maiden name so please change her patient bracelet. Her parents and grandmother are flying in but I'm not sure they will be here in time for the birth. Can you please sit with her? She shouldn't be alone going through contractions."

"The poor woman having to go through this by herself. I'll sit with her and let you know if there any problems." The nurse smiled at Brittany before going to Santana's hospital room.

_**Ten Hours Later**_

Brittany walked into Santana's room to check on her. She stopped just inside the door to watch the scene in front of her for a few seconds. Santana was sitting up in bed holding her baby in her arms. Brittany suddenly realized she shouldn't be staring so she gently cleared her throat to let Santana know she was in the room.

Santana turned towards the door where Brittany was standing and suddenly got the biggest smile on her face. It was the first time Brittany had seen Santana smile all evening and she couldn't help but noticed her sexy little dimples. "Hi", Santana said quietly.

Brittany walked over and stood by the bed looking down at the baby in Santana's arms. "I wanted to check in with you before I go off duty for to see how you are feeling and if you have any questions."

"I'm just really tired and sore of course but I'm happier than I ever thought I could be." Santana smiled again looking at the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry we had to take him away so quickly when he was born but as you knew ahead of time we had to check him out thoroughly especially his heart." Brittany couldn't help but notice how the peaceful the baby was sleeping in Santana's arms.

"Dr. Yung told me that would happen because fifty percent of Down Syndrome babies are born with heart defects. I would have loved to have held him as soon as he was born but I'm just so thankful he's in the fifty percent that doesn't have heart problems. Although I know there could other health problems as he grows."

"I'm glad the initial tests showed no heart defects too. When he is a couple weeks old your pediatrician will do some additional tests to double check but I don't foresee there being any problems. We will continue to monitor his heart and oxygen levels while he's in the hospital. I was happy your parents and abuela got in with time to spare before he was born."

Santana scowled at Brittany, "Abuela? I think I referred to her as my grandmother to you earlier not abuela?"

Brittany smiled, "Well after I delivered your son I was told by your grandmother I was to call her abuela."

Santana laughed, "That's my abuela." There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Santana spoke again. "She left when we found out our baby had Down Syndrome. Dr. Yung had us get the new blood test and scan that can be at the end of the first trimester. The results came back positive for Down's. We both were upset of course but she was upset for a different reason than I was. She was upset because she and I quote 'did not want to raise an imperfect child that others would stare at'. I was upset because there was something wrong with my baby and I was concerned for him. She told me she wanted me to put the baby up for adoption and that we would try again. I told her I wasn't giving up my baby so she left us and filed for divorce. The divorce was final two days ago. She has no legal responsibilities for him so she could just leave."

Brittany was shocked to hear how Santana's wife had left her and their unborn child because he had Down's Syndrome. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I can't imagine someone walking away from their unborn child for any reason."

"I wonder now what I ever saw in her. When I saw the type of person she really was it made me wonder if I was ever truly loved her." Santana yawned.

"You need to rest because you've had a long, busy day. The nurse will be in to take…" Brittany hesitated realizing she didn't know the baby's name.

"Liam, it means strong-willed warrior and protector." Santana looked proudly at her son.

"Liam to the nursery. Dr. Yung will be back tomorrow so she will be in to see you during her rounds." Brittany really liked the name it seemed to fit the baby perfectly.

"Dr. Pierce, thank you for delivering Liam and being so kind."

"You're welcome. I'd better go now I've got a couple of other patients to check on before I leave. It was nice meeting you Santana and Liam." Brittany walked over to the door but stopped and turned around before opening it. Something was pulling her towards Santana and she didn't want to leave.

Santana and Brittany stared into each other's eyes for a several seconds before Liam whimpered so Santana looked down at him. When she looked back to where Brittany had been standing by the door she was gone.

XXXXXXXX

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Dr. Pierce you look exhausted." Debbie the ER receptionist said as she saw Brittany getting ready to sign out.

"The past two weeks have been one delivery after another plus keeping up with my office appointments. I have the next three days off and I am so ready to do absolutely nothing but sleep and watch trashy TV." It was now 3 o'clock in the morning and Brittany had been called in six hours earlier when one of her patients went into the labor. The baby was in a breech position and she couldn't get the baby turned around so she ended up having to do a cesarean section. Mother and baby are doing fine and resting comfortably. Now Brittany wants to go home and rest comfortably herself.

Brittany was finishing up with some last minute entries in her tablet when the ER reception desk phone rang. She could hear Debbie talking but wasn't listening to what she was saying until she heard Debbie say her name.

"I'm sorry Dr. Pierce is off duty for the next three days. I can put you in contact with the doctor who will be covering her patients while she's off. Ma'am, if this is an emergency with your baby call 911 or I can do it for you. I already told you Dr. Pierce is unavailable."

Brittany looked at Debbie and scowled. Debbie put her hand over the phone receiver part of the phone. "It's a woman saying you delivered her baby three weeks ago and she needs to talk to you. She's crying and very upset."

"What is her name?" Brittany asked.

"Ma'am what is your name?" Debbie asked in the phone.

"She said her name is Santana Lopez."

Brittany immediately motioned for Debbie to hand her the phone. "Santana, this is Dr. Pierce. What's wrong?" Brittany could hear Santana crying and sniffling in the phone. She could also hear Liam crying in the background.

"He..he won't stop crying. He's been crying for three hours straight. No matter what I do he won't stop."

"Are you parents and abuela still visiting?" Brittany knew they were going to be staying to help Santana out for a few weeks.

"No they left three days ago. I'm a terrible mother I don't know what is wrong with Liam." Santana cried harder.

"Santana, give me your address and I'll be there as quickly as I can." Brittany wrote Santana's address down. "I'm on my way Santana."

"Thank you I didn't know who else to call." Santana's tone of voice showed she was a bit relieved Brittany was coming to check on Liam.

The call ended and Brittany handed the phone back to Debbie. "I didn't know doctor's made house calls anymore." Debbie looked at Brittany with a confused looked.

"I delivered Santana's baby three weeks ago when Dr. Yung as out of town. She has no one else to call. She's so upset and the baby is crying. If I didn't go check on them I'd worry about them not get any sleep tonight."

Brittany hurried out to the parking lot and got into her car. She put Santana's address in her GPS. It would take her about twenty minutes to get to the Santana's apartment building. On the drive Brittany couldn't help but wonder if she was overstepping some bounds by visiting Santana at home. Technically Santana was only her patient the night she delivered Liam. They no longer had any professional relationship as doctor and patient. Brittany had thought about Santana on several occasions since she delivered Liam. There was something about Santana that had caught her attention and Santana kept finding a way into her thoughts.

TBC

This won't be a very long story, probably no more than 5 chapters. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show GLEE or any of characters portrayed in this story. This story is written solely for entertainment purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Chapter 2**

Brittany arrived in the area of Santana's apartment building and once she found a place to park her car she walked to the front of the building. It was a one of the newer apartment buildings in Chicago that had upscale apartments and penthouses. When Brittany tried to open the front doors to the building she found them locked because of course a building like this would be locked to prevent just anyone walking in from the street.

Brittany looked around and saw an intercom by the door that had a key card reader and an intercom so she pushed the call button. "How may I help you?" A man's voice came over the intercom.

"I'm Dr. Brittany Pierce and I'm here to see Santana Lopez."

"Oh my I hope nothing is wrong with Miss Lopez's new baby."

"Can you please buzz me in? Miss Lopez is expecting me."

There was silence for a several seconds before the man spoke again. "I checked and Miss Lopez instructed me to let you in. You may enter the building."

Brittany tried to open the front door again and this time it opened. When she walked into the lobby of the apartment building she wasn't surprised to find it well decorated like a hotel lobby. She noticed a middle-aged man sitting behind a fancy wooden desk. He was dressed in a doorman's uniform. "Good morning. The elevator is to your left. Go to the 15th floor. Miss Lopez is in Suite 15A which is located to the left once you get off the elevator."

"Thank you." Brittany said and walked over to the elevator. On the ride to the 15th floor Brittany found herself getting nervous and questioning if it she should really be here. She should have told Santana to call Liam's pediatrician. Brittany then wondered why Santana had called her instead of his pediatrician. Brittany's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She walked out of the elevators, turned left, and walked down the hallway until she saw the gold plated sign that read Suite15A.

Brittany rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Santana answered the door holding a crying Liam. "Dr. Pierce thank you for coming he won't stop crying no matter what I do. I've tried nursing but he isn't hungry, I've changed him even when he wasn't wet or messy, I've rocked him, I've laid him down in his crib, I've sung to him in both English and Spanish, I've hummed to him, I wrapped him in blanket, I tried giving him his pacifier, I turned the lights down low, and nothing works he won't stop crying! Will you please check him over to make sure he's ok? I took his temperature and he doesn't have a fever. He seems to be in pain and of course he can't tell what's wrong." By the time Santana had finished her rant she had tears falling down her face.

Brittany was a bit taken back by Santana's rant at the door but once she recovered she immediately just wanted to give both Santana and Liam a hug. However, she didn't think that would be appropriate. "You sure have tried a lot of things and yes I will check him over but it might be easier if I came into your apartment."

"Of course please come in. I'm sorry for laying all of that on you at the doorway." Santana moved to the side to let Brittany walked in the apartment and the shut the door.

Brittany followed Santana into the living room area where the lighting was low. Santana sat down the couch rocking Liam in her arms but he still continued to cry. "I need to wash my hands before I take a look at Liam."

"There's a bathroom right over there before you go into the kitchen. I just put a clean towel on the towel bar." Santana pointed with her left hand to a door to her left.

"Thank you." Brittany walked to towards the door and since the layout of the apartment was open she could see a huge kitchen to the right of the door. Brittany opened the door and found the light switch inside the door. She was glad to see Santana had antibacterial soap so she lathered her hands up well and even lather up halfway to her elbows like she does before going into surgery. Brittany rinsed the soap off and dried her hands and arms.

When Brittany walked back to the living room Liam was still crying. She could tell he had been crying for quite awhile because he sounded hoarse when cried. Brittany sat down on the couch beside Santana. "Ok, let's see what's going on with this little guy." Brittany held her hands out for Santana to pass Liam over to her but Santana just stared at Brittany's out stretched hands. "If you don't feel comfortable with me holding Liam I understand because I am a stranger. I can exam him while you hold him. I'll just need you to turn his around so he's facing me."

"I trust you with him. I mean after all you delivered him. When he's crying it's just difficult for me to let him go." Santana kissed Liam's head.

"I can understand that you want to protect him." Brittany finally got a good look at Santana and she could tell the woman was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Santana moved closer to Brittany and passed Liam to her. Brittany could feel how tense Liam was as soon as she held him. She cradled him in her arm. "What's going on sweetie? You aren't happy at all are you?" Brittany felt of his head and he didn't feel warm. She took her stethoscope that was still hanging around her neck and listened to his heart. It was difficult while he was crying but she could still hear his heartbeat.

"Why are you checking his heart? He had more heart tests just last week and Dr. Burns, his pediatrician, said there were no problems at all with his heart. Santana was panicky.

"I'm so happy to hear his heart is ok because I know that was a concern. I was just checking it's kind of out of habit. I wasn't thinking at all he's crying because of a problem with his heart." Brittany turned to Santana and gave her a small reassuring smile which seemed to calm Santana down. Brittany then gently pushed on Liam's stomach. "I think you are cutest baby I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of babies. I can tell you've grown since I saw you three weeks ago." When Brittany spoke to Liam she kept her voice low and soft. He was still crying but when she spoke his crying would slow down like he was listening.

Brittany carefully passed Liam back to Santana. "Do you have any idea why he won't stop crying? I've never heard him cry like this. I can tell he's in pain." Santana rubbed Liam's back to try and calm him down.

"Did he start crying after you nursed him?"

"Yeah, it was about fifteen minutes later."

"Liam has a tummy ache because he's filled with gas from nursing plus all of the crying he did allowed more air in his tummy so it got worse. Lay him down on the couch." Brittany moved towards the end of the couch so there was room for Santana to lay him down. Santana carefully laid Liam down on the couch between her and Brittany. "See how when he cries he bends his knees and brings his legs up tight to his body and then straightens them out again?" (Santana nodded yes) "Also, his little hands are in a tight fist which is a sign of pain. When I felt of his tummy it felt hard which means it's full of gas."

"What did I do wrong? Did I not burp him enough? Did I let him nurse too long?" Santana went back to panic mood.

"Hey, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. All babies get gas and some have more problems when they are a newborn than others. His digestive tract is adjusting and learning how to work. Let's see if we can get Liam feeling better now. There are over the counter medications for babies for gas relief but I wouldn't suggest using one of those until you talk to your pediatrician. Plus I'd wait and see if it's going to be regular problem. Here are a couple of activities you can do that might help Liam. Lay him down like he is now on back and gently rub his tummy in clockwise position. This sometimes gets the trapped gas moving. Also, you can move his legs like he's riding a bicycle." Brittany showed Santana how to hold Liam's feet while moving his legs back and forth. "Another thing that might help calm him down and help his tummy ache is a small hot water bottle. I know they are kind of old fashioned but they work."

Santana laughed which caught Brittany by surprise. "I have one. My abuela bought it for Liam. She made a bet with me that I would use it before he was a month old. Well he's three weeks old so my abuela won a bet yet again. I don't think I've ever won a bet she's made with me."

Brittany was glad to see Santana had calmed down even though Liam was still crying. "What was the bet?"

"The next time I go home to Ohio I have to paint her bedroom. She lives with my parents and they have offered to hire someone to paint her room but no she'd rather get free labor from her granddaughter. My abuela has been making bets with me since I was five years old. I lose and end up doing some chore for her."

Brittany laughed, "I only met your abuela for a few minutes the night Liam was born but I could tell she's quite a character. To help Liam, I think we start with a tummy rub and using the hot water bottle." Brittany said as she noticed Liam's cries starting to slow down. He had tired himself out crying.

"I'll go to the nursery and get the hot water bottle." Santana got up from the couch. When she got a few feet away she stopped and turned around watching Brittany interact with Liam. She was talking to him while rubbing his tummy. Brittany had an adoring smile on her face while she was looking at Liam. Santana got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds wishing she and Liam had someone like Brittany in their lives to care for them. She forced those thoughts out of her mind and went to the nursery to get the hot water bottle.

When Santana walked back into the living she was amazed that except for a few whimpers Liam had stopped crying. She sat down on the couch where Brittany was still gently rubbing Liam's stomach. He was looking at Brittany with his big beautiful brown eyes that were exactly like his mother's eyes.

"I guess you have a special touch to get my son to calm down." Santana was happy Liam had stopped crying but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous Brittany got him to stop crying when she wasn't able to.

Brittany sense a bit of sarcasm in Santana's voice but she didn't let her upset her because she knew Santana was exhausted not to mention new mother's tend to be emotional. "I didn't do anything special he just finally tired himself out crying. It would have happened if I wasn't here." Brittany continued to rub Liam's tummy and looked at Santana who was watching her rub his tummy. Brittany had noticed what a beautiful woman Santana was when she first saw her the night Liam was born. Even now with dark circles and bags under eyes, with her hair in pony tail with pieces of air sticking out all over, and with no makeup on Santana was still the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever seen. Santana glanced at Brittany and caught her staring which caused Brittany to quickly look at Liam while her cheeks turned pink.

All of the sudden they both smelled a very distinct foul odor. They both wrinkled up their noises and Brittany started laughing. "I'm guessing Liam's tummy no longer hurts." Brittany stopped rubbing Liam's tummy and held her hand up to her nose to shield it from the smell.

"I still can't get over how something so precious and tiny can create such a horrible smell." Santana said shielding her nose with her hand as well. Liam was innocently looking up at both Santana and Brittany. "Dr. Pierce would like the honor of changing Liam's diaper?"

"No you're his mother that's your job." Brittany teased.

"Ok come on little man let's get your diaper changed and then maybe we both can get some sleep." Santana picked Liam up from the couch and walked towards the nursery. Brittany stayed seated on the couch not sure what to do. She was thinking she should probably leave since Liam had stopped crying. "Dr. Pierce are you coming? Wanky."

Brittany scowled not sure why Santana had said wanky. She had never heard that word before. "I really should be getting home." Brittany took her cell phone out of her scrub pants pocket. She had left the hospital in her scrubs. "It's 5 o'clock in the morning."

"How selfish of me of course you need to get home. You haven't slept either. I'm so sorry. Thank so much for your help with Liam. He really seems comfortable being around you." Santana didn't want Brittany to go but she was pretty sure someone as beautiful as Brittany had someone waiting for her at home. "Can you let yourself out, I really need to change him."

"Sure no problem, I'm sure that messy diaper isn't too comfortable for Liam and we don't want him to start crying again. If he gets fussy again put some warm water in the hot water bottle and lay it on his tummy. Never put it directly on his skin or use hot water." Brittany got up from the couch and couldn't help herself when she gently stroked Liam's head. He didn't have a lot of hair but it was dark brown and soft. "Sleep well little man." Brittany then looked at Santana who was already looking at her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "You sleep well too Santana."

"Thanks again and you sleep well too." Santana watched as Brittany walked to the apartment door, opened it, and walked out of the apartment. Santana then walked to nursery to change Liam while letting out a big yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'd like to hear what more you think about the story.

Chapter 3

Brittany couldn't believe it was less than eight hours later and she was once again found herself standing in front of Santana's apartment building. The difference was this time she wasn't there because Santana had called crying asking for help with Liam. This time Brittany was there because she had this overwhelming need to know how Liam was feeling today and if Santana had gotten any sleep. When Brittany woke up after six hours of sleep her first thoughts were of Santana and Liam. She was trying to convince herself it's just the doctor in her wanting to follow up on how Liam is doing today but she knows it's something more. She feels connected to Santana and Liam, and it's more than the simple connection that she delivered Liam. Brittany feels emotionally connected to them.

Brittany keeps staring at Santana's apartment building trying to decide where to ring the intercom button or not. She could just get Santana's phone number from her patient and call her instead of showing up on her doorstep. However, since neither Santana nor Liam is her patient it wouldn't be professional to get the phone number the file. Brittany was making her head spin with all of this thinking and people were starting to stare at her for just standing there looking at the building so she quickly pressed the intercom button.

"Good afternoon how may I help you?" A man's voice asked.

"I'm Dr. Brittany Pierce here to see Santana Lopez."

"Please repeat your name."

"Dr. Brittany Pierce."

"Thank you, one moment please…..Miss Lopez has given permission for you to enter the building." Brittany opened the front door and walked into the lobby. The man sitting behind the reception desk was a younger man this time. "Do you need directions to Miss Lopez's apartment?"

"No thank you, I've been here before." Brittany walked to the elevator and got in pushing the button for the 15th floor. When she got in front of Santana's door she knocked and almost immediately the door opened to reveal Santana dressed in only a light blue terry cloth robe that went down to her knees. Her hair was wet and uncombed which meant she must had just gotten out of the shower.

Brittany was about to speak when Santana grabbed her arm pulling her quickly into the apartment, "Hey baby", Santana said quickly and before Brittany could react she felt Santana's lips on hers. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her. The kiss ended as quickly as it started and before Brittany could react all. Santana hugged Brittany's neck tighter so she could whisper in her ear, "Please just play along with me. I'll explain later." Brittany didn't know what else to do so she nodded her head just then she heard someone clear their throat.

"I am still her Santana."

Santana ended the hug but then grabbed Brittany's hand intertwining their fingers. Brittany then noticed a Latina woman standing near them dressed in a grey woman business suit. "And just exactly why is that you are still here Elsa? I told you to leave ten minutes ago."

This Elsa woman looked Brittany up and down with judging eyes which made Brittany feel self-conscience. She was dressed in an old pair of faded jeans with a hole in one knee, a black Dr Who t-shirt and a pair of old navy chucks.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Elsa was staring at Brittany. Brittany was doing her best to stare back so she didn't look like she was intimidated by this woman, whoever she was, but the woman's stare was hard and cold.

"This is Dr. Brittany Pierce my girlfriend." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand hoping it would encourage Brittany to just go along with her.

"Manners never were one of Santana's strengths. I'm Elsa Hernandez, Santana's ex-wife." Elsa held her hand out for Brittany to shake it but since Santana was holding her right hand it was impossible for Brittany to shake it. Besides once Brittany heard that the woman standing in front of her was Santana's ex-wife she suddenly felt like physically hurting the woman. Brittany was a doctor and took an oath to heal people and to do no harm to them but right now she would love nothing more than to cause this woman so physical pain.

Santana noticed how Brittany's body tensed when Elsa said she was her ex. "Elsa we are finished so please leave." Santana's tone of voice was full of frustration and Brittany could tell Santana was getting emotional. When Elsa made no move to leave Brittany decided to play along and do what a good girlfriend would do and protect her girlfriend.

"Santana wants you to leave so I suggest you leave now." Brittany stood in front of Santana still holding her hand.

Elsa laughed out loud which angered Brittany even more. "Who are you to tell me to leave a place that once was my home?"

"I'm Santana's girlfriend that's who and you aren't welcome here anymore. You are divorced and have no reason to see Santana at all. Now I suggest you leave before I call 911 and have you hauled away by the police for trespassing."

Elsa laughed once again, "Oh please, I'm one of the top attorney's in Chicago you don't scare me and neither does the police. However, as much as I would love to stay and continue our little conversation but I've got to get back to work. I'll be in touch Santana." Elsa said as she walked to the door.

"Leave you key cards to the building and MY apartment. I don't want any more unexpected visits or any contact from you at all Elsa. Don't forget I'm a damn good lawyer myself and you don't want to mess with me. " Elsa looked at Santana and then took two key cards out of her blazer pocket and put them in Santana's hand before opening the door and the slamming it as she left.

Once Elsa was gone Santana quickly let go of Brittany's hand, while also letting the key cards fall out of her other hand to the floor, and ran to the nursery to check on Liam. Brittany picked up the two key cards Santana had dropped on the floor and put them on the small table by the door. She didn't know what to do so she decided to just stand there and wait for Santana to come back. Brittany's mind wandered back to the kiss as she touched her lips with her index finger. The kiss was unexpected and quick but Brittany felt something in the kiss that she had never felt before in a kiss. She wasn't sure what it was but it left her wanting more.

About five minutes later Santana walked back into the living room to find Brittany standing there. Their eyes met briefly before Santana motioned for Brittany to take a seat on the couch. Santana sat there for a few seconds before blurting out, "I'm so sorry Dr. Pierce. I was going out of my mind because Elsa just showed up and then the doorman rang to tell me you were here to see me. I told Elsa my girlfriend was on her way up thinking it might persuade her to leave but of course she didn't leave because she's so damn stubborn and possessive. When I opened the door I knew if I didn't greet you like I would my girlfriend that Elsa would know that I was lying. She has excellent observation skills. So that's why I kissed you….Oh my God I kissed you!" Santana covered her face with hands.

"Santana it's ok." Brittany tried to reassure Santana.

Santana shook her head no while still covering her face. "No it's not. I'm so so sorry. You were probably so grossed out by being kissed by another woman. "

Brittany couldn't help but smile, "Santana, please look at me." Santana reluctantly took her hands away from her face and looked at Santana. "That's much better. First of all, please call me Brittany. I should have told you to do that last night. Secondly, you don't have to apologize for pretending we are girlfriends. Thirdly, I was most definitely not grossed out by you kissing me. I hate to break it to you but you aren't the first woman to kiss me. I love my sweet lady kisses just like you do."

"Oh, so you're a lesbian too?" Santana eye's a small glint in her eyes.

"Yes I am so just relax. If it's not too forward of me can I ask you why Elsa was here?"

Santana let out a sigh. "I had just taken a shower and was on my way to the kitchen when I heard someone trying to get in the front door. I looked out the peephole and saw it Elsa. I wasn't thinking and immediately opened the door to confront her. I should have just kept the door closed. The building key card got her in the building but I had the code changed on the apartment door when she moved out so she couldn't have gotten in with her key card. She told me she gave me all of the key cards she had when she moved out but something told not to trust her and I was right not to. Anyway, I asked her why she was here and she said she wanted to know if now that the baby was born if I'd come to my senses and realized it would be better to put the baby up for adoption. She said she was willing to take me back. I had just told her that I wanted her to leave when the doorman rang to tell me you were here to see me." Santana's voice trembled with emotion as she spoke.

Brittany couldn't believe the nerve of Elsa to even show up at the apartment let alone ask Santana if she was ready to put Liam up for adoption now. "Did she ask to see Liam?"

Santana shook her head no, "I wouldn't have let her see him even if she had asked to. I don't want someone that toxic around my son. I'm sorry you got caught up in my drama."

"Please stop apologizing it's really ok. To be honest though I was finding it difficult being in the same room with that woman and holding myself back from slapping her. I don't understand how she could turn her back on her own unborn child because he isn't perfect in her eyes. She turned her back on her family and that's just about the lowest thing anyone can ever do. I for one would be honored and proud to call you and Liam my family." Brittany realized what she had said and turned away from Santana. She can't believe she actually said out loud what she was thinking and feeling.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's leg, "That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." Brittany turned and when she looked into Santana's eyes all she was sincerity and honesty.

Brittany felt the need to quickly change the subject all the same. "Um…so I heard you say you are a lawyer?"

Santana removed her hand from Brittany's leg, "Yes, I am a lawyer. I'm actually an unemployed lawyer at the moment. I got the apartment in the divorce and Elsa doesn't have to pay me alimony every month." Santana hesitated wondering if she should tell Brittany the whole story. She really liked having Brittany around and felt there was a connection between them. The connection got stronger every time she saw Brittany. It was like they were destined to be in each other's lives. Santana wasn't sure if that meant as friends or something more but judging from the spark she felt when she briefly kissed Brittany it was definitely something more.

"Elsa and I met our third year of law school at NYU. We clicked right away because we both were career driven and had the same goal of becoming one of the best female lawyers in NYC. After graduation and passing the BAR exam we both got jobs in prestigious law firms in NYC. We got married five years ago and even though we both worked long hours our marriage seemed to work. Then about eighteen months ago Elsa got a job offer here in Chicago. I didn't even know she had been looking for a job in Chicago. The job was her dream job so I resigned from my job and we moved to Chicago. I love being a lawyer but it was taking over my whole life and I was starting is discover it wasn't enough to make my happy. I really wanted to start a family so three months after we moved to Chicago we started insemination procedures and I got pregnant on the second try. I told Elsa I didn't want to look for a job until after the baby was born and was at least 3 months old. We were more than financially set with her job plus had put money into investments over the years so I had some money of my own. The rest of the story you know. To be honest I don't think our marriage would have lasted no matter what because when we got married we both were so career driven that's all that matter to us. Then I started to want more. Elsa's main love is her career and I don't think that will ever change. (Santana paused for a few seconds) Here I am going on and on about myself and I haven't even asked why you stopped by to see me."

Brittany suddenly felt nervous and looked down at her hands blushing. "Um…I was just wondering how Liam was feeling today and if you managed to get some sleep."

Santana thought Brittany suddenly being shy and blushing was adorable. "Liam slept for three hours after you left then I nursed him. Even though he burped three times after he nursed, I laid him on my bed and rubbed his tummy just in case he filled up with gas again. He fell asleep and that's when I went to take a shower. He should be waking up soon to nurse again. I also need to give him a bath. Thanks again for coming over in the middle of the night last night. When Liam wouldn't stop crying I thought about calling his pediatrician but I don't think he's the pediatrician for Liam. He hasn't done anything to make me feel that way. I just get the idea he doesn't have a lot experience with babies with Down's. I called the hospital looking for you because I trust you."

Brittany blushed again hearing Santana called because she trust her. "It's ok that you called me. I was actually wondering why you called me instead of Liam's pediatrician. I know a pediatrician whose specialty is children with disabilities and special health issues. I really think you would like her. I can make a referral for Liam to see her if you'd like me to."

"That sounds great. I trust your opinion so if you say she's a good pediatrician that's all I need to know. I just remembered the woman I talked to last night at the hospital saying that you were going to be off for three days so I'm sure you've got better things to do on your time off than dealing with my drama filled life. Thank you again for pretending to me my girlfriend."

"Please stop thanking me. I've had a rough three weeks at work covering for other doctors besides seeing my own patients so I'm happy to have three days off. I guess I'd better go." Brittany took a card out of her pants pocket and handed it to Santana. "This is my card with all of my numbers on it. I already wrote my personal cell phone number on the back of it for you. If you need any help with Liam or if you just want to hang out give me a call."

Santana loved how Brittany had written her personal number on the card before she even came to see her. "Thanks, I'd really like to…" Santana didn't finish what she was saying because Liam crying was suddenly heard over the baby monitor. "I guess duty calls. Thanks again for everything Brittany."

Santana and Brittany got up from the couch at the same time. Santana walked towards the nursery and Brittany walked towards the front door. Brittany's hand was about to open the door when Santana spoke, "Did you want to see Liam before you leave?"

Brittany got a huge smile on her face and nodded her head yes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story. **

_End of Chapter 3_

_Santana and Brittany got up from the couch at the same time. Santana walked towards the nursery and Brittany walked towards the front door. Brittany's hand was about to open the door when Santana spoke, "Did you want to see Liam before you leave?"_

_Brittany got a huge smile on her face and nodded her head yes._

**Chapter 4**

Brittany ended up staying and setting up Liam's little bathtub and then helping Santana by being an extra pair of hands while she bathed Liam. Santana was thankful Brittany was there because sometimes you need the an extra pair hands when taking care of a newborn. Her mother and abuela had helped her the first three weeks and she really missed having someone there. Santana never imagined she would be a single mother but she was and determined to be as independent as possible while raising Liam, however, she also knew there were going to be times she needed help.

Brittany noticed how gentle Santana was bathing Liam and how she talked to him the whole time. Brittany especially loved how Liam's eyes got big and his little arms would move while he watched his mother's face. Santana was great at being a new mom and her love for Liam showed in everything she did for him. After Liam's bath Santana got him dressed and then nursed him while Brittany made them a late lunch.

Brittany could hear Santana talking and occasionally singing to Liam while she nursed him. Brittany found herself thinking about what it would be like to come home every day to a family of her own. She knew being around Santana and Liam was playing on her maternal instincts of wanting a family. Add to that Brittany's attraction to Santana and her feelings were all over the place at the moment.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Brittany was broken out of her deep thoughts when she heard Santana's voice behind her.

Brittany turned around and gave Santana a smile, "Yeah, lunch is already. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about we eat in the living room sitting on the couch? I put Liam in his swing and I don't like leaving him alone in it for very long. You take the plates in the living room and I'll grab a couple bottle of water." Santana got the bottles of water from the refrigerator and then joined Brittany in the living room on the couch.

"That swing is amazing how it gently sways from side to side. Liam looks so comfy snuggled in it. Makes me wish they made one large enough for adults. Did you try putting him in that last night when he wouldn't stop crying?" Brittany asked as she watched Liam in his swing.

Santana took a drink of water before answering, "I told you I tried everything that included his swing. He usually loves it and falls right to sleep if he's fussy when I put him in it. That was another reason I got so worried about his crying because even the swing wouldn't calm him down. So Brittany tell me about yourself. I mean you know a lot about me and you even have met my parents and abuela but other you being an obstetrician I don't know anything about you."

Brittany finished chewing the lettuce salad she had her mouth and took a drink. "Well let's see I grew up in a small town in New York state. I have a sister who is five years younger than me. I graduated from Harvard Medical School and then moved to Chicago four years ago when I was offered a job as an obstetrician at an establish women's health center. We haven't talked about our ages so I'll bite the bullet and go first, I just turned 30 a month ago. Here I can show you a picture of my family it's only fair since I've met yours." Brittany got her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and once she found a picture of her family she handed the phone to Santana.

Before Santana looked at the picture she gave Brittany a small smile, "I'm 29 years old." Santana then looked at the picture of Brittany's family. The picture was taken last Christmas and they all had on matching Christmas sweaters which was a tradition for their Christmas Eve picture. Brittany watched closely for any reaction from Santana as she looked at the picture. She could tell that Santana was thinking as she looked at the picture and the silence told a lot too. Finally Santana spoke and she smiled at Brittany as she handed her phone back to her. "That's a great picture of your family. You look like you're having a lot of fun."

"Thanks, my parents pick out the matching Christmas sweaters and every Christmas Eve we have our picture taken wearing them. It's a family tradition." Brittany saw the way Santana had looked at her family picture and she knew why Santana had looked at it so intently for a few seconds. Brittany didn't know whether she should just let it go or talk to Santana about it.

"My family has traditions too and they are so special. I want Liam and me to have our own special family traditions." Santana looked over lovingly at Liam who was still fast asleep in his swing.

"I'm adopted." Brittany blurted out quickly and quietly.

Santana looked at Brittany who was staring at the remaining salad on her plate playing with it with her fork. She then moved closer to Brittany on the couch so she could put her hand on her right forearm. When Brittany felt Santana touch her arm she put her fork down on her plate and looked at Santana who was sitting to her right. "Are you okay?" It was the only words Santana could think of saying at that moment. She couldn't tell if Brittany was upset or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no problem with being adopted or telling people I'm adopted. As far as I'm concerned I was raised by the parents I was supposed to be raised by. They have loved me my entire life as their daughter and not for one second have I ever thought they loved me any less because I'm not their biological child."

Santana squeezed Brittany's arm before letting go of it. Both women missed the contact immediately. "Why did you feel you needed to tell me you were adopted? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to be me."

Brittany took a drink of her water and cleared her throat. "I saw how you studied my family picture. It's how everyone studies a picture of my family when I show one to them. I watch them try to figure it out. My father's Asian, my mother is white, has dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and my sister has all of the Asian characteristics of our father. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skins with a few freckles and no Asian characteristics at all. Some people just blurt it out and ask me if I'm adopted, or if my mother is my biological mother and my father is my step-father. I've known I was adopted since I was ten years old and I accept it because of parent's honesty and love."

Santana chose her next words carefully, "I have to admit I was trying to figure it out but I don't know genetics so I thought maybe you just got more of your mother's genes but then I looked at your sister and saw her obvious Asian characteristics. I didn't say anything because it really wasn't my place to ask you because I respect your privacy."

Brittany watched Liam's swing go back and forth for a few minutes while Santana finished eating her lunch. "My parents adopted me when I was a month old. Someone, I'm assuming was my birth-mother, left me outside a police station on the hood of a police car in a baby carrier. They figured I was there a twenty-thirty minutes before I was found when the police changed shifts. All I was wearing was a dirty diaper. It was early spring and quite chilly but luckily they found me before I could get hypothermia. The police station was in a small town and they didn't have cameras outside like they do now and no one saw who left me there. The authorities tried to find my parents but never could and there was no way to find out my identity. They did take my foot prints and compare them to the newborns that had born at the local hospital in the past month but none matched mine. I may not have been born in hospital at all. I don't even know my real date of birth. They figured I was about a month old so when my parent's adopted me they used the date 30 days before I was found as my date of birth, April 1st."

Santana listened in shock as Brittany told her story. She hadn't even realized that Brittany had stopped talking for a couple of minutes because she was so lost in thought. "Um…I…don't…"

"It's ok Santana you don't have say anything. It's really ok. Like I said I was raised by the parents I was supposed to be raised by so all is good." Brittany gave Santana a small smile but Santana noticed right away how the smile wasn't reflected in the look in her eyes. Brittany's eyes were full of sadness.

Santana's cell phone rang before she could respond to Brittany. The cell phone ringing had woken Liam up and he started to cry. "Can you take Liam out of his swing while I just go to my bedroom to talk to my parents?" Brittany wasn't sure why Santana needed to go to her bedroom to talk on the phone but she would never give up the chance the hold Liam.

"Sure you go talk to your parents." Brittany got up from the couch and walked over to the swing. Liam was crying with his mouth open and little tongue curled up on the sides like babies do. Brittany unclasped the belt that held Liam in his swing and then gently picked him up. She giggled when she read what was written on his onesie. There was motorcycle with the words 'Mommy's Little Rebel'. She held him to her chest with his head on her shoulder and walked back over to the couch sitting down.

Brittany rubbed Liam's back and he started to calm down immediately. "You just wanted to be held didn't you little man." Brittany felt the side of Liam's head on her left cheek and being this close to him really made her maternal instincts kick in. She wanted to kiss his head but she knew that would be crossing a boundary so she settled for rubbing his back and humming to him. Liam fell back to sleep within a few minutes. Brittany closed her eyes trying to slow down all of the thoughts that were running through her head.

Santana came back into the living room about fifteen minutes later and felt her heart flutter at the sight in front of her. Brittany was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed holding Liam who was fast asleep while she continued to rub his back gently and hum. Santana quickly took out her phone and took a picture.

"Brittany", Santana said quietly as she sat on the couch beside Brittany. Brittany opened her eyes and when she looked at Santana she saw red rimmed eyes a sure sign that Santana had been crying. She wondered why Santana would be crying while talking to her parents on the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Brittany whispered not wanting to risk waking up Liam.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just got emotional talking to my parents and abuela about how scared I was last night when Liam wouldn't stop crying. It's silly really. I told them how you came to our rescue and they told me to thank you. My father is flying to Chicago later tonight and bringing my abuela with him. I don't know if my father told you that he's an orthopedic surgeon when you met him the night Liam was born. He's actually one of the best in the country. Well, one of Chicago basketball players hurt his knee and they called my father to come to Chicago for a consultation. He will probably be here for a couple of days, however, my abuela is staying for two weeks. I know my parents are worried about me being alone with a newborn so now my abuela will be here to help. Don't get me wrong I'm happy my abuela is coming because I want her and Liam to form a bond like I have with her. I just think there's also an ulterior motive for her coming to stay for two weeks. Since Elsa left me they have been trying to get me to move back to Columbus to be closer to them. I've been doing a lot of thinking about it and maybe they are right. I mean I don't have job here and no close friends. I'd better put Liam in his crib." Santana stood up and then Brittany carefully handed him over to her.

Brittany took their lunch dishes to the kitchen while Santana put Liam in his crib. Brittany filled the sink with hot water and then added the dish detergent she found in the cupboard under the sink. She watched the soap foam in the water while she thought about what Santana had said about moving to Columbus. Brittany felt sad and her heartbreaking just thinking about it. She really wanted a chance to get to know Santana better but if she decided to move that would never happen. Santana was a strong woman but she would need help raising Liam and by living closer to her family they would be able to provide the support she needed to raise him.

"You don't need to do the dishes. I can do them. You've already helped me out so much last night and today." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen and stood beside Brittany.

"It's ok I don't mind." Brittany did her best to smile at Santana but the smile still wasn't matching the emotion in her eyes.

Santana once again put her hand on Brittany's forearm. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the right words to say you when you told me about being left at the police station. To be honest my first thought was to hug you. I can't imagine not knowing who my parents are or not knowing my real date of birth. And here I was telling you all about how Elsa wanted me to give up Liam for adoption because he wasn't perfect her eyes. I'm sorry if all of this has stirred up any bad memories or feelings."

Brittany felt a flood of emotion hit her and she wanted to just turn around and run out of Santana's apartment. She really was ok with being adopted but every once in awhile feelings of insecurity crept in and she had felt them a time or two since meeting Santana and hearing how Elsa thought Liam wasn't perfect and should be put up for adoption.

Brittany's shoulders began to shake and Santana scowled. It was then she noticed Brittany had her eyes closed while tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."

Brittany shook her head no letting Santana know she hadn't said anything that upset her. Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and led to the couch where they both sat down. Santana didn't let go of Brittany's hand hoping it would provide some comfort. She decided to wait and see if Brittany wanted to talk or just sit there in silence.

Brittany with tears still running down her face looked at Santana. "Why? Why didn't my birth-parents want me? Why didn't they love me? What was wrong with me?"

Santana felt her heartbreak at that moment when she saw the broken look on Brittany's face. Santana didn't think twice this time she pulled Brittany into a hug and rubbed her back while she cried out all of her emotions.

TBC

There will be more cute times with Liam to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

_End of Chapter 4_

_Brittany with tears still running down her face looked at Santana. "Why? Why didn't my birthparents want me? Why didn't they love me? What was wrong with me?"_

_Santana felt her heartbreak at that moment when she saw the broken look on Brittany's face. Santana didn't think twice this time she pulled Brittany into a hug and rubbed her back while she cried out all of her emotions._

**Chapter 5**

"Here drink this it might help." Santana handed Brittany a glass of water. Santana had held Brittany until she calmed down but then unfortunately Brittany got hiccups.

Brittany took the glass from Santana, "Thanks." She drank the whole glass without out stopping and then waited to see if her hiccups were gone. It had appeared they were gone until she hiccupped again. Brittany was used to it because every time she cried hard she got hiccups. She decided to try and hold her breath but as soon as she started holding her breath she hiccupped. She then started holding her breath again but hiccupped again.

"I could maybe try to scare you but that never seems to really work." Santana felt bad Brittany had hiccups but at the same time found it kind of adorable how she was trying to hold her breath to get rid of them.

"It's ok the hiccups will stop on their own in a few minutes." Brittany took in a few deep breaths and let them out hoping it might help. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Brittany's hiccups finally stopped and then she suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry Santana."

"For having hiccups?" Santana was confused as to why Brittany would apologize for having hiccups.

Brittany shook her head no, "No for breaking down. It's not like me to fall apart. I have no idea where that even came from. I've shed some tears over the years wondering why my birthparents abandoned me but I never dwelled on it. Like I told you before, I was raised by the people who were meant to be my parents. It's just since the night Liam was born and you told me about your ex-wife wanting you to put him up for adoption I have been thinking about my birthparents a lot more. I think knowing your ex-wife could so easily ask you to put Liam up for adoption because he has Down's Syndrome made me wonder if my birthparents were the same way. Was it easy for them to just leave me and walk away like my life didn't matter at all? Anyway I'm sorry for breaking down like that in your home."

Santana looked down at her hands because at the moment she couldn't look at Brittany because she felt bad for causing Brittany's emotional pain. "You don't need to apologize for breaking down. I'm really sorry the whole situation with Elsa not wanting Liam caused you so much personal pain over thinking about why your birthparents abandoned you. I'm sorry I should have never told you about Elsa not wanting Liam."

Brittany noticed how Santana wouldn't looked at her, "It's not your fault, you had no idea I was adopted or that telling me about Elsa not wanting Liam would affect me so much. I didn't even know it would affect as much as it did until I broke down. You know I've delivered babies that were put up for adoption as soon as they were born. I watched teenage mothers and fathers struggle to let go of their newborns when they were born. There have been a few that have even changed their minds about choosing to put their babies for adoption. I've delivered babies whose mothers were drug addicts and the babies were taken away by family services to be put into the foster care system. Many of them were born with birth defects because of their mothers' drug use and despite that there are loving families wanting to adopt them. I'm not supposed to get be emotionally affected by all of these cases but I'm only human so I find myself getting emotional. I don't want this to sound creepy to you but no baby I've delivered has affected me like Liam. He isn't the first Down's Syndrome baby I've delivered but I felt connect to him the moment I saw his adorable little face when I delivered him. This was before I even knew your ex-wife didn't want him. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all of those things about Liam. You won't want me around him ever again."

Brittany started to get up from the couch but stayed when she felt Santana's hand on her forearm. It was becoming Brittany's new favorite thing to have Santana touch her forearm like she had done a few times now. Santana's hand was soft and felt so right on Brittany's arm.

"Once again you have nothing to apologize for because it's not creepy. I can tell Liam feels connected to you too. I know he's only three weeks old but I really believe he feels comfortable and safe with you." Santana stroked Brittany's arm up and down from her wrist to her elbow.

Brittany watched Santana's fingers stroke her forearm for a couple of minutes. She then looked at Santana and was surprised to see Santana watching her. When their eyes met they both knew there wasn't just a special connection between Brittany and Liam, there was a special connection between the two of them as well.

Brittany wanted so much at that moment to lean in and kiss Santana but two thoughts in her mind were holding her back. One, Santana is newly divorced and two, Santana is thinking about moving to Columbus. Brittany knew if she got too close to Santana and then Santana moved away that she would be heartbroken. On the other hand if there was something between the two of them maybe Santana would consider staying in Chicago.

Brittany had decided to go for it and kiss Santana but as she started to lean in Santana suddenly covered her mouth and yawned. "Sorry for yawning. I'm not bored or anything with your company. I'm just really tired."

Brittany could tell Santana was exhausted by the way her eyes looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. "It's my turn to say to you that you don't need to apologize. You had a rough night last night and I know you only got a few an hours of sleep between Liam's feedings. I should go now so you can get some sleep while Liam's sleeping."

"You're right I should try to get some sleep while he is sleeping. Plus my father and abuela will be arriving later tonight probably around midnight. Let me walk to the front door." Santana got up from the couch followed by Brittany and they walked to the front door.

They stood by the front door and suddenly the moment became awkward. Brittany was still thinking about kissing Santana but got a surprise when Santana pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Brittany hugged Santana back by putting her arms around Santana's waist. "Thank you again for helping with Liam last night and helping with Elsa this morning. You are a very special person Brittany." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear before being the first to pull away from the hug.

"You're welcome. I know your abuela will be here for two weeks but please don't think twice about calling me if you need any help with Liam or if you'd just like to hang out. I'm off for the next two days." Brittany's heart was racing from the hug and feeling Santana's body pressed against her body.

"Thanks. You enjoy your two days off and relax." Santana opened the front door for Brittany. Brittany walked out into the hallway. "Bye Brittany."

"Bye Santana." Brittany looked at Santana in the eye briefly before walking to the elevator. When she got to the elevator and pushed the down button she glanced back at Santana's apartment and was surprised to see Santana still standing in the doorway watching her. Brittany could have sworn she saw Santana blush when she was caught watching Brittany. The elevator doors opened and Brittany gave Santana a small wave goodbye and Santana gave a small wave back as Brittany got onto the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany suddenly woke up when she heard the tone from her cell phone signaling she had a new text message. When she got home from Santana's she lay down on the couch to watch TV but had fallen asleep within a few minutes. When she picked up her cell phone she noticed it was now 10 PM. She scowled at her phone because the text wasn't from anyone in her contact list and she didn't recognize the number at all. Since it wasn't her work phone she decided to ignore the message but after a few minutes Brittany's curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on the message.

'_I hope it's ok I'm sending you a message. You gave me your card with your personal number on just in case I needed help with Liam again. I don't need help with Liam. I just wanted to thank you one last time for helping me out and to send this picture. I took it this afternoon. You both just looked so peaceful together I couldn't resist. I thought you might like having it. Now you have my number too so feel free to text or call me, that is if you want to. Sleep well. Santana'_

Brittany had a big smile on her face all while she was reading the message. Then she clicked on the picture Santana had sent her and the smile on her face grew bigger if that was even possible. She recognized the picture as being taken when she was holding Liam while Santana talked to her parents on the phone in bedroom. She hadn't heard Santana take the picture when she returned to the living room. Brittany felt her eyes starting to water. She was quickly becoming attached to and developing deep feelings for both Santana and Liam. Brittany knew her feelings were too deep and there was no turning back for her now. She had to find out if there was a possibility Santana felt the same way about her. If Brittany's instincts were right about the way Santana looked into her eyes and the way Santana hugged her tightly when she left the apartment, she was sure Santana had feelings for her too. Plus Santana did say in her message for her to call or text if she wanted to.

Brittany looked at the picture for a few more minutes before she suddenly thought of something. She had planned on making an appointment the next day for Liam with the pediatrician who specialized in special needs children. Her plan was to make the appointment and then stop by Santana's apartment to tell her about the appointment but now her plan maybe ruined by Santana's message. Since Santana sent the message and picture Brittany now has her phone number so she could just call and tell her about the appointment instead of going to her apartment.

Brittany groaned out loud in frustration before realizing she hadn't replied to Santana's message so she typed out a reply.

'_Thanks so much for the picture. I really love it! Hope you got some sleep after I left.' _

A few minutes later Santana replied.

'_I got a couple of hours sleep before Liam woke up for a diaper change and to nurse. I'm going to try and get a couple of hours sleep now before my father and abuela arrive. Goodnight and enjoy your days off.'_

Brittany replied '_Glad you got some sleep. Goodnight Santana.'_

Brittany decided it was time for her to go to bed too. After getting in bed she looked at the picture again for a few minutes before putting her phone on the charger. Brittany fell asleep with two people occupying her every thought, Santana and Liam.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brittany sat on the couch staring at her cell phone. The time read 10:22 AM. She had already called the pediatrician's office to make Liam's appointment. The pediatrician did a favor for Brittany and gave Liam an appointment for the next day at 1 o'clock. Now Brittany only had to figure out how she was going to tell Santana about the appointment. Should she go to Santana's apartment like she had planned before she had Santana's phone number or should she just call Santana and tell her about the appointment? Plus there was the fact that Santana's abuela and father were staying with her and she would hate to intrude on their time together.

Brittany decided what she should do and pulled up Santana's name from her contact list. It was best to just call. The phone rang several times before going to Santana's voice mail which caused Brittany to sigh. '_Hi Santana this is Brittany. I called the pediatrician I told you about and Liam has an appointment tomorrow at 1 o'clock. If that isn't a good time please call and let me know so I can change it or maybe it would be better for you change it yourself because then you could choose a time that was good for you. I'm going to text you the doctor's name, address, and phone number. Um..so ok that's all I have to say I guess. Hope your father and abuela had a good trip and that Liam is doing well. Oh, and you too. Bye.' _

When Brittany ended the call her hands were all sweaty and her face was warm. She had hoped to talk to Santana. Brittany knew she had chores like laundry, grocery shopping, and house cleaning to do on her days off so she decided to start doing them to distract her mind while she waited to hear from Santana. Before starting her laundry Brittany sent the pediatrician's information to Santana in a text message. She waited for five minutes to see if Santana was going to reply but when she didn't reply Brittany got to work on her laundry.

Brittany did all of her laundry, went grocery shopping, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed and dusted her entire apartment, and put clean sheets on her bed. It was now after 8 o'clock at night and she still hadn't heard from Santana. She was starting to worry something was wrong with either Santana or Liam. Santana's father and abuela were with her so she wasn't alone if something had happened to her or Liam which made Brittany feel a little better. Brittany wanted so badly to call or send a text but she stopped herself on several occasions. Then she thought maybe Santana's phone battery had died or something and that she didn't even get the phone message or text about the doctor's appointment. Brittany decided if she hadn't heard from Santana by morning she would call again.

Brittany had gone to bed and fallen asleep with the TV on when something woke her up. She thought it was probably something on the TV but since she was awake she decided to check her cell phone. Sure enough she had a text from Santana that had just been sent so it was her cell phone tone that had woke her up. Brittany clicked on the message.

'_I got your voice mail and text. Thanks for setting up the appointment for Liam. One o'clock tomorrow, well actually today now, will be fine. My abuela and father got here safely. Thanks again for setting up the appointment. Hope this message didn't wake you up. I was up for Liam's 3 AM feeding.'_

Brittany decided not to reply to Santana's message because she didn't Santana knowing her text had woke her up. After reading the message Brittany was relieved that she had heard from Santana but she was disappointed Santana hadn't explained why it took so long to reply to her about Liam's appointment. Brittany quickly stopped herself when her mind started thinking crazy thoughts about why Santana hadn't replied sooner. Maybe Elsa showed up again to cause trouble or maybe Santana thought about Brittany as just a doctor not a friend or maybe Brittany had misread all of Santana's touches, eye contacts, and the hug at the door. Brittany screamed out in frustration because she wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to over think things like she always. She was just going to let things with Santana happen on their own because if they were meant to be friends or something more than friends it would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brittany slept in a bit then went to the gym to workout. She loved working out and tried to do it at least three times a week but it was difficult with her schedule. There was a gym at the hospital but when she was there she was usually so tired she didn't feel like working out.

When she finished at the gym she went to a coffee shop to get a latte. She sat at a table sipping her latte when she decided to text Santana. It was 11:30 AM so Santana would be getting ready soon to go to the Liam's doctor's appointment. Brittany typed out the message.

'_Hope you and Liam had a good night. Also, hope Liam's appointment goes well today. I'm sure you will like Dr. Murray. She is a great pediatrician and is a special person. If you have time give me a call sometime today to let me know how the appointment went. Have a good day.' _

Now all Brittany had to do was to wait for Santana's call about the appointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The call Brittany was waiting for never came, however, she did get a quick text from Santana after Liam's appointment that said _'Appointment went well. I like Dr. Murray and so does Liam. Thanks.'_ This short message and no call made Brittany's mind work overtime with crazy thoughts again. Maybe Santana really wasn't interested in being friends with Brittany. Maybe Santana had already made up her mind about moving back to Columbus and didn't want to start a new friendship or relationship since she would be leaving soon. Brittany decided to leave the next move up to Santana. If she heard from her again fine, if she didn't hear from her again they weren't meant to be in each other's lives. Brittany typed a reply to Santana's text that was equally as short. _'Glad you both liked her. She will take good care of Liam.' _

Brittany wasn't surprised when she didn't hear from Santana the rest of the day. She went to bed early that night because her days off were over and tomorrow was back to seeing patients and delivering babies.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany's first day back after her time off started with rounds at the hospital at 7 AM. Two of her patients had their babies while she was off so she checked the mothers over and then signed their discharge papers. She then went to the women's health center where her office was located and saw patients from 9 AM to 4 PM. She was hoping to get home by 5 but one of her colleagues had called her in for a consultation on a patient who was having twins and showing signs of going into early labor. So that meant she had to go back to the hospital.

After seeing the patient Brittany went to the hospital cafeteria for a cup of coffee. Hospital cafeteria coffee usually was not very good but this hospital was different. The coffee there was just as good at the coffee at a café. Brittany sat in a booth relaxing drinking her coffee. It was the first time she had a chance all day to check her phone for any texts or voice messages from Santana. She wasn't surprised when there weren't any. It was going to be difficult but she was going to stick with letting Santana make the next move.

"Dr. Pierce?"

Brittany looked up when she heard her name and standing there was Santana's father. She had only seen him one before, the night Liam was born, but she would never forget him. He was a very handsome Latin man and like Santana he had a presence about him that you didn't forget.

Brittany stood up and put her hand, "Dr. Lopez what a surprise." The two shook hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your alone time. I know how valuable that can be to a doctor but I saw you sitting her and thought it would be rude of me not to say hello." Dr. Lopez stood there holding a cup of coffee.

"Please join me. I decided to have a cup of coffee before going home." Brittany motioned with her hand for Dr. Lopez to sit down.

Dr. Lopez sat down in the booth across from Brittany. "Thank you. I'm going to be heading out soon myself. I was here checking on my patient."

"So how long is Chicago's star basketball player going to be out?" Brittany asked.

"I'm afraid you've lost him for the rest of the season and the playoffs." Dr. Lopez said and then took a drink of his coffee. "Dr. Pierce, I wanted to thank you for being there for Santana and Liam. Santana told me how you came over in the middle of night to help her when Liam wouldn't stop crying. She also told me how you helped her out with Elsa. Her mother and I worry so much about Santana being here in Chicago by herself with no one to help her. Thank you so much for there for her."

"You're welcome Dr. Lopez. I was more than happy to help Santana and Liam. Please call me Brittany."

"Ok, Brittany. Please call me Carlos. Uh…Santana told me that she told all about Elsa not wanting Liam and about their divorce. My wife and I never really cared for Elsa. We found she was a difficult person to warm up to and get to know but we never said anything to Santana because it's her life. My mother, Santana's abuela, however told Santana many times over the years that Elsa was no good but Santana wouldn't listen because she can be so stubborn. Anyway, we are so glad that woman is out of the Santana and Liam's life."

"I didn't like the woman even before I met her because of how she wanted Santana to put Liam up for adoption because of he had Down's Syndrome. Then when I met her and I saw how disrespectful she was to Santana I knew this woman was real trouble. I was glad I was there to help Santana out with Elsa." Brittany found herself getting upset thinking about Elsa turning her back on Santana and Liam.

"We hope that now Elsa is out of her life Santana can find someone who will love her and Liam the way they both deserve to be loved. I'm sorry to go on and on like this it's just that my daughter and grandson are two of the most important people in my life. I want them to be happy." Brittany watched Carlos as his eyes watered a little bit. She really liked this man and how protective he was of his family. Carlos recovered quickly. "So Brittany do you have any dinner plans tonight?"

Brittany was surprised by the question. "No, I'll just go home and warm up some leftovers."

"The leftovers will have to wait because I want you to come have dinner at Santana's with us. My mother is making dinner and she always makes twice as much food as we can eat. Think of it as our thank you for taking care of Santana and Liam. Besides it will a good surprise for Santana." Carlos smiled at Brittany showing off the same dimples Santana has when she smiles.

"I don't know Carlos, what if Santana isn't up for company." Brittany really wanted to see Santana and Liam but she didn't want to just show up for dinner without Santana knowing she was coming. What if Santana didn't want her to come to dinner for some reason?

"Nonsense, she hasn't stopped talking about you for the past two days. She will be happy to see you."

Brittany couldn't help but smile hearing that Santana had been talking about her. "Ok, dinner sounds nice. What time?"

"I'm ready to leave now so how about we go to Santana's together? I took a taxi from her apartment this morning." Carlos finished his cup of coffee and stood up.

"I have my car here so you can ride with me." Brittany stood up and Carlos motioned for Brittany to lead the way and he would follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Santana's apartment building, Carlos had the keycard to get into the building and the doorman smiled at Carlos and her as they walked to the elevator. Brittany suddenly got so nervous she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. What if Santana isn't ok with her just showing up for dinner with her father? Brittany followed Carlos off the elevator and to Santana's apartment. He used his keycard to open the apartment door and then moved to the side to let Brittany enter the apartment first.

The wonderful smell of food cooking hit Brittany's nose as soon as she walked into the apartment. "Santana, Mami I'm home." Carlos shouted once they walked into the apartment. Brittany followed Carlos through the living room and into the kitchen where the woman Brittany recognized as Santana's abuela stood in front of the stove cooking. "Mama, I'm home."

"I heard you the first time Carlos. Did you ever stop to think Liam might be sleeping and you shouting through the house like might have woken him up?" Santana's abuela turned and gave her son a disapproving look but quickly smiled when she saw Brittany standing there. "Dr. Pierce, how nice to see you again."

Brittany smiled at Santana's abuela, "It's nice to see you again too ma'am. I hope it's ok that Dr. Lopez, I mean Carlos, asked me to dinner."

"It's more than ok and please call me Alma or like I told you the night you delivered our sweet Liam you can call me abuela." Alma walked over to Brittany and gave her hug.

"Where's Santana and Liam?" Carlos asked while looking at the pots and pans on the stove to see what his mother was cooking.

"They are in her bedroom spending some tummy time together, whatever that means. We never had such things like that in my day." Alma went back to stirring the food in the pots and pans.

"Brittany, why don't you go to Santana's bedroom to see her and Liam?" Carlos said as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"I don't know…um how about we just wait until she comes out of her bedroom. Santana might want her privacy with Liam." Brittany was feeling extremely nervous.

"My granddaughter has done nothing but talk about you since we got here. I think she will be very happy to see you. Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes so go spend some time with Santana and Liam." Alma had just confirmed that Santana talked about Brittany which made Brittany blush.

"Ok, I'll go see Santana and Liam then." Brittany slowly turned and walked to Santana's bedroom.

Carlos and Alma shared a look as Brittany left kitchen. "I bet you those two will be together before I leave in two weeks. What do you want to bet?" Alma stated very confidently.

Carlos rolled his eyes because his mother was always making bets and she somehow always won. "Mama, I'm not betting against you this time because I think you are right." Carlos smiled and then kissed his mother's forehead.

Brittany walked slowly towards Santana's bedroom. Once she was outside the door she noticed it was half open so she peaked inside and what she saw melted her heart. Santana was lying on her bed on her back with her knees bent. Liam was lying on his tummy on Santana's tummy.

"You are getting to be such a strong little man." Santana spoke quietly and smiled as Liam did his best to lift his head up to look at his mother. His head was still wobbly because his neck muscles weren't quite strong enough yet to hold his head up for very long. "Mommy loves you so much." Santana kissed the top of Liam's head.

Brittany could feel and see the intense love Santana had for Liam. It was amazing to watch the two interact. Brittany hated to disrupt their time together but she felt wrong just standing there watching them so she knocked quietly on the half opened door.

Santana quickly looked towards the door and saw Brittany standing there. "What are you doing here?" Santana's tone wasn't the most welcoming tone.

"Um…I ran into your father at the hospital and he invited me for dinner. I didn't think it was such a good idea to surprise you. You know what, I'm just going to go now. I'm sorry." Brittany started to walk away from the door.

"Brittany, please don't go." Santana's tone was totally different this time. It was pleading tone.

Brittany walked back to the door and looked in at Santana who was now sitting up on the bed holding Liam. "I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want you here. I was just really surprised to see you standing there. Please come and sit down." Brittany walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of bed far enough from Santana to give her some space. They sat there in silence for several seconds. "My abuela will be happy to have another mouth to feed. She loves cooking and watching people enjoy her food."

Brittany cleared her throat, "Whatever she's cooking smells delicious."

"She's an amazing cook and taught me everything I know. Thank you for making the appointment with Dr. Murray. She really is a terrific pediatrician and I could tell Liam felt comfortable with her." Santana rubbed Liam's back as she held him on her shoulder.

"I knew you and Liam would like her." Brittany was feeling nervous and finding it hard to talk.

"How long have you two been together?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany turned and looked at Santana with a scowl on her face. "What do you mean how long have we been together?"

"After Dr. Murray examined Liam, she had us come to her office so she could talk to me. I saw all of the pictures she had of you and her on her office wall and on her desk. There's picture of you hiking, biking, at a wedding, and at the beach." Santana sounded sad and deflated.

Brittany scooted closer to Santana, "Dr. Murray and I aren't together and never have been together. She's as straight as an arrow. She was one of the first doctor's I met when I started working here in Chicago. We are just very good friends. We have taken trips together because we both like doing the same types of activities like hiking and biking. She and I haven't found our special someone's yet because being in a relationship with a doctor isn't easy. So we go on trips together and go to weddings with each other. Linda, Dr. Murray, loves photos and has them all over her office and her home. If you came to my office you would see a picture of my family on my desk and pictures on my wall of many of the babies I've delivered. Their parents send me pictures when the babies are few months old and I put them on my wall. I don't have one picture of Linda and me together in my office. It doesn't make me a bad friend, I just don't have a lot of pictures in my office."

Santana looked at Brittany, "I'm sorry I assumed you two were together."

"Hey, it's ok. Just for the record I'm completely single." Brittany smiled which caused Santana to smile too.

"Do want to hold Liam?" Brittany nodded her head yes so Santana carefully handed Liam to Brittany.

Brittany held him up in front of her so she could look at his face. "How have you been my little prince?" Liam's eyes focused on Brittany's face. "You are so handsome." Brittany then held Liam on her shoulder and rubbed his back. Santana watched them and could feel the connection Brittany and Liam had with each other. Brittany looked at Santana and noticed she had tears running down her face. Brittany immediately became concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't told my parents or abuela yet but I've decided to move back to Columbus at the end of the month. I can't take care of Liam by myself. When Dr. Murray talked to me she told me that Liam would need to see a pediatric eyes specialist and pediatric ear specialist because of the issues than can come with him having Down 's syndrome. She also said I should get someone from early intervention to start coming to house when he's six months old to start working with him on his motor skills and other things. I knew he would need special medical attention but I don't think I can handle all of this by myself. I need my family to help me. I've got to get a job because right now I'm paying for our health insurance out of my savings and investments, and that won't last very long if I keep using it. I see how you are with Liam and I can't let you continue to get attached to him since we are leaving. It's not fair to you or him." Santana continued to cry which broke Brittany's heart.

Brittany held onto Liam with her left arm and while putting her right arm around Santana's shoulder. Santana leaned on Brittany's shoulder as she cried. "You know it's just not Liam I'm getting attached too. I'm getting attached to you too. I know it's none of my business but I don't want you to go, however, if you feel it's best for you and Liam I'll understand."

Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and looked in her eyes as she leaned in until their lips met. The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. When they pulled away Liam made a grunting baby sound and they both started laughing. "I think that's Liam's way of telling me I need to think some more before I make my final decision about going home to Columbus." Santana said before laying her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_End of Chapter 5_

_Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and looked in her eyes as she leaned in until their lips met. The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. When they pulled away Liam made a grunting baby sound and they both started laughing. "I think that's Liam's way of telling me I need to think some more before I make my final decision about going home to Columbus." Santana said before laying her head back on Brittany's shoulder. _

Chapter 6

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Santana feeling relaxed with her head on Brittany's shoulder. She knew that she had let her imagination work overtime when she thought Brittany and Dr. Murray were a couple just because she saw a few pictures of them together. Santana had made up her mind to move back to Columbus but hearing Brittany say she didn't want her and Liam to leave made her start wondering if she should take some more time before making her final decision. Santana's feelings at the moment were all over the place. She had only known Brittany a very short time but something in her heart was telling her she'd regret if she walked away from Brittany.

"Santana, Dr. Pierce dinner is ready." Alma said as stood in front of Santana's bedroom door which was partly opened. When Santana heard her abuela's voice she immediately moved her head off from Brittany's shoulder but not quick enough because her abuela saw the whole thing.

"We'll be there in a minute." Santana said to her abuela. Santana knew her face was flushed with embarrassment so she didn't look at her abuela she instead looked at Liam who had fallen asleep while Brittany held him.

"Take your time." Alma said as she walked away from the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to put Liam in his crib." Santana took Liam from Brittany and laid him down in his crib that was in her bedroom. She kissed his forehead gently not to wake him up before picking up the baby monitor and walking to the dining room with Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Lopez all of this food is so delicious! I'm sorry I don't know the names for most of the dishes." Brittany was on the verge of feeling uncomfortably full if she took one more bite of food.

"Thank you Dr. Pierce but please call me Alma or I told you that you could call me Abuela because you delivered my beautiful great-grandson."

"I'll make a deal with you. You call me Brittany and I'll call you Alma."

"I call you Dr. Pierce out of respect for the title you worked so hard to earn."

"Mami, you don't call me Dr. Lopez." Carlos looked at his mother raising his one eyebrow. A trait Santana had picked up from him.

"I don't call you Dr. Lopez because you are my son and the one who should show me respect." Alma stated firmly and yet everyone could tell she was teasing her son. Carlos rolled his eyes at her. "You stop rolling your eyes, you are a grandfather now. Dr. Pierce, my son used to call me all of the time when Santana was a teenager because she was handful. He always whined about how she would just stand there with her arms folded over her chest and roll her eyes at him. As you can see the nut doesn't fall far from the tree."

Brittany burst out laughing at Alma's sense of humor. "I bet Santana looks adorable when she rolls her eyes." Brittany stopped talking suddenly realizing what she has just said out loud.

Alma and Carlos looked at each other and smiled. Brittany looked at her plate as she felt her face heat up from embarrassment. She didn't dare look at Santana who was sitting beside her. Santana sensed Brittany's embarrassment and even though she thought it was cute she came to Brittany's rescue. "So Papi, how much longer will you be staying in Chicago?"

"I was going to tell you tonight that I will be flying home tomorrow afternoon. The doctor's here can do the surgical aftercare for the patient. Like we discussed your abuela will be staying for at least the next two weeks to help you out with Liam and to make sure you are eating well. Have you thought anymore about moving back to Columbus?" Carlos asked without thinking twice about the fact that Brittany was there. Alma kicked her son's leg under the table when she saw the looks on both Santana and Brittany's faces. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Alma gave Carlos a stern look and then he realized his mistake. However, Alma couldn't resist pursuing the topic since her son opened the can of worms. "So Dr. Pierce, Santana tells us you have been here in Chicago for four years. Do you like living here?"

"I do like living here. The city has a lot to offer." Brittany really didn't know what else to say.

"Would ever consider leaving Chicago?" Alma asked calmly.

Brittany looked at Alma with a confused look on her face not sure why Alma had asked the question. "I don't have any plans to leave Chicago anytime soon but who knows what the future may hold years down the road."

Santana knew exactly why her abuela had asked Brittany the question about leaving Chicago. She had seen the looks and little smiles her father and abuela had given each other all during dinner. Those two were up to no good as usual. Santana wished she hadn't let it slip when she was talking to her abuela that Brittany likes woman. Santana just got excited talking about Brittany and it slipped out.

There were a few moments of silence until it was broken by the sound of Brittany's work cell phone ringing. "I'm sorry I've got to take this it's the special ring from the hospital." Brittany got up from the dinner table, took her phone out of her pants pocket, and walked away from the table. "Hello this Dr. Pierce…" Brittany's voice faded as she walked into the living room area to talk on the phone.

Santana took this opportunity to talk to her abuela and father. "You two need to knock it off right now."

"What are you talking about Santana?" Carlos asked his daughter innocently.

"I don't like your tone." Alma scowled at Santana.

"You both know what I'm talking about, I've seen the looks and little smiles you have been giving each other all during dinner. And what was that all about asking Brittany if she'd ever consider leaving Chicago? She's not going to pick up her life and move to Columbus if I moved back there with Liam if that's what you were thinking Abuela. Papi, did you really just happen to run into Brittany at the hospital and invite her dinner or did you track her down on purpose to ask her to come to dinner?" Alma and Carlos looked at once another and that was all the confirmation Santana needed so of course she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You two are unbelievable. I don't understand why all of the sudden you are trying to play matchmaker. I'm just glad Mami isn't here because it would three of you interfering in my life. My relationship with Brittany is none of your business."

Alma looked at Carlos and raised her left eyebrow and smiled, "Oh, so they have a relationship."

"You two are…" Santana didn't finish her sentence because at that moment Brittany walked back into the dining room.

"I have a patient who just arrived at the hospital in labor. She's got a long way to go before the baby is born. It's going to be a long night for me."

"Do you have to leave right now?" Santana asked hoping Brittany didn't have to leave.

"No, I can stay for a little while longer. When I leave here I'll just go to the hospital and sleep in the on call room. "

"So Brittany (everyone looked at Alma because she didn't call her Dr. Pierce) last night Liam was a bit fussy and wouldn't stop crying. I went to Santana's room to see if she needed any help and you would never in your wildest dreams guess what I saw when I went into her bedroom?"

Santana immediately started thinking back to when her abuela came into her bedroom and what she might have seen. Brittany was worried that Alma was going to say something that would embarrass Santana. Carlos had no clue what was going to come out of his mother's mouth next. Everyone waited for Alma to continue.

"A hot water bottle. Liam was lying on Santana's bed on his back with the hot water bottle I bought him laying on his tummy."

Brittany looked at Santana, "Did he have trouble with his tummy again last night?" Santana just nodded her head yes. "You should have called me I would have come over." Brittany's concern over Liam's well-being made Santana's feeling for Brittany grow even more.

"A few minutes after Liam nursed he started crying so I rubbed his tummy like you told me to do and he calmed down but he was still a little fussy so I decided to try the hot water bottle. I filled it was warm water and put it on his tummy over his pajamas. He seemed to really like it and fell asleep." Santana seemed proud of herself for being able to help Liam out with his tummy problem before it got too bad.

"I'm so glad that helped him. Did you talk to Dr. Murray about Liam having trouble with his stomach?" Brittany was really proud of Santana for noticing Liam's tummy was bothering him early on so it didn't get any worse.

"I told her about it and she said some babies have trouble with gas more than others. I told her what you told me to do and she of course agreed with everything you told me. She also said if started happening frequently she could prescribe some medication but I'd rather not give Liam medication if it can be controlled other ways." Santana's voice was very serious as she spoke about Liam.

"I think that's the best way to handle it." Brittany agreed with Santana.

Alma and Carlos noticed how Brittany and Santana were talking to one another like they were the only two sitting at the table. Alma of course had to finish her story. "Like I was saying, Liam had the hot water bottle I bought him on his tummy. Brittany, my granddaughter all but laughed at me when I gave her the hot water bottle saying it was old fashion. I know she told you about our little bet that if she used the hot water bottle before Liam was a month old she has to paint my bedroom walls the next time she comes home to Columbus. Well needless to say I won and I will be sitting there drinking a cup of tea watching my granddaughter paints my bedroom walls. Brittany, I would like to thank you for recommending Santana use the hot water bottle. I won the bet because of you and you should get some reward as well. How about some night while I'm here in Chicago, you and Santana go out for the evening while I watch Liam?"

"Abuela!" Santana shouted a bit louder than she intended to.

"What? I just thought since you two have become friends that you could go out some night to a movie, dinner, or whatever it is you young people do to have fun these days. Santana, yes you are a mother now but you still need to take time for yourself."

"I can't go out because I need to be here to nurse Liam." As if on cue Liam's cry was heard through the baby monitor. "Excuse me it's time for Liam to nurse. Dinner was fantastic as always Abuela. I'll can help with the dishes once I get Liam settled for the night." Santana got up from her chair and kissed her abuela's cheek. Her abuela may drive her crazy at times by not having a filter on what she says but Santana loves her abuela dearly.

"Don't worry your father and I will do the dishes. You enjoy your time with your son."

Brittany sat there not sure what to do and was about to offer to help with the dishes when Santana spoke to her, "Brittany, do you have to time to see Liam before have to go to the hospital?"

Brittany got a huge smile on her face, "I always have time for Liam. Alma, thank you for the wonderful dinner." Brittany got up for the table and followed Santana to her bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." Santana said to Liam as she picked him up from his crib and walked over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the bedroom. She sat down in the rocker and pulled her tank top up so she could undo the cup of her nursing bra. Liam immediately latched onto her nipple and started nursing. Santana watched him and rubbed his head lovely. Santana then looked at Brittany who was sitting on the side of the bed that was furthest away with her back to rocking chair. Santana scowled, "Brittany, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why do you have your back to me? You can come over to this side of bed and talk to me while Liam nurses."

"We can talk while I'm sitting here."

Santana wondered why Brittany was acting so strange then it hit her. She had just sat down and exposed her breast without thinking about Brittany being in the room. It was just that Santana felt so comfortable being around Brittany she hadn't even given it a second thought. "Are you uncomfortable being in the here while I'm nursing?"

"Absolutely not! I think a mother nursing her new born is one of the most beautiful sights in the world."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I shouldn't look." Brittany was used to seeing women's body parts every day as an obstetrician but it was different when the woman was someone she was attracted to. It didn't seem right to just sit there casually while Santana's breast was exposed. She respected Santana.

"Ok, well you are missing out on seeing my zebra print nursing bra." Santana decided teasing Brittany might lighten up the mood a bit.

Brittany quickly turned without thinking and sure enough she could see Santana had a zebra print nursing bra because her right breast was still cover with it. Brittany's eyes quickly met Santana's who winked at Brittany. This of course caused Brittany to turn around with her back to Santana again out of embarrassment.

Santana couldn't help but laugh inwardly but at the same time she kind of felt bad for teasing Brittany. It was clear Brittany was having a difficult time being the same room while Santana's breast was exposed. Santana understood how Brittany was feeling because if the shoe were on the other foot she would feel awkward looking at Brittany's exposed breast too. Santana decided to change the subject completely and just talk to Brittany while she sat with her back to her.

"I'm glad you ate dinner with us. I am sorry however for my abuela's behavior. That woman doesn't filter anything that comes out of her mouth. I hope you didn't feel too uncomfortable with some of the things she said to you."

Brittany laughed, "I really like your abuela and your father too. She makes me laugh. Although a couple of things she said did confuse me but there was one thing she said that I really liked."

Santana carefully switched breasts so Liam was now nursing on the right one. "And what was that?"

"I like the idea of you and me going out some night while she's here to watch Liam." Brittany wished she could see Santana's reaction but she just couldn't turn and look at her.

Santana was quiet and didn't answer right away which caused Brittany to worry that she had said something wrong. "I don't know. Like I said I have to be here to feed to Liam." Santana's voice was suddenly soft and quiet.

"He nurses every three hours we could go to a restaurant close by and be back in time for you to feed him." Brittany's voice almost had a pleading tone to it.

"No, it's too soon for me to go out and leave him with someone even if it is my abuela. He's only a month old." Santana knew this wasn't what Brittany wanted to hear but she didn't know what else to say.

"Ok, if that's the way you feel. I really should be getting to the hospital to check on my patient. I'll let myself out. Thanks again for dinner. Bye bye Liam." Brittany got up from the bed and walked out without even glancing at Santana.

Santana sat there surprised that Brittany had just walked out like that. She looked down and saw Liam had fallen asleep which meant he was full. Santana quickly got her bra and tank top back into position and walked out of the bedroom with Liam and into the kitchen where her abuela and father were just finishing up the dishes.

"Did you see Brittany leave?" They both turned when hearing Santana's voice behind them.

"No, we've been here in the kitchen. We didn't hear anyone leave." Carlos said as he looked at Santana and could tell she was a little upset.

"Could one of you take Liam and burp him for me? He's asleep but if he isn't burped he will get a tummy ache again." Santana's abuela didn't hesitate and walked to Santana to take Liam. "I'm going to hurry and see if I can catch Brittany."

Santana hurried out of the apartment and grew impatient when she had to wait for the elevator. Of course she had to wait for the elevator because Brittany had just taken it down to the lobby and it had to come all the way back up. When the elevator finally arrived Santana hurried inside and pushed the button for the lobby. The elevator reached the lobby and she hurried out looking all over the lobby to see if there was any sign of Brittany. Santana's sighed where there was no sign of Brittany anywhere which meant she had already left the building and it would difficult to find her once she left the lobby.

Santana turned around to walk back to the elevator and was shocked when she saw Brittany standing there. "I got down here to the lobby and it suddenly hit me that had to use the restroom and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it until I got to the hospital so I used the one down here. Were you going somewhere?"

"No, I hurried down here looking for you." Santana looked over and saw the doorman watching them. "Do you have a couple of minutes to sit over here and talk to me?" Santana pointed to a love seat that was further away from the doorman. The lobby was really fancy with a couch, loveseat, and a few chairs for people to use when they were waiting for someone else.

"Sure I have a few minutes for us to talk." Brittany figured if Santana came looking for her it must be important.

Santana lead the way to the loveseat where they both sat down. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to go out to dinner with you. I really do want to go out to dinner with you. I know my abuela will take good care of Liam. It's just that I don't want us to start something we can't finish. It's obvious we both have feelings for one another. You admitted you were getting attached to both Liam and me. And to be honest with you I'm totally attached to you. I think about you all of the time and how I want to spend time with you so I get to know you better. That kiss earlier tonight, even though it was short and sweet, was the best the kiss I've ever had in my entire life. I wish I could stay here in Chicago but deep inside I know I need to be close to my family."

"Look I understand you needing your family for support with Liam but you've got me now I can help you with Liam." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes but Santana had to look away because Brittany's look was so full of emotion.

"I can't ask you to that Brittany. You're a doctor and I know your job isn't a 9 to 5 job. Don't forget I grew up the daughter of a doctor so I know that sometimes your patients take priority over personal life. I need to find a job and start a new life for Liam and me."

Brittany's work cell phone rang. "Hello this is Dr. Pierce. Ok, I'll be right there." She ended the call and stared at her cell phone for a few seconds. "I've got to get to the hospital. Thanks again for dinner." Brittany stood up so Santana did the same.

Santana didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck to give her hug. Brittany closed her eyes and put her arms around Santana's waist. The two women held on like they didn't ever want to let go.

Brittany was the first one to let go. "I'm sorry I really have to go. You and Liam take care."

Brittany walked away from Santana and out the lobby front door. The cool Chicago air hit her face and made her shiver. She started walking down the street towards where her car was parked. "Brittany!" Brittany turned around and saw Santana standing on the sidewalk behind her. "Let me know what night you are free to go to dinner."

Brittany couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Ok, I will. Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

TBC

A/N – Thanks for all of the review, favorites, and followings. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I am overwhelmed by the number of you who are enjoying this fanfic. Thank you so much for commenting and reading it. I am really enjoying writing it.**

Chapter 7

Brittany plopped down on the twin-sized bed in the on-call room she was staying in for the night. The hospital has an entire wing of on-call rooms for the doctors to use when they have to stay at the hospital overnight or during the day when they need to sleep because they are fatigued from working. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning and since she needs to be at the hospital for rounds in just four hours, Brittany decided to just stay at the hospital rather than go home.

As she lay there on her back with her eyes closed, her mind drifted to Santana like it seemed to do all of the time anymore when her mind wasn't occupied with work. She was thinking about her conversation with Santana in the apartment lobby. She was kicking herself for telling Santana she would help her take care of Liam because by doing that she was indirectly asking Santana to stay in Chicago. Brittany knew it was wrong of her to even suggest it. It wasn't like they were in a long-term serious relationship. They had just met a month ago and had only spent time together on three different occasions since then. They had shared two kisses, although one of them was to put on a show for Santana's ex-wife Elsa, the second kiss was all them and it was amazing. Brittany had to agree with Santana when she said it was the best kiss she had ever experienced in her entire life.

Brittany had a feeling that Elsa tried to control Santana during their marriage and Brittany didn't want Santana to get the idea that she was a controlling person like Elsa so the next time she talked to Santana she was going to apologize for indirectly asking Santana to stay in Chicago. Brittany knew that Santana was right when she said Brittany's job wasn't a 9 to 5 job. Right now is a perfect example, it's 3 in the morning and she's spending the night at the hospital and this happens often. She wouldn't be able to be there to help Santana with Liam. Brittany hated to admit it but in her heart she knew it was best for Santana and Liam to move to Columbus to be close to their family.

Brittany felt a tear fall down her cheek just as her personal cell phone sounded to let her know she had a text message. She knew it wasn't her family because she had special tone for them. Who would texting her at this hour? Brittany picked up cell phone that was sitting on the nightstand and read the message.

_From Santana: I just finished feeding Liam and thought I'd send you a text before going back to bed. Hope everything went ok with your patient._

Brittany couldn't help but smile and feel all warm as she read the text because that's what Santana does to her.

_From Brittany: Everything went fine. There's a new little princess in the world. _

Santana replied quickly.

_From Santana: I never even thought you might be sleeping I'm so sorry if I woke you up. I forget everyone else isn't up in the middle of the night like I am. _

_From Brittany: Don't worry you didn't wake me up. I just got to one of the on-call rooms where I will be spending the night. Rounds start in 4 hours so decided to stay rather than go home. It's the life of an obstetrician. You had better get some sleep._

_From Santana: Glad to know I didn't wake you up. You had better get some sleep too because you've had a long day. Goodnight Brittany. PS: Liam says Nite Nite Britt._

Reading the PS made another tear fall down Brittany's cheek. It was a mixture of a happy tear and a sad tear. Happy because Santana was being so damn cute with Liam saying goodnight and sad because she was becoming so attached to both of them tha it was going to hurt so much when they left. Brittany knew deep in her heart that Santana had already made up her mind to move to Columbus.

_From Brittany: Goodnight Santana and tell Liam Nite Nite from me. Oh by the way I need to talk to you about something. If it's ok I'll give you a call later today when I have some free time._

Santana didn't respond as quickly as she had been so Brittany wondered if that meant it was ok or not ok for her to call later today. Brittany jumped when her phone started ringing. She looked the screen and saw Santana's name.

"Hello?" Brittany's voice was different than her usual happy self and Santana noticed this immediately. Brittany sounded tired and like she had been crying.

"I hope it's ok that I decided to call you. You said you wanted to talk to me about something and I'm the type of person who would go crazy wondering what you wanted to talk to me about so I decided to call. I'm in the kitchen so I won't wake anyone up." Santana was talking quietly.

"It's ok that you called. It won't take long. Um…I wanted to apologize for telling you I would help you take care of Liam…don't get me wrong I'm not taking back my offer to help…it's just by telling you I'd help I kind of indirectly asked you to stay in Chicago which is was totally wrong of me to do. I said it without thinking. I'm sorry that I'm rambling. I do that when I get overly tired."

"Brittany, you don't need to apologize. When you said you'd help take care of Liam I thought it was very caring and sweet of you. I know how much you care about Liam. I didn't even think for a second you were asking me to stay in Chicago. I took it as you offering to help with Liam if I decided to stay."

"Ok, I'm glad you didn't take it that way. You were right though about my job not being 9 to 5 and demanding. For example, look where I am right now and this happens quite often. You and Liam deserve to be around people who can help and support both of you. I totally understand why you'd want to move back to Columbus. You have a terrific family." Brittany's voice cracked which made tears fill Santana's eyes.

"I'd better go so we both can get some sleep. Sleep well Brittany."

"You sleep well too Santana." Brittany ended the call. She looked at the picture on her phone of her and Liam that Santana had taken. Brittany knew she wouldn't get to sleep without taking a nice hot shower so that's what she did before finally crawling into bed around 4 o'clock in the morning.

Santana sat the kitchen table after Brittany had ended the call. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Why couldn't she have met Brittany at some other time in her life when it would be easier for them to get to know one another and possibly be together? Santana turns on her phone and looks at the picture she took of Brittany and Liam. It was one of her favorite pictures.

"Are you ok Santana?" Santana heard her abuela ask softly from beside the kitchen table where she was sitting staring at her phone. Something about hearing her abuela's voice caused Santana's tears to start running down her face like a river. Alma sat down in a chair beside her granddaughter and took her hand that wasn't holding the phone. Alma noticed the picture of Liam and Brittany on Santana's phone screen. "Are your tears about Brittany?" Santana nodded her head yes. "What's wrong?"

Santana sniffled as she spoke through her tears, "I wish Brittany and I had met earlier in lives so we could have had a chance to get to know one another and maybe have a relationship. Now there's a good chance it's never going to happen. I know it sounds crazy because we just met but there's something about her that has this hold on me. It's a feeling I've never felt before in my life and I don't even know what to call it or explain it to anyone."

"I don't understand what you're saying Santana. I can tell you and Brittany are attracted to one another and the way you look at each other is filled with so much emotion it's clear there's a special bond between the two of you. So tell me why you two will never get the chance to know each other and have a relationship." Alma's heart broke to see Santana so upset.

"I have been seriously thinking about moving to Columbus. No that's not right at all, I've decided Liam and I are moving to Columbus."

Alma couldn't help but interrupt Santana, "I'm so happy you and Liam will be moving home to Columbus."

Santana interrupted her abuela right a back, "I know you, Papi, and Mami will be extremely happy to have Liam and me in Columbus. However, there's a part of me that is torn about the move because of Brittany. When we leave Chicago we will be leaving her too. She and I will never get the chance to find out if we could be a couple." Santana's tears continue to fall quickly down her face.

"My dear Santana let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a 22 year old young man who had just graduated from Ohio State University with a degree in Pre-Med. He's dream was always to be a surgeon and he was well on his way to achieving that dream. During his senior year a beautiful young woman entered his life. It was love at first sight and they were inseparable. They both graduated in the spring. The young man was to start medical school at the University of Pennsylvania two weeks after graduation. The young woman had already gotten a job teaching 3rd grade in Columbus. A week before the young man was to leave for medical school he announced to his parents that he wasn't going to medical school that he was staying in Columbus and becoming an Emergency Medical Technician. His parents were extremely upset and asked why he wasn't going to medical school. He said that he was afraid if he went to medical school in Philadelphia he would end up losing the love of life because of the distance and how they would apart the majority of the time for five years. His parents couldn't change his mind but once his girlfriend found out he had decided not to go to medical school she put her foot down and told him he was going. She told them that she believed in him and their love. The young woman told him that she had no doubt in her mind that they could survive the distance because they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. So the young man went to medical school and five long years later they got married and a year later they had the most beautiful baby girl I ever seen in my life. And today that beautiful baby girl has turned into the beautiful, loving woman I am so proud to call my granddaughter. Your mother believed in the bond she shared with your father. She knew if your father and she were meant to be together it would happen even if they had to spend five years in different cities. All I'm saying Sweetie is don't give up on you and Brittany just because she'll be here in Chicago and you'll be in Columbus."

Santana had stopped crying while listening to her abuela tell her parent's love story. Santana knew they met in college but she never knew her father was ready to give up medical school because he was afraid of losing her mother. "Thank you for telling me that story about Papi and Mami. When you think about it I'm not moving to the other side of the world. It's only a 5 ½ hour drive from Chicago to Columbus or about an hour flight. The one thing I know for sure is I want Brittany to be a part of mine and Liam's life. She's so attached to Liam and he's attached to her too. Abuela, you should see them together, you can tell they have a special bond." Santana couldn't stop herself from yawning.

"I think you need to get some sleep. Liam will be up to nurse again before you know it. He's a month old you could start giving him a bottle once in day so someone else could feed him to help you out." Alma said as she got up from the table.

Santana got up from the table and started walking with her abuela to their bedrooms. "That probably would be a good idea since Brittany and I are going out to dinner while you're here."

Alma stopped walking so Santana stopped walking too. Alma had a big smile on her face as she pulled Santana into a big hug, "I'm so glad you two decided to go out for dinner. It will be your first date."

Santana pulled out of the hug first, "It's just dinner between two friends."

"We'll see. If you kiss her or she kisses you during or after dinner it's a date. Goodnight my beautiful granddaughter. I love you."

"Good night Abuela, I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana called her mother on the phone and put it on speaker so she could tell her parents together that she and Liam were moving to Columbus. They were of course ecstatic about the news. Maribel, Santana's mother, who had retired from teaching two years ago, was now a part-time real estate agent at one of the most reputable realtors in Columbus. So she of course was going to start immediately looking for a house for Santana to buy. Santana told her slow down because she would have to find a buyer for her apartment first so she would have money for a down payment plus she would need to find a job. However, she did admit that finding a job would be easier once she got to Columbus. Santana told then she hoped to move within a month but it may be longer depending on how quickly her apartment was sold. Santana's parents of course told her not to worry because Liam and she could live with them until they found a house and she found a job. By the time the phone call ended Santana's head was spinning.

Santana didn't hear from Brittany at all that day. She couldn't really get upset or anything because it was a two way street she could have sent Brittany a text or called her but didn't do either. Santana knew Brittany had had only gotten a few hours sleep the night before so she was sure Brittany probably went home and straight to bed when work was over. Santana remembered how her father used to come home, eat, and go directly to bed after he had a long night at the hospital.

Santana spent the day reading the instruction on the breast pump that her mother had given her for a baby shower gift. The instructions seemed simple enough but Santana was worried that it would hurt or worse she would hook the pump up wrong and give herself a breast hickey. She called and spoke to Dr. Murray about starting to give Liam a bottle once a day and she told Santana it was a good idea to start it now. She also warned Santana it may take a few tries before Liam takes the bottle and to not force it on him. She also suggested having someone else try and feed Liam with the bottle because he might be more willing to take it from them because he associates his mother with breastfeeding and would cry until she breastfeed him.

Santana's father flew back to Columbus that afternoon so it was just Santana, her abuela, and Liam now. Later that afternoon Santana managed to pump for the first time and it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be. It didn't hurt which meant she was doing it right. It just felt weird having milk pumped out of her breasts. When she was giving Liam his 8 o'clock feeding she stopped nursing before he was full and tried to give him a small amount of milk from the bottle. This was what Dr. Murray told her to do. However, Liam was not going to cooperate. He cried and pushed the bottle nipple out of his mouth with his tongue. Santana wasn't discouraged because she knew he wouldn't take the bottle the first time. She also understood why Dr. Murray had said it might be better to have someone other than her try and feed Liam his first bottle.

The next day passed and still no word from Brittany so late in the afternoon Santana sent her a simple text that read '_Liam and I hope you are having a good day'. _It wasn't until 3 hours later she got a reply from Brittany. _'It was a good day but hectic too. Delivered twins and one of them was stubborn and didn't want to come into the world but he finally gave in. Hope you both are doing well.'_ Santana was happy to hear from Brittany but she could tell from the text that Brittany was very busy with work. She also knew Brittany loved being an obstetrician.

Santana tried giving Liam a bottle again that evening but this time she did it differently. She had Alma try feeding Liam the bottle but he cried and refused to suck on the bottle nipple again. Santana still wasn't concerned or upset because she knew it might take time.

The next day Santana was very happy when she woke up to a text from Brittany. _'Good morning to Santana and Liam, the sunshine's of my life. Also good morning to Alma. I was wondering if I could stop by to see all of you when I finish work today. It will be around 8. I hope that isn't too late. I have evening appointments tonight at my office. Let me know. Have a good day.'_

The thought of seeing Brittany again made Santana feel nervous and happy at the same time. She hadn't seen her in two days. Santana replied to the text. _'Good morning Brittany! We would love for you to stop by for a visit tonight and 8 isn't too late. Liam will be happy to see you. My abuela is excited we are going out to dinner so don't be surprised if she asks when we are going. Have a good day. PS: I've missed you.'_

A few minutes later a reply came back from Brittany. _'Miss you too.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:30 PM when Brittany finally had finally found herself standing outside of Santana's apartment building buzzing the intercom to gain access to the building. She had sent Santana a text telling her she would be late just in case it was too late to stop by for a visit. Santana told her no it wouldn't be too late for a visit. Brittany didn't plan on telling Santana why she was late because it was a sensitive subject. One of Brittany's new patient's who was just 8 weeks pregnant had a miscarriage early in the evening and came to the ER. It wasn't Brittany's first patient to have a miscarriage and it unfortunately wouldn't be the last one. More women have miscarriages than most people realize. It is a devastating experience for the parents and Brittany can't help but get emotional herself. A baby has died and it doesn't matter that he or she was only 8 weeks old, the baby had a heart beat and was alive.

Brittany knocked on Santana's apartment door and when the door opened Brittany got a huge smile on her face because standing there was Santana with a smile on her face too. However, Brittany's smile was short lived because she was greeted with the sound of Liam crying.

"Is he ok?" Brittany asked as Santana let her into the apartment.

"He's fine. For the past three days I've been trying to get him to take the last part of his 8 o'clock feeding from a bottle but so far he has cried each time pushing the nipple out with his tongue. The past two nights I've had Abuela try and feed him because Dr. Murray told me he might be more willing to take his first bottle from someone other than me because he associates me with breastfeeding and will cry until he gets what he wants from me. However, so far it hasn't worked." Santana walked into the living room with Brittany where Alma was sitting on the couch holding a crying Liam.

"Santana, he won't stop crying and is refusing the bottle. I think it's best if you finish nursing him because it's clear he's still hungry. Hi Brittany." Alma said she bounced Liam a little to try and get him to stop crying.

"You're right he's still hungry and I don't want him suffering. I can go to my bedroom to finish nursing him."

"Nonsense, why would you do that? You always nurse Liam here in the living room. Brittany doesn't mind do you Brittany?" Alma asked not knowing how embarrassed Brittany got before when Santana was breastfeeding in front of her.

"Um…no I don't mind at all." Brittany managed to spit out.

Santana could tell Brittany felt uncomfortable but she knew it wasn't about seeing Santana breastfeed Liam, it was about the possibility of seeing Santana's bare breasts. "Ok, I'll stay here in the living room." Just as Santana sat down on the couch beside Alma and took Liam from her she got another idea. "No, how about Brittany try to give Liam his bottle?"

Brittany made big eyes as she looked at Santana. "I think that's a great idea. Here Brittany you sit down here on the couch where I'm sitting." Alma said as she got up from the couch.

"I..um..need to wash my hands firsts. I'll be right back." Brittany went to the bathroom by the kitchen to wash her hands.

When she came back to the living Santana was holding a still crying Liam who was turning his mouth towards her chest. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. Brittany carefully sat down beside Santana on the couch. Santana gently put Liam in Brittany's arms before handing her the small baby bottle filled with her breast milk.

Brittany swallowed hard because was nervous, however, she didn't know why she was nervous because she had feed a baby using a bottle on several other occasions. She looked down at Liam who was still crying with his little mouth open. "Hey, my little prince. You are so handsome tonight in your little light blue onesie. I see there's a little puppy on it. I don't have a puppy but I have cat. His name is Lord Tubbington II. The original Lord Tubbington was my cat when I was a kid but he went to cat heaven a few years ago. Maybe someday you can meet Lord Tubbington II. I know he would love to meet you. He loves little kids. He wants a family of his own but it's kind of difficult for him to meet lady cats when he doesn't leave my apartment." Liam had stopped crying and was looking up at Brittany's face and listening to her. Santana was amazed at how when Brittany spoke to him he always seemed to listen and stop crying. Alma had been watching from across the living room sitting in a recliner and she couldn't stop from marveling at the connection between Liam and Brittany.

Brittany carefully put the bottle nipple in Liam's mouth and slowly moved it back and forth. He whimpered but didn't cry. His little tongue tried pushing the nipple out of his mouth but Brittany kept moving it back and forth. Finally after a couple of minutes he took one suck on the nipple and a few seconds later another one and then another one until he was sucking the bottle nipple. Liam was taking milk from his bottle. Brittany looked down in his beautiful brown eyes that matched his mother's as he looked up into her blue eyes. There definitely was a mutual affection between the two of them.

"That was amazing. You are so good with him." Santana said quietly from where she was sitting beside Brittany on the couch.

"Liam is such a precious baby, it's impossible not to love him." Brittany's voice cracked a bit when she spoke. Santana felt her heart flutter at Brittany's words and decided a response from her wasn't necessary.

Liam finished his bottle and Brittany turned to Santana, "Here, I'll give him to you so you can burp him."

"No, you go ahead and burp him." Santana didn't want to interrupt the special time between Brittany and Liam.

Brittany put Liam on her shoulder and started rubbing his back in circles. He wasn't long before he burped and the burped again. At that moment Santana felt so comfortable sitting there beside Brittany and Liam. She knew it was going to be difficult for all three of them when Liam and she moved to Columbus and she knew that she had to tell Brittany she had definitely decided to move. However, Santana decided to enjoy the moment they were in right now rather than think about how the move would change everything. Santana noticed how Brittany would press her cheek against Liam's head as she held him on her shoulder. "You can kiss him." Santana said softly.

Brittany looked at Santana, "Are you sure? I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

"I'm sure. You care about Liam and he needs to know that."

"Ok, it's been difficult to resist kissing his little head and chubby cheeks." Brittany said as she gently kissed the side of Liam's head.

Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder because she wanted to be close to Brittany and Liam.

Alma had been watching the three of them together and she was totally convinced they were going to be a family some day. They were going to be a part but some day when the time was right they would be together. Alma took out her cell phone and took two pictures of the three of them on the couch. It was their first picture of all three of them together. When Alma would send the picture to Santana and Brittany later that night both would make it their background picture on their phones.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and followings. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.**

Chapter 8

Thanks to Brittany, Liam was a now a one bottle a day baby. His evening feeding was replaced with a bottle which was good because Alma could experience the joy of feeding her great-grandson. It also gave Santana's breasts a break because at times they were a little sore from breastfeeding. However, Santana wasn't ready to give up breastfeeding because she loved the special feeling and bonding time between Liam and her when he nursed.

It had been two days since Brittany stopped by to visit Santana, Liam, and Alma but even though they hadn't seen each other Santana spoke to Brittany on the phone twice a day. Brittany would call Santana when she had time for a lunch break which was a different time every day. Brittany would also call Santana when she got into bed to say goodnight and remind her if she and Liam needed her during the night not to hesitate to call. Brittany hadn't brought up the subject of them going out to dinner. Santana was trying her best not to read too much into Brittany's silence about dinner but it was difficult not to wonder if Brittany had decided going out to dinner wasn't such a good idea after all. Santana thought about asking Brittany about dinner but the way they left it was Brittany would let her know when she had a free night. Santana decided to wait for Brittany to be the first to bring up the subject of dinner.

Santana had been putting off telling Brittany that Liam and she were definitely moving to Columbus. She really didn't want to tell Brittany over the phone so she was waiting for the next time they saw each other. Santana knew it was going to be an emotional conversation for her and she was sure it would be for Brittany too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana was hurrying around getting ready for the real estate agent who was coming to look at the apartment. She tried putting on a pair of her skinny jeans but she still had baby weight to lose and she knew that she needed to do more sit ups and get back to going to the gym. When she and Liam got settled in Columbus she would find a gym where she could workout. Luckily she had a pair of jeans she wore when she first started gaining weight from her pregnancy and they looked ok on her. Her breasts were bigger and all of her shirts were too tight but she had a couple of v-neck t-shirts that she had also worn during the earlier stages of her pregnancy. She found a red one that fit her pretty well.

Liam was sitting in his swing looking around the room as it slowly went side to side. Every day he was becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. Santana knelt down in front of his swing. "Hi Sweetie, you really love your swing don't you. A lady is coming over to talk to Mommy about selling the apartment. Bisabuela will be right her sitting on the couch if you need anything." Santana kissed Liam's chubby little cheek before standing up. Alma was sitting on the couch knitting some new booties for Liam. She used only the softest yarn for his booties and even though it cost quite a bit more than regular yarn her bisnieto was more than worth it.

The doorman rang Santana to tell her there was a woman to see her and Santana told him to send her up to the apartment. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Santana opened it and there stood a woman in a tailored navy blue blazer and skirt. She was probably in her late 50's.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez. Please come in." Santana moved aside so the real estate agent could walk into the apartment.

When Santana closed the door and turned to face the woman. "I'm Sandra Murdock from Windy City Reality. It's a pleasure to meet you." Santana and Sandra shook hands.

"Selling an apartment is all new to me so what do we do first?" Santana asked.

"A tour of the apartment would be a good start so I can take pictures for our web site." Sandra spoke as she looked around what she could see of the apartment. Her first thoughts were this a very nice apartment and will be sold in no time.

"Ok, sounds good follow me." Santana walked into the living room with Sandra. "This is my grandmother Alma Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Alma." Sandra and Alma shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Alma replied politely.

"And this is my son Liam." Santana smiled lovely at her son in his swing.

Santana's cell phone rang and it was her mother's ring tone so she decided she had better take the call. "Excuse me Sandra I need to take this call I'll be right with you." Santana knew her mother was calling to remind her to not let the real estate agent take advantage of her. Maribel had even offered to fly to Chicago to be there when the real estate agent came to look at the apartment but Santana was able to convince her she could handle it on her own. Santana knew her mother was only being protective but she was adult and a lawyer so she could handle it on her own.

Sandra turned her attention to Liam. "Oh, he's so..uh..um…I've always really liked the name Liam." Sandra stared at Liam with a scowl on her face.

Alma didn't like the way Sandra was looking at Liam or the way she stopped in the middle of what is going to say to just end up saying she really liked the name Liam. It was like Sandra was going to say something like 'Oh, he's so cute or precious but she stopped herself when got a good look at Liam. Alma could tell the woman felt uncomfortable standing there looking at Liam and she also knew the reason was because Liam had Down's Syndrome. Alma's instincts told her Sandra wasn't very accepting person.

"I'm sorry about having to take that call. What part of the apartment would like to see first?" Santana returned to the room not aware of the awkward vibe in the room.

Sandra was still staring at Liam but hearing Santana's voice she turned to her. "How about we start with the kitchen?"

Santana leaned down and kissed Liam's forehead while Sandra watched the interaction with an uncomfortable look on her face. Alma glared at Sandra for being so disrespectful in Santana's home. She wanted to ask the woman what her problem was but she didn't want to create a scene for Santana's sake.

An hour later Santana and Sandra had made their way back to the living room after touring the entire apartment. Liam was starting to get fussy because he was hungry so Alma had taken him out of his swing and was holding him. Sandra gave Alma a dirty look because Liam was crying while she was trying to talk to Santana.

"Santana, do want me to give him a bottle?" Alma asked as she glared at Sandra.

"No, I don't want to get him off his schedule of getting a bottle in the evening. If you want to take him into my bedroom while I finish up with Sandra I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No need to do that we are done for today. I will send over a messenger later this afternoon with the appraisal paperwork and real estate agreement for you to sign. I'm confident your apartment will sell quickly once we put it on the market. It was very nice meeting you Santana." Sandra shook Santana's hand again.

Liam began to cry louder, "It was nice to meet you too. My grandmother will show you out." Santana took Liam from Alma and walked to her bedroom to change him before feeding him.

Alma looked at Sandra and began to walk towards the front door so Sandra followed her. When they got to the door Alma opened it for Sandra. Sandra walked out the door into the hallway and turned around, "Your granddaughter is a brave young woman raising a child like that on her own. I feel so sorry for her. She's so young and beautiful but it will almost impossible for her to find a husband because of her son. Such ashamed she will be spending the rest of her life taking care of him and won't get to have a life of her own. Such a tragedy."

Alma felt the anger rising through her entire body so she stepped closer so she was face to face with Sandra. "How dare you come into my granddaughter's home and be so disrespectful as to talk about her son in such a degrading manner. Liam is precious gift that was given to her by God. Given to all of us by God. You're right Santana is beautiful but not just physically. She has a beautiful soul and a kind heart. She is going raise Liam to respect others no matter what their differences. We all have something that is different about us. Santana will find someone who will love her and Liam unconditionally because thank God most people aren't as ignorant as you. I don't want to upset Santana by telling her about your insensitive, idiotic remarks about Liam so this is what you are going to do. When you get back to your office you are going to tell your boss that you are too busy to sell this apartment and suggest one of your co-workers do it because I don't want you to ever step foot in this apartment again. Am I clear?" Sandra stood there stunned and just nodded her head yes. "Good." Alma then slammed the door shut.

Alma turned quickly to see if Santana had come back into the room and luckily she was still in her bedroom with Liam. It took Alma a few minutes to catch her breath and steady her nerves from the anger she felt. She knew Santana and Liam were going to face ignorant people like Sandra for the rest of their lives and it broke Alma's heart that she couldn't be there to shield them from it like she had just done with Sandra. Alma also knew Santana was emotionally strong and that she would raise Liam to be strong too. She knew they would be ok and would have each other to lean on for strength and support. Alma hoped they would also have Brittany to be there for them.

XXXXXXXXX

Alma made her and Santana lunch while she feed Liam. When they ate lunch Alma did her best to not show she was still upset about how Sandra talked about Santana and Liam. Santana didn't seem to notice anything off with Alma or if she did she didn't say anything about it. Alma decided to take her mind of from Sandra and ask Santana about Brittany.

"So have you and Brittany set a night for your dinner date?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "It's not a dinner date it's just dinner and no we haven't set a night for it yet."

"What's the hold up?" Alma asked after taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well, Brittany was supposed to get back to me when she had a free night but she hasn't gotten back to me yet. Maybe she's changed her mind and decided it's best not for us to go out for dinner." Santana sighed.

"Why would she change her mind?" Alma was puzzled at why Brittany would change her mind.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Have you told her it's definite that you and Liam are moving to Columbus?"

Santana shook her head no, "No, I haven't seen her since I made my final decision and I really don't want to tell her over the phone. I'm just so torn Abuela. I want to spend time with Brittany but since we will be moving I'm not sure if it's fair to get more attached to her and to let her get more attached to me and Liam. I've never felt this way before about any other woman. I've only known for a month but it already feels like we belong together. I don't know it's probably my postpartum baby hormones talking."

"For what it's worth, I don't think it's your hormones talking at all. I had vision in mind of what's going to happen with you and Brittany before I leave this earth. "

"Abuela, please don't talk about you leaving us."

"Santana, we both know I'm getting older and it will happen someday but before it does I have this vision in my mind that you and Brittany will become a couple, get married, and have a baby during my lifetime. You know my visions are usually right and I would never tell you about what I see unless I thought it was truly going to happen."

"I know you trust your visions and I will admit you are usually right but I just don't know if all of that will come true for Brittany and me. Besides I don't think I'll ever have another baby."

"Why not?" Alma was surprised to hear Santana say she didn't think she'd have another baby.

Santana started playing with the food on her plate. "I can't take the chance of having another child with Down's Syndrome. Don't get me wrong if I ever did have another child and the baby was born with Down's I would love that child unconditionally just like I already love Liam."

"Mija, you are an intelligent woman and a lawyer so I know you have read all about the causes of Down's. I have read a lot of information myself. There is a chance you could have another child with Down's but there's a greater chance you could have a child without Down's."

"I don't know if I'll be ready to take that chance. It's a 1 in 100 chance my next baby could have Down's too." Santana looked at her plate as she continued to play with her food with her fork.

"You've just had Liam and you're not going to know how you will feel a couple of years from now. Besides maybe Brittany is the birthmother of child I see in my visions. The point is please don't give up you and Brittany. Even if you have to spend time apart it could a part of your journey that brings you together in the end."

Santana was happy her abuela was there right now to say things like that because it really did help her. "I need to tell Brittany about us moving as soon as possible so when she calls tonight to say goodnight I'm going to ask her when we can get together to talk. Thanks for all of you encouraging words. I love you." Santana got up from the chair she was sitting on at the kitchen and walked over to her abuela giving her hug and kiss.

"Te amo demasiado hermosa nieta." (I love you too beautiful granddaughter)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon after reviewing online some houses for sale in Columbus that her mother had sent her, Santana decided to take a nap before dinner while Liam was sleeping. Santana's two hour nap was ended when her cell phone ringing woke her up. Liam also was awaken by her cell phone.

"I just got a phone call from Sandra…" Santana said as she walked into the living room from her bedroom holding Liam but stopped when she saw Alma sitting on the couch with another person.

"Brittany?!" Santana's tone of voice reflected both surprise and excitement at seeing Brittany.

"I hope it's ok I just stopped by with telling you first? I was on my way home from the office and decided to stop to see how all of you were doing today." Brittany eyes looked at Santana from head to toe and then back up from toe to head. When Brittany's eyes met Santana's she suddenly looked away blushing. Santana scowled wondering why Brittany looked at her that way and then blushed. It was obvious Brittany was checking her out.

"Of course it's ok, you are always welcome here. Here how about you take this guy from me because I know he has missed you." Santana walked over to the couch and gave Liam to Brittany.

Brittany held Liam up in front of her and he scowled as he looked at her, "Hey little prince, how is your day going? I bet you had a busy day eating, sleeping, and making dirty diapers for your mommy to change. I hear you are doing well with your bottle. I'm so proud of you." Brittany kissed Liam on the forehead before holding him over her shoulder. She looked to find Santana and Alma smiling watching her.

"Santana, what were you saying about Sandra when you came out of the bedroom?" Alma asked wondering what Sandra had told Santana.

"Yeah, she called and said she couldn't be the real estate agent to sell the apartment because she had a large number of properties she was in charge of selling at the moment. So another agent named Lisa Zappa will be selling my apartment. She will be stopping by tomorrow to quickly look at the apartment and have me sign the agreement to have them sell the apartment. Sandra also said my apartment will be up on their web site tomorrow with all of the pictures she took when she was here today. It's kind of odd that Sandra didn't know she was too busy to take on my apartment before she came to see it today. Oh well, I guess these things happen." Santana said unaware of how what she was saying was affecting Brittany.

"Um…I'm going to go I've got laundry to do at home tonight." Brittany suddenly said while kissing Liam on top of his head before handing him to Alma who was sitting beside her on the couch. Brittany got up and walked to the front with a confused Santana right behind her. When Brittany got to the door she opened it a little before turning to face Santana. "It was nice seeing you again. I hope your apartment sells quickly so you and Liam can move to Columbus."

Santana closed her eyes hearing Brittany's words. Brittany heard what she said about the real estate agent and selling the apartment which meant Brittany just found out in an awkward way that Santana was definitely moving to Columbus. It obviously wasn't the way Santana wanted Brittany to find out about it. Santana reached out and shut the door closed so Brittany didn't leave.

"I'm sorry you found out about me selling the apartment this way. I hadn't told you about my final decision to move because I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone. Please stay so we can talk. I really think we need to talk." Santana looked at Brittany who was looking at the floor.

Finally Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, "Yeah, we really need to talk. I'll stay but can you do me a favor and change your clothes it's kind of distracting."

Santana scowled at Brittany's request until she remembered before she took her nap she put a pair of boy shorts that were a little too tight, took off her nursing bra, and put on tank top that was a little on the tight side too. Santana felt her face getting warm from embarrassment. "Sorry about that I forgot what I was wearing. I'll put on some clothes."

Santana and Brittany walked back into the living where Alma was still holding Liam. "I'm going to go put some clothes on and then Brittany and I are going to talk. Can you watch Liam for a while?"

"Yes, I can watch Liam and I was wondering when you were going to realize your outfit wasn't appropriate for company." Alma teased her granddaughter.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany, is ok if we talk in my bedroom?" Brittany nodded her head yes and followed Santana to her bedroom. Once inside her bedroom Santana put a pair of gray sweatpants over her boy shorts. "Is it ok if I don't put my bra on? It feels so good to me when I don't have to wear one since my breasts fill up with milk. If you're uncomfortable with me not wearing a bra I will put one on."

"No that's fine I understand." Brittany said all the while she was trying her best not stare at Santana's hardened nipples that were very visible through her tank top.

"Let's sit on the bed." Santana sat down the edge of the bed and then scooted towards the middle. When she moved she groaned and grabbed her lower back.

Brittany noticed that Santana appeared to be in pain, "Are you ok?"

"It's just my lower back. The last month of my pregnancy I had lower back pain but it went away once Liam was born. Last night I must have slept wrong or something because I woke up with sore spot in my lower back. I'll have put the heating pad on it tonight. I know taking an aspirin would help a lot but I can't take it because of my breastfeeding Liam."

"You can take acetaminophen if the pain is too much." Brittany said as she sat in the middle of the bed facing Santana as they both sat with their legs criss-crossed.

"I really don't want to take anything if I can help it. The pain isn't that bad."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Brittany was waiting for Santana to speak and Santana was getting up the courage to talk. "Uh…Brittany, I want to apologize again for how found out I was selling my apartment and moving. Like I said I wanted to tell you person so here it goes. Liam and I are moving to Columbus. I'm hoping my apartment will sell quickly so we can move by the end of the month. My mother is a part-time real estate agent and is looking for a house for us in the Columbus area. I really want to live in one of the suburbs not in the city."

Brittany took Santana's pause in talking as a cue for her to talk. "I'm sorry about the way I tried to run away after I heard you talking about selling your apartment. It was childish and I normally wouldn't had reacted like that it's just when it comes to you my feelings are so different than I've ever felt towards another woman. I've held back telling you about my feelings because I knew deep in my heart that you would be leaving but I can't hold my feeling back any longer. I know we admitted we were attracted to one another but my feelings go so much deeper than mere attraction to you. I think about all of the time and I feel like a part of me already knows we belong together. It's just so overwhelming for me. My feelings sometimes feel like they are going to short circuit."

Santana was relieved to hear Brittany talk about her feelings because she had been feeling the same way. "I know how you feel because I feel the exact same way. I know it's best for me and Liam to move to Columbus but at the same time a part of me feels like I'm leaving you behind even though there really isn't an us. I'm also scared when we move that I will be losing my one chance at giving a possible relationship with you a chance. Like you I've never had these kinds of intense feelings for any other woman."

"Santana, you moving away isn't going to stop my feelings if that's what you are worried about. I can't imagine these feelings ever going away even if we are a part. I honestly wouldn't hesitate for one second to pick up and move with you if you asked me to. It scares me that my feelings for you are that strong that I would give up my life here in Chicago for you when I barely know you. I know you aren't going to be here very much longer but while you're here I'd like to spend as much time as I can with both you and Liam. Then when you move to Columbus we will work out a way to keep in touch. I know video chatting on the computer isn't the same as being together but it's better than not giving us a chance to see where our feelings will take us."

Santana suddenly felt emotional and weepy, "I would like to spend more time with you before we leave. I've always believe that long distance relationships don't work but we owe it to ourselves and Liam to try. I know how much you care about him already. My abuela told me today that she had a vision that in her lifetime you and would get together, get married, and have a baby of our own. Her visions are usually right and I'm really hoping she's right this time. Brittany, I just feel like my future is connected to you."

"I feel the same way and even if we have to be a part I feel we'll find our way together." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana gently on the lips. The kiss deepened when she kissed Santana's upper lip and then her lower one. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. "I want do something to you." Brittany whispered.

Santana suddenly pulled her forehead away from Brittany's. "I'm not ready to take our relationship to that level just yet besides I haven't had my six week checkup yet. I can't have sex."

Brittany giggled, "No, I didn't mean sex. I meant I want to do something for your back. Lay down on your stomach."

Santana did as she was told to do. Brittany moved so she kneeling on the bed beside Santana's lower back. "I'm just going to gently massage you lower back to ease the muscles. When I hit the spot where it hurts you let me know."

Brittany lifted up Santana's tank top so her lower back was exposed. She gently started massaging Santana's back and then she hit a spot that caused Santana's body to tense up and she actually said 'ouch'. "That's the spot right there."

Brittany then did something that surprised Santana, she leaned down and gently kissed the spot before continuing her gentle massage of the area. Brittany's hands were so soft but yet strong at the same time. Santana was quickly falling asleep from the massage so before she feel totally asleep Brittany whispered in her ear, "I'll pick you up Friday night at 7 to go out to dinner ok?"

Santana nodded her head and repeated back, "Friday 7 dinner." Then Santana was fast asleep. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Brittany walked into the kitchen to find Liam sitting on the counter in his carrier starting to fuss while Alma made dinner. "Awe what's wrong my little prince?"

Alma turned when she heard Brittany's voice. "It's time for his bottle. Where's Santana?"

"Her lower back was bothering her so I massaged it and she fell asleep." Brittany looked at Liam who was started to cry louder.

"Is everything ok between the two of you?" Alma asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah, everything is ok between us. She told me about your vision for our future. You have no idea how much I hope that all comes true." Brittany looked at Alma in the eye and Alma could see how much Brittany really wanted it all to be true.

"Me too sweetheart. You and Santana belong together but unfortunately you have to spend some time apart. Liam's bottle is in the refrigerator, why don't you feed him? Then you can stay have dinner with us. It's nothing special just leftovers."

Brittany's eyes lit up when Alma asked if she wanted to give Liam his bottle. "I'd love to feed him and I'd love to stay for dinner too." Brittany got Liam's bottle out of the refrigerator and ran it under warm water from the kitchen sink for a few minutes. She took Liam out of his carrier and took him into the living room and sat in the recliner.

Liam started sucking immediately when the nipple was in his mouth which made Brittany smile. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I promise you I'm going to be a part of your life and your mommy's life. We all just need to be patient and let time work its magic." Brittany kissed Liam's forehead again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Over 100 reviews thank you! This chapter is long because I just couldn't find a good stopping point. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9

Brittany was checking herself over in the mirror once last time before leaving her apartment to go pick up Santana to take her to dinner. It had been quite a while since Brittany had gotten dressed up to go out. Being a doctor didn't always make it easy on a person's social life but that wasn't the reason Brittany hadn't gone out in a while. The reason was that she hadn't met anyone she wanted to go out with. Brittany had to keep reminding herself this wasn't a date it was two friends going to dinner. Two friends who happen to be extremely attracted to one another and who had admitted they had feelings for each other.

Brittany was satisfied with the way she looked so she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Lord Tubbington II was lying on the couch sound asleep so Brittany decided not tell him goodbye because she would wake him up and he had a difficult time getting back to sleep when he was woken up out of sound sleep. Brittany had just grabbed her car keys out of the bowl she kept on a small table by the front door when her cell phone went off letting her know she had a new text message. She knew from the tone it was from Santana so she took her phone out of her purse to read the text.

_Sorry I can't go to dinner tonight._

Brittany read the message and immediately worried there was something wrong with Liam because Santana had talked about nothing else for the past two days except them going to dinner. Santana told Brittany she was excited about going out because she hadn't been out for a nice dinner since she got pregnant with Liam. So if she was canceling at the last minute there had to be something wrong. Brittany replied to the text.

_Is Liam ok? Are you and Alma ok?_

Santana replied back quickly.

_We are all ok. Don't worry._

Santana telling her not to worry didn't make Brittany feel any better. If everyone was ok why couldn't she go to dinner? Brittany called Santana's cell phone but it went directly to voice mail. This made Brittany worry even more so she decided to call Alma.

"Hello"

"Hi Alma, it's Brittany. I just got a text message from Santana telling me she can't go to dinner with me. I tried calling her but it went directly to voice mail. She's been so excited about going to dinner it doesn't make sense. Do you know what's going on?"

"Brittany, I don't like to interfere with Santana's life but I will tell you what is going on because I think you should know and I think you can help her." Alma went on to tell Brittany why Santana had told she couldn't go to dinner. Brittany thanked Alma for telling her and told her she was coming to Santana's apartment and would be there in about twenty minutes or so.

Brittany was knocking on Santana's apartment door about twenty minutes later. Alma opened the door holding Liam. Brittany's eyes lit up when saw him. "Hey my little prince. You are looking mighty handsome this evening." Brittany gently kissed the back of his head. "Where's Santana?"

"She's in her bedroom where she's been for the past hour. I'm going to give Liam his bottle. Good luck Brittany." Alma knew if anyone could help Santana out right now it was Brittany.

Brittany stood outside Santana's bedroom door for a few moments before knocking softly. "Come in Abuela", Santana said so softly that Brittany barely heard her through the door. Brittany opened the door and walked into Santana's bedroom. The room was almost completely dark except for a dim light coming from a lamp on the nightstand. There was just enough light for Brittany to see Santana was lying on her side curled up in the fetal position with her back to Brittany. Santana didn't move at all as she spoke. "You can give Liam his bottle he must be getting hungry."

Brittany didn't say anything as she walked further into the room and sat the edge of the bed just below where Santana's feet were curled up. "It's Brittany."

Santana still didn't move even when she found out it was Brittany who came into her bedroom and not Alma. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be going out to dinner tonight with this gorgeous Latina but she sent me a text telling me she couldn't go. Funny thing is I know she's been excited about it for the past two days so I wondered why she changed her mind at the last minute. Her handsome son is ok and her wonderful abuela is ok. So that must mean there's something going on with her." Brittany spoke in a soft and caring voice.

Santana didn't respond right away. "My abuela told you didn't she?"

"Yes, she told me why you canceled are our dinner plans. I tried calling you after I got your text telling me everyone was ok but the call went directly to voice mail. So, I called Alma because I was worried about what was going on. Just so you know Alma did say you she usually doesn't interfere with your life but she did this time because she thought I could help you." Brittany still sat on the edge of bed looking at Santana while she spoke but Santana still lay there in the fetal position.

"You probably think I'm being silly." Santana said quietly.

"No, you're not being silly Sweetie. You were pregnant for nine months and your body went through all different types of changes and you just had a Liam a month ago. You can't expect your body to go back to the way it was before you were pregnant overnight or even within a month. It will take time and some regular exercise on your part."

"I know I need to exercise more but I just don't seem to have time to do it right now and I'm tired. I do sit ups every day to help get my flat tummy back but so far it hasn't helped much." Santana's voice was raspy like she had been crying.

"Like I said it will take time but if you exercise regularly you'll see a change. Now about the reason you canceled our date…I mean our dinner plans. I get that your pre-pregnancy clothes don't fit you quite yet but there's got to be something in your closet that you can wear out to dinner." Brittany's was trying put a positive spin on the situation.

"I don't have a dress to wear. All of my dresses I wore before I was pregnant were a little on the tight side to begin with and now with my belly not flat and my boobs larger they look horrible. The only clothing I have that fits me beside my shorts and sweatpants are a couple pair of jeans and dress pants I wore when I first started to show I was pregnant. My maternity clothes are all too big."

"Ok so you've got ten minutes to throw on a pair of jeans and your most comfortable top so we can go out for dinner." Brittany stated without any hesitation.

"I can't wear jeans to a fancy restaurant." Santana replied quickly.

"Who says we're going to a fancy restaurant? You've got ten minutes. I'm going to go see how Liam's coming with his bottle." Brittany stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed.

Santana felt the mattress move when Brittany stood up so for the first time she got out of her fetal position and sat up in bed. She looked at what Brittany was wearing. "Why do you have on jeans and a t-shirt instead of the dress you told me you were going to wear to dinner?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Our plans changed so I changed my clothes. Ten minutes." Brittany winked at Santana before walking out of the room. Santana couldn't help but notice how nice Brittany's ass looked in her blue skinny jeans and she felt her body get warm all over. Santana hurried out of the bed and opened her closet door.

Brittany walked into the living room to find Alma sitting on the couch feeding Liam his bottle so she sat down beside them. Alma looked at Brittany, "Well what happened?"

"I gave her ten minutes to get dressed so we can go out to dinner."

Alma chuckled, "You told Santana she had ten minutes to get ready to go to dinner? My granddaughter hasn't gotten ready in ten minutes since she was thirteen years old so good luck with that. Also, when you told her what to do did she swear at you in English, Spanish, or both?"

"Santana didn't swear at me in any language. It's not like I barked an order at her like she was in the Army. I sweetly and calmly told to be ready to go to dinner in ten minutes." Brittany seemed confused by Alma's comment.

Alma smiled, "I think you are the only person in the world who could get away with telling her what to do without her getting even a little angry. She even used get upset with her parents when she was teenager but she never crossed the line of respect. You have a gentle soul like my late husband, Santana's abuelo, I could never get upset with him like I did other people. Just in case you haven't noticed Santana and I are very much alike."

Brittany smiled at Alma, "I have noticed how you and Santana are alike. You are both very passionate women who put family first. By the way are you still up to watching Liam for us, I mean for Santana, while we go out to dinner?" Brittany felt her face get warm from her slip up.

Alma noticed Brittany's slip up but decided not to embarrass Brittany any further by pointing it out. She would however keep it in her memory bank and bring it up at a later date. "Absolutely, I'm ready to spend a night with my precious binieto. Here Liam is ready to be burped would you like to do it?" Brittany nodded her head with a smile on her face so Alma handed Liam to her.

"You are getting to be such a strong little man by holding your head up longer every day. Your mommy has been doing a great job with your tummy time. You are so lucky to have your mommy and she is lucky to have you." Brittany rubbed Liam's back as he burped a couple of times.

Alma sat there watching Brittany interact with Liam and it brought such happiness to her that Santana and Liam had Brittany in her lives. However, she couldn't help but feel sad knowing they were going to be a part when Santana and Liam moved to Columbus. The world works in mysterious ways sometimes so there was no telling how long they would be a part. It could be for a short time or a long time. Fate was in control now.

"Do I look ok?" Santana said as she suddenly appeared in the living room.

Alma looked at her watch and couldn't believe Santana had actually managed to get ready in ten minutes and of course she looked beautiful. "Ten minutes I'm impressed."

Santana looked at Brittany who was staring at her intensely which made Santana start to feel like something was wrong with the way she looked. She was about to go back to her bedroom when Brittany spoke, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Brittany seemed to be in a trance like state. Santana was wearing her black jeans, a white tank top with a loose fitting white blouse over it. The blouse was only button up half way so you could see Santana's cleavage. Brittany held Liam up so he could see his mommy. "Doesn't your mommy look awesome Liam?" As if on cue Liam did one of his best baby grunts. "You've got great taste already little man." Brittany kissed Liam's cheek.

Santana walked over to Brittany and took Liam from her. "Mommy and Brittany are going out to eat but we'll be back. Your bisabuela will take care of you while we are gone. I love you so much Liam." Santana kissed Liam on both cheeks and his forehead before handing him to her abuela.

"If Liam gets too fussy or won't stop crying you call me and we'll be back her within …" Santana looked at Brittany because she had no idea how far away from the apartment they were going.

"We can be here within fifteen minutes." Brittany told both Santana and Alma.

"Liam and I will fine. You two go and have fun on your date." Alma said making sure she called it a date on purpose because she had feeling that's exactly what it was whether Santana or Brittany was ready to admit it yet or not.

Santana rolled her eyes at her grandmother. "We won't be long and promise me you'll call if you need anything."

"I promise. I have both yours and Brittany's cell phone numbers in my phone." Alma tried to reassure Santana that all would be ok.

"Bye-bye Liam. Mommy loves you." Santana looked at her son one more time before walking to the apartment door with Brittany.

Brittany opened the door for Santana motioned for her to go out first but Santana looked back towards the living room with a conflicted look on her face. "He will be ok. We can come back whenever you want to ok?" Santana looked at Brittany and nodded her head before walking out the door and walking to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator Brittany pushed the button for apartment building lobby. She glanced over at Santana and noticed she was biting her bottom lip. Brittany had learned in her short time knowing Santana that she only bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought. Brittany's emotional connection with Santana made it clear to her what Santana was thinking about or rather whom she was thinking about. Liam. Brittany's strong feelings for Santana grew even strong in that moment seeing how strong of a bond Santana had with Liam.

Santana was indeed thinking about Liam and feeling conflicted about leaving her son if only for a couple of hours. She had taken him with her the few times she had left the apartment since he was born. Really the only time she had left the apartment was for either Liam's or her doctors' appointments.

Suddenly an image came into Brittany's mind. It was so strong she closed her eyes willing it go away. For some reason in that moment she pictured an infant in a baby carrier sitting on the hood of a police car. Brittany had envisioned this image a few times before in her life and she knew it represented her and how her mother, father, or both had just left her there on the police car. However, Brittany for some reason always had a strong feeling it was her mother who left her there. Santana was having a difficult time leaving Liam with her abuela for even a couple of hours. How did Brittany's mother just leave her there and walk away? Her mother must not have had a bond with her like Santana has with Liam. Brittany knew what that strong bond was like because it existed between her and adopted mother, Whitney, and that's all that has ever mattered to her.

Brittany jumped and quickly opened her eyes when she felt a warm had on her right forearm. When she looked at Santana she saw brown eyes full of concern looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked almost in a whisper like if she talked any louder it might scare Brittany.

Brittany swallowed hard before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Santana kept her hand on Brittany's forearm and rubbed her thumb back and forth. "Are you sure? Are you feeling ok?"

"Absolutely, I'm ok." Brittany smiled but Santana knew it was a forced smile. When she had looked over at Brittany in the elevator and saw her eyes closed with a painful look on her face she knew something was wrong. Something was clearly wrong with Brittany to have her mood change so quickly in a matter of seconds.

Brittany was thankful they reached the lobby and elevator doors opened before Santana could ask any more questions. She motioned for Santana to walk out of the elevator first. When they entered the lobby Santana walked over to the doorman.

"Hi Robert. I'm going out for a couple of hours. My grandmother is in my apartment with my son. I don't want anyone going up to the apartment. If anyone stops by to see me please tell them I am not accepting visitors at this time. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Miss Lopez. Please feel confident I will follow your instructions to the letter. Have a good evening Miss Lopez."

Santana was happy Robert was on duty because he was one of her favorite doormen and she knew he would follow her instructions to the letter. "Thank you Robert."

As Brittany and Santana walked to the lobby door Brittany started to go ahead so she could open the door for Santana but she was surprised when Santana beat her to the door. Santana opened the door and motioned for Brittany to go first. "You aren't the only one who can be a gentlewoman." Santana said with a playful tone.

Brittany smiled a genuine smile this time. "Thank you."

The cool night air hit Santana and Brittany as they walked out of the apartment building. It was spring with warmer days but the nights in Chicago got cooler. "Are we taking a taxi or your car to wherever we are going to eat? I'm sorry I never thought to ask we could have taken my car." Santana asked as they stood in front of the building.

"We don't need transportation. Where we are going to only about two blocks away so I thought we could walk if that's ok? If not, we can take my car." Brittany was hoping they would be walking because it gave her a chance to maybe hold Santana's hand.

"No walking is ok. It's a nice night out plus the exercise will do me good." Santana agreed with a smile.

"Great ok it's this way." Brittany pointed to the right so they started walking down the sidewalk side by side. Santana was trying to think of any restaurants within a couple of blocks of her apartment building. The only ones she knew were really exclusive and fancy ones. Brittany wouldn't be taking her to one of them when they both were dressed so casually.

Santana breathed in the fresh air as they walked down the street. It really did feel good to get outside although a part of her was feeling guilty for leaving Liam. She knew she couldn't spend every minute of the day with him until he was an adult but her motherly need to care and protect him was all so new to her that it was overwhelming at times. Santana didn't trust Liam with just anyone so that's why she knew moving to Columbus was the right decision. She trusted Liam with her abuela and parents. Maribel and Alma had already been working on a plan on how they could take turns being with Liam when Santana found a job in Columbus. Santana knew she was lucky but at the same time there was another person she trusted with Liam who wouldn't be in Columbus with them. Brittany.

"Here we are." Santana stopped walking when she heard Brittany speak. She couldn't believe she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even talk to Brittany during the two block walk to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry I was so quiet on the walk here." Santana took her surroundings as she spoke.

"It's ok the way you were biting your bottom lip the entire way here I knew you were deep thought about something. Shall we go inside?" Brittany held out her hand towards the door.

Santana looked at the place for the first time and scowled when she realized they were standing outside what looked like a greasy spoon diner. Then she looked at the name of the diner which was on a neon sign above the door and she couldn't believe her eyes. The name of the diner was actually _The Greasy Spoon._

"Um…I don't mean to sound snobbish or anything but I don't think this is my type of place to eat. I started eating healthier when I got pregnant with Liam and now that I'm breast feeding I need to continue to only eat healthy foods. I don't eat red meat and greasy fried foods anymore. I'm sorry Brittany maybe it would be better if we went back to my apartment and I could fix us something healthy to eat or I'm sure my abuela has something we can eat that would be better than the food at this place." Santana knew she was sounding snobbish but she really had been working hard at eating healthy not only because of her breast feeding but also so she could shed her baby weight. She was hoping Brittany would understand.

However, the look of sadness and disappointment that appeared on Brittany's face let Santana know that Brittany didn't understand and she regretted saying anything about the diner. Santana suddenly felt like a bitch. Brittany had made reservations for them at a fancy restaurant and it was Santana who canceled because she couldn't go because she didn't have anything to wear. Then Brittany was so caring and sweet when she came to Santana's apartment to talk to her while she lay in bed in the fetal position feeling sorry for herself. Santana had just ruined their evening for the second time.

"Ok, I'll walk you back to your apartment building." Brittany kept her head down as she spoke and her voice was sad. Santana noticed how Brittany said she'd walk her back to her apartment building which Santana assumed meant Brittany wouldn't be coming up to the apartment.

Brittany started walking away from the diner and Santana stood there for a few seconds before following behind her. After walking a few feet Santana was walking beside Brittany. It was difficult for her to keep up because Brittany was walking much faster than she did on the way to the diner. Plus her legs were a lot longer than Santana's.

What seemed like only a couple of minutes later they were standing outside Santana's apartment building. Brittany was still looking down and not making eye contact with Santana. Santana felt horrible so she reached and put her hand on Brittany's forearm. Brittany's arm jerked back just a little which told Santana touching Brittany right now wasn't the best thing to do.

"Do you want to come up?" Santana asked in an almost whisper. She already knew the answer but she just had to ask.

Brittany shook her head, "No thanks. I'm just going to go home. Have a good evening Santana."

Brittany's sad tone was breaking Santana's heart. "I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany thought it was ironic that Santana decided to call her Britt for the first time when she was apologizing. The only other time she had referred to her as Britt was when in a text she had said Liam says Nite, Nite Britt. Brittany didn't know what to say to Santana. She wasn't about to say it's ok don't worry about it. Santana didn't even go into the diner to see what kind of place it was and what foods were on the menu. Brittany was disappointed.

"I'd better go. I'll wait until you're safely inside." Brittany watched Santana walk into the building before walking to where she had parked her car and driving home.

XXXXXXXXX

Brittany changed into a pair of short and tank top when she got home. She was sitting on the couch with Lord Tubbington II watching TV or more like the TV was on and she was thinking about Santana. Brittany couldn't help but think that maybe she should have tried to convince Santana to at least give the diner a try instead of getting upset with her. If she had convinced Santana to give the diner a try they would be there right now having a good time. At the time Brittany was just so surprised by Santana's reaction to the diner she wasn't sure how to react. She just knew one thing, she loved going to the diner and wanted to share it with Santana.

Brittany continued to sit on the couch petting Lord Tubbington II staring at the TV. She was watching some animal show. It was only when her stomach grumbled that she remembered she hadn't eaten since lunch time. Brittany sighed because she didn't feel like fixing anything to eat so she decided to just make herself a peanut butter sandwich.

Brittany lifted Lord Tubbington II off her lap and laid him on the couch beside her. He let out a noise that sounded like a growl. "Sorry bubby but I've got to get me something to eat. Don't look at me like that because you know you aren't allowed to eat after 6 PM so no snack for you." Brittany got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen when there was knock on her apartment door. She stopped walking and wondered who would be knocking at her door. It probably was Mrs. Elliot from next door asking to borrow some milk or something. The elderly lady always seemed to run out of milk.

Brittany peered through the peep hole in the door and felt her heart beat faster when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. It wasn't Mrs. Elliot. Brittany took in a deep breath and let it out before unlocking the door and opening.

"Santana, what are doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

Santana cleared her throat, "You wrote your address on your business card when you gave me your personal cell phone number. I hope it's ok that I'm here. I want to talk to you."

Brittany had forgotten she wrote her address on the card she had given Santana. "Come on in."

Santana walked into Brittany's apartment which wasn't a very big apartment and it was studio apartment with an open floor plan. There was a small kitchen and living room along with Brittany's bedroom area in the far corner. Santana noticed a privacy screen in the area. Santana got a warm feeling the moment she looked around the apartment. "You have cozy apartment that feels like home."

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking what is with the bags and why are you carrying a drink carrier with four drinks into it?" Brittany had been so surprised to see Santana standing at her door that it barely registered in her brain that Santana had a couple of plastic bags in one hand and a drink carrier in the other.

"Can I maybe put these down somewhere before I explain?" Santana asked because her arms were getting tired.

Brittany immediately took the drink the carrier from Santana and laid it down on the coffee table, "You can put the bags on the table too and then have a seat on the couch."

Brittany sat down and before Santana sat down she noticed Lord Tubbington II lying on the couch sleeping. "So I take it this is the famous Lord Tubbington II you are always talking to Liam about."

"Yeah it is. Aren't going to say something about how big he is like everyone else does when first see him? Brittany was always a little defensive when new people met Lord Tubbington II because they always made comments about how big he was and the he could lose a few pounds.

"People come in all different shapes and sizes so do animals. It's not a big deal. His size fits his personality I can already tell." Santana said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's words because no one had ever said anything like that about Lord Tubbington II before. It almost made her forget she was a little upset with Santana. "So what's with the bags and drinks?"

Santana turned so she was looking at Brittany as they both sat on the couch with Lord Tubbington sleeping between them. "I was so selfish at the diner. You took me there because I had a meltdown about not having a dress to wear to the fancy restaurant. You didn't give up on our dinner plans and I was ungrateful. I'm so sorry Brittany. There's something you might not have noticed about me until tonight. I can be a bit a bitch sometimes. However, I never wanted you to see that side of me. I usually don't show anyone that side of me unless they hurt someone I love or when I'm being a lawyer. Please forgive me there was absolutely no excuse for the way I reacted to the diner."

Brittany could hear the sincerity in Santana's voice and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have gotten upset when she said those things about the diner. I should have asked you to please give the diner a chance because you can't go by the way it looks from the outside or by its name _The Greasy Spoon."_

"I know they actually have quite a variety of foods on their menu." Santana said.

Brittany gave Santana a confused look, "How do you know?"

"When I went upstairs to my apartment after you left I was so angry with myself for treating you like I did. My abuela asked me what happened and I told her. She then proceeded to give me a lecture in Spanish on how I needed to get my act together and apologize to you immediately before some other woman snatched you up. She also reminded me that when I was little by favorite place to eat was a place called Rosie's Diner. I remembered all of the great times my abuela and I had in that diner. I was little but I even knew it wasn't just the food that made the great times it was also the diner atmosphere itself. So I went back to _The Greasy Spoon_ diner to get take out to bring here. I was overwhelmed with all of the items on their menu. They have everything from steak to vegan lasagna."

Brittany couldn't believe that Santana went back to the diner. "It's why the diner is one of my favorite places to eat because I can healthy or I can eat greasy. I found the place when I first moved to Chicago and I go there sometimes when I've had a rough day with patients. It always seems to make me feel just a little bit better. I took you there hoping it would make you feel a little bit better about not losing the baby weight as quickly as you'd like to."

Santana was amazed how almost everything Brittany did for her had a reason behind it and it usually was to make her happy. Santana was falling faster every minute she spent with Brittany. "I didn't know what you would want to eat so I got a variety. I got a deluxe cheeseburger with a large order of fries, a healthy chicken green salad with light dressing on the side, an order of sweet potato fries because they are supposed to be healthier than regular fries, a chocolate milkshake, a strawberry milkshake, a Coca-Cola, and a lemon-lime soda. I figured if you wanted water you would have that here. So how about we get this food out and start figuring out what we are going to eat."

Brittany laughed as she helped Santana take the food out of the bags. The coffee table was covered with takeout containers of food. Brittany pulled one last container out of the bag she looked at the table and they had already put out all of the food Santana said she had gotten. "What's in this?"

Santana blushed, "I…um…saw it and it looked so delicious."

Brittany opened the container to reveal a huge piece of coconut cream pie. "I love you." Santana turned her head to quickly to look at Brittany that she almost gave herself whiplash. As soon as the three little words were out of her mouth Brittany was fumbling with her words trying to explain herself. "I..uh..um…meant…I…uh…love you for getting the pie. I…didn't…"

Luckily Santana had recuperated from hearing Brittany saying I love you and stepped in to ease the awkward situation. "I know what you meant Brittany. No need to explain." Santana gave a blushing Brittany a small reassuring smile. Santana knew Brittany's I love you was just one of those things you say informally to someone when you really like something they said or did for you. However, when Brittany first said I love you Santana had to admit to herself that it felt right.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving so how about we dig in and eat." Santana said trying to move on from the I love you incident because Brittany was still a bit stunned by the words that had come from her own mouth.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I was actually on my way to the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter sandwich when you arrived. Let me get us some plates and forks." Brittany went to the kitchen and returned to the living room with two plates, forks, and bottles of water.

They sat back down on the couch and stared at all of the food on the coffee table for a few seconds. The smell of the food had woken Lord Tubbington II up and he was now looking at the food like he wanted to pounce on it. "Lord Tubbington II go to your bed now please." Brittany stated in a firm yet caring voice. Santana was surprised when Lord Tubbington II jumped down from the couch and walked over to his bed in the corner of the living room.

"Ok, so what do you want to eat?" Santana asked.

"I've been craving a cheeseburger from _The Greasy Spoon_ for a few weeks now so I think I'll eat that and the some of the regular fries and some of the sweet potato fries. Unless you want the cheeseburger too, in that case we can share."

"No it's all yours. I had planned on eating the salad and sharing it with you if you wanted it. I think I will try a couple of the sweet potato fries." Santana was glad Brittany wanted the cheeseburger.

Santana picked up the container the chicken salad was in and drizzled a little of the salad dressing on it. While Brittany put the cheeseburger on her plate along with some of the regular and sweet potato fries. She then took the top of the hamburger bun off from the cheeseburger and removed the onions putting them in the container she took the cheeseburger from.

Santana had been watching Brittany out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry I didn't know you don't like onions."

"No problem. I like onions but just don't feel like eating them tonight. I'm going to drink the strawberry shake unless you want to share it?" Brittany removed the onions because she was hoping to get a good night kiss from Santana.

"No I'm good with my bottle of water. Maybe you should put the chocolate shake in the freezer before it completely melts so you can enjoy it later." Santana noticed how condensation was appearing on the outside of the cup the milkshake was in.

"That's a good idea. I'll put the two sodas in the refrigerator as well unless you want one of them?" Brittany asked.

"No thanks. Water is all I want." Santana said and then watched Brittany pick up the beverage carrier and go to the kitchen. It was the first time Santana had noticed Brittany had changed her clothes from earlier and now had on shorts and a tank top. A tank top and no bra which turned Santana complete on. She scolded herself for such thoughts because even if both of them wanted something physical to happen between the two of them it couldn't happen because she hadn't had her six week checkup yet clearing her to have sex.

Brittany returned and sat down on the couch immediately taking a huge bite of her cheeseburger. "Oh my this is soooo goooood."

Santana swallowed hard because the way Brittany moaned only turned her on even more. She quickly took a drink from her bottle of water and decided to concentrate on eating her salad. She ate a piece of chicken on her first bite and couldn't believe how delicious it tasted. "This chicken is some of the best flavored chicken I've ever eaten."

Brittany smiled, "I knew you'd enjoy the food from the diner."

Santana smiled back and then continued to eat her salad. Brittany continued to eat her cheeseburger while moaning every once in awhile. Brittany took a long drink from the strawberry milkshake and let out a quick moan. Brittany didn't do all of this moaning on the couple of occasions when she ate at Santana's apartment so it was taking Santana by surprise. "Strawberry milkshakes are my favorite. Santana, you've got to at least take a sip of this milkshake." Brittany held the milkshake out for Santana to take a sip.

Santana looked at the milkshake for a few minutes and then decided one sip won't hurt her eating healthy lifestyle. She leaned over and put her lips on the straw as Brittany held the milkshake. Santana took a small sip of the milkshake. Brittany couldn't help but notice how Santana's lips fit around the straw while she sucked on it. Brittany couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Santana's lips placing kisses all over her body.

"WOW! That is the best strawberry milkshake I've had and strawberry isn't my favorite." Santana said before quickly taking a longer drink from the milkshake.

"I told you so. Now how about you try a bit of my cheeseburger and a couple of these regular fries?" Brittany tempted Santana.

"I really shouldn't because I've got to start losing this baby weight." Santana looked at the thick cheeseburger sitting on Brittany's plate and the French fries that were lying beside them. "Maybe one little bit."

Brittany picked up the cheeseburger and held it out to Santana. "Here I haven't eaten from this side yet."

Santana took a bite of the cheeseburger as Brittany held it for her. "That is unbelievably fantastic. Why does the meat taste so good? What kind of spices do they use? Let me try a couple of those fries." Santana reached over and took a couple of fries from Brittany's plate. "These aren't greasy at all and taste awesome."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "The chef at the diner uses only lean ground beef for the burgers and fries the French fries in healthier oil. I knew you'd like the food if you gave it chance."

Santana wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry again for the way I acted."

"It's in the past. Let's just move on." Brittany smiled at Santana.

The two finished eating with Santana sneaking a couple more bites of Brittany's cheeseburger and several more of her fries. Once they were done eating they decided they were too full to eat the coconut cream pie and decided to give their stomachs times to digest the food before tackling dessert.

They were sitting on the couch in the silence after cleaning up the take out containers. "Do you want to watch TV?" Brittany asked.

Santana didn't answer the question but blurted out. "A couple came and looked at the apartment this afternoon. I was surprised someone was already interested because the realtor just posted the apartment on their website the day before yesterday."

"I have to confess I went on the website and saw your apartment had been listed. Do you have any idea if the couple is interested in the buying the apartment?" Brittany's tone of voice suddenly was serious.

"No, we weren't allowed to be in the apartment while it was being shown to the couple by the real estate agent. Liam, my abuela, and I went down and sat in the lobby while they looked at it. The new agent that replaced Sandra is a nice young man I really like him." Santana was interrupted when her cell phone rang. "I have to take this it's my abuela."

Brittany listened to Santana's end of the conversation. "Hi abuela is everything ok?...Would you mind feeding him another bottle? There's two more in the refrigerator….I'll call you to let you know when I'm on my way home…Give Liam a kiss for me…Bye."

Brittany assumed from what she heard Santana say that Liam was ready to be feed again. He had already had his one bottle for the day. "If you need to go home to nurse Liam it's ok."

"My abuela said he was crying because he was hungry. She can give him another bottle since he's doing so well with taking the bottle now. I will admit I'm torn because I want to be there to nurse him but I want to spend a little more time with you tonight. He's in good hands and will be ok with drinking another bottle tonight."

"Ok but you don't need to stay if you really want to go." Brittany wanted Santana to stay but at the same time she wanted to let Santana know she would understand if she wanted to go home.

Santana reached over and touched Brittany's forearm. "I really want to stay here with you."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then Santana started to lean in to kiss Brittany but she was surprised when Brittany said, "I'm ready for pie. Are you ready for pie? Let me go get us a couple of forks."

Santana watched as Brittany walked into the kitchen to get them forks. She was confused about Brittany not wanting to kiss her. Brittany returned with the forks and opened the take out container that had the coconut cream pie in it. "I can't wait for you to taste this pie. Here you go first." Brittany moved the container across the coffee table so it was closer to Santana.

Santana dug into the pie with her fork and then put the bite of pie in her mouth. Santana said something in Spanish that Brittany didn't understand but by the tone she knew Santana loved the pie. "This is the best coconut cream pie I've ever had and don't you dare tell my abuela because she makes a mean coconut cream pie herself."

Brittany scooted over so she was so close to Santana that their hips and legs were touching. "Don't worry I won't tell her." Brittany then ate a bite of the pie. They took turns eating the pie and before long it was almost gone. Brittany put her fork down on the coffee table and turned to Santana who had some of the pie on her upper lip. Brittany leaned in and Santana just sat there not wanting to lean in again and have Brittany not kiss her. Brittany kissed Santana on the lips gently before pulling back and then leaning in again and kissing her upper lip. "Yum, you taste like coconut cream." That was all it took and before long the two women were kissing each other passionately and moaning.

After several minutes of some intense making out Santana reluctantly pulled away. Both women took a few moments to catch their breath. "I hate to do this but I really should be getting home it's getting late."

Brittany wished Santana could spend the night but she knew it was out of the question because of Liam. She didn't want her to stay so they could have sex she just wanted her to stay because it was late and she really wanted to know how it felt to wake and look into those beautiful brown eyes. "I understand you need to be there for Liam. I'm really happy you came by with takeout from the diner. I had a really great time."

"I'm glad I came to my senses and went back to the diner and got the take out. I had a great time too." Santana got up and walked towards the door with Brittany following her.

"Please text me when you get home so I know you got there safely." Brittany said softly in a voice that sent shivers all through Santana's body.

"I will. I'll maybe see you tomorrow?" Santana was hoping the answer would be yes.

"I have tomorrow off so if you want I can spend some time with you and Liam."

"Liam and I would love that." Santana said as she leaned and kissed Brittany. The kiss soon became passionate and they both knew they had to stop before things got out of hand. "Goodnight Britt."

"Goodnight Santana."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brittany woke up with a smile on her face and she had a great idea so she called Santana.

"Hi Britt."

"Good morning Santana. I was thinking since I have the day off that you and I could take Liam to the park. It's supposed to be a beautiful spring day."

"Um…I don't know I have a bit of headache. Brittany, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I got a call this morning for the real estate agent. The couple who looked at the apartment are interested in buying it and put in an offer for the full asking price. They would like to be able to move in the apartment in two weeks if everything with the sale goes ok."

Brittany was quiet on the other end of the phone for several seconds. "That's good news that you got a buyer so quickly. Now you can move to Columbus and start your new life with Liam."

Santana didn't respond to Brittany's comments she changed the subject. "If you want to you can come over today. Maybe a bit later I'll feel like going to the park."

"Yeah, I can come over in a couple of hours. I have some errands to run this morning. So I'll see you later Santana."

"Ok, bye Brittany."

"Bye"

Both women sat there with a single tear running down their cheek when the call ended. They both knew Santana's move was for the best but that didn't stop them from wondering how they were going to continue to get to know one another so their relationship could grow when they would be in different cities.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I know this is a quick update but this chapter is shorter and yet it's one of the most important ones. Thanks for the reviews. Some of you were mad at the way Santana acted in the last chapter. I totally understand why you felt that way because I wrote the chapter and I wasn't too happy with her either. Hopefully you feel she redeemed herself in the end. This chapter will set up how the rest of the story plays out. In this chapter you find out that Brittany has been keeping some information from Santana. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Mother's Day to all of the mothers out there.**

Chapter 10

Brittany knocked on Santana's apartment door and waited for someone to answer it. She hoped Santana's headache was better so they could take Liam to the park. It was a beautiful spring day in Chicago. Brittany knew today could end up being a defining day in her relationship with Santana because there was something she had to tell her that she had been holding back from her. Brittany especially had to tell Santana now since she had gotten an offer to buy her apartment and could be moving in two weeks.

It took a several seconds but finally Santana opened the door. Brittany couldn't help but notice how Santana's hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing sweatpants and t-shirt that was too big for her. Brittany assumed by the size of the t-shirt that it was one Santana had worn when she was in the last trimester of her pregnancy. Santana's beauty still took Brittany's breath away.

When brown eyes met blue Brittany could see how red and swollen Santana's eyes were either from crying or not sleeping, or possibly for both reasons. Brittany's bet was it both because of the dark circles under Santana's eyes as well.

"Hi", Brittany said softly and as soon as the word was out of her mouth she felt Santana's arms around her. Brittany could feel how tightly Santana was holding onto like she was her lifeline so she held her back just as tightly. Brittany closed her eyes as she held Santana but sensing someone was standing there she opened them to see Alma standing a little further into the apartment watching them. Brittany looked at Alma with a questioning looking asking what was going on with Santana. Luckily Alma could Brittany's expression and so she mouthed the words _I don't know _and walked away.

Santana finally let go of Brittany and grabbed her hand holding it as she walked them to her bedroom. When they were inside Santana's bedroom she let go of Brittany's hand and walked over to check on Liam who was sleeping in his crib. She then walked over to her bed and got on it so she was sitting with her back against the pillows that were piled up in front of the headboard.

Brittany walked over to the bed and sat on the edge at first but when she noticed a tear running down Santana's cheek she quickly moved she was sitting beside Santana. She put her arm around Santana and wasn't surprised when Santana laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

They sat there like that for a few minutes before Brittany spoke, "Do you still have a headache?" Brittany felt Santana nod her head against her shoulder. "Did you get much sleep last night?" This time Brittany felt Santana shake her head no against her shoulder. "Did Liam have a bad night?" Again Brittany felt her shake her head no against her shoulder. "Did you have a bad night?" Santana nodded her head yes. "Can I ask why?"

"After I got home from your place I just couldn't turn my mind off and all of these thoughts kept me awake. Then this morning I've been all weepy and I don't know why. Usually I only get this way when I get drunk. It's like I can't control my emotions." Santana's voice was raspy from being so tired.

"It sounds like you are experiencing some postpartum emotions. The hormones in your body are trying return to normal after having Liam. You are stressed too and that combined with the hormones is why you are weepy this morning. Can I ask what kind of thoughts kept you awake last night?" Brittany gently rubbed Santana's shoulder.

"Thoughts about moving to Columbus, about Liam, and about us. Then this morning I got the call about the couple making an offer to buy my apartment and it just added more to my thoughts. I never dreamed I'd have only two weeks to pack up my apartment and move. I thought I'd have a month at least. So now I have that added to the thoughts going around in my mind."

"I know two weeks isn't a long time to pack and move. Maybe the couple buying the apartment will give you more time if you ask. But now you can move to Columbus to be near your parents so they can help you take care of Liam. It all worked out for you."

"I know and I'm happy that Liam will be able to grow up getting to know his grandparents and great-grandmother. Not to mention all of the aunts, uncles, and cousins too. I have no doubt in my mind that Liam and I belong in Columbus. It's just that now you are in my life and I'm afraid I'll lose you even before we get the chance to be together. " Santana's voice cracked with emotion.

Brittany felt a tear run down her cheek because Santana had taken the words right out of her mouth. "I'm afraid of the same thing. Santana, there's something I need to tell you. I haven't told you what I'm about to tell you before now because I thought it would add more stress and confusion to our situation. I just hope you won't be too upset with me for not telling you this sooner."

Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder so she could look her eyes and she saw how scared Brittany was in that moment. "I can't promise I won't be upset because I have no idea what you are going to tell me but I do promise to hear everything you have to say before I say anything." Santana noticed how Brittany was now looking down at the bed and not looking at her so she reached over to gently stroked Brittany's cheek which caused her to look at Santana. "I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me anything."

Brittany felt reassured by Santana's words. "When I came to Chicago to work at the women's health center I signed a contract to work here for five years. The end of my five years is on December 31st of this year which is seven months from now. The head doctor at the center has been after me to sign another five year contract for the past few months but I've been holding out on signing a new contract. I love living in Chicago but it doesn't feel like home to me. So for the past four months or so I have been seriously thinking about moving back to New York to be close to my family when my contract runs out. I already have my license to practice medicine in New York State because I worked there briefly before coming to Chicago." Brittany stopped talking and looked at Santana who was looking right Brittany waiting for her to continue on.

"I hadn't told anyone until now that I was thinking about moving to New York. I hadn't even told my family because I didn't want to tell them until I was positive I was moving there. Then you and Liam came into my life and turned my world upside down in a best way possible. I had no idea what I was going to do especially when you told me you were moving to Columbus. If I moved to New York I would be further away from you than if I stayed here in Chicago. I know what I really want to do but I don't want to seem overconfident or put pressure on you." Brittany's voice trembled with emotion.

Santana wasn't upset that Brittany hadn't told her about her plans to maybe move to New York especially since she had those thoughts before they had even met. She did however wish Brittany had felt comfortable to tell her about it sooner. "Britt, what is it that you really want to do?"

Brittany swallowed hard because what she was about to say could make or break her relationship and future with Santana. "I…um…want to move to Columbus when my contract is done in December so we are in the same city. I know we aren't in a relationship, not yet at least, but this is what I want to do because it feels like the right decision. I've felt this way since I knew you were moving to Columbus. I know that I should have told you all of this sooner but to be honest with my head has been all over the place on this."

"What about you moving to New York to be close to your family? If you move to Columbus you won't be much closer to them." Santana asked wondering if Brittany was torn between moving to New York and Columbus.

"That's what I wanted and to be honest a part of me would love to live closer to my family but the need that I feel to live where you and Liam are living is stronger. I wanted to move to be closer to my family because I didn't really have anyone in my life but now I have you and Liam. If you don't want me moving to Columbus please tell me." Brittany knew this conversation would be emotional and her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

Santana took Brittany's hand and brought to her mouth and kissed the back of it. "I honestly would really like it for you to move to Columbus so we could be together in the same city. It's just that everything is happening so quickly and I don't want you to end up regretting your choice. I would never ask you to choose your family over Liam and me. Just like I know you would never ask me to pick you over my family. Both of us have a strong sense of family and I admired that trait in you."

"How could I regret my choice when I'll be able to spend time with you and Liam without having to wait until I have time off to fly to Columbus to see you two. I'll be right there and we will be able to see each other whenever we want to. I know this is all so sudden and I know we have so much to learn about each other yet but when I see the future I see you and Liam. You two are becoming more like my family every day. I'm not an impulsive person but something inside keeps telling me this is the right decision and if I don't move to Columbus I'll regret it." The tears were flowing freely down Brittany's face.

Santana smiled and felt happy tears falling down her face. "When I see the future I see you with Liam and me too. It's scary because it has all happened so quickly but I can't deny how I feel about you. I'm not an impulsive person either but this all seems so right." Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds before they pulled away. Santana then leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder again and the two cuddled in silence both taking in all that just had happened while giving their emotions time to calm down a bit.

Santana's mind was still racing but she felt a lot happier than she had earlier. "I just thought of something, do you have a license to practice medicine in Ohio?"

"No, I don't have medical license from Ohio but I it shouldn't be a problem for me to get one. I have already read online what I need to do to apply for a license. It costs $1,000 and will take 3-4 months. If I apply now I'll be able to start looking for a job before I move to Columbus. I want you to know that I'm not expecting for us to live together as a family. I know you have a lot to do when you get to Columbus like finding a place to live, a job, and new doctors for Liam. If I move to Columbus we are still going to be apart for seven months before that happens. I'll visit you whenever I can but we both know how a doctor doesn't get much time off. I don't know maybe we're kidding ourselves that this can work."

Santana removed her head from Brittany's shoulder and sat up in bed. She then reached over and gently grabbed Brittany's face with both hands. "This can work if we both truly want it to work. Seven months is a long time but it will go quicker than you think it will. I know this is a major life decision for both us but especially for you. I'm going home to where my family is but you are uprooting your entire life and career. We can wait and see how the next seven months goes between us before you make a final decision on moving to Columbus."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and in that very moment she knew what her final decision should be. "I'm moving to Columbus when my contract is over. That's my final decision."

Santana smiled the biggest smile and then kissed Brittany gently but soon the kiss turn more passionate. When the both moaned they knew they needed to slow down. Santana leaned her head on Brittany's forehead. "I have just one more question. Does this mean we are exclusive?"

"It's what I want because I can't imagine ever feeling about another woman the way I feel about you or wanting to be with another woman." Brittany quickly kissed Santana's lips.

"That's the way I feel too. So were exclusive like girlfriends then." Santana smiled as she kissed Brittany's nose.

"Yeah like girlfriends." Brittany giggled.

There moment was interrupted when Liam started to cry. Santana got off from the bed and got Liam out of his crib. She then sat back down on the bed beside Brittany and handed Liam to her. Liam stopped crying as he adjusted his eyes to look at Brittany and his mother.

"I can't wait for all of his firsts to happen but the one first I'm most looking forward to is his first smile." Santana said as he stroked Liam's cheek.

"I bet he will have the cutest smile just like his mother." Brittany kissed Santana gently on the lips. When the kiss ended Santana put her head on Brittany's shoulder and for the first time in a very long time she felt content with her life.

TBC

There are still going to be some rough times for them but Brittana and Liam are end game.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brittany and Santana decided it was best for the time being not to tell their families about Brittany moving to Columbus because the decision was still one they both were processing themselves. Santana had fallen asleep after nursing Liam. Brittany knew Santana was exhausted from not sleeping the night before so she took Liam out into the living room and put him in his swing. He had been awake for quite awhile and soon the swaying motion of the swing lulled him to sleep.

Brittany was sitting on the couch looking through a parenting magazine that Santana had been reading when she noticed one of the articles had the corner of the page turned down and the pages were slightly wrinkled like it had been read several times. Across the top of the page was the title of the article, _It's Not Your Fault That Your Baby Has Down's Syndrome. _

Brittany scowled as she started reading the article. It was clear that Santana had read the article on many occasions because she had even highlighted several phrases:

_\- There's nothing you did to cause your baby to be born with Down 's syndrome_

_-If you are wondering in your mind if something you did or didn't do caused your baby to have Down's Syndrome you can take a deep breath and let go of the guilt and anger you may be feeling because your baby's Down's Syndrome isn't your fault._

_-Your baby had the extra chromosome that causes Down's Syndrome from the moment of conception. Your baby had Down's Syndrome before you even knew you were pregnant._

_-There's nothing you or a doctor could have done to prevent your baby from having the extra chromosome._

_-Remember your baby is a baby first and foremost and the Down's Syndrome is very much secondary. Your baby is as precious as all newborns and has the same exact needs. Some parents cope better than other in caring for their newborn. This is true whether the baby has a disability or not. Celebrate your baby's birth._

_-It's natural for you to experience a range of emotions like fear, anger, guilt, and denial. These emotions are normal and you are not alone in experiencing them._

_-Talk to your partner about how you are feeling and don't be afraid to cry. Crying is not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of being human._

Brittany looked at the date on the magazine and saw it was over six months old so she assumed Santana had been reading the article even before Liam was born. Was Santana struggling with feelings of guilt that she somehow caused Liam to have Down's Syndrome? Was she blaming herself for it? From her experiences as a doctor Brittany knew parents quite often feel guilty and blame themselves for health issues their children have even though nothing they did or didn't do caused the issues.

Brittany knew Santana had read all the information she could get her hands on about Down's Syndrome before Liam was born trying to prepare herself for his birth. She had to have read in all of the information that Down's Syndrome is caused by a chromosomal issue and nothing she did or didn't do caused it to happen. However, all of the articles in the world can't prepare a parent for when the baby is born. Santana hadn't really talked to Brittany about Liam's Down's Syndrome except for the medical issues he might be facing during his life. Santana had never talked to Brittany about how she feels about Liam having Down's Syndrome. Brittany wondered if Santana had talked to her parents or abuela about her feelings.

Brittany felt the couch beside her dip and turned to see Alma holding out a glass of iced tea for her. "Thanks." Brittany took a drink before setting the glass on the coaster that was already on the coffee table.

"How's Santana?"

"She's taking a nap because she was exhausted after getting hardly any sleep last night." Brittany laid the magazine on her lap.

"I only heard Liam cry once during the night and that was only for a few minutes so what kept Santana up? When she came home from your apartment she had a huge smile on her face and then this morning she looked sad. Then when the real estate agent called and told her there was an offer to buy the apartment she seemed upset. When you came I saw how tightly she hugged you like you were her lifeline." Alma had been very concerned about Santana's demeanor all morning.

"Santana had one of those nights where the thoughts in your mind won't turn off and let you sleep and then it was a surprise to her there was an offer so quickly to buy the apartment at the full asking price. Then finding out the couple wants to move into the apartment in two weeks was a just too much for her to handle since she was so tired. She will fine after her nap." Brittany explained to Alma.

"Expecting Santana to be ready to move in two weeks is asking too much in my opinion. I'll be here to help and I'm sure her mother will come to help too but still two weeks when you have a newborn to take care of is a bit unrealistic." Alma shook her head as she spoke.

"I know I feel the same way. I told Santana she might want to ask for more time. I'll help when I have free time too. Um…Alma, I want to ask you something about Santana? Do you think she feels it's her fault in some way that Liam has Down's Syndrome?"

Alma wondered what happened to make Brittany ask this question but at the same time she felt relieved that Brittany had asked it because she had been worried about her granddaughter. "To be honest with you I have been concerned that Santana is blaming herself for Liam having Down's Syndrome. I'm sure Santana told you about the vision I had about what the future holds for you and her."

Brittany gave Alma a smile and nodded her head. It was clear that Alma had forgotten they had already briefly talked about her vision. Brittany was used to her own grandmother repeating things so she decided to just let it go. "Yes, she did tell me about vision and that your visions are usually right. All I can say is I love your vision of our future."

Alma felt she needed to explain more to Brittany about her visions. "My visions aren't psyche or anything. I just have had a few dreams over the years about my family and they have come true. I had a vision in my dream that Santana and you were married and had two kids, one of them being Liam of course. When I told Santana about the two kids she said she didn't think it would happen because she probably would never have another baby. When I asked her why she said she couldn't take the chance of having another baby with Down's Syndrome. She of course added that if she ever did have another baby with Down's that she would love that baby unconditionally like she loves Liam. I told Santana that maybe you gave birth to the second child in my vision."

A huge smile appeared on Brittany's face, "I would love to have a baby some day." Brittany's smile disappeared quickly and she got serious again. "Do you know if Santana has talked to her parents about how she feels about Liam having Down's?"

"I really don't know but I have a feeling that she hasn't talked to either her mother or father about how she truly feels. It breaks my heart to think that Santana maybe blaming herself for Liam having Down's. Santana is the type of woman that even though she knows there was nothing she did to cause Liam to have Down's that she would still find a way to blame herself."

Brittany thought for several seconds, "I think I'm going to talk to her about how she's feeling because if she's hold in feelings of guilt it's got to be emotionally draining and painful for her."

"I think it's a good idea for you to talk to her about it. I am confident with the connection you two have that she will confide in you. Now since you are here to watch Liam I'm going to go to the grocery store to do some shopping."

"How do you get to the grocery store? Do you need a ride because I can take you when Santana wakes up."

"No a ride isn't necessary but thank you. The store is about four blocks away and then I take a taxi home. One of the nice doormen downstairs will help bring the groceries up to the apartment. If you need anything I'll have my cell phone with me." Alma reached over and patted Brittany's hand that was lying on her lap. "I'm so happy Santana has you in her life." Alma got up from the couch and got ready to go to the grocery store.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany had quietly checked on Santana and saw that she was still fast asleep. Brittany couldn't help but watch Santana sleep for a few minutes because she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Brittany's mind wondered to Alma's vision for a few seconds while she imagined actually being married to Santana with two children. Just the thought of it made her heart start to beat rapidly and for her to suddenly feel warm. If it to really happen it would Brittany's fantasy come true because until recently she was beginning to think she might not ever find that someone special but now it looks like she found that someone.

Brittany walked back into the living room and found Liam awake staring at the mobile that was attached to his swing. "Hey my little prince, did you have a good nap?" Brittany carefully unbuckled Liam from the swing and then picked him up. She held him on her should and kissed his cheek. "Your mommy is still napping so it's just me and you so what do want to do? We could watch the basketball playoffs but our team got eliminated. I know how about watch some baseball or may be an action adventure movie." Brittany looked at Liam as he was holding his up from her shoulder. His head still wobbled a bit but he was getting so much stronger it was amazing.

"I know what we can do to pass the time away until your mommy wakes up but we will have to be quiet about it." Brittany walked over to the apartment door where she had left her bag and took something out of it. She then walked back to the living room where Santana had her IPod docking station. She put her IPod in the station and scrolled until she found the perfect song. "So Liam Lopez (Brittany thought just then she didn't know Liam's middle name, something she would need to ask Santana) may I have this dance?" As if on cue Liam did one of his cute baby grunt noises. "I know usually the man leads but I think you'd better let me lead today."

Brittany started the music and then began to sway slowly while holding Liam on her shoulder while supporting his head with her hand. "I must say you are so light on your feet. Have you taken dance lesson?" Brittany continued to sway to the music. When the chorus of the song came up Brittany couldn't help but sing along softly. "If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby. If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh. If I can't have you. I don't want nobody baby. If I can't have you, uh-ho."

"I can't believe you chose a disco song for my son's first dance." Hearing those words Brittany quickly turned around and saw Santana standing there with her arms folded across her chest with her left eye brow raised.

Brittany quickly turned the music off. "I'm sorry I didn't think it would…it's one of my favorite songs…not that I'm a disco junky or anything but I have been known to get down to My Boogie Shoes…I'm so sorry I should have let you have the first dance with Liam. I wasn't thinking…" Brittany's rant was cut off when Santana walked up to her and put her index finger over Brittany's lips to stop her from talking.

"First of all I'm kidding about the disco song and secondly I love that Liam's first dance was with you. Now however if you don't mind I'd like to cut in." Santana reached out towards Brittany.

"Sure no problem." Brittany started to hand Liam to Santana but she shook her head no which confused Brittany.

"I want all three of us to dance together." Santana turned the music back on starting the song over and then put her arms around Brittany's waist being careful not to hold too tightly so Liam was squished between them. When Brittany realized what Santana had in mind she carefully did the same and put her arms loosely around Santana's waist. Santana kissed the back of Liam's head before she started singing softly.

_Don't know why  
I'm surviving every lonely day  
When there's got to be no chance for me  
My life would end  
And it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears, so far, are a waste of time  
If I turn away  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-ho_

_Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try  
I gave it all  
So easily  
To you my love  
To dreams that never will come true  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-ho_

_If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody baby  
If I can't have you, uh-ho_

"You have an amazing voice Santana." Brittany was blown away by Santana's voice.

"Thank you. From what little bit I heard of you singing when I came into the living room you have an amazing voice too. I'll tell you a little secret but you must promise never to tell anyone ever. Promise?"

"I promise." Brittany smiled because she loved knowing Santana was going to tell her a secret.

"When I was in high school I was in Glee Club and during disco week _If I Can't Have You_ was the song I chose to sing for the group. I'm not a huge fan of disco but I've always really liked that song for some reason and now I find out you have it on your IPod."

"It's always been one of my favorite songs. My parents love disco so I grew up listening to it and learning to dance to it. Some day when we have time I'd like to take you dancing at a club." Brittany couldn't stop herself from gazing into Santana's eyes as she spoke.

Santana got a small smile on her face. "I haven't been dancing at club since college. I would love to go dancing with you. I have to warn you though that back in the day I would really shake by booty."

Brittany giggled, "I can't wait to see you shake your booty."

Neither woman had realized they had continued to dance when the song changed. They didn't even know which song was playing in the background because they we so focused on one another.

"Where's my abuela?"

"She went grocery shopping. I offered to drive her there after you woke up but she said she'd walk there and then take a taxi back."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah going grocery shopping is her time away from the apartment. She loves the store because they give out free samples and have a café so she sits and enjoys a cup of coffee before doing the shopping. When she gets back the older doorman who works part-time helping tenants with packages and things will help her bring the grocery bags up to the apartment. I think she has a crush on him."

Brittany smiled brightly, "Your abuela has a crush at her age?"

"I can see my abuela and you haven't had her sex talk yet, which is something for you to look forward to. She believes we are sexual beings until the day we die."

Brittany's eyes got big, "Don't tell me your grandmother still has…" Brittany couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, it's not like she stays out all of the time overnight or brings men back to parents' house. She does however go on bus trips a few times a year to Las Vegas and who knows what goes on there." Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany suddenly felt the need to kiss Santana so she carefully leaned in so she didn't squeeze Liam. Santana immediately kissed Brittany back. The kiss was gentle and full of emotions. It was like their kiss was able to express emotions that they weren't quite sure how to verbally say to one another just yet. Both women were afraid to say to the other one their true feelings for fear of moving too fast and ruining everything.

It was then Santana realized something wasn't right and she scrunched up her face, "I think someone needs a diaper change."

It was at the very moment the smell hit Brittany's nose. "Definitely a diaper change is in order. Would you like me to change him?" Brittany asked kind of tentatively.

Santana giggled, "No, it's ok I've got it. He must be getting hungry so I'll nurse him after I change his diaper. Are you staying or do you need to leave? I know you don't get many days off so if you have some place else to be I'll understand."

"No, I'm right where I want to be."

TBC

The next chapter Brittany will ask Santana if she feels it's her fault in some way that Liam has Down's Syndrome. Also, Santana and Liam's move to Columbus will be finalized. Thanks again for reading. I love your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

_End of Chapter 11_

_It was then Santana realized something wasn't right and she scrunched up her face, "I think someone needs a diaper change."_

_It was at the very moment the smell hit Brittany's nose. "Definitely a diaper change is in order. Would you like me to change him?" Brittany asked kind of tentatively._

_Santana giggled, "No, it's ok I've got it. He must be getting hungry so I'll nurse him after I change his diaper. Are you staying or do you need to leave? I know you don't get many days off so if you have some place else to be I'll understand."_

"_No, I'm right where I belong."_

Chapter 12

Liam was now sleeping his crib after having his diaper changed and nursing. Brittany didn't sit with her back to Santana this time while she breast feed Liam instead she sat on the edge of the bed closest to the rocking chair where Santana was sitting. Brittany glanced at Santana as they talked while she breast feed Liam but she made sure to keep her eyes focused on Santana's face. Santana noticed this but she understood how Brittany felt because if Brittany were to expose her breasts to her right now she would be shy about looking at them too. Their relationship was so new and even though they felt comfortable around each other and were physically attracted to one another there were still boundaries that neither one wanted to cross, at least not for right now.

Santana and Brittany left the bedroom and were on the way to the living room when they saw Alma standing at the apartment door talking to an elderly man wearing a doorman's uniform. Santana quickly pulled Brittany back so they wouldn't be seen. Santana then peered around the corner of the wall so she could watch. Brittany was just enough taller than Santana that she could peered around the corner with her head above Santana's. They looked like a couple of kids trying to catch Santa Claus in the act on Christmas Eve.

"Thanks again for helping me carry the groceries Paul. Here's a little something for your trouble." Alma held out her hand to Paul.

"Now Alma we go through every time I help with the groceries. We aren't allowed to take any tips and even if we were I wouldn't take any money from a lady as pretty as you." Paul was quite the charmer.

Alma swatted Paul's arm, "Why Paul are you flirting with me?"

"It depends, would you be offended if I were?" Paul said with a timid look at Alma.

"No actually I'd be offended if you weren't." Alma joked.

Santana and Brittany were both staring at what was happening in front of them with big eyes as they listened closely to every word.

"Well then there's something I want to ask you. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow? I thought we could go to the cafe across the street. They have really great lunch specials every day." The nervousness could be heard in Paul's voice.

"I'd love to have lunch with you. I'll just need to check with my granddaughter first to make sure she doesn't need my help or need me to watch Liam."

"In that case I'd better give you my cell phone number so you can let me know. Do you have your phone?" Paul's hoped he wasn't going to far asking for Alma's phone number. Alma got out her phone, turned it on, and then handed it to Paul who added himself to her contact list.

Brittany was amazed that how older people were so tech savvy these days. She was aware that Alma knew how to use her cell phone very well because she told her she attended a workshop entitled Cell Phone 101 at the Columbus Department of Aging. Paul seemed to know his way around a cell phone as well.

Paul handed Alma's cell phone back to her and she immediately sent Paul a text, "There now you have my number too. I'll let you know about lunch tomorrow."

"I'd better get back to work. Have a nice afternoon and evening Alma." Paul said as he tipped his doorman hat to her before walking away.

Alma closed the door and when she turned around she had a big smile on her face. Santana grabbed Brittany and dragged her back to her bedroom being quiet so they didn't wake up Liam.

When they got into the bedroom Santana started rubbing her eyes like she had something in them, "I can't believe what we just saw! I don't know how I'll ever be able to look at my abuela in the eye again. I just saw my abuela flirting and getting hit on." Santana had her eyes closed as she shook her head but at the same time her lips were turned up in a small smile.

"Awe, Santana it was cute. I mean how cute of couple do Alma and Paul make? They are adorable." Brittany loved how even at their age they were still flirting and going on dates.

"You won't think my abuela is so cute when she has the sex talk with you that warned you about earlier."

Brittany's eyes got big, "When you do think this sex talk will take place? I mean no one even knows we are in a relationship yet."

"We can't fool my abuela she knows all. It will happen when you least expect it. I've got to go out there now and help take care of groceries and act like I didn't just witness what went on between my abuela and Paul. Come on." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and somehow they fingers immediately intertwined with one another. They both looked down at their hands and then at each other. It was just another thing between them that felt so right. They leaned in and shared a gentle kiss before walking to the kitchen hand in hand.

When they got to the kitchen Alma had her back to them taking the groceries out of the bags so they reluctantly let go of each other's hand. Santana cleared her throat to announce they were there. Alma turned around and gave both of them a big smile. "Hi girls, did you come to help me with the groceries?"

"I did but Brittany doesn't need to help because she's a guest."

"Santana dear you and I both know that Brittany has moved up from guest status but it's up to you if she helps with the groceries or not."

Brittany didn't give Santana a chance to even answer. "I'll help."

They spent the next several minutes putting away the groceries. The only talking was about where the different items went in the cupboards and pantry. Santana and Brittany tried not to look at each other because every time they did they almost burst out laughing thinking about Alma and Paul.

When they were done Alma looked at granddaughter and saw how much better she looked than she had earlier that morning. She knew some of it was because of the nap but she knew the majority of the difference was because Brittany was there. "Santana, are you going to need me to watch Liam tomorrow around noon?"

Santana looked at Brittany and that's all it took for both them to find it difficult to hold back their giggles. "Um…no tomorrow I'll be here all day so it should be ok. The real estate agent is going to send a messenger with the offer documents for the apartment so that will be my main focus for the day. I'm going to scan the documents to Mami and then we can go over them over the phone. Is there something special going on tomorrow at noon?" Santana's voice was playful as she almost burst out laughing which got Brittany started again.

"No nothing special I'll just be going out around noon for about an hour but I'll have my phone with me just in case you need me." Alma said in calm voice.

Santana scowled as she still was still trying to hold in giggles, "Can I ask where you are going or is it a top secret?"

Alma looked at Santana and Brittany and wondered why they both were looking at her so funny. "No it's not top secret. I'm going out to lunch."

"Oh, ok that will be nice." Santana said know that was all of the information she was going to get from her abuela.

"Yes, I think it will be nice too. Now if you two will get of the kitchen I'll fix us a late lunch. I'm starving and Santana you barely ate anything for breakfast which isn't good for Liam with you breast feeding. By the way I'm happy to see you are looking more rested and happier than this morning."

"You're right I didn't eat much this morning and I'm starving. Thank you for taking such good care of me abuela. Brittany and I can help with lunch." Santana kissed Alma on cheek.

"No you two go and watch TV or something."

"Ok, we'll be in the living room if you need help." Santana and Brittany started walking out of the kitchen when Santana stopped and turned around. "By the way, we think Paul's adorable and hope you have a very nice time on your lunch date with him tomorrow."

Alma turned around and looked at Santana and Brittany who were standing there with smiles on their faces. "How did you know? Wait I don't want to know." Alma started talking to herself in Spanish as she started to prepare lunch.

Brittany had no idea what Alma was saying but whatever it was making Santana laugh, "Abuela, for what it's worth Paul is one of my favorite doorman." Alma turned and smiled at Santana before getting back to work preparing lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After their late lunch Santana nursed Liam again and now she was on her bed doing their daily tummy time activities. Liam was getting so much stronger every day and developing his own little personality. Brittany lay on Santana's bed on her side with her head prompted up on her hand watching their interaction. Watching them like this made Brittany realize just how much she had already fallen for both of them. Her feelings grew every minute they were together.

Brittany had been so lost in her thoughts thinking about Santana and Liam that she hadn't even realized Santana had put Liam in his crib until Santana was lying on the bed on her side with her face directly in front of Brittany's. Santana reached up and stroked Brittany's cheek, one of her favorite things to do. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok." Brittany said as she leaned in Santana's touch.

Santana smiled at Brittany, "Any second thoughts about moving to Columbus? You've been deep in thought for the past few minutes."

"Definitely not, I was just lying here thinking about how my feelings for you and Liam grow stronger every day. I know we don't know for sure what the future hold us but I know what I want that future to be. I want it to be you, Liam, and me." Brittany and Santana leaned in at the same time and when their lips connected it was a different kind of kiss than they had shared before. This kiss was a kiss full of promises and what they knew was love but neither was ready to express it with words yet.

They kissed for awhile and just held each becoming familiar with the feeling of each other body. It was the first time they had made out lying on a bed.

"Day after tomorrow I go for my six week and final checkup with Dr. Yung in the morning and then Liam has his last appointment with Dr. Murray in the afternoon. She's going to make referrals to the specialist doctors in Columbus that Liam will need to see once we move."

"Will you have time for lunch between your appointments? I mean if it's a nice day maybe we can have lunch in the park since we didn't make there today." Brittany couldn't stop gazing into Santana's beautiful brown eyes.

"Will you have time for lunch?" Santana asked while getting lost in Brittany's eyes as well.

"I think so but I will check my schedule to make sure. I will bring lunch so you don't have to worry." Brittany leaned in for another kiss.

"Ok, it's a date." Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

Brittany blushed a little, "So this would be our second date?"

"I guess if you count last night's dinner I ruined twice our first date." The smile was gone from Santana's face.

"Hey, look at me. I've forgiven for what happened. I forgave you the moment you walked in with a cheeseburger and piece of coconut cream pie from _The Greasy Spoon._"

The two laid there for a few minutes continuing to gaze into each other's eyes. "There's something I want to ask you?" Both women said the exact same thing at the same time which caused them to laugh.

"You go first." Brittany said.

"No, you go first." Santana said.

They looked at one another and knew it was going to be a stand still about who would go first. Santana broke their eye contact and moved so she was sitting against the mounds of pillows in front of the bed's headboard. She patted the space on the bed beside her and Brittany quickly moved to sit beside her. "I want you to feel free to ask me anything. So what's on your mind?"

Brittany was suddenly very nervous about asking Santana if she in any way blamed herself for Liam having Down syndrome. She needed time to regain her courage. "You know you can ask me anything too so will you go first please?" Brittany looked at Santana with pleading eyes that Santana couldn't refuse.

"Ok, I will go first. I hope by asking you this question you don't get upset because the last thing I want to do is upset you. Have you ever thought about trying to find out who your birth parents are?"

To say that Brittany was shocked by Santana's question was an understatement. She wasn't expecting a question like this at all. Brittany swallowed hard and found herself unable to look at Santana. Santana noticed how Brittany's whole demeanor had changed and was sorry she had asked the question. "I'm sorry Britt, you don't have to answer the question. It was just something I've been wondering about since you told me you were adopted. Plus I've gotten the feeling that your adoption has been on your mind a lot lately."

Brittany wasn't upset for Santana for asking the question it's just that no one had ever asked her that question before in her life. "It's ok. I won't lie your question has thrown me for loop. No one has ever asked me that question. You're right my birth parents have been on my mind recently. Like last night when we got into the elevator to leave for dinner I could see how conflicted you were about leaving Liam for the first time. I started thinking about how easy it was for one or both of my birth parents to abandoned me and probably not even look back at me in my baby carrier sitting on that police car hood. That's why I zoned out in the elevator when you asked me if I was ok."

Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I know your thoughts and feelings about your birth parents have been stirred up because of the situation with Elsa wanting me to put Liam up for adoption and how when I refused to do it she just walked away even before he was born. I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk or if you ever want to try and find them I'll support you in every way possible."

"Thanks for offering your support but I don't think I'll ever want to look for my birth parents. Besides how do you start looking for someone when you have no clue about their identities? Am I supposed to go on one of those unsolved mysteries shows and tell my story in the hopes that someone watching will call in with information? May be my birth parents will be watching and call in saying how sorry they are for abandoning and how it has haunted them for the past thirty years. Then we can arrange for a nice little family reunion where all is forgiven." Brittany's tone of voice was full of anger, sarcasm, and sadness as it trembled with emotion. Santana knew Brittany's outburst was directed towards her birth parents and not her for bringing for up the subject.

"Britt sweetie, please calm down." Santana reached over and put her hand on the side of Brittany's face while looking in her eyes trying to convey how truly sorry she was that her question had upset her.

Brittany could in Santana's eyes how truly sorry she was and how concerned she was about Brittany's reaction. "It's ok. I want us to feel comfortable talking to each other about anything that is on our minds and that even means the difficult things. It's just that even if I ever wanted to find my birth parents it would impossible. The police tried to find out who they were and they couldn't find them. I just have to live with the fact I'll never be able to find out who they are even if I decided someday I wanted to find them."

Santana was hesitant to continue talking about Brittany's birth parents but since Brittany seemed to calm down and was talking about she decided to say one more thing about it. "Private investigators can do amazing work. I've worked with a few PI's on cases and it always amazed how they were able to find out information that I thought was impossible to find. They usually have contacts that help them. Just please remember I'm here to help if you ever change your mind about trying to find them. Ok?"

Brittany nodded her head, "Ok, thanks."

Santana gave Brittany's had a reassuring squeeze. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Brittany wondered if now was the time to ask Santana about blaming herself for Liam having Down syndrome. It had been a long emotional day for both of them. They already had two emotional conversations about Brittany moving to Columbus when her contract expires in seven months and about Brittany's birthparents. There had been some happy and fun times during the day as well though. The two of them watching Alma and Paul's little interaction and then the highlight of the day the two of them dancing with Liam. On the other hand Brittany knew there wouldn't be many opportunities for them to be alone together like this over the next two weeks while Santana prepared to move.

Brittany looked at Santana and then brought her hand to her lips and kissed it. "When you were taking your nap earlier I was sitting on the couch in the living room and picked up a parenting magazine you had on the coffee table to read it." Brittany watched Santana's reaction to her words and when Santana started biting her lower lip she knew Santana knew which magazine she was talking about. "Are you blaming yourself in some way for Liam having Down Syndrome?" Brittany noticed the tears that immediately appeared in Santana's eyes and so she didn't need Santana to answer the question. "Come here." Brittany held her arms out and Santana fell into them crying.

Brittany didn't say anything she just let Santana cry out the tears she had been holding in. She kissed the side of Santana's head and rubbed her back loving. After a few minutes Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "Honey, you know in your mind it isn't your fault. You've just got to convince your heart to start believing it isn't your fault."

Santana heard the words Brittany said to her. They were the same words she had been saying to herself however for some reason saying the words and believing them were two different things. Santana pulled back from the hug just enough so she could look at Brittany. "When I found out before Liam was born that he had Down syndrome I read everything I could find online and in the bookstores about Down syndrome. Everything I read said that it isn't the mother or father's fault a child is conceived with Down syndrome. I read so much about it not being my fault that I thought I believed it wasn't my fault but after Liam was born and I brought him home everything changed."

Santana stopped to collect her thoughts before continuing, "The first time I saw Liam after he was born and I held him in my arms I didn't see how his eyes slanted upwards, or how his head was smaller than the average newborn, or how his ears were smaller and different shaped than a typical ear, or how his hands, fingers, feet, and toes were shorter. I didn't see any of those things I just saw my son who I felt such overwhelming love for that it took my breath away. It wasn't until I brought Liam home that noticed all of the physical differences he has because he has Down syndrome and that's when I started feeling guilty. I just kept going over and over it in my mind trying to figure out what I did or didn't do that caused my son to have Down syndrome. There had to be something." Santana looked at Brittany as the tears ran down her face.

Brittany had tears in her eyes as she listened to Santana talk. "Santana, you know there's nothing you did or didn't to cause Liam to have Down syndrome. Like the article in your magazine says, it was determined that Liam had Down syndrome the second your egg was fertilized. Unfortunately, it's a genetic condition we can do nothing to prevent or to cure. You've read everything so you know it's normal for you to feel guilt, anger, and sadness. You can't keep these emotions to yourself Honey. You've got to let them out. You've got to share them with someone. You can share them your parents, your abuela, and of course me."

Santana knew Brittany was right she had been keeping her emotions to herself and crying herself to sleep almost every night. "I know I'm lucky Liam doesn't have severe heart problems, cataracts on his eyes, and from the preliminary tests done his hearing seems ok, although when we get to Columbus he will need more testing done by a specialist. Britt, his life is going to be so difficult at times for him. He will have trouble learning, he can still have visual and hearing problems as he gets older, along with speech problems, and other physical problems. And there will be social problems with other not accepting him. It's not fair to him! What if I can't be the mother he needs me to be? What if I fail him as a mother? I did this to him because I chose to get pregnant." Santana's tears were streaming quickly down her face.

Brittany put her hands on the sides of the Santana's face so she was looking directly at her and couldn't look down. "I didn't know you when you decided to have a baby but I know you now. You chose to get pregnant because she wanted to be a mother. You had no idea your baby would have Down syndrome. No parents know before they get pregnant that the child they are about to create will have Down syndrome. Most parents don't know there child even has Down syndrome until the child is born. You knew before Liam was born because Dr. Yung had you take a simple blood test just in case. You are going to be able to handle any disability Liam has because of who you are and because you are going to have your parents, your abuela, and me there to help and support you and Liam both. When the tough times happen you will have people to lean on plus you are a strong, compassionate woman Santana. I know you will do everything in your power to help Liam and make sure every one of his needs is met. I have another question for you. You said when you first saw Liam after he was born you didn't see all of the physical characters of Down syndrome and that you didn't see them until you brought him home. What do you see when you look at Liam now that he's almost six weeks old?"

Santana glanced over towards the crib were Liam was sleeping soundly. "I see my son Liam who I love unconditionally."

Brittany smiled at Santana and moved her hands from the sides of Santana's face. "Liam is your son who just happens to have Down syndrome. And it's not your fault at all that he has Down syndrome. Santana, you need to believe it wasn't your fault. Liam is going to have struggles just like every kid and some of his struggles will be more difficult because he has Down syndrome. You need to stop feeling guilty not just for your sake but for Liam's sake too."

Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's. "I know it's not my fault, it's just that sometimes I feel like there had to be something I could have doneto prevent it. I promise you when I start feeling that way I'll talk to someone. My feelings of guilt aren't as bad as it was when Liam first came from hospital. Like you said it's normal and I think in time the guilt I feel will completely go away."

Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a sweet kiss. "I'm proud of you because I know this past year hasn't been easy for you. Finding out your baby has Down syndrome, becoming a single mother, getting divorced, and now you're moving. It's a lot for one person to handle but you are strong willed woman who will make through it all."

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it with my parents and abuela, and without you coming into my life. I know things are going to be unsettled between us for the next seven months but it won't be that way forever and that's one of the things that keep me going." Santana voice cracked with emotion even though she had a little smile on her face.

"It keeps me going too Sweetie." The two share a long loving kiss and when they pull apart Brittany yawns.

"I'm sorry that was kind of rude to yawn after we kissed." Brittany was a little embarrassed.

"It's been a long emotional day like you said. I had a nap but actually could use another one so how about we take a nap together." Santana moved her body so she was lying on the bed and opened her arms. Brittany lay down and laid her head on Santana's chest wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her tightly. Santana is the smaller of the two but it felt so good to Brittany to be held like Santana was holding her and it didn't take long for Brittany to fall asleep. Santana wanted Brittany to feel supported and safe like Brittany made her feel every day.

TBC

Thanks for reading and supporting my story. I was only going to write about five chapters and this is chapter 12. I'll keep writing it as long as you keep reading it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Sorry I didn't get a new chapter posted last week. I like to post one chapter a week. It was a busy week plus this is a long chapter and it took me awhile to write it. Thanks for reading and commenting.

Chapter 13

"Santana, I'm leaving now." Alma walked into Santana's home office where she was getting ready to Skype with her mother. Liam was in his carrier sitting on top of Santana's desk making adorable baby grunting and gurgling noises every now and then. He tries his best to look at what is in front of him but his eyes are still trying to adjust and focus which is normal for a newborn.

Santana looked up from her laptop to see her abuela standing there, "Abuela, you look beautiful!" Alma was wearing a dark purple dress and had just the right amount of makeup and lipstick on. Alma's youthful beauty had faded over the years to be replaced with a mature, sophisticated beauty. Santana hoped she had her abuela's genes for aging gracefully.

"Thank you. Do you think I'm too dressed up for lunch at a café?"

"No, Paul is going to be speechless when he sees you. You really are a beautiful woman abuela and not just on the outside."

Alma walked over and kissed Santana on the cheek. "Thank you mija. If you need anything I'll have my cell phone with me so don't hesitate to call. I should me gone about an hour. Te amo." Alma then kissed Liam on the cheek. "Te amo Liam." Alma walked towards the door to leave the room.

"Te amo abuela and have fun on your lunch date but remember to play hard to get." Santana teased her abuela who just turned around and shook her head at her granddaughter and then walked out of the room.

Santana laughed as she stood up and got Liam out of his carrier. "You are getting to be such a big boy. Tomorrow when we go to the doctor we will see how much weight you've gained. You are getting so strong and eating so much more." Santana had noticed over the past couple of days Liam was starting to nurse longer so she made sure the one bottle he got day had more breast milk in it. She also had noticed in the past few days Liam was starting to react when he heard her voice. His little arms and legs move and his eyes get a different look in them. Santana couldn't wait to see him smile for the first time when he heard her voice or saw her face.

Santana was sitting on her desk chair holding Liam about to start to Skype with her mother when the familiar song started playing from her cell phone, _If I Can't Have You_. Brittany's picture with Liam appeared on the phone screen with an invitation to have a video call. After they both found out they liked the song it kind of became their song so they both have it for each other's ringtone.

Santana accepted the call and soon Brittany's beautiful face was on her phone. She thought Brittany looked sexy in her white doctor's coat with her stethoscope hanging around her neck. Brittany had her hair up in a pony tail today. "Hi Britt." Santana smiled and felt her whole body react to seeing Brittany.

"Hi Santana. Hi Mr. Liam this is a wonderful surprise I didn't expect to see your handsome face answering the phone." Santana noticed how Liam kicked his legs a little hearing Brittany's voice. It was clear the two had a special bond.

"We were just getting ready to Skype my mother and go over the offer documents for apartment so I had Liam already on my lap so he could visit with his abuela. How's was your morning?" Santana got all kinds of warm feelings seeing Brittany on her phone screen.

"It was good. I have a mother in the early stages of labor so I should be delivering a baby later this afternoon. I won't keep you since you are getting ready to Skype with your mother. I just wanted to say Hi and tell you once again I really enjoyed our day together yesterday. I didn't want to leave after we woke up from our nap." Brittany looked down briefly and Santana saw a hint of pink on Brittany's cheek. Santana of course loved it when Brittany got all adorable like that feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I enjoyed our day together too and I feel like every minute we spend together I feel even closer to you. When I got in bed last night I wished you were still there to cuddle with me." Santana found herself being able to express her feelings to Brittany without any reservations at all. She felt the freest she had ever felt in telling another person how she truly felt. Bottom line was she would have never said these types of things to Elsa because she never felt them with her.

"Cuddling with you is my new favorite thing to do. I'm sorry that sounds corny. I'd better go I just wanted to check in with you. I checked my schedule and I will have time for us to have lunch in park tomorrow." Brittany couldn't stop looking at Santana because she was so beautiful.

"Lunch in the park sounds great. It will be Liam's first time being outside except for going to his doctor appointments. And just so you know cuddling with you is my new favorite thing to do too so I guess we both are corny. Will I see later?"

"Oh, I thought we wouldn't see each other until lunch tomorrow. I don't want to smother you or anything with spending all of my free time at your apartment." Brittany really wanted to see Santana every free minute she had but she didn't want to seem clingy.

"We can never spend too much together so if you have time after work to stop by I'd love to see you and I know Liam would too. Besides aren't you excited to know how my abuela's lunch date went with Paul?"

Brittany laughed, "That's right she's on her date as we speak. Was she nervous?"

"She did seem a little nervous and I don't know why because she looked beautiful. I told her to play hard to get. I'd better go I see my mother has sent a request to Skype. If you have time to stop by on your way home from work that would be great but if you're tired I'll understand if you don't want to stop by."

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you told your abuela to play hard to get. You two have a special relationship. I'll call you later beautiful and let you know if I'm stopping by. Bye, bye Liam. Bye Santana."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye Britt." The two stared at one another before ending the call. It was like there was something else that needed to be said to end the call. They gave each other a smile and then ended the call at the same time.

Santana accepted her mother's request to video chat. "Hi Mami and Hi Abuela." Santana waved Liam's hand to her mother.

"Hi my precious nieto. You have grown so much since abuela was in Chicago. I can't wait to kiss your chubby little cheeks. You look very handsome in your light blue pajamas. Your brown hair and eyes make you so adorable. I can't wait for you to move to Columbus so abuela can show you off to all of her friends."

"Hello Mami, I'm here too!" Santana finally spoke up.

"I know you are there dear because I obviously can see you on my computer screen. I was having some one on one time with Liam. You are late. You said you were going to Skype me at noon, it is no five minutes past noon."

"If you must know right before I started to Skype you I got a phone call." Santana couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face which Maribel noticed.

"Oh I see and I'm guessing from the way your face lit up the phone call was from Dr. Brittany Pierce." Maribel and Santana spoke either on the phone or Skyped every day and Maribel had noticed how Santana's voice and facial expression changed when she spoke about Brittany. Plus Alma had been keeping her and Carlos up to date about the Santana and Brittany situation.

"Yes it was Brittany. She usually calls when she is on her lunch break just to check in."

"I can't wait to spend time with Dr. Pierce. Your abuela has gotten the chance to get to know Dr. Pierce and your father said he had a very nice conversation with her at the hospital when he was in Chicago. He also told me he invited her to dinner at your apartment where he found Dr. Pierce to be a wonderful person. My only interaction with Dr. Pierce was the night she delivered Liam but I'm hoping to get a chance to at least meet her again one more time before you and Liam move back to Columbus. I was thinking we could invite her to dinner one night when I come to Chicago to help you pack for the move."

Santana rolled her eyes at her mother's ramblings about Brittany but the truth was she really wanted her mother and Brittany to spend some time together. "Before we talk about me moving let's go over the documents I sent you from the realtor. What do you think about the offer the couple made on my apartment?"

"Before I answer your question I have to ask you if you have looked in a mirror today?"

Santana was confused by her mother's question she so looked at small video of herself that shows up on the screen during a video call. She got close to the screen to look and noticed her hair was up in a very messy bun with hair going every which way. She had on her black rimmed glasses. The t-shirt she was wearing had a spit up stain on it where Liam had spit up earlier when she burping him. She had forgotten to put a spit up cloth on her shoulder. It was an old t-shirt and there was a hole around the collar. Santana looked closer and noticed she had a huge blue mark on the end of her nose. At first she was confused about what it was but then realized she had been using a blue marker at her desk earlier and must have somehow gotten it on her nose.

"Mami, I will admit I'm not looking my best but it's been a busy morning and I haven't had time to shower or anything yet."

"I understand that dear and I don't mind your appearance because I understand how difficult it can be taking a shower and getting dressed when you have a newborn in the house. I just have one more question. Was your phone call with Brittany just voice phone call or video phone call like we do sometimes?"

Santana froze when she heard her mother's question. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Brittany called her the pet name beautiful at the end of the call but that was just a name. Brittany had seen her in her glasses and messy hair before but today she looked completely unattractive with the baby spit up on her t-shirt, the hole around the neck of her t-shirt the ink on her nose, and her overall messy appearance.

"Mami, let's just go over the documents I sent you." Santana's tone told her mother it was best to drop the subject of her appearance.

"The papers seem to be in order and it's really unusual that the first offer you get is for the price you are asking for the apartment. My opinion is that you should take the offer. I would however ask if you could have an extra week to move out. Even though some of the furniture is staying there is a lot to pack. I of course will be coming to help you with the packing. I've already told them at work I will be taking time off next week. If you can't get an extra week we will work it out don't worry dear."

Santana thought for a few moments. Liam had fallen asleep so she carefully placed him in his carrier. "I know I should accept the offer it's just that…" Santana didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly felt tears in her eyes which Maribel noticed.

Maribel knew the cause of the tears and she felt for her daughter because she wanted so much for her to be happy. "Santana, I know moving to Columbus hasn't been an easy decision for you since you and Brittany have become close. You know what is best for you and Liam. It's your decision."

Santana wiped her eyes. It was difficult even though she knew Brittany was moving to Columbus in seven months because she was going to miss her so much. They were at the stage of their relationship where they were still learning so much about each other and it was going to be interrupted by them being in different cities. "It will ok Mami." Santana wanted to tell her mother about Brittany moving to Columbus but Brittany and she had decided not to tell their parents just yet. Besides there was a small part of Santana that feared Brittany might change her mind. She knew that she was probably being irrational but that tiny bit of doubt was still there.

"I know you will be ok and I think you and Brittany will be ok too. Now let's talk about where you are going to live when you move here…" Maribel and Santana talked for several more minutes about Santana's move. It was decided that it would be best if Santana and Liam lived with Maribel and Carlos when she first moved to Columbus. Santana needed to find a job and a house which both were almost impossible to do in the two weeks she had before she had to move. Maribel and Alma would be right there at the house to watch Liam when Santana had job interviews. Santana wondered to herself if by the time Brittany moved to Columbus if they would be far enough along in their relationship that they would want to live together. They had decided to take their relationship slow but to Santana living with Brittany felt natural and the right thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was sitting on the couch making a list of all of things she had to do before she moved when Alma walked through the apartment door. When Alma walked into the living room she had a huge smile on her face. "I take it by the smile on your face your lunch date with Paul went well."

Alma sat down beside Santana on the couch. "Yes it was very lovely."

When Alma didn't elaborate Santana had to ask, "Did you play hard to get like I told you to do?"

Alma lightly hit Santana on the upper arm, "You don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing besides Paul and I are just friends. We both know I'm her temporarily."

Santana got serious, "Are you saying if you and Paul lived in the same city you might want to be more than just friends?"

Alma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know maybe. I'm going to change and then fix me a cup of tea. Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes, I ate lunch. I'm going to go take a shower can you listen for Liam on the baby monitor? He's napping in his crib."

"Of course I'll listen for him, oh and by the way you have a spot of blue ink on your nose." Alma reached over and touched Santana's nose.

"Thank you for noticing but Mami already pointed it out when we were on Skype." Santana batted Alma's hand away from her nose.

XXXXXXXXX

After her shower Santana made sure to put on some light make up and left her hair down for a change. She wanted to be ready if Brittany video called again or if she stopped by later that evening. It seemed having it a bun or pony tail was the easiest way for her to wear it lately.

Santana spent the day going over the real estate documents one more time. She called the agent to tell him she would accept the offer but that she would like at least three weeks to move her stuff out of the apartment. The agent said he would ask the couple if it was possible. Santana told Alma that Liam and she would be living at home when they first moved to Columbus until she was found a job and a place for them to live. Alma was very happy of course since she lives with Santana's parents.

Santana didn't hear from Brittany all day or that evening. It was 8 o'clock at the night when Brittany finally called her.

"Hey Britt"

"Hi Santana. I'm sorry but I won't be able to stop by tonight to see you and Liam. The mother who was in labor just delivered her baby and I have to stay at least for another hour so I can check on her condition. It wasn't an easy birth. I really wanted to see you both tonight."Brittany's voice sounded tired and sad.

"Do you mind if we change to a video call? I want see your face." Brittany didn't answer she just requested the video call which Santana accepted. "There's the beautiful Dr. Pierce I wanted to see." Santana smiled when Brittany's cheeks turned pink from the comment. They both loved how they could get a reaction from the other one with sweet comments.

"I must say you are looking quite beautiful yourself tonight. I wish I was there right now to kiss you." Brittany said in a whispered voice which drove Santana crazy.

"I'm sorry I looked so awful when you called at noontime. I hadn't had time to take a shower yet and I forgot Liam spit up on my t-shirt with the hole around the collar."

"Hey, you are beautiful to me all of the time even with the blue ink that was on your nose." Brittany winked at Santana.

"You noticed the blue ink? Why didn't you tell me it was there?"

"It's just you are so beautiful to me I didn't even give it a second thought." Brittany winked.

"Oh Dr. Pierce you are just quite the charmer aren't you?"

"I try. So how was your day?"

Santana told Brittany about her call with her mother and how she and Liam are going to live with her parents when they first move to Columbus. She told her about Alma's date with Paul and how Alma said maybe they could be more than friends if they lived in the same city. Brittany joked that maybe Paul could move to Columbus too.

"I've got to go check on my patient and then I'm going home and jump in bed because I'm exhausted." Brittany held back a yawn.

"You could always come here and spend the night."

Brittany's eyes got big, "I would really love that but I think it's best if I go home. I'm on call tonight so I could get called in and I wouldn't want to wake you or Liam up. I'm really looking forward to our lunch tomorrow. There's a nice park not far from my office I thought we could drive there and have a picnic."

"I'll text you when get to your office parking lot and then I can drive up to the park. You will need to send me the address of your office." Santana was excited about their lunch in the park.

"I'll do that as soon as we are off the phone. You have a goodnight and hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams." Brittany blew her kiss which Santana caught.

"Thanks. I hope you get a good night's sleep and don't get called back to the hospital. I missed seeing you today in person."

"I missed you too. I missed holding you in my arm and kissing you." Brittany again whispered in the phone. "Nite Santana."

"Nite Britt."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany walked out of the women's health center to the parking lot and immediately saw Santana parked in front of the building. It was noon and as soon as Santana had sent a text letting Brittany know they were in the parking lot she grabbed her cooler and practically ran out of her office. She was so excited to see Santana and Liam.

Brittany opened the passenger door of Santana's car and looked in the backseat at Liam who was fast asleep in his car seat. He looked adorable with his little blue jeans, red t-shirt, and a navy zip up hoodie. His socks looked like red chucks. It was amazing the clothes they have for babies. Brittany got in the passenger seat and held the cooler on her lap. She looked over at Santana and her whole body reacted, she felt warm and got funny feeling in stomach. Santana leaned over and pressed her lips gently to Brittany's. Just as Brittany responded to the kiss Santana pulled away.

"Hey", Santana said quietly.

Brittany didn't answer she pressed her lips to Santana's and it only took a few seconds for them to sharing a passionate opened mouth kiss. When they pulled away both of their chests were obviously moving up and down with each breath they took. They had left each other breathless.

"Hey", Brittany finally said. "The park is about five minutes away." Brittany gave Santana directions and within five minutes they were at the park. Brittany told Santana where to park the car. Liam was still sleeping when Santana put him in his stroller. Santana pushed Liam's stroller while Brittany carried the cooler with her right hand and had her left arm around Santana's waist. Brittany was happy when she saw that her favorite picnic table under a tree was empty.

"This is a beautiful spot and I never knew there was a park in Chicago with a pond and ducks." Santana said as she looked all around the park.

"It's my favorite place to come for lunch. I sometimes run in the park when I don't use the treadmill at the gym. I don't have anything fancy for lunch so I hope you like turkey sandwiches with a side salad, and for dessert a peanut butter cookie for us to share."

The smile on Santana's face grew, "It sounds great Britt."

Brittany took the food out of the cooler along with two bottles of water. Liam was still fast asleep when they started eating. "So how was your doctor's appointment for your six week check up?"

"Dr. Yung said everything is fine."

Brittany nodded her head, "So that means you can um…have…um…"

"Yes, I can have sex now Britt but remember we are taking things slowly." Santana's tone of voice was serious yet in a playful way.

"Oh, yeah absolutely. I didn't mean to imply that just because you can have sex now that we should have sex." Brittany didn't hear the hint of playfulness in Santana's voice and panicked.

Santana reached across the table and took Brittany's hand to calm her down. "I know Britt. I just need time. There's so much going on in my life right now. I want us to be the best place possible for our first time."

"Me too." Brittany gave Santana's hand a squeeze. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until they heard Liam stirring in the stroller and doing his best baby noises.

"Look who's awake." Santana took Liam's carrier out of the stroller and put it on the picnic table. Liam's eyes got big because it was his first time really being outside. He eyes were adjusting to the daylight and everything around him. His little arms and legs were moving like he was excited. "I think you like being out in the fresh air." Santana gently touched his little chin. "Oh my God! Britt, did you see that?! He smiled! Liam smiled!" Santana couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"I saw it! Liam's first smile!" Brittany had tears in her eyes too.

"You smiled for Mommy and Brittany for the first time. I love you so Liam." Santana touched his little chin again and once again he smiled as he moved his little arms and legs. The tears were now running down Santana's face. She hadn't told anyone but she had been worried that because of the Down syndrome Liam might be behind on everything and that included his first smile.

Santana looked at Brittany who still had tears in her eyes and also had her cell phone out. "I got a picture of his second smile." She immediately handed her phone to Santana and there it was a picture of Liam smiling and looking so happy. Santana couldn't take it any long she broke down. It wasn't a sad breakdown but a happy one.

Brittany got up from the side of the picnic table she had been sitting on and sat down beside Santana and hugged her while rubbing her back. She whispered in Santana's ear, "I know these are happy tears. I'm so happy I was here to see Liam's first and second smiles with you. You have so many more firsts to experience with Liam and each one is going to be just as amazing." Brittany held Santana while they both let the happy tears fall. When they pulled back from the hug they shared a sweet kiss before turning their attention back to Liam.

Liam was sitting in his carrier looking around making baby noises. Santana and Brittany watched him for a few minutes. "I hate to say this but I need to get back for my afternoon appointments soon."

"We need to go too because Liam has his last appointment with Dr. Murray. I do wish we could stay here longer all three of us together."

"We can come back on my next day off and spend time feeding the ducks and walking around the park ok?" Brittany was hopeful they could have more time together in the park before Santana and Liam moved to Columbus.

Santana nodded her head and smiled at Brittany. Brittany packed up the cooler while Santana snapped Liam's carrier back into the stroller. They had just gotten back to Santana's car when they heard, "My, my what a sweet little family you all make." Santana knew the voice immediately and when she turned sure enough there stood Elsa. She was wearing sneakers with her business suit so Santana assumed she had been walking in the park at the lunch time. Brittany hadn't recognized the voice but she recognized Elsa right away because she would never forget the face of the woman who abandoned Santana and Liam.

Brittany whispered to Santana, "You put Liam in the car and we'll just ignore her." Santana nodded her head yes because the last she wanted to have to do was deal with Elsa. Santana was unsnapping Liam's carrier from the stroller so she could put it the car seat while Brittany blocked Elsa view of them.

"So this is the child." Elsa's voice was void of any emotion. Brittany looked at Santana and saw the immediate anger in her eyes. Brittany mouthed the words 'Ignore her'. Santana got the carrier unsnapped and was ready to lift Liam up into the car and his car seat when Elsa spoke again. "Dr. Pierce, I can't believe you are still around. I would have thought you would have been long gone by now when you realized Santana is going to be burdened taking care of that child for the rest of her life."

Hearing those words was too much and that's all it took for the anger to overflow, however, the person who confronted Elsa wasn't Santana but Brittany. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm still here and I'm always going to be here for Santana and Liam. I guess I should really thank you for abandoning them because if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have them in my life."

"I didn't abandon them. It was Santana's choice and she chose that child over me. We could have had another child who was normal." Elsa was full of bitterness.

Brittany got even angrier and got right in Elsa's face. "Just the fact that you made Santana chose between her baby and you tells me that you are a horrible person who isn't emotionally competent to be a parent."

"Oh, I supposed you think you are going to be the boy's other parent." Elsa said sarcastically.

"In the future if Santana and Liam will have me I would be honored to be his other parent. I can't even put into words how much I love Santana and Liam." Brittany found herself breaking down which she hated to do in front of Elsa. Next thing she knew she felt two arms around her waist pulling towards the passenger seat of the car. Once she was sitting in the car Santana leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before closing the passenger door.

Santana walked around the front of the car to avoid having to walk by Elsa. Santana wasn't afraid of Elsa she just wanted to get away from her. Besides what Brittany had said left Elsa standing their speechless. Santana got in the driver's side of the car, put on her seatbelt, and before starting the car turned around to look at Liam. He was sitting in his car seat starring back at her which made her smile. She started the engine and the seatbelt alarm kept beeping so she turned to look at Brittany was staring straight ahead out of windshield.

Santana reached over and put her hand on Brittany's knee, "Britt, I need you to put your seatbelt on so we can leave." Brittany reached up without saying a word and put her seatbelt on. Santana pulled away from the parking lot leaving Elsa standing there watching them drive away. The trip back to women's health center was quiet except for Liam occasionally making a noise. Santana kept her hand on Brittany's knee the entire time.

When Santana pulled up in from the building Brittany immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Santana quickly put the passenger window down and called out to Brittany. Brittany stopped and turned around to look at Santana.

"Are you going to be ok?" Santana asked with great concern.

Brittany nodded her head yes. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry for just blurting that out back there. I hope Liam's doctor's appointment goes well." Brittany turned and walked quickly into the building.

Santana sat there for a few minutes thinking about Brittany apologizing for what she had blurted out. Santana assumed Brittany meant when she said she loved her and Liam. It was very early in their relationship for either of them to confess their love for the other one but Santana wasn't upset with hearing Brittany say she loved her. Some people are in a relationship for years before they say they love each other. Other people feel it almost immediately. Santana had known in her heart from the beginning she was falling in love with Brittany. Santana hated Elsa for provoking Brittany like she had but maybe it was best that it was out in the open that she loved Santana. One thing Santana knew was that Brittany and she had to talk about this as soon as possible.

After Liam's doctor's appointment Santana was so happy to be home. She was exhausted from their day and so was Liam. Santana didn't tell Alma about what happened in the park with Elsa but she did share with her about Liam's first smile. Brittany sent Santana the picture she took of Liam's second smile a couple of hours after she had dropped Brittany back at work after lunch. There wasn't a message with the picture which concerned Santana. She was concerned that Brittany was beating herself up over what happened in the park with Elsa. Santana knew Brittany well enough to know that yelling at Elsa wasn't the way she wanted Santana to find out she loved her.

After dinner Santana decided to send Brittany a text.

_Hi Britt, hope your afternoon went ok. Liam's doctor's appointment went well. Dr. Murray is setting up appointments with specialists in Columbus for him. Britt, I need to see you tonight. Can you please come over?_

Five minutes later Santana got a reply.

_I'm glad Liam's doctor's appointment went well. I'm still at the hospital and probably will be her late at least until 10. _

Brittany didn't say anything about stopping by to see Santana so she sent back this reply.

_I don't care if you get done at midnight I want, no I need to see you tonight. You can spend the night here. _

It took another five minutes before Brittany replied.

_Ok, I'll text you when I leave the hospital._

Santana didn't send a reply because she didn't think one was needed. Now she just had to wait for Brittany to get there.

Santana was watching TV almost falling asleep when she got a text at 11 o'clock saying she leaving the hospital and would be there in about 20 minutes. Santana went to the living room and waited for Brittany to arrive.

Santana opened the door and saw an exhausted looking Brittany standing there with her backpack on her back. She didn't say anything to Brittany she just took her hand and lead into the apartment. After locking the door she led Brittany to her bedroom.

"Do you need anything to sleep in?" Santana asked quietly so she didn't wake up Liam who was sleeping in his crib.

Brittany shook her head no and opened up her backpack taking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Brittany always had her backpack packed because she never knew when she was going to have to spend the night at the hospital. Without saying a word Brittany went into Santana's bathroom and changed. When she walked back into the bedroom Santana was already in bed. Brittany just stood there like she was frozen until Santana pulled the covers back and motioned for Brittany to get in bed.

Once Brittany was in bed Santana laid on her side facing Brittany who was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. "Britt sweetie, can you lay on your side too so I can see your face?" Santana asked the question softly and in such a way that Brittany knew if she didn't want to lie on her side it would be ok with Santana. Brittany did however turn on the side so they were facing one another. Santana reached over with her right hand and touch Brittany's face. "I don't want you to ever apologize for saying you love me and Liam. Maybe it wasn't the ideal situation for you to say it for first time and that was Elsa's fault. You know if Liam could talk he would tell you he loves you. When he hears your voice his little arms and legs go crazy. It's his way of saying he loves you. And this is my way of saying I love you Brittany." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany expressing all of her love in the kiss.

When they pulled back they both were smiling with tears in their eyes. "I love you Santana." The two kissed again before falling asleep from the exhausting day.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alma walked to the kitchen in her nightgown, bathrobe, and slippers desperately needing her morning fix of caffeine. Her mornings always start at 6:30 since because she was used to getting up every morning to fix breakfast for her late husband who was a plumber with his own business. He worked right up until he died of cancer six years ago. He was the love of Alma's life and she was heartbroken when he died. It was less than a year from his cancer diagnosis to when he passed away. It was especially difficult for Santana because she had a special relationship with her abuelo just like she has with her abuela. Santana spent a lot of her childhood in their home learning everything from how to cook to how to change a flat tire.

As Alma got closer to the kitchen she could smell coffee brewing already so thought must be Santana was up early but found it odd she would be brewing coffee since she hadn't been drinking coffee since she got pregnant with Liam and while breast feeding him now. Santana had tried decaffeinated coffee but it just wasn't the same.

Alma stopped as she approached the kitchen when she heard quiet talking and giggling. She looked in the kitchen and saw Santana and Brittany sitting up to the counter on two barstools. They were sitting as close as two people could get looking at something on one their phones.

"I still can't believe he smiled for the first time. It makes him more of his own little person." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder after she spoke.

"You can see his personality in his smile. He has a cute smile just like you except he only has one dimple instead of two like you. I can't tell you how happy I am that I was there to see his first two smiles. By the way there's something I've been meaning to ask you. What is Liam's middle name?" Brittany asked as she continued to stare at the picture on her phone of Liam smiling.

"Nicolas." Santana said softly.

"Liam Nicolas Lopez. It just rolls right off your tongue. It's perfect." Brittany did her best to say his name using the correct accent.

"My abuelo's name was Nicolas." Santana's voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.

"Alma's husband?" Brittany turned to look at Santana when she heard her voice crack.

"Yeah, he was my father's father. I know I haven't spoken about my mother's parents, Maria and Alejandro Jimenez, but they are just as important to me as my abuela and abuela Lopez. They lived in Columbus too until they retired about ten years ago and moved to Florida. Growing up I was lucky to have both sets of grandparents in the same city. That's one of the main reasons I decided to move back to Columbus. I want Liam to grow up being around my parents and my abuela. When Liam was born it just seemed right for his middle name to be Nicolas. My abuelo Lopez was such an important part of my growing up. Someday I'll tell you more about him and what a wonderful person he was."

Brittany leaned down and kissed the top of Santana's head that was still resting on her shoulder. "I'd love that. Can I ask why you mother's parents haven't come to see Liam yet?"

"When he was born they were on a three week Alaskan cruise. They are back now and really want to see him but decided it was best to wait and visit when we move back to Columbus. Hopefully, you can maybe come to Columbus for the weekend when they are visiting. They stay with my parents so I must warn you ahead of time that when both of abuela's are together they are more than a handful. I can't wait for my abuela and abuelo Jimenez to meet Liam. I also can't wait for them to meet you because I know they will fall in love with you just like I did. I love you." Santana took her head off from Brittany's shoulder and kissed her on the lips.

They pulled away just enough for Brittany to say, "I love you too", before they kissed again.

Alma felt like she was intruding so she quietly went to the living room and sat on the couch. She couldn't believe she heard Santana and Brittany declare their love for one another. She knew they loved each other she just thought it would be awhile yet before they told each other. Alma was so happy for her granddaughter because she finally had found the happiness she deserved with a woman who would love her and Liam forever. Alma wondered if they had discussed what was going to happen to them once Santana moved to Columbus. She decided not to worry about it because she knew from her vision that someday they would be together.

Alma got up and started to walk back to the kitchen only this time she coughed right before getting to the kitchen. When she walked in the kitchen both Santana and Brittany turned to look at her.

"Good morning Santana and Brittany." Alma walked over to the coffee pot on the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Abuela."

"Good morning Alma."

Alma stood in front of the kitchen counter so she was facing them. "Funny, I don't remember Brittany being here last night when I went to bed. Since she's wearing shorts and a tank top with bed head I'm assuming she just didn't arrive early for breakfast this morning which means she must have snuck in sometime late last night."

Santana rolled her eyes at her abuela's comment. "Brittany worked late and I asked her to stop by and stay the night when she was done at the hospital." Santana wasn't going to tell her abuela about the run in they have with Elsa the day before and that she asked Brittany to stop by so they could talk about it.

Alma took a drink of her coffee, "You don't owe me an explanation you are a grown woman with needs and this is your apartment. Yesterday was your six week check-up after giving birth which means you can be intimate and have sexy times." Alma winked at Brittany which caused Brittany to look down at her coffee cup with her face red as a beet.

"Abuela!" Santana was used to her abuela's very open attitude towards sex but Brittany wasn't.

"Ok, ok I'm going to go get dressed and start breakfast. Will you be here for breakfast Brittany?"

Brittany looked in Alma's direction but couldn't make eye contact, "Uh…um…no I have to leave in a few minutes to get the hospital for rounds but thank you."

Alma started to walk out of the kitchen but when she got by Brittany she stopped and said quietly towards her ear, "I'm disappointed you and my granddaughter consummated your relationship before I was able to have my sex talk with you but that doesn't mean you still won't have to hear it."

"Abuela!" Santana shouted because she heard what Alma had said to Brittany. She knew that Alma had made sure she said it just loud enough so she would hear it too.

Brittany laid her forehead on the cool granite kitchen counter top and moaned. "Just great, your abuela thinks we had sex. Not only that we had sex but that we had sex with her the apartment. I'll never be able to look her in the eye again. I've got to go apologize to her." Brittany started to stand up but Santana surprised her and sat on her lap quickly so she couldn't move.

"Calm down Britt you don't have anything to apologize to her for. First of all, my abuela was only messing with us. She knows we didn't have sex. She knows I would never have sex with Liam in my room. She also knows it's too early in our relationship for us to have sex."

Brittany got a panicked looked on her face, "Your abuela knows we are in a relationship?"

Santana smiled, "Britt, I think everyone in my family knows we are in a relationship just by the way I talk about you. Plus I know my abuela has been reporting back to my parents about how much time we spend together or how many times we talk on the phone. I can guarantee you right now she is sending my parents a text telling them you spent the night. Have you told your family about me?"

Brittany responded by kissing Santana. "Of course I've told them about the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I guess they kind have figured out we are in a relationship too since I talk about you all of the time. Wait do you really think Alma is texting your parents right now telling them I spent the night?!"

"Don't worry about it Britt. I'm not trying to hide it from anyone that you spent the night. Besides, my abuela doesn't tell them everything because she does respect my privacy. I was wondering have you told your family about Liam?"

"Yeah, I did. I hope it's ok? I haven't sent them a picture of him yet because I wanted to ask you if it was ok before I sent one."

"It's ok for you send them as many pictures of Liam as you want to. (Santana swallowed hard) Did you tell them Liam has Down syndrome?"

Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's forehead. "I told them Liam has Down syndrome. There's something you need to know about my father. He is the sweetest and kindest man in the world but he isn't the smartest. He works at the local grocery as head of the produce department. He knows everything there is to know about every fruit and vegetable in the world. He loves growing vegetables too. Every summer he has a huge garden and he has an amazing green thumb. When he was school in was diagnosed with a learning disability and received special help in school until he graduated. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about my family because they will accept Liam with open arms."

Santana was touched by the way Brittany spoke about her father. "I know what type of person you are is a reflection what type of people your parents are so I'm not worried about them accepting Liam. Thank you for telling me about your father. We have so much more to learn about each other and our families but we've got time there's no hurry."

Santana and Brittany shared another kiss, "I hate to breakup this up but I need to get to the hospital."

"I have one question before I get up off your lap. Will I see you tonight?"

"You just try and keep me away." Brittany leaned in kissed Santana. The kiss started out innocent enough but it soon became heated and opened mouth. Right before their tongues got involved Brittany pulled back out of breath. "I really need to get to the hospital honey." The two stared into each other eyes for a few moments before Santana got off from Brittany's lap.

Brittany went to Santana's bedroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed in the scrubs she had worn to Santana's apartment the night before. She would put on a fresh pair of scrubs when she got to the hospital. Luckily she had a clean pair of panties in her backpack. Liam had just woken up before Brittany had to leave so Santana walked her to the door while holding him.

"So I'll see you later then." Santana said quietly in an almost seductive manner. Brittany noticed this and wondered if Alma's talk about sex had had an effect on Santana.

"Hopefully tonight it won't be so late. You and Liam have a nice day." Brittany leaned down and kissed Liam's forehead before kissing Santana on the lips.

"Don't I get 'a have a nice day' too?" Alma said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Of course you do, have a nice day Alma." Brittany was still having a difficult time looking at Alma in the eye even though Santana told her that her abuela was only kidding about them having sex the night before.

"You have a good day Dr. Pierce. Here is some coffee and breakfast for you. (Alma handed Brittany a travel mug of coffee and a small brown paper bag) I made you a couple of breakfast burritos and there is also a banana in the bag for a mid-morning snack."

"Thank you for the coffee and breakfast. I'll bring the mug back when I come back after work." Brittany put the travel mug in her hand that was holding the brown paper bag and gave Alma a one arm hug.

"You're more than welcome for the breakfast." Alma hugged Brittany back. "Santana, your breakfast will be ready whenever you want to eat."

"Thanks abuela. I need to nurse Liam first and then I'll be there to eat." Santana smiled at her abuela who smiled back before walking back to the kitchen. Santana knew the smile from her abuela was her way of saying I'm sorry if I went too far this morning with the sex situation.

"I've got to go before I'm late." Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a quick kiss. It was amazing how different their kisses felt since they had declared their love for each other. Every kiss, whether it was a quick peck or a long passionate one filled their bodies with feelings and emotions from head to toe. Their love was felt in every kiss.

"Bye baby." Santana quickly stroked Brittany's face before Brittany opened the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6 o'clock that evening when Brittany stood in front of Santana's apartment door knocking. It had been a busy day for Brittany and unfortunately she didn't get to call Santana at lunchtime like she had been doing the past couple of weeks. She had sent Santana a text saying she was having a busy day and that she hoped Santana was having a good day. Santana replied saying she was having a busy day too. The door opened and Brittany smiled seeing Santana but the smile disappeared quickly when she saw the look on Santana's face. Santana let Brittany into the apartment and then quickly engulfed her into a hug.

Brittany hugged Santana stroking the back of her head. She didn't say anything because it just seemed like Santana needed a hug at that moment not words. When they broke the hug Santana took Brittany's hand and led her over to the couch in the living room.

The two sat there for several seconds before Santana spoke, "I'm sorry to greet you like that it's just that today has been one hell of a day."

Brittany looked lovingly into Santana's eyes, "You don't have to apologize for the greeting. I'll take a hug like that from you anytime; I just wish the reason for the hug wasn't a bad day. What happened today?"

"Liam had a bad day. He had a fever of 100 and was fussy. His swing always seems to relax him but that wouldn't even work today. He cried every time I put him down. He just wanted me to hold him all day long. On top of all of that the real estate agent called and told me the couple couldn't give me another week to move out because their lease was up in two weeks so they needed to move in because they had no other place to go. I told him I'd accept their offer even though I only have two weeks to move out. I called my mother and told her I accepted the offer and she lectured me about not standing my ground and demanding they give me another week before I have to move out. She said if they wanted the apartment bad enough, and she thought they probably did, that they would find some place to stay for the week after their current lease expires. I told her I was a lawyer and know how to negotiate. We ended the call both upset with the other one. Then a couple of hours later she called back and said she was flying in tomorrow, TOMORROW, to start helping me pack. At that point I was so frustrated with the day and Liam needed my attention and since he is my number one priority I just gave up and held him." Santana let out a big sigh and laid her head on the Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head. "That's some day. Liam had one of his immunizations yesterday right? (Santana nodded her head on Brittany's shoulder) He was probably fussy because of that which is perfectly normal. Did you give him some baby Tylenol?"

"Yeah, I did and I figured that was why he was fussy. I just wanted to take care of him the whole day but I had a couple of other things to take care of too. On top of all of that I started to panic thinking of all that I need to do when I get to Columbus. I've got to get a job and then look for a place for Liam and me to live."

"Honey, you need to just calm down and take one thing at a time. Is Liam doing better?" Brittany had her arm around Santana's shoulder and was gently moving her hand up and down Santana's upper arm.

"Yeah, he finally calmed down and is sleeping in his crib. I could tell he wasn't feeling well by the way he was crying and the way he was looking at me. I felt bad because all I wanted to do was hold him and rock him all day long but I had to take some time to talk to the real estate agent. Abuela held him and comforted him so he was in good hands I just wanted to be the one to comfort him."

"I'm sure he will feel much better when he wakes up. Honey, I know it's overwhelming that you've only got two weeks to pack up and move out but your mother is coming to help plus you have your abuela and I'll help when I have free time. It will all work out. (Brittany stopped talking for a few seconds before continuing on) Well, I've got some big news to tell you. (Santana lifted her head off from Santana's shoulder so she could look at her) I turned in my letter of resignation today to the director of the women's health center so they know I will be leaving when my contract is over on December 31st. I also started the process of applying for my license to practice medicine in Ohio. I should have my license in the next 3-4 months so I can start looking for a new job before I move to Columbus. It's really going to happen we will be together in Columbus, we just need to get through the next seven months apart which will actually be more like six months when you move in two weeks."

Santana smiled for the first time all day because hearing Brittany's news made her feel that this was all real and going to happen. They were going to be together. She started to kiss her when they heard Alma clearing her throat.

Alma walked into the living room and sat down in a recliner that was across from the couch. "Santana, Paul called and asked me to go to dinner with him. I told him I would check to see if you needed help with Liam. I know how fussy he has been today."

"We'll be fine. You go ahead and go to dinner with Paul. You two are so cute together." Santana teased.

"I am not cute." Alma protested to which Brittany giggled. Alma and Santana were so much alike it was incredible. They both wanted to everyone to think they were badass women but underneath they were compassionate and adorable. "Girls, I can't pretend I didn't hear what I just overheard when I walked into the room." Alma felt bad because for the second time today she overheard them say something she shouldn't have heard. This morning it was when she heard them say they loved each and now she overheard something else.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, "What exactly did you overhear abuela?"

"I heard something about you two being together because Brittany is moving to Columbus in a few months unless I misunderstood what I heard. I didn't mean to listen it's just when I walked into the room I heard what Brittany what was saying."

Santana and Brittany looked at one another again and knew they had been caught and knew they needed to come clean with Alma. "Abuela, we know you wouldn't intentionally listen to our conversation. What you overheard is true. Brittany's contract at the women's health center expires on December 31st and she isn't going to renew it so she can move to Columbus. She's in the process of applying for her medical license in Ohio."

Alma got a huge smile on her face, "I'm so happy for you girls!"

"Thank you Abuela. Can you please do us a favor and not tell my parents until we are ready to tell them? I don't like having you keep secrets from them but we wanted to wait awhile before telling our parents and family."

"I won't say anything to Carlos and Maribel about this so you can tell them when you are ready to. I'm sorry I overheard your private conversation but at the same time I'm so happy for you two. Now I'm going to go get ready for my dinner date." Alma got up from the chair and started walking to her bedroom.

Santana turned to Brittany, "They are the cutest couple no matter what my abuela says."

"I. AM. NOT. CUTE." Alma said from the hallway.

Brittany leaned in a rubbed her nose against Santana's which caused her to giggle. "You are such a cutie too."

"I'm not a cutie." Santana protested which caused Brittany to laugh out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Brittany ended up ordering pizza for dinner while Alma was on her dinner date with Paul. Brittany was shocked when Santana suggested they order pizza because she had made such a big deal about only eating healthy foods the night Brittany to her to _The Greasy Spoon_. Santana just said she had been craving a good Chicago deep dish style pizza all day and it doesn't hurt to splurge once in awhile.

Liam woke up just as they were finishing their pizza. Santana could tell he was feeling much better and was relieved his temperature was back to normal. It was time for Liam's evening bottle so Santana asked Brittany if she would like to feed him while she took a shower. She had been so busy all day she hadn't had a chance to take one yet. Santana knew Brittany would love to feed Liam his bottle and spend some one on one time with him.

Liam drank his whole bottle which was a very good sign he was feeling better. Brittany watched his little face intently as she feed him his bottle. His eyes were looking up at her the entire time. Brittany couldn't believe how amazing this little boy was she was holding her arms. She loved him and wanted to instinctively keep him safe.

After Brittany burped Liam and changed his diaper she laid him in the middle of Santana's bed while she quickly got something from her backpack that was in by the bed. She then sat on the bed beside him with her legs criss-crossed.

"I was walking by the hospital gift shop this afternoon and when I looked in the window I saw something I knew I just had to get for you." Brittany took the item she had gotten from her backpack and held it up so Liam could see it. His eyes got big and his little legs and arms moved quickly as he looked at the object. "This little stuffed toy giraffe is my first gift to you. The first name that popped into my mind was Griswald. I know that big name for you say so maybe we can call him Gris for short." Brittany bopped Liam's nose gently with the giraffe which caused an immediate smile to appear on his lips. Brittany giggled and then kissed Liam's nose. "You are such a cutie. I know your mommy doesn't like being called cute but both of you are the cutest people I've ever met."

Brittany watched Liam for a few seconds before placing Gris by his hand and she was surprised when he quickly held onto Gris with his tiny little hand. "Soon you and your mommy will be leaving and we won't be able to see each other every day. I want you to hold tight to Gris just like you are now so you know that I am always with you. I love you and your mommy so much and it's going to difficult being away from each other but someday I hope we will be a family. You are going to grow so much over the next seven months. You'll learn to rollover, sit up by yourself , and maybe have your first tooth. I wish I could be there to see all of that happen like I was to see your first smile." Brittany leaned down and kissed Liam's forehead as a few tears ran down her cheek. Brittany felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned to see Santana standing there in her robe with tears falling down her face as well.

Santana sat down on the bed beside Brittany. She watched as Liam held on tightly to Gris. "I think Liam really likes Gris and I promise you he will be with Liam at all times. Britt, I also promise to take lots of videos of him so you can see all of the new things he does. You'll see him through Skype and hopefully you can come visit us often. What we have is real and us being apart isn't going to change that." Santana kissed Brittany but they were interrupted when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Santana groan, "How many times today has abuela interrupted us? Come in."

Alma opened the door just enough to stick in her head in. "I wanted you to know I'm home and to say goodnight."

"How was dinner with Paul?" Santana asked.

"It was nice. How is Liam feeling?" Alma smiled at her great-grandson.

"He's feeling a lot better. Goodnight abuela."

"Goodnight Brittany. Are you staying again tonight?" Alma asked knowing it would make Brittany squirm.

"Goodnight Alma. I…uh…was planning on staying." Brittany finally managed to get out.

"Ok, I'll see you both for breakfast then." Alma left and closed the door.

Brittany groaned, "Why does she like making me feel uncomfortable?"

Santana laughed, "Because she can. You've got to stop letting her see you squirm then she'll stop it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany's groaning was spurring Santana on as she kissed her neck and gently sucked on one special spot that she found make Brittany squirm when her lips touched it. After putting Liam to bed the two had cuddled and shared some innocent kisses but once Santana moved her kisses from Brittany's lips to her neck their kisses became much more heated and passionate.

Once Santana heard Brittany's moans she found her whole body becoming aroused and a throbbing starting between her legs. She can't remember the last time or even if there was a time in her life that she was ever as aroused as she was now. She was wet and Brittany's moans were making her wetter. "Got. To. Be. Quiet." Santana managed to say. She was afraid Brittany might wake up Liam. Santana knew they should stop because she would never have sex with Liam in the room but her body had control over her mind at the moment.

Santana was taken by surprise when Brittany quickly made a move so she was now kissing Santana's mouth and the top half her body hovering over Santana. Brittany kissed down Santana's neck and then moved to the top park of her chest. Santana was wearing a tank top so her chest was exposed. Once she felt Brittany's lips on her chest she felt her back arch up like it had a mind of it's own. Brittany was finding herself aroused beyond control like Santana as she kissed down closely to the valley between Santana's breasts. Santana had her eyes closed and she knew it that moment they were on their way to the point of no return if she didn't stop Brittany that very second.

However, before she could say anything Santana got an image in her mind that made her sit up quickly saying loudly "Britt, stop!"

Brittany of course stopped even thought she was aroused and out of her breath. "What's wrong?" Santana didn't say anything she just sat there trying to catch her breath. Brittany figured she knew what the problem was so she started to apologize. "I'm sorry we got kind of carried away there. It wasn't right with Liam in the room."

Santana sat there and now had her hands covering her face. "You don't need to apologize we both let things get out of hand. I know we would have never done anything with Liam in the room and I was going to tell you we should stop because of that reason but then I…"

When Santana didn't finish her sentence Brittany became concerned. "Honey, what's wrong please tell me."

Santana took her hands away from her face, "I was going to tell you we should stop because we were getting too carried away but then I got this image of you between my legs."

Brittany was confused, "And me being between your legs is a bad thing because…"

Santana shook her head, "No, you don't understand what I'm saying. The image I saw in my mind was of you between my legs when you delivered Liam not of you being between my legs in a sexual way. I can't believe I never thought of this before now. You have already seen me down there."

Brittany thought for a moment she hadn't really thought about it either. "I hadn't thought about that either."

"You saw my vagina stretched out of shape and wide enough for Liam to pass through. Not to mention the blood and fluid, and the afterbirth." Santana got up from the bed and looked at Liam who was still sound asleep holding Gris. "How can we ever have sex? How can you ever find me sexy after seeing all of that?" Santana paced in the bedroom.

Brittany got off the bed and stepped in front of Santana so she had to stop pacing. "You want to know how I can find you sexy even after seeing all of that? First of all birth is a natural part of life. Husbands, wives, and significant others watch their loved ones give birth to their children every day. I know I did more than just watch but at the time you have to realize I was doing my job. I was delivering your baby. When I delivered Liam and saw him for first time I did feel a connection with him that I've never felt with any other baby I've delivered but that night I had no idea six weeks later we would be in a relationship. Santana, you are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on and nothing could ever change that. We got a bit carried away tonight and to be honest I wanted nothing more than to have it end with us making love. However, if you're not comfortable yet I understand. Having sex after you've had a baby is a big step and for us it will be our first time."

Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her gently before laying her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany put her arms around Santana's waist. The two stood there for a few minutes. "We should get some sleep, although I may need a cold shower first." Santana teased.

Brittany giggled, "I could use a cold shower. So are we ok?"

"Yeah, you said all of the right things as usual. I still can't believe you or I didn't think about how it might be awkward for us to have sex because you delivered Liam."

"I don't know. I think we didn't think about it before because we were too busy falling in love."

TBC

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Santana and Brittany finally managed to get some sleep after Santana's little meltdown about Brittany seeing her most intimate parts when she delivered Liam. Both women laid there in bed for several minutes with their bodies still aroused from the intensive kissing and touching they had experienced from each other lips and hands minutes earlier. Santana still felt a little uncomfortable about what Brittany saw when she delivered Liam but Brittany's reassuring words had helped her feel like everything was going to be ok. She knew when the time was right for them to make love for the first time that Brittany would be patient and understanding with her. Brittany was just doing her job the night she delivered Liam. Besides it wasn't until after Brittany delivered Liam that the two started having feelings for one another.

Finally they both were able to relax and fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed because they knew one touch from the other one would ignite their arousal again. However, when they woke up that morning they were cuddling in the middle of the bed with Brittany being the big spoon so they clearly had found their way to each other in the middle of the night.

Brittany had just gotten up in the morning when she got an alert from the hospital that one of her patient's was at the hospital in labor. They shared a quick kiss before Brittany left for the hospital and both were surprised when even the quick kiss ignited their emotions and arousal once again. Both women wondered in their own mind what was different now that all of sudden their emotional and physical feelings were so heightened. Was because they declared their love for one another or was it because it was ok now for Santana to have sex? Or maybe it was because they knew their time together in the same city would soon be temporarily coming to end. Before Santana's six week checkup they knew they couldn't have sex so maybe it had been easier to keep their physical attraction and needs under control.

Santana decided to not over think it right now and just blame it on her abuela for bringing up the subject of sex so often. She had so much to do before the move and her mother was flying in to Chicago later that afternoon to help her so she had to concentrate on that right now.

Brittany was thankful when she got the hospital because she had a baby to delivery which was her top priority. All thoughts of Santana had to be cleared from her mind so she could concentrate on her job.

XXXXXXXXX

After work Brittany found herself once again at Santana's apartment door at 6 o'clock. When they had spoken briefly on the phone that afternoon Brittany had told Santana she wouldn't stop by tonight since her mother had arrived and she didn't want to interfere with Maribel's time with them. Santana convinced Brittany that she wouldn't be interfering besides she knew her mother was anxious to see Brittany again.

Brittany was surprised when the door opened before she knocked and was engulfed in a hug just like the night before when she arrived at Santana's apartment. Brittany hugged Santana back and couldn't help but notice Santana must have just washed her hair because she found herself getting lost in the scent of her shampoo.

"You've got to save me Britt. My mother has only been her for three hours and her and my abuela are driving me crazy. They both think they know the best way to organize my packing. My mother actually made a color coded task list with our names." Santana talked into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany couldn't help but giggle which caused Santana to pull back from the hug just enough to look into Brittany's eyes. "I wouldn't giggle if I were you because she has your name on the task list too with your own color." The smile on Brittany's face instantly was gone which made Santana giggle, "Not so funny now is it?"

Brittany recovered quickly and shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. I did tell you I would help you pack when I'm not working. What color am I?"

"Orange. And another thing, my mother and abuela keep looking at me funny and smiling. I'm almost positive my abuela told my mother you have spent the last two nights with me." Santana words made Brittany swallowed hard because it suddenly felt like she had an imaginary lump in her throat.

"But I thought you said your abuela respects your privacy and doesn't tell your parents everything." Brittany's heart was starting to beat faster and she felt warm.

It was Santana's turn to shrug her shoulders, "I don't know. You've seen how my abuela doesn't hold back from saying what she wants to say. Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if she told my mother about you spending the night."

Brittany gently pushed Santana away from her, "I've got to go. I really should be spending time with Lord Tubbington II. When I went home to check on him at lunchtime today and to feed him he ignored me. I can tell he's mad at me for spending so much time away from home the past couple of days."

Since Santana had met Brittany at the door they were still standing in the open doorway so Santana took Brittany by the hand and pulled into the apartment shutting door behind her. "I know you don't really have to go."

"But I really do because Lord Tubbington II is very sensitive and he is probably feeling insecure about being left alone all day long."

"I know he hasn't been left totally alone because you told me how your neighbor and her 8 year old daughter feed and play with him when you are away at the hospital. And when I asked about Lord Tubbington II last night you said they had been taking care of him and not to worry. I'm sure he misses you and I can tell you miss him but that isn't the real reason you want to leave so urgently is it?" Brittany shook her head no. "It's because of my mother and abuela isn't it?" Brittany nodded her head yes. "I understand that because there are times I want to run away from them but just think if you leave now you won't get to see Liam."

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "Playing the Liam card isn't playing fairly. You know I can't resist seeing him."

Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck and Brittany put her arms around Santana's waist. "I never said I play fair." Santana leaned up and gave Brittany a kiss that started out gently but suddenly turned into a heated kiss with tongues running along lips asking for entry into mouths until they both were granted entrance.

"Ahem."

Santana and Brittany were lost in their own little world and didn't hear the sound of someone clearing her throat.

"AHEM!"

This time the sound was much louder and so it startled them causing them to pull their lips apart. They looked in the direction of where the sound came from and there stood Maribel and Alma. Maribel stood there with her arms folded across her chest with an accusatory look on her face. Alma stood there with her hand over her mouth clearly trying not to laugh. Santana and Brittany were both out of breath from the heavy kissing.

"I swear I'm going buy bells for both of you to wear around your necks so we will know when you are coming into the room. Abuela somehow manages to interrupt Britt and me all of the time and now there are two of you to interrupt us." Santana took in a deep breath and let it out when she finished talking still trying to catch her breath from the kiss.

"Oh Santana stop being so dramatic. Hello Dr. Pierce, it's nice to see you again. We met the night you delivered my precious nieto Liam. Just in case you forgot I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother." Maribel reached out to shake Brittany's hand. Santana rolled her eyes at her mother because how on earth could Brittany forget meeting her that night. Her mother was one to leave a lasting impression.

Brittany put her hand out and was embarrassed when she realized how sweaty her hand was from being nervous. "I do remember meeting you that night. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Lopez."

"Call me Maribel."

"Ok and please call me Brittany." Brittany's voice trembled a bit so Santana reached down and held her hand.

"So Brittany I'm assuming you are staying for dinner and maybe even after dinner?" Maribel asked it as a question but it was clear by her tone and the look on her face that she knew Brittany had spent the last two nights with Santana in her bedroom.

Santana was getting a little frustrated with her mother and was about to change the subject when Liam, who was taking a nap in his bassinet in the living room, started to cry. "Britt, I promised you some Liam time so why you check on him." Santana watched Brittany's face and while she expected to see a smile on her face she was surprised when she saw Brittany scowling instead.

"Huh…um…your mother just got here this afternoon and she hasn't seen Liam in three weeks she probably wants to spend some quality time with him." Brittany briefly glanced at Santana when she spoke.

Before Santana could answer Maribel spoke up, "It's fine Brittany. I got to spend some quality time with Liam when I arrived early this afternoon and I'll be able to spend more time with him during my visit. Also I will be seeing him every day once Santana and he move to Columbus in two weeks. You go ahead and spend some time with Liam."

Brittany smiled at Maribel and then walked over to the couch where she sat down her backpack. Maribel watched in confusion when Brittany walked quickly to the small bathroom off from the living room instead of checking on Liam. Santana watched her mother's scowl at Brittany's actions and just smiled before saying quietly, "She's washing her hands. She always does before picking up Liam. I wash my hands a lot too but Brittany washes her hands like she's going into surgery. I think it sweet and cute how she cares so much about Liam."

Maribel gave an approving nod and smile to Santana. "Your father used to wash his hands the same way before he picked you up."

Brittany walked quickly back to the living room and over to Liam's bassinet. She looked down at Liam and saw he was holding tightly onto Gris while he cried. "Hey little prince, what's going on? I see you've got quite a hold on Gris. I'm glad you two have become friends." Brittany carefully picked Liam up from his bassinet and held him on her shoulder as she walked over to the couch.

Once she sat down she held him her arms so she could see his face. Liam looked up at Brittany his crying slowly ended as he stared at her face. Santana sat down beside them and leaned over so Liam could see her when she talked to him. "Did you enjoy your nap sweetie? I bet your hungry because it's almost time for you bottle. I think we need to change your diaper first." Liam listened to his mother and looked at her face the entire time she was talking and when she was finished he gave her a big smile. Santana and Brittany got huge smiles on their faces as well, "I still can't get over how much he smiles now. He smiles almost every time I talk to him or when he sees me. He actually recognizes my voice and face." Santana voice cracked with emotion.

"It's got to be the best feeling in the world for a mother when that happens." Brittany looked at Santana and kissed her on the forehead remembering they weren't alone in the living room.

"Britt, I'm going to go change him and then if you don't mind I think my mother should feed Liam his bottle since she hasn't had a chance to do that yet." Santana knew Brittany wouldn't mind and she did want her mother to have the experience of feeding Liam.

"Of course I don't mind your mother and Liam need to bond but I'll change him if that's ok?" Brittany asked because she wasn't quite ready to end her Liam time just yet.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and she knew that Brittany just wanted to spend a few more minutes with Liam before handing him over to Maribel. "Sure it's ok. You know where everything is in my bedroom."

Brittany looked at Liam, "Let's go change your diaper so you'll be already for your abuela to feed you." Liam looked at Brittany and gave her a big smile as his he kicked his legs and moved his arms. Brittany sat there unable to move or speak. Liam had smiled at her. The smile had been for her and no one else.

Santana had seen Liam smile and watched Brittany's reaction. She saw Brittany's eyes welling up with tears so she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, "It is the best feeling the world isn't it?" Brittany nodded her head her yes.

Brittany took a few seconds and got herself composed before taking Liam to Santana's bedroom to change him. Maribel and Alma then sat on the couch one on each of Santana so she was in the middle. Santana looked at Alma who had a big smile on her face she then turned and looked at Maribel who had a big smile her face too. "What?"

"Your abuela has been telling me how much you, Liam, and Brittany look and interact like a family, and with what I just saw take place between the three of you I can see she's right." Maribel was truly happy for her daughter.

"I don't know what it is but when Brittany is with us it just feels like it's meant to be. We've only known each other for a few weeks but I know in my heart Brittany is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want her to help me raise Liam. I start to panic thinking my feelings for Brittany are growing too fast and maybe it will all come crashing down at once but then when I hear her voice or see her I calm down and know everything will be ok. Does that all sound crazy to you?" Santana asked hoping what she had just said would make sense to her mother and abuela.

Maribel reached over and put her hand on top of Santana's hand that was laying her lap. "No it doesn't sound crazy at all. It sounds like you have met your soul mate. I can tell by the way Brittany looks at you that she's fallen in love with you too. Am I right?"

"Yeah, she feels the same way I do. She told me she loved me first. (Santana didn't want to tell her mother or abuela that Brittany blurted out she loved her during the confrontation with Elsa). Telling Brittany 'I love you' is the like breathing, it's something I have to do to live. I can't believe I just said that out loud." Santana's face turned a little red.

"Santana, don't be embarrassed it's how I feel about your father. When you are truly in love you are more than allowed to say corny things you normally wouldn't say. What are you two going to do when Liam and you move to Columbus?" Maribel asked hoping she wasn't crossing the line into something that was none of her business.

Santana wasn't ready to tell her mother about Brittany moving to Columbus just yet. "We are taking our relationship slowly because we don't want to rush into anything even though we both know we want a future together. (Santana decided to change the subject) By the way can you two please stop teasing Brittany?"

Alma rubbed Santana's forearm, "I tease her because in my eyes she's already a part of the family and you know how our family loves to tease each other."

"Your abuela's right. It just seems natural to tease her even though today is the first time I've seen her since she delivered Liam. You said it just feels like Brittany and you are meant to be together, well we all get the same feeling about the two of you." Maribel smiled at Santana.

Alma hesitated to bring up Elsa but she wanted to tell Santana how the family and she had felt about her. "We never had that feeling with that ex of yours and that's why we never teased her or welcomed her with open arms. We wanted so badly to accept her because she was your wife but we just couldn't because something was missing. When she walked away from you when you found out the baby you were carrying had Down Syndrome I was angry with her for leaving you alone but at the same time I was relieved she was gone. I felt guilty for being relieved about her leaving you because I knew that meant you were alone and pregnant but then Brittany came into your life just like she was supposed to because like you said it was meant to be." Alma did feel bad for being relieved when Elsa left but now she knew it was for the best.

Santana kissed her abuela on the cheek and then kissed her mother. "Thank you both for being there for Liam and me. I know that moving to Columbus is the right decision because I want Liam to grow up around the two most loving and compassionate women in the world. I'm going to go see what Brittany's up to because it shouldn't have taken this long to change Liam's diaper."

Santana walked into her bedroom and saw Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed that was facing Liam's crib. She scowled wondering why Brittany was just sitting there like that staring down towards the floor. "Hey Britt, what's going on?" Brittany didn't look at Santana or answer her. Santana looked in the crib and saw Liam staring up at her holding onto Gris of course. She smiled at Liam, "Are you ready for abuela to feed you your bottle?" Liam's arms and legs moved quickly hearing his mother's voice.

Santana looked at Brittany who was still just sitting there motionless so she sat down beside her and put her arm around Brittany's lower back and rubbed it gently.

"Get away from me." Brittany said quickly so Santana removed her arm from around Brittany's back.

Santana was extremely confused wondering what could have happened since Brittany came to the bedroom to change Liam. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Brittany let out a breath, "I don't feel well. I changed Liam and was about to pick him up and take him back to the living room when I suddenly felt extremely nauseous and warm so I sat down."

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Santana asked jokingly.

Brittany looked at Santana scowling. "No, I'm not pregnant. Why would you ask me that?" Brittany snapped at Santana a little bit.

Santana could see how pale Brittany's face was and how there was a dullness to her usually bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry I was only joking but now clearly isn't the time to joke. You don't look very well at all. How are you feeling now?"

"Like I could vomit at any moment and I'm starting to have pains in my stomach. I need to get out of here right now. If I'm getting sick I can't risk giving it to you or Liam. Shit, I already kissed you and I kissed Liam on the forehead after I changed his diaper. I've got to get out of here quickly before my germs invade your entire apartment and all of you get sick." Brittany stood up but quickly sat back down when a wave of nausea hit her.

"You aren't going anywhere when you are feeling this sick. Did you have time to eat lunch today?" Santana knew Brittany got so busy sometimes that she didn't much for lunch, maybe only an apple or some yogurt.

"I was busy and when I went to the break room to get my usual apple one of the nurses gave me half of her egg salad sandwich she wasn't going to eat."

"Did the sandwich taste ok?" Santana asked as Liam started getting fussy in his crib.

"Yeah it was good. Why?" Brittany asked wondering why it mattered how the sandwich tasted.

"I don't know I was just thinking maybe something you ate upset your stomach. If the eggs or mayonnaise were spoiled the sandwich probably wouldn't have tasted ok. It could be the stomach flu. I think you should call the nurse and ask if she's ok. I got food poisoning from bad seafood once and the nausea hit me suddenly just like you. It's probably not that but I think you should still check with her to be safe. I'm going to take Liam to my mother so she can feed him. I'll be right back." Santana kissed the back of Brittany's head before getting up from the bed and taking Liam to her mother.

Santana's mother and abuela were no longer in the living room so she checked in the kitchen and found them starting to get dinner ready. "Mami, here's Liam all changed and ready for his bottle." Maribel barely had time to put down the spoon she was using to stir some kind of sauce on the stove when Santana handed Liam to her.

"Where's Brittany?" Maribel asked as she looked at Liam who was starting to cry now.

"She's not feeling well. She suddenly got extremely nauseous. I've got to go check on her because she is so pale and looks like she could pass out. Plus she's bound she's going to leave because she doesn't want to get Liam or me sick."

"Santana, she's right if she's getting sick she shouldn't expose you or Liam to her germs. I feel bad she's not feeling well but she shouldn't be around you or Liam right now." Maribel didn't mean to sound harsh but she didn't want Liam or Santana getting sick.

Santana found herself torn because she didn't want Liam getting sick and she knew she had to stay healthy too but she wanted to take care of Brittany if she was getting sick. "I'm going to go check on Britt." Santana left the kitchen and when she got to the living room on her way to the bedroom she was surprised to see Brittany standing there putting her backpack on her back.

"I know you weren't going to sneak out." Santana stood there with her arms crossed.

"I was going to send you a text once I got home. I've got to get out here now." The panic could be heard in Brittany's voice. She didn't want to sneak out but she was feeling sicker by the minute and just wanted to get home.

"Britt, are you sure you can even make it home? You don't look well at all. Please stay here so I can take care of you."

"I'll be ok if I leave right now. I called the nurse and she was feeling sick like I do and her husband was already starting to vomit. She thought they both were just getting the stomach flu but now she said it must be from the egg salad since all three of us ate it. I'm going to get very sick very soon so I need to go home NOW." Brittany started walking quickly to the door with Santana following closely behind.

"How are you going to take care of yourself? I know when I had food poisoning I needed Elsa to take care of me. You've got to keep hydrated and you need someone there for you. Britt, I'm worried about you." Santana was so conflicted about what to do. She wanted Brittany just to stay there so she could take care of her especially now that they were almost positive it was food poisoning and she wasn't contagious so none of them would get sick. However, she got the idea that Brittany wanted to go to her apartment because she would be more comfortable there.

"At least let me call you cab because I don't want you driving in this city traffic when you aren't feeling well." Santana felt helpless and wanted to do something to help Brittany.

"I'll be fine. I'll send you a text when I get home." Brittany opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Santana stood in the doorway watching her leave, "I love you Britt. If you need anything please call me."

Brittany stopped walking and turned around and gave Santana the best smile she could muster up, "I love you too." Brittany turned around and walked to the elevator. Santana watched until Brittany was safely in the elevator before going back into the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana got a text about thirty minutes later from Brittany that simply said 'Home'. It was now three hours later and she hadn't heard anything from Brittany. Santana had just put Liam to bed and then joined Maribel and Alma in the living room. She sat down on the couch beside her mother and was bouncing both knees up and down. Santana had been very quiet since Brittany left and Maribel knew it was because she was worried about Brittany. They all were worried about Brittany because food poisoning wasn't anything to take lightly.

"Why don't you call or send her a text?" Maribel finally asked Santana.

"What if she's sleeping and I wake her up? Or worse what if she doesn't answer back then I'll worry she is passed on the bathroom floor or something." Santana wanted to just go over to Brittany's apartment and check on her but she knew she couldn't do that besides she might not be well enough to answer the door and Santana didn't have a key.

"I'm going to call her before I drive myself crazy." Santana said as she picked up her cell phone that was lying on the coffee table. The phone rang several times and just when Santana was sure it was going to voice mail she heard…

"Hello Santana."

Santana scowled because it wasn't Brittany's voice and yet the person knew she was the one calling. "Who is this?"

"It's Linda, Dr. Murray. I saw your name come up on Brittany's caller id that's how I knew it was you calling."

Santana didn't let Linda continue talking, "Why are you at Britt's apartment and answering her phone?"

"Well as you know she has food poisoning. She called me early and asked if I could come over to help her because she was too sick to take care of herself. So I came right over and have been helping her. She's been vomiting nonstop and feeling weak of course. She shouldn't be by herself."

Santana felt a mixture of jealously and anger. Jealousy that Dr. Murray was there taking care of her girlfriend and anger towards Brittany for calling Dr. Murray when she needed help instead of calling her. "I wanted her to stay here at my apartment so we could take care of her but she was determined to go home. I also told her to call me if she needed help." Maribel and Alma looked at Santana with questioning eyes when they heard the emotion in her voice.

"Brittany told me you offered for her to stay with you which was very nice of you. Brittany called me because she felt more comfortable asking me for help. I've got go I hear Brittany vomiting again. Don't worry I'll be here until noon tomorrow with Brittany since I only have afternoon patients."

"Tell Brittany I called…" Santana heard the tone that the call had ended and Santana tossed her phone on the coffee table. "Brittany felt more comfortable asking me for help…straight my ass." Santana was mumbling to herself which of course made Maribel and Alma wonder what was going on.

"Mija what's going on? How's Brittany?" Maribel asked wondering why her daughter was so upset.

"Linda answered Brittany's cell phone that's what's going on." Santana said sarcastically.

"Who's Linda?" Alma asked.

"Dr. Linda Murray, she's the pediatrician Brittany recommended I take Liam too and she is a wonderful doctor. However, she also happens to be Brittany's closest friend here in Chicago. The woman has at least ten pictures of her and Brittany on her office walls and on her desk. You don't have that many pictures of someone at work unless the person is more than a friend. I asked Brittany about Linda and she said Linda is straight as an arrow and they are just friends. Linda may have Brittany fooled but I don't believe she's straight and I also think she has more than friendly feelings for Brittany. She had the nerve to tell me that Brittany called her because she felt more comfortable asking her for help than asking me." Santana was now pacing in the living room. Alma couldn't help but smile at jealous Santana although she did feel bad for her too.

"If this Linda person does have feelings for Brittany it says a lot me to me that they aren't in a relationship. Brittany obviously has only friendly feelings for her." Alma was hoping to help Santana see that she had nothing to worry about because Brittany was in love with her and no one else.

Santana thought about what Alma had said, "Brittany did tell me that they were just friends when I asked if they were together after I saw all the pictures in her office. I trust Brittany and know she would tell me the truth. I'm just going crazy because I'm so worried about Britt and I want to take care of her. Linda said Britt had been vomiting non-stop and was weak."

"Santana, there's nothing you can do tonight. Brittany needs her rest and Linda will take good care of her because she's doctor." Santana glared at her mother when she said Linda would take good care of Brittany which of course her mother noticed. "However, in the morning your abuela and I will make some of secret broth and you can take it over to Brittany." Maribel noticed Santana relax a little at her statement.

"Ok, you and abuela need to teach me how to make your secret broth that helps everything from an upset stomach to a head cold. I'm going to go to bed. I love you both so much and don't know what I'd do without you." Santana kissed her mother and abuela goodnight and they told her they loved her too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana didn't hear from Brittany the next morning which didn't surprise her because she was sure Brittany was too weak to do much of anything. So at 11 AM she packed up a container of the secret broth Maribel and Alma had made and headed over to Brittany's apartment.

Santana knocked on Brittany's apartment door and several seconds later the door opened and there stood Linda with a surprised looked on her face. "Santana, what a surprise, I didn't know you were stopping by this morning."

Santana had decided to try and not to read too much into Linda's possible feelings for Brittany so she just smiled and she spoke. "I wanted to see how Brittany was feeling today and I brought some broth my mother and grandmother made for her."

"She was up all night vomiting and now she's sleeping so we shouldn't wake her up. You can leave the broth and I'll put it in the refrigerator for later. I have to go to work in few minutes but I'll come back this evening to take care of Brittany and stay the night again." Linda said with a smile on her face. Santana was losing the battle of wanting to tell Linda that Brittany was her girlfriend and to leave her alone. She was about to say something when Linda's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry Santana but I have to take this call."

Linda walked into Brittany's kitchen to talk on the phone. Santana looked toward the corner of Brittany's open spaced studio apartment where her bedroom was located and saw that the privacy screen was in front of the bed so she couldn't see Brittany. Santana had only been in Brittany's apartment the one time when she brought the take out there from _The Greasy Spoon_ the night she ruined their first date. When you walk into Brittany's apartment you immediately got a homey feeling.

Santana jumped a bit when she felt something rubbing against her leg when she looked down she saw Lord Tubbington II. "Hey LT II, how are doing? I hope you don't mind that I shortened your name but Lord Tubbington II is a mouthful to say every time I say your name."

Linda came back from the kitchen, "I can't believe he left Brittany's side. He had been lying on her bed all night long. You must be a special person if he personally greeted you at the door because I've never seen him do that before. I'm sorry I had to take that call it was my boyfriend. I've got stop calling him my boyfriend since as of three last week he's now my fiancée. We met during med school and reconnected about six months ago when he got job here in Chicago. I'm sorry that I'm rambling on about my life it's just that I'm so excited."

"Congratulations and there's no need to apologize. I think that's wonderful how you two reconnected after being apart." Santana suddenly felt foolish for worrying about Linda's feelings for Brittany.

"I always felt in my heart he was the one but we ended up mutually breaking up after med school. I never was able to find someone because I was always thinking about him and comparing every guy I met to him. It's because he's my soul mate. Speaking of soul mates, Brittany hasn't told me a lot about you two but when she told me she wasn't renewing her contract and moving to Ohio I knew it had something to do with you. I just want you to promise me one thing that you two will come back to Chicago for my wedding."

Santana gave Linda a genuine smile not a forced one this time. "I promise we'll come for back for your wedding."

"How's Liam doing?" Linda asked.

"He's doing great. He smiles now when he hears by voice or sees my face. Last night before Brittany got sick and left my apartment he smiled when she talked to him. It made tears of joy come to her eyes." Santana got emotional remembering the moment.

"You and Liam make Brittany happy I can hear it in her voice and see it on her face when she talks about you. I really have to leave or I'll be late."

"I'm going to stay for a little while just in case Brittany wakes up and need something. Thanks for taking care of Brittany last night she's very lucky to have a friend like you." Santana meant every word she said to Linda.

"Brittany would do the same for me if I were sick. I'll give Brittany a call later this afternoon to check on her. Bye Santana."

"Bye Linda", Santana closed the door after Linda left and then looked around Brittany's apartment. She decided to peak behind the privacy screen and check on Brittany. She needed to see for herself that she was ok.

Santana walked quietly over to the corner of the apartment where Brittany's bed was and peaked around the corner of the privacy screen. Brittany was curled up in the fetal position with her only the top of her head sticking out from the covers. Santana stood there for a couple of minutes just listening to Brittany breathing.

"Are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to say hi?" Brittany's voice was gravely and scratchy sounding from all of the vomiting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up, well you did wake me up, you woke me when I heard you and Linda talking at the door. Oh and by the way Lord Tubbington II doesn't usually like to have his named shortened to LT II but since he didn't hiss at you when you said it congratulations you're the first person has allowed to call him LT II."

Santana walked closer to side of Brittany's bed and she saw a bucket by her bed and knew what that was for, "How are you feeling?"

Brittany lifted the covers from her face so she could look at Santana. "The nausea is still there but not nearly as bad as last night. I just feel tired and weak. Plus my throat and ribs hurt from all of the vomiting. I think I vomited food I ate six weeks ago."

"Um…Britt, you know that's not possible right?"

Brittany gave a little giggle, "Santana, I'm a doctor of course I know that's not possible."

"Oh right sorry. I want to hug you." Santana found it difficult to be this close to Brittany and not touch her.

"NO! Stay away from me. I just spent almost twelve hours straight vomiting. I need to take a bath and wash my hair. Not to mention to brush my teeth and use some strong mouthwash. I just don't think I'm up to doing myself."

"Ok, do you want me to help you?" Santana was hoping Brittany would let her help.

Brittany's eye lit up, "You would do that?"

"Of course I would, I told you last night I would take care of you but then you called Linda. She said you called her because you felt more comfortable having her take care of you than me. Is that true?" Brittany noticed a hint of hurt in Santana's voice.

"It's kind of true. It's not that I didn't want you to take care of me I didn't want you to see me vomit and be so sick. I thought it was too early in our relationship for you to see that kind of stuff. Plus I knew you had packing to do and Liam to take care of. I didn't want to burden you."

"Britt honey, you could never be a burden to me. It's kind of funny you think it's too early in our relationship for me to see you vomit but it was ok for you to see me push a baby through my vagina along with all of the other gross stuff."

Brittany felt her face getting flushed and Santana noticed it because Brittany was so pale from being sick it looked good to see her cheeks a little red. "I know but like I said when I delivered Liam we weren't together. We didn't even have feeling for each other yet."

"So I can help you take a bath and wash your hair?"

Brittany nodded her head yes, "As long as you don't peak at my naked body."

Santana laughed, "How am I supposed to help you take a bath without looking at your body?"

"Bubbles lots of bubbles."

TBC

This chapter was getting quite long so I decided to make the bath scene a little separate bonus chapter on its own. It will be basically Santana taking care of Brittany. Look for it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Santana walked into Brittany's bathroom to run a bubble bath for her and was a bit surprised at the size of the bathroom. She didn't expect it to be a large room but she didn't expect it to be this small either. It was about the size of a bathroom in a normal hotel room. Santana was used to her large bathroom at her apartment with an oversized bathtub and separate shower stall. She loved Brittany's small studio apartment but wasn't sure if she could handle a bathroom this small. However, when she looked around she saw Brittany's personality in every inch of the small room and she smiled.

There was a blue rug in front of the bathtub with a yellow duck on it. The shower curtain looked like an aquarium of brightly colored tropical fish. The shower curtain was a brilliant blue so it really caught your eye. Santana loved the bathroom décor because it was homey like the rest of Brittany's apartment. Santana liked her own apartment with the big spacious rooms and the designer décor but it didn't have the personal touches Brittany's apartment had throughout it. She couldn't help but think about how much fun it would have been to decorate Liam's nursery with Brittany. Liam's nursery looked like something from a photo shoot in a decorating magazine. Santana had spent a lot of money on the nursery and Liam hadn't even spent one night in the room because she preferred to have him in her room so she could be close to him. It was doubtful if Liam would ever spend a night in the nursery before they moved to Columbus. Santana stopped daydreaming because she knew Brittany was waiting for her bath so she quickly ran the water and added the bubble bath.

When Santana left the bathroom, which was just off from Brittany's bedroom, she was surprised to see Brittany sitting up in bed. "I would have helped you sit up. How do you feel?"

Brittany gave Santana a weak smile, "When I first sat up I was really dizzy and felt sick now it's a little better. Did you find everything you needed in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I did by the way I love your shower curtain."

Brittany's eyes suddenly lit up, "Isn't that an awesome shower curtain! Growing up we always had a huge aquarium with all different kinds of fish and I would spent hours as a kid watching the fish. I would love to have an aquarium."

"Maybe someday we can have an aquarium." Santana's statement spoke about the future which caused both women to briefly look at one another.

"I would like that and I'm sure Liam would too. When I was little I would sit and watch the fish in our aquarium and get so lost into watching them it was like I was a part of their underwater world. Speaking of Liam, I don't want to keep you away from him too long so if you don't have time to help me with my bath I'll understand." Brittany loved that Santana was there to help her but she didn't want to take away from Santana's time with Liam.

"Liam is in very good hands with my mother and abuela. Besides he's almost seven weeks old now and both of us need to experience some time a part. It's not easy being away from him believe me because I started missing him the minute I walked out the door. When I get a job we won't be together all day long so this is good practice. Are you ready for your bath?"

Brittany didn't answer she pushed the sheet and blanket off from her and swung her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She took a few seconds to get used to sitting like before trying to stand up. Santana hurried to Brittany's side when she saw that Brittany was going to try and stand up. Brittany's legs felt like jello as she wobbled when she stood. Santana immediately grabbed her around the waist to help steady Brittany. "I've got you just take your time. Let me know when you're ready to try and walk."

Brittany let out a deep breath, "I'm ready and I really need to get to the bathroom soon because since I stood up I realized how badly I have to pee. Must be the gravity pulling on my bladder."

"Oh ok. Let's try and take a step just lean on me as much as you need to." Santana watched Brittany with great concern because she still was extremely pale and looked like she could faint at any moment.

Brittany took a step and her legs were still feeling wobbly. It was amazing how quickly she went from a physically strong woman to a physically weak one within less than 24 hours. Brittany took a few more steps with Santana supporting her all the way by holding onto her waist. Luckily the bathroom wasn't too far away. Once they both were standing inside the bathroom Brittany's legs felt a little better although she still was feeling quite weak.

"Britt, do you need me to help you um…with your shorts?"

"No, I think I can go to the bathroom by myself and like I said I really have to go badly so can you just wait outside the door."

"I'm going to leave the door opened a crack so just yell if you need me." Santana didn't want to leave Brittany alone in the bathroom but she walked out and closed the door leaving open a crack so she could hear Brittany.

Santana stood outside the bathroom door and soon heard the sound of Brittany urinating which was good because it meant she was ok. However, then a few more minutes passed without any noise coming from the bathroom. She didn't hear the toilet flush or any other kind of movement. She was worried because it was clear Brittany wasn't too stable on her feet and was weak from all of the vomiting and her body fighting the food poisoning. Santana was about to walk in the bathroom when she finally heard the toilet flush, "Britt, are you ok?"

"I'm fine just give me a minute."

Santana was waiting for Brittany to tell her she was ready to get in tub when she heard a loud splashing noise and her instincts took over and she barged into the bathroom. Unfortunately, when she got near the tub she suddenly slipped and almost fell but luckily she was able to keep herself upright. When she looked towards the tub there was Brittany sitting back in the tub covered up to her neck in bubbles staring at Santana with big eyes. "You scared the hell out of me Santana! Why did you barge in like that?"

Santana just looked Brittany with her best 'you have got to be kidding me look' on her face. "What do you mean I scared the hell out of you?! You scared the hell out me when I heard that huge splashing noise. I thought you had fainted and landed in the tub head first or something. Then I almost broke my neck hurrying in here to rescue you! How did all of this water get on the floor anyway? Your duck rug is soaked." Santana wasn't shouting but her voice was louder than normal.

The two women stared at one another for a several seconds before they both burst out laughing. Brittany was the first one to talk, "When I sat down in the tub the water splashed out over the side onto the floor. In my defense you had it filled clear to the top of the tub. Didn't you learn about Archimedes' principle in high school physics class? For future reference it basically means if you fill the bathtub too full when a person gets in the water displaced by the person's weight will overflow onto the floor thus creating a mess."

"You smartass of course I know about Archimedes' principle. You aren't the only smart person in this relationship." Santana's said sarcastically but with a smirk on her face.

"I know I just had to tease you. By the way the water is just the right temperature and the bubbles are wonderful." Brittany leaned back and relaxed in the tub.

Santana stood there for a few seconds before asking, "Do you need me to help you with your bath?" She was nervous because she hadn't been this close to a naked Brittany.

"I think I'm going to relax for a few minutes and then I'll wash myself and my hair. I should be ok but thanks for offering to help." Brittany wanted nothing more than to yell YES I want you to give me a bath but there still was a boundary line in their physical relationship that she wasn't quite sure if Santana was ready to cross yet.

"I'm going to leave the door open a little while I go the kitchen and warm up some of my mother and abuela's secret broth they made especially just for you."

The thought of eating something made Brittany feel queasy. "I'm honored they made it just for me but my stomach is still a bit upset so I think I should stick to keeping hydrated with water and sports drinks for right now. Maybe later when Linda comes back after work I'll have her warm some up for me."

Santana couldn't hide the disappointment in her face or her voice, "Ok, I don't want you to eat if you don't feel up to it. I'll just go get you something to drink so you keep hydrated. What would you like to drink?"

"There's some grape sport drink in the refrigerator a glass of that with ice would be nice. Thanks Santana. One other thing before you leave the bathroom there are some extra towels in the cabinet could you please put one down to absorb the water that's on the floor."

"Sure no problem." Santana went to the cabinet, took out a towel, and then put it on the floor where the water had overflowed. She looked at Brittany who was relaxing the tub with eyes closed. "Britt, I'm going to the kitchen now but if you need anything you just call out my name."

"And you know where ever I am I'll come running to see you again. Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, you've got a friend." Brittany sang with smile on her face as she looked at Santana's confused look. "You said to me 'you just call out my name' which is the start of line in the song 'You've got a Friend' by James Taylor."

Santana smiled when she realized what Brittany was talking about. "You are something else Dr. Pierce. By the way you have beautiful voice."

"Thanks but I wouldn't call it beautiful it's just an average ok singing voice."

"I still say it beautiful and you can sing to me anytime. I'll go get your drink ready so you can have it when you're done with your bath." Santana started to walk out of the bathroom when Brittany called out her name.

"Santana, there is one other thing you can do for me." Santana looked at Brittany and waited for her to continue on. "Could you change the sheets on my bed? Nice clean sheets would feel great when to get into when I'm done with my bath."

"Sure I'll change your sheets. Where are the clean ones?"

"There's a closet door by bed and they are on the top shelf on the right side."

"Top shelf on the right got it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um…could you run some hot water in the tub the water is cooling down although it's still warm."

Santana carefully walked over to the tub so she didn't trip on towel and turned on the hot water and let it run for a several seconds. She laughed when she say Brittany waving her hands under the water to stir the hot water throughout the water in the tub. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome and there's no other place I'd rather be right now." Santana playfully winked at Brittany which caused her to blush. Santana walked out of the bathroom while Brittany closed her eyes again and relaxed in the tub.

Santana was just finishing up putting clean sheets on Brittany's bed with Brittany emerged from the bathroom in a yellow terry cloth robe that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was wet so she was using a towel to get the excess water out.

"How are you feeling after your bath?" Santana noticed Brittany was still not looking like she felt well at all.

"I feel refreshed but still feel weak and dizzy. My tummy is still unsettled too. I'm never eating egg salad again which is ashamed because it has always been one of my favorite sandwiches. It will probably be years before I eat one again." Brittany said as she sat on the edge of the bed and continued to dry her hair.

"When I had food poisoning it took me several days before I felt completely better. What you need now is rest to let your body recuperate. I'll go get your sports drink you wanted." Santana went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of grape sports drink with crushed ice and a bendy straw. She sat on the bed beside Brittany and handed her the glass.

Brittany smiled when she saw the bendy straw. "How did you know I would want a bendy straw in my drink?"

"Well, when I got the glass out of your cupboard I saw the box of straws on another shelf so I kind of figured you might like a straw. I know whenever I'm sick I like a straw so I can sip my drink."

Brittany sipped her drink slowly and then made up a distinguishing face. "Yuck!"

"Oh know did I give you the wrong drink?" Santana asked with a worried look on her face.

Brittany shook her heard no, "It's the right drink I just shouldn't have drunk it after I just brushed my teeth and used mint mouthwash. The combined taste is yucky." Santana got up from the bed and hurried to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Brittany took a few sips of the water. "That's better."

"So, um, you said you brushed your teeth and used mouthwash so does that mean we can do this?" Brittany didn't get a chance to respond because she immediately felt Santana's lips pressing against her lips in a gentle kiss that caressed Brittany's lips just enough to make her moan. The kiss didn't last long but they stayed close with their foreheads pressed together. "I missed doing that although it hasn't been quite twenty-four since our last kiss. By the way you taste minty."

Brittany closed her eyes because having Santana this close made her want to kiss her again and again. So she leaned in and kissed Santana but something was off so she pulled back. "I don't feel so good." Brittany quickly handed the glass of water to Santana before getting up and running to the bathroom with Santana right behind her. Brittany dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and Santana did the same. After several seconds of nothing happening the wave of nausea passed, "I'm ok I just suddenly got really nauseous but it's gone now."

Santana got up from the floor and held out her hand to Brittany so she could help Brittany up off the floor. They walked back to bed and sat on the edge once again. Santana gently massaged Brittany's lower back. "You sure you're feeling ok now?"

Brittany nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to run to the bathroom when I was kissing you. Kissing you had nothing to do with me feeling sick."

"I know Britt. You need to get back in bed and get some rest along with drinking plenty of fluids so you don't get dehydrated."

"I'm just going to put on my sleep clothes." Brittany got up from the bed and got the clothes she needed from her dresser drawer and then went back into the bathroom to change. Brittany came out a few minutes later in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top with her hair brush in hand. "Santana, can you brush my hair for me?" Brittany's voice sounded tired.

"Sure I'd love to brush your hair." Santana got on the bed so her back was against the headboard and she patted the stop between her legs. Brittany did as Santana requested and sat between her legs. Santana held her hand out and Brittany gave her the hair brush. Santana carefully and gently brushed Brittany's hair. "Your hair always smells so good what's in the shampoo you use?" Santana asked in an quiet voice.

Brittany had closed her eyes while Santana brushed her hair and had almost fallen asleep but heard the question. "It's got lavender and some other things in it. I love the way your hair always smells too." Santana could tell by Brittany's voice that she was extremely relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep. "Thanks, how about we take a nap?" Santana asked as she continued to brush Brittany's hair.

"You're going to take a nap with me?" Brittany spoke her words slowly just another indication she was relaxed.

"Yeah, I can stay another couple of hours and I'd love to take a nap with you."

Brittany turned to look at Santana and gave her a tired smile. "I'd love to take a nap with you too." Brittany said and then move from between Santana's legs to the side of the bed. She took the glass of water from the nightstand and finished drinking it knowing she had to keep pushing fluids down her.

Santana got off the bed and started taking her jeans off while Brittany watched her every move. "I hope you don't mind I really don't want to sleep in my jeans."

Brittany cleared her throat, "No, it's ok."

Santana got in bed under the covers and lay on her back opening her arms so Brittany could cuddle with her. Brittany laid her head on Santana's chest. "I love you Santana."

Santana kissed the Brittany's temple, "I love you too Britt."

A few minutes later both women were sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up a couple of hours later and knew she had to get home soon but she couldn't get out of bed with Brittany holding tightly to her waist. She didn't want to wake Brittany up but she knew she would have to if she was going to be able to leave.

"Britt baby wake up." Santana said and kissed Brittany just above her ear. Brittany stirred but didn't seem to wake up. "Britt, I've got to go home."

Brittany's eyes opened hearing Santana say she had to go home. "I don't want you to move because I'm so comfortable cuddling with you."

"Britt, I've got to go home now before I explode." Santana's voice was full of urgency.

"I supposed you can get up and go to the bathroom. I don't want you having an accident on my clean sheets." Brittany let go of her tight hold on Santana's waist.

"No, it's not my bladder that going to explode it's my breasts. I need to pump or nurse Liam now or I'm going to start leaking. My boobs are killing me." Santana voice was full of discomfort.

Brittany sat up in bed. "Then you should leave right now I don't want you in pain."

Santana smiled at Brittany who was looking at her with a concerned look on her face. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany, "Are you going to be ok by yourself? I'm sure my abuela would love to come stay with you. It would give her time to have the sex talk with you." Santana said jokingly.

Brittany's eyes got big at the mention of the sex talk, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest now."

Santana got out of bed and put her jeans on so she could go home. Before leaving she made sure Brittany had a glass of water and fresh glass of the grape sports drink. Brittany had lain back down. Santana sat on the bed which caused Brittany to open to her eyes. "I have something for you from Liam and me. I was going to give it to you right before we moved but I want to give it to you now." Santana placed an old and worn stuffed panda in Brittany's hands. "This is Pom Pom. I've had her since I was four years old. I had my mother bring it with her. You gave Liam his giraffe Gris to be with him when you can't be with him. Pom Pom is so Liam and I are always with you even when we are in a different city."

Brittany had tears in her eyes, "Thanks. I promise I will take excellent care of Pom Pom. I feel bad Liam and I both have something to hold onto so we feel close even when we are apart but you don't have anything."

The tears came to Santana's eyes, "That's not true. I have the pictures of you and Liam together, and the one my abuela took of all three of us to make you feel close to me all of the time. I love you Britt."

"I love you too." The women shared a quick kiss that took their breath away because of the love they felt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily when Santana got home Liam was hungry so the pressure she felt in breasts was soon gone. She spent the next few hours helping her mother and abuela pack up some of the items in the apartment that they wouldn't need to use in the next couple of weeks.

Santana had worried about leaving Brittany alone but she knew Brittany was probably sleeping which was what she needed most now. At seven o'clock her phone rang to let her know she had video call request from Brittany.

"Hey Britt, how are you feeling?" Santana noticed Brittany's hair was messed up quite a bit from sleeping but she still remembered how it smelled and how soft it was when she brushed it.

"I'm actually feeling a bit better. I ate some of your mother and abuela's secret broth. It was delicious. Are they there so I can tell them?"

"No, they went to the grocery store to get some items for something special dinner my mother wants to make for you when you are feeling better. I told her you might not feel like eating a big meal before it's time for her to leave in a few days but she said once you ate the broth you would feel better." Santana noticed how Brittany wasn't quite as pale as earlier.

Brittany giggled, "She may be right about the broth. It seemed to settle my stomach. So your mom wants to make me a special dinner huh? I'm not sure I can handle her and your abuela together. Maybe we can get Paul to take Alma out for the date the night I come to dinner."

Santana shook her head, "Not going to happen. I think my abuela would give up a date with Paul to be here for that dinner."

Brittany suddenly looked scared, "I think you might be right. I don't know if I will be able to handle a big meal before it's time for your mother to go home."

Santana rolled her eyes because Brittany suddenly wasn't sure she'd be able to eat a big meal, "We'll see about that. Is Linda there?" Santana was still jealous even though she new Linda wasn't after Brittany.

"Actually she went home after she warmed up the broth for me. I told her I was feeling better and would probably sleep most of the night. She didn't want to go but I promised her I would call you or her if I needed any help." Santana felt warmness in heart hearing that Brittany said she would call her if she needed help. "What's Mr. Liam up to? Did you make home before your breasts exploded?"

"Liam is sleeping but should be up soon for his bottle. I wish you were here to give it to him. I love watching you feed him. And yes I got home before my breasts exploded but barely. Luckily Liam was ready to eat when I walked through the door."

"Santana, I have something to ask you? Why did you put the rainbow sheets on my bed? Not that I don't love the sheets it's just that I haven't used them in a quite awhile so I know they were on the bottom of the pile of my clean sheets."

Santana felt her face get warm, "I saw them and thought I'd put them on your bed to celebrate this historical day in US history."

Brittany scowled, "What historical day?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't watched TV or been on your computer today. The Supreme Court voted that under the constitution same sex marriage is a right of the people and that no state can deny any same sex couple the same rights that are guarantee to straight couples under the constitution." Santana spoke like a lawyer.

Brittany got the huge smile on her face, "So that means we can get married in any state we want to and all of the other states have to recognize that marriage as being legal? Oh, I didn't mean necessarily you and me when I said we I just used we as meaning all gay people. Not that I wouldn't want to maybe marry you some day."

Santana smiled back at Brittany's rambling, "It's ok Britt I knew what you meant but just so you know I wouldn't be opposed to maybe marrying you some day too."

Brittany's face got red at Santana's words, "The rainbow sheets were definitely the right choice."

The two women just gazed into one another eyes for a couple of minutes until Santana turned her head to look at the right of her. "I've got to go I hear Liam crying. He's hungry and probably needs a diaper change. You make sure you drink plenty of fluids and get some more sleep. Please call if you need anything. I love you Britt."

"I promise I'll drink plenty of fluids. Give Liam a kiss for me. I'll call if I need anything. Oh, by the way Pom Pom says good night." Brittany held Pom Pom up so Santana could see her on the phone. "I love you Santana and thanks for taking care of me today."

"You're welcome but like I said there's no place I'd rather have been today. Sleep well Baby."

"You too Honey."

TBC

Things are going to start moving quickly with the next chapter. It will involve moving day. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_The Next Day_

"As a doctor you of all people should know that food poisoning is nothing to take lightly and that two days of fluids and rest aren't enough for your body to fully recuperate. You aren't even back to eating a regular diet yet. All you are eating is broth, crackers, toast, and jello. You need to be able to eat more than that to build up your strength before going back to work. Being a doctor is a demanding job both physically and mentally." Santana used her best lawyer persuasive skills to try and get Brittany to stay home for a couple more days of rest. She was sitting beside Brittany on her couch. Santana and Liam had come to visit Brittany and bring her some more of Maribel and Alma's secret broth.

"I think Mommy worries too much. Do you think I should go back to work tomorrow?" Brittany held Liam up in front of her while she spoke to him. After she finished talking he squealed and made some other cute baby noises that were a combination of coos and grunts. His little arms moving the whole time. It was so adorable to watch Liam try to communicate because more often than not when he opened his mouth and his little lips formed an O nothing came out. When a sound did come out it seemed to excite him more and he would smile and move his arms. "Liam agrees with me that I should go back to work tomorrow and if I end up not feeling well I can always come home." Brittany said while she smiled at Liam.

When Santana didn't respond Brittany turned to look at her. Santana was just staring at Liam with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes. "Am I always going to get this emotional every time he starts doing something new? I mean he isn't the first baby to start cooing and babbling, and this isn't the first time he has done it."

"To be honest yes you are going to get emotional when Liam does something new for the rest of your life because you're his mother and everything he does is a miracle to you." Brittany said as she watched Santana wipe the tears from her eyes.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Liam and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I'm counting on you being beside me for every one of Liam's new accomplishments."

"I plan on being by your side too." Brittany puckered up her lips letting Santana know she wanted a kiss to which Santana just rolled her eyes before leaning in to share a quick kiss. Liam was squealing and really getting excited being there. Santana thought it was because he was seeing Brittany for the first time in a couple of days. It was just so clear that those two shared a special bond.

It was then Lord Tubbington II came walking slowly up to the couch to check out the new arrival. He had been sleeping on Brittany's bed when Santana and Liam arrived at the apartment. Brittany saw him and smiled, "Look who finally woke up to greet our guests." Brittany patted a spot on the couch between Santana and her, and Lord Tubbington obeyed by jumping up the coach. He stared a Liam and Liam stared at him with his eyes get big. This was Liam's first time seeing a cat. "Santana, do mind if I hold Liam's hand so he can pet Lord Tubbington II?"

Santana's protective motherly instinct took over even though she knew Brittany would never do anything to put Liam in harm's way and Lord Tubbington II seemed like a nice cat. "I think it's too soon Britt. Not that I think LT II would hurt him."

Brittany noticed how Santana was scowling which meant she was putting a lot of thought into the decision. Petting a cat shouldn't take so much thought but Liam is Santana's first child and Brittany understands she wants to keep him safe. "It's ok maybe it is a bit too soon for Liam to pet Lord Tubbington II. After all I haven't even properly introduced them yet." Brittany and Santana shared a look that said they were on the same page. "Liam, I want you to meet Lord Tubbington II my cat. You've heard me talk about him from time to time. He has been my cat for three years and is named after my first cat I had when I was a kid. Lord Tubbington II particularly likes your mommy because he has given her permission to call me LT II and I'm sure he would love for you to call him LT II too." Brittany then looked at Lord Tubbington II and spoke. "Lord Tubbington II this is Liam. I've told you all about him. Santana is his mommy and he is a special little boy who has a beautiful smile just like his mommy's although she has two dimples while he only has one." Brittany was watching Liam's face as he stared at the cat. She suddenly looked at Santana when she saw her hand take a hold of Liam's hand and reach towards Lord Tubbington II.

Santana carefully and gently placed Liam's tiny hand on the place on the LT II's head between his ears. Liam straightened his fingers out at the new sensation of feeling the cat's fur. He squealed which didn't seem to alarm LT II at all. Santana was afraid Liam might grab at LT II's fur like he grabs onto someone's finger or Gris so she slowly moved his hand away from LT II's head.

Brittany giggled at Liam's reaction to touching Lord Tubbington II's fur for the first time. She was also proud of Santana for coming out of her comfort zone and letting Liam have the experience of petting the cat. "Liam, do you hear Lord Tubbington II purring? He's purring because he liked you petting him." Brittany kissed the tip of Liam's nose as she watched as he tried his best to reach towards the cat. His body was getting stronger and more coordinated every day but still most of the time his mind was asking his body to do things it wasn't ready to do yet.

"I'm glad Liam got to meet LT II before we moved too." Santana said as she watched Liam stare at LT II.

"I can picture Liam growing up with Lord Tubbington II by his side. I think they will become great buddies and maybe even get into some trouble together." Brittany said as she moved Liam so she was cradling him her arms. Liam suddenly yawned as his eyes started to close and then he would open them again fighting off sleep.

Santana smiled at her son, "It always amazes me how he can be so lively one minute and then falling asleep the next. It's nap time. Do you care if I lay him on your bed so he can take a nap?"

"Sure let's go lay him down." Brittany got up from the couch and walked to her bed. She laid him down in the middle of bed and placed a pillow on each side of him. Liam couldn't roll over yet and it would be awhile before he did but Brittany wanted him to be safe just in case.

Santana had been watching Brittany and how much care and love she put into everything she did for Liam. "Here don't forget Gris. He sleeps with Gris all of the time now." Santana handed Gris to Brittany who placed the giraffe by Liam's hand and even though he was falling asleep he grabbed onto Gris just like always. "Sleep well sweetie. Mommy loves you." Santana said as she leaned down and kissed Liam's cheek.

Brittany then leaned down and kissed Liam on the same cheek, "Sweet dreams my little prince. I love you." When Brittany turned to where Santana was standing beside her she saw Santana had tears forming in her eyes once again. "What are the tears for?"

Santana shook her head trying to stop herself from getting too emotional and without saying a word she took Brittany's hand and led her to the couch. Once they sitting on the couch as close as possible to each other Santana fell into Brittany's arms. She started crying but it wasn't a sobbing sniffling cry. The tears feel silently down her face as they held onto each other tightly for several minutes while Brittany stroked Santana's lower back. The silence was broken when Santana said quietly in Brittany's ear, "I'm going to miss you so much." Brittany said just as quietly in Santana's ear, "I'm going to you so much too."

The two sat there holding each other for a couple more minutes before Santana pulled away from the hug so she could look into Brittany's eyes. "When I watched you kiss Liam and tell him you loved him it hit me that we have only ten more days together before Liam and I move to Columbus. I don't know how I'm going to handle not being able to handle us not being in the same city for the next six months. Every day I fall deeper in love with you and I want to be with you as much as possible. And then there's Liam, he loves you and I want the special bond you two share to grow and become stronger. How is all of that going to happen if you aren't able see him as often as you see him now for next six months? I know we have the computer and cell phone for video chats and calls but it's not the same."

Brittany's eyes were filled with tears because Santana's words expressed exactly how she was feeling too. At that moment Brittany said one word, "Stay".

"What?" Santana questioned with surprised tone to her voice.

"Stay. Stay here in Chicago with me and then we can move to Columbus together in six months. I know my apartment isn't as large or luxurious as yours but we could make do for a few months. We could put Liam's crib and changing table by my bed. It would be a tight fit but it could work. I can clean out my closet to make room for your clothes. We could make it work." Brittany started to get more excited the more she talked about the possibility of Santana and Liam moving in with her.

Santana saw the excitement in Brittany's eyes and heard it in her voice. Brittany's excitement was so contagious that in that moment Santana came very close to shouting out YES we'll stay and live with you. However before she could shout it out the logical part of her brain stopped her and reminded her that there was a reason she was moving to Columbus. Liam. Liam was the reason she was moving to Columbus to be near her parents and abuela. Santana knew she needed to get him settled in one place as soon as she could because he needed to be monitored physically by specialists for his sight, hearing, and physical development. Plus she really needed to get a job because her savings wasn't going to last forever and the money from selling the apartment had to go towards buying a house in Columbus. So as much as she would love to stay with Brittany the answer had to be no.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and when she did she saw all of the excitement drain from Brittany's eyes. "Britt, I would love for Liam and I to live with you for the next six months and I know we would be happy here because this feels like home but…"

Brittany didn't let Santana finish, "But you can't stay. I know you can't and I understand why. I just got caught up in the moment when we were talking about missing each other. I know all of the reasons you have to move right now and why you can't wait for six months. If I could leave my job right now I would but I can't leave until my contract is over. Plus it's going to be a couple months or so before I receive my license to practice medicine in Ohio. I'm going to miss you and Liam so much." It was Brittany's turn to cry as Santana held her tightly and consoled her.

"Are you sure you shouldn't take one more day off before going back to work? Liam and I could come and spend the day with you again."

Brittany loved the idea of being able to spend another day with Santana and Liam but she knew she needed to get back to work. Other doctors from the women's health center were covering her daily patient appointments plus being on call for any patients who went into labor. This meant those doctors were covering their own patients as well as Brittany's. She knew she would owe them big time when she went back to work. It would be several days before she got a day off and with Santana leaving in ten days she wanted to be able to spend time with her before she left.

"As much as I'd love nothing more than to spend another day with you and Liam, I really need to get back to work. Other doctors are covering my patients for me which means they are working a lot extra hours. I'm going to need to take some of their shifts to compensate them for helping me out. If possible I want us to spend one night together alone before you leave."

"I understand Britt and the one night alone sounds like a fantastic idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not really sure I just know I want to spend some alone time with just you and me. I'll have to wait and see what my schedule is like before I can tell you what night for sure. I don't want it to be a night when I'm on call and get called out for patient. Do you think your abuela will watch Liam?"

"I'm sure she will watch him just let me know when you find out which night you will have free. How about you and I take nap here on the couch? You still need your rest because you still aren't feeling well."

The two lay down on the couch and fell asleep minutes later in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXX

Brittany was right she didn't have any free time to spend with Santana and Liam after she went back to work. She was busy with her own patients as well as helping out the doctors who had covered her patients while she was off sick for those two days. Brittany was back to eating a regular diet but she noticed she got tired more easily than usual which was a side effect of the food poisoning. It had been five days since she saw Santana in person. They shared at least three video phone calls every day but seeing each other's face on their phone screens only made them want to be with each other more. There was only five more days before Santana and Liam would be leaving Chicago for Columbus. Maribel had stayed a couple of days longer than she planned because she wanted to make sure everything was packed and organized for when the movers came with their truck.

Brittany had been invited to dinner by Maribel and Brittany of course accepted the invitation even though she was on call that night. She couldn't wait one more day without feeling Santana in her arms and seeing Liam's cute little dimple when he smiled at her. Brittany just hoped that no patient came into the hospital in labor or with a maternity related issue so she could spend a nice dinner with Santana, Maribel, and Alma. Santana and Liam weren't the only members of the Lopez family Brittany had been missing. She hadn't seen Alma since the night she got sick from food poisoning. Alma and she had developed a special relationship in the short period of time they had known each other. It was also Maribel's last night in Chicago and Brittany felt bad she hadn't been able to spend any time with Maribel getting to know her.

Brittany was riding the elevator to Santana's floor and she was getting more and more excited by the minute. When the elevator doors opened she was about to step out when suddenly Santana appeared in front of the doors and pushed her back into the elevator. When the doors closed Santana pushed the elevator stop button so the elevator would stay right where it was on her floor.

Before Brittany could say a word she found herself pinned against the back wall of the elevator with Santana's mouth on hers. It didn't take long before they were involved in a heavy make out session with their bodies getting more aroused with ever touch and kiss. Santana was kissing down Brittany's neck towards her chest when the elevator phone rang scaring both women so they bolted apart. They looked at each other briefly as their chests rose and fell because of them being out of breath and aroused. Their lips were swollen and their eyes were full of want and lust.

Santana finally turned and picked up the phone, "What?!" Santana hadn't like having her alone time with Brittany interrupted.

The person on the other end didn't talk right away because of being taken aback by Santana's harsh tone. "Um…this is Paul the doorman in the lobby. The Fitzpatrick's were trying to use the elevator but it doesn't seem to be working so I called to see if anyone was stuck in it. Are you stuck?"

Santana suddenly regretted her tone, especially when she found out it was Paul. "Hi Paul this is Santana. I'm sorry I answered the phone like that and no were not stuck. I'm sorry I met Brittany at the elevator and I didn't even give her chance to get out before I started talking to her. I've been standing her in the elevator door way keeping the doors from closing. I'm sorry the elevator will be down in the lobby in a few seconds. Please tell the Fitzpatrick's I'm sorry too."

"Oh, ok no problem Miss Lopez. I was just worried someone might be stuck and the last person I saw go up in the elevator was Dr. Pierce. Glad to know everything is ok. Tell Alma I said hi. Bye Miss Lopez."

Santana released the elevator stop button as she pulled Brittany out of the elevator by her hand. The elevator doors had closed and started down to the lobby. Santana and Brittany still stood there in the hallway. "Not that I'm complaining at all but why did you attack me in the elevator?" Brittany teased.

"When Paul called up to the apartment to let me know you were on your way up my mother and abuela heard and I knew they would have greeted you at the door which meant we wouldn't have been able to share a proper kiss so I decided to meet you at the elevator." Santana suddenly got shy and couldn't look Brittany in the eyes. Brittany loved the aggressive Santana and she also loved how quickly Santana could turn from vixen to acting like a shy kitten.

Brittany put her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close, "Well, I glad you attacked me in the elevator because your mother and abuela would have gotten quite a show if you had greeted me at the apartment door. I know I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off from you. I've missed you so much." Brittany leaned in and the two shared a kiss. It wasn't the urgent need type of kissing from the elevator. It was a slow sensual kiss full of love."

"AHEM!"

Santana and Brittany stopped kissing and turned towards Santana's apartment where the 'ahem' had come from and there stood Maribel by the door with her arms folded. Busted again.

"Mami, you have got to stop that! I am a grown woman not a sixteen years old." Santana was frustrated with her mother's intrusion.

"You can't blame me. We knew Brittany was on her way up and then when she didn't come to the door we looked for you and couldn't find you anywhere in the apartment so we figured you might be in the hallway. Dinner is be ready in five minutes." Maribel turned and walked back into the apartment.

Santana and Brittany looked at one another and both rolled their eyes at the same time which caused them to laugh. Brittany held Santana's hand as they made their way into the apartment. The smell of food filled the apartment and for the first time in days Brittany's stomach wasn't turned off by the smell. "Where's Liam?" Brittany laid her bag by the door.

"He's in his swing sleeping." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked over with her to the swing where they were surprised to see Liam staring at them with his big brown beautiful eyes. Before they could say anything Liam smiled at them and let out a little baby noise.

"Hey, little prince I have missed you so much." Brittany leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I see Gris likes the swing too." Gris was lying next to Liam.

"Brittany my dear how are you feeling?" Brittany turned to see Alma standing in the living room.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for the broth it really helped my settle my stomach plus it's delicious."

"Someday I will teach you how to make it. Dinner is ready." Alma started to walk away but stopped when Santana said her name.

"Abuela, I have been asking for you and mother to teach me how to make the secret broth for years. You can't teach Brittany before you teach me." Santana said in a kind of whiny voice which is regretted immediately because it made her sound like a teenager.

"You are absolutely right Santana. We will teach you before we teach Brittany." Alma said as she smiled at her granddaughter.

"How about you and Mami teach Brittany and me at the same time?" Santana suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Now hurry up before dinner gets cold." Alma walked out of the living room and to the kitchen.

"You should learn before I do because you are family." Brittany knew family traditions were important to Santana.

Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck, "It feels like you are family. I know we said we would take things slow but I think it's best if we just embrace our relationship as it happens. You are family to me and Liam."

Brittany leaned in and gently kissed Santana's lips. "You two are family to me too. What are we going to do with Liam while we eat?"

"I think he will be ok in his swing." Santana gestured with her head and when Brittany looked sure enough Liam had fallen back to sleep.

When Santana and Brittany approached the dining room Brittany noticed all of the boxes lined up by the wall and throughout the room. Santana and Liam were really moving away. Brittany had to take a deep breath to hold in her emotions. Alma and Maribel were sitting at the table waiting for Santana and Brittany to join them.

Santana went over and pulled out Brittany's chair for her before she sat down herself. "This food smells and looks delicious." Brittany said as she scanned the table full of food.

"Thank you Brittany. I didn't pour you a glass of wine because Santana said you are on call tonight." Maribel said as she started passing a bowl of food to Santana.

"I am on call tonight so water is fine." Brittany took a drink of her water because her mouth suddenly felt dry. For some reason she felt nervous sitting at a table with Maribel. It would be their first interaction.

Everyone sat enjoying the food without much conversation for several minutes until Maribel brought up the move. "Santana, your father will fly down the day before the moving truck gets here to make sure they are careful with your belongings. He will then drive you, Liam, and Alma to Columbus in your car. He told me to tell that he thinks he found a doctor at the hospital who is interested in buying your car. I will be at home getting everything ready for your arrival. Since you are leaving most of the furniture here for the new owners, there will be room in our garage for your things for now. We can leave our cars out in the driveway since it's summer." Santana didn't answer her mother with words she just nodded her head yes.

Brittany didn't like hearing about the final moving plans but it was a reality she would have to deal with. She also was surprised that Santana was going to sell her car. Santana hadn't told her she was selling her car. Brittany wondered why she was selling her car because Santana loved that car. "Mrs. Lopez, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I haven't been able to help with the packing. Santana told me you had my on the list."

"No need to apologize Brittany. You were sick and I know how hectic the life of a doctor can be. And I've told you before please call me Maribel."

"Thanks, Maribel."

"So Brittany, Santana said you are from New York state. Do you get to see your parents very often?" Maribel asked and Brittany thought oh no here comes the questions. Not that Brittany was nervous talking about her family at all she just knew Maribel would get around to asking all kind of questions sooner or later.

"Usually 3 or 4 times a year." Brittany decided to keep her answers short.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one younger sister."

"Do your parents know about your relationship with Santana?"

"Mother!" Santana warned.

"Just because you have yet to tell us officially that you and Brittany are a couple doesn't mean that Brittany keeps such information from her family." Maribel didn't blink once and kept talking.

"My family knows that Santana and Liam are an important part of my life and they can't wait to meet them." Brittany looked at Santana who winked at her because she liked her answer.

"I don't understand why you two don't just come right out and tell us what we already know, that you two are a couple. How are you two going to manage a long distance relationship?" Maribel finally asked the question that she had been wanting to ask Santana for the past few weeks.

"Maribel!" Alma gave Maribel a stern look that said drop it.

They were all saved when Brittany's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to take this it's the hospital."

Brittany left the room to take the call and while she was gone there was complete silence at the dinner table. Luckily Brittany came back quickly. "I'm sorry I have to go to the hospital there's an emergency with one of my patients. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. And Maribel you have a good flight back to Columbus tomorrow. I'm sure I will see you when I come to Columbus to visit Santana and Liam."

"Thank you Brittany and we will look forward to your visit. I wanted to apologize to both of you for asking so many questions about your relationship. I just don't want my daughter to get hurt again." Maribel couldn't stop her voice from trembling with a bit with emotion. She saw how heartbroken Santana had been when Elsa left her pregnant and alone. Even though she knew Brittany wasn't Elsa and that in her mind Brittany was Santana's soulmate she was always going to be protective of her daughter's feelings.

"Maribel, I can promise you that I will never hurt or walk away from Santana and Liam. I love your daughter and grandson. I'm sorry but I really have to go." Brittany got up and walked to the apartment door.

Santana followed Brittany to the door where they embraced. "I love you Dr. Pierce."

"I love you too. I hope I wasn't too dramatic by telling your mother I loved you and Liam. Sometimes it's so difficult not shout it out to the world."

"Not at all and when I meet your parents I will tell them how much I love you too. Speaking of parents, I think we should tell them about you moving to Columbus." Santana didn't like keeping it from her parents and there really wasn't any reason to.

"I agree we should tell them. I'll call you later. Give Liam a goodnight kiss from me."

The two shared one last kiss before Brittany left for the hospital.

When Santana walked back to the dining Maribel and Alma sat there eating in silence. Maribel was shock when Santana leaned down and hugged her tightly while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best mother a daughter could ever want or need. You are frustrating sometimes but I know everything you say and do is because you love me and want to protect me. I never really understood that until Liam was born. I would give my life to protect him and I know you would do the same for me. You don't have to worry about Brittany hurting or leaving us. When her contract with the women's health center is up at the end of December she's moving to Columbus. She's already applied for her Ohio medical license."

Maribel smiled through tears and hugged Santana back, "I'm so happy for you two. She will be a wonderful mother for Liam."

"I think she will too when the time is right. We've both got a lot to deal with before we can really be together like finding jobs in Columbus and a place to live. I'm not even sure if when she moves to Columbus we will live together yet. We have a lot to figure out but one thing we know for sure is we love each other and want to spend our lives together." Tears fell down Santana's face as she hugged her mother. Maribel wasn't worried anymore because she knew they were happy tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Liam's last five days in Chicago went by quickly. Brittany was busy with work but did manage to see Santana and Liam a couple of times. Brittany and Santana both wanted to have a night alone together before she left and finally on the night before she was going to leave they would have the whole night to spend together. Alma was going to watch Liam until the next morning. Carlos was also in Chicago overseeing the movers and the packing of the truck. The truck had been packed up that day and the movers would be leaving in the morning for the 5 ½ hour trip to Columbus. Santana, Liam, Alma, and Carlos would be leaving around noon to make the trip in Santana's car.

Santana and Brittany had decided to spend their night together at Brittany's apartment. Brittany was going to get take out from '_The Greasy Spoon'_ for their dinner and the rest of the night they were going to spend talking and just being together. Although they hadn't talked about they both wanted tonight to be the night they would make love for the first time.

"Mommy is going to miss you and she loves you." Santana kissed Liam one last time before handing him to Alma and picking up her overnight bag to go to Brittany's. "Please call if you need anything. Thanks for watching Liam." Santana kissed Alma goodbye and then kissed her father.

Santana had just opened the apartment door when the cell phone rang and she knew by the song it was Brittany and her face lit up with a huge smile. "Hi babe, I'm just on my way out the door this very minute." Santana listened to Brittany talk and as she did the smile on her quickly left. "It's ok Britt. It's not your fault it's your job. Why don't you come over here when you are done?" Santana listened to Brittany talk some more and this time tears filled her eyes. "No it's ok. I understand. We are leaving at noon tomorrow. I'll see you then." Brittany spoke again on the other end of the phone. "I love you too." Santana stood there for a few seconds before she closed the apartment door and turned to face her abuela and father. "There was an accident on the highway involving fifteen cars so they called all doctors to the hospital to help out with the injured. Brittany said they were told to be ready to stay at the hospital all night. I'm going to go put my bag in my room." Santana walked to her bedroom, sat on the bed, and broke down.

Santana hadn't expected to spend tonight in her bed so there were no sheets or blankets on it. She was leaving all of the beds for the new apartment owners because she wanted a fresh start when she moved to Columbus.

Santana had been sitting there for several minutes lost in her own thoughts when she felt the bed dip beside her. She turned and saw Alma sitting there. "I'm sorry your night with Brittany got ruined. I also pray that all of the people involved in that accident will survive. Now you know how your mother and father felt every time he had miss some special occasion or leave early because there was an emergency at the hospital. Your father and Brittany are very special people because not everyone can be a doctor. I mean just think they literally hold peoples' lives in their hands on daily basis. They make sacrifices because of their jobs and unfortunately their biggest sacrifice is usually their family. I know you understand this sacrifice but I also know it doesn't hurt any less because Brittany can't be there for you tonight. Your mother is wonderful wife to my son. She always managed to make him feel less guilty about missing your birthday or recital because of an emergency. She always managed to have a backup plan. I have an idea for a backup plan so you and Brittany can spend some alone time together before we leave if you are interested in hearing it." Alma wiped the tears away from Santana's face as Santana nodded her head yes.

TBC

A/N – I don't always like cliffhangers but had to stop there. The next chapter will be a special one. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had been trying to update about once a week but the past two weeks were very busy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – I know the last chapter had kind of sad feeling to it especially at the end. All of us know life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 18

Brittany finally walked through her apartment door at 4 o'clock in the morning. She was physically and emotionally exhausted from spending the last nine hours working on patients from the car accident. Plus she had already worked her regular eight hour day before she got called to the hospital to help with the accident victims. It was the longest day Brittany had ever worked in her life including during her residency. She had worked seventeen hours and her body and mind were numb.

Brittany threw her bag by the door and then walked to the couch plopping down while kicking her shoes off and then taking her socks off as well. As she leaned her head back on the couch she thought about Santana and how their night had been ruined. It was the first time all night she had gotten the chance to really think about Santana because when she at the hospital the patients were her number one thought of course. Brittany felt her eyes welling up with tears as she remembered the disappointed tone in Santana's voice and how she could tell Santana was trying desperately to hold back her tears so Brittany didn't feel bad for having to cancel. Brittany knew Santana understands the life of a doctor and how sometimes you have no control over when you will be called in for an emergency but why did it have to happen on their special night. The last night they would be able to spend together alone for who knows how long.

Brittany stomach growled and she remembered all of the food she had gotten from _'The Greasy Spoon'_ diner. She had just gotten back home from getting the food when she got the call from the hospital so she quickly put the food in the refrigerator. Oh well she'd being eating a lot of take for the next few days. Brittany knew she needed to get to bed and get some sleep but her legs were too tired to carry her to her bed. Luckily the hospital was very efficient at setting up a schedule and all of the patients Brittany treated from the accident would be followed up by other doctors. The hospital's emergency plan had worked like clockwork, however, that was the last thing on her mind right now. Brittany's main focus right now was getting at least five hours of sleep before going over to spend a few hours with Santana and Liam before they would be leaving for Columbus at noon.

Brittany decided a nice hot shower was in order to get the smell of hospital off from her body and to relax her muscles. She just hoped she didn't fall asleep while in the shower and fall and hit her head. Brittany was finally able to drag herself off from the couch and walk to the bathroom. Her legs felt heavy and her eyes were so tired she was surprised she was able to keep them open. She stripped off the scrubs she wore home along with her panties and bra before turning on the shower making sure the water was hot but not too hot. Brittany got into the shower and when the hot water hit her body it felt like heaven. She stood there with her eyes closed letting the water from the shower fall down over her body from head to toe until she jumped when her cell phone went off playing the song '_If I Can't Have You'_. Santana was calling her. Brittany's cell phone was in the pocket of her scrub pants which were lying on the floor of her bathroom.

Brittany quickly opened the shower curtain and reached down on the floor to grab her scrub pants to get her phone. Her hands were wet from the shower she it was difficult answer the phone but she finally managed to.

"Honey, why are you calling at this hour? Is everything ok? Is Liam ok?" Brittany's voice was filled with a bit of panic.

"Everyone's fine." Santana said and when she did Brittany thought she must be losing her mind because Santana's voice sounded like she was right there in the room with her. "Look in the doorway." Brittany looked at the bathroom doorway like Santana told her to do and sure enough there stood Santana wearing Brittany's favorite yellow terry cloth robe. It was a bit big on Santana and the sleeves were too long but at that moment Santana looked like an angel to Brittany.

"What are you? How did you? How long?" Brittany's mind was going so fast it wasn't allowing her to form complete sentences.

Santana walked closer so she was standing beside the tub facing Brittany. "How about you take your shower and I'll be waiting for you in your bed." Santana stood on her tip toes and kissed the tip of Brittany's nose.

Brittany watched Santana walk out of the bathroom and just stared in that direction for a few seconds thinking maybe she had fallen asleep in the shower and hit her head causing her to dream Santana was there in her apartment. Brittany was shaken from her trance when Lord Tubbington II walked into the bathroom through the half open door. He stopped and sat in front of the tub staring up at Brittany. "Did you let Santana into the apartment?" Lord Tubbington II just licked his paw like he was totally ignoring Brittany's question. Brittany suddenly found herself feeling surprisingly awake knowing Santana was waiting for her in her bed. Brittany quickly got back to taking her shower.

Brittany walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel and as she walked towards the bed she stopped to look at the sight in front of her. Santana was curled up in the fetal position fast asleep on top of the quilt on Brittany's bed holding Pom Pom. Brittany quickly went to the bathroom to get her cell phone so she could take a picture of Santana. She then quietly got into her dresser drawers and took out a pair of clean panties and baby blue t-shirt. She quickly went to the bathroom and changed before going back to Santana.

Brittany carefully got on the bed and lay on her side facing Santana. She couldn't help but place a kiss on Santana's forehead. Brittany watched as Santana's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for you. You must have taken a long shower."

"No, I took a quick shower you must have fallen asleep the minute your head hit the pillow. How about we get under the covers?" Brittany got up for the bed and Santana scooted towards the headboard as Brittany pulled the covers on the bed down. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable without that robe on?" Brittany asked in a suggestive tone while wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana raised her eyebrows at Brittany, "You just want to know if I'm wearing anything under your robe." Brittany got flustered which amused Santana so she decided to see fluster Brittany some more. Santana slowly untied the belt of the robe and just as slowly opened up the robe. She noticed Brittany was staring at her body waiting to see if she was wearing anything under the robe. Finally when Santana opened the robe further it revealed that she had a tank top and shorts. Once Brittany realized Santana did have clothes on she let a big breath that puffed up her cheeks. Santana giggled at her as she lay down on and patted the spot beside on the bed.

Brittany got into bed and lay down on her back. Santana immediately laid her head on Brittany's chest and put her arm around her stomach. While Brittany's arm held Santana. "Do you want to talk about the accident and patients you treated?"

Brittany thought about Santana's question for a few seconds. She had never had anyone there for her when she came home from a long day at work. It felt nice to have someone there asking about her day. "Luckily there were no fatalities. There were some serious injuries though. There were two pregnant women involved in the accident. One is 8 months pregnant and other one just 3 months. Babies and mothers are all doing ok. Their injuries were cuts and bruises, and the one has a broken arm."

"Thank God everyone survived. You must be exhausted. How about we get some sleep?" Santana held tighter to Brittany as she closed her eyes.

"It's funny when I first came home I was exhausted but having you here has given me a bit more energy. Besides I can't go to sleep until I know how you got into my apartment, how long you've been here, and what made you decide to come here? Not that I'm complaining about you being here because I'm very happy you're here." Brittany said as she kissed the top of Santana's head.

Santana moved her head from Brittany's chest and lay on her side beside Brittany. Brittany moved from her back to her side so she was facing Santana. They both put a hand on the others hip. "When you called and told me you had to work because of the accident I was so upset because this was going to the last night we would be alone together for who knows how long. I went to my bedroom and cried. A few minutes later my abuela came into talk to me. She reminded me just how special you and my father are because not just anyone can be a doctor. I felt kind of selfish because here I was upset about not being able to see you when there were people who were injured and afraid counting on you to help them. My abuela told me that my mother always had a backup plan for when my father had to miss a special occasion. When she told that I thought back and I remember as a kid getting upset when my father had to leave my birthday party early or miss a dance recital because he needed to work but I also remember how my mother handled each situation. When my father missed my school play when I was six years old, I played a bumblebee by the way."

Brittany couldn't help but interrupt, "I bet you were a cute little bumblebee."

Santana felt her face getting warm and flushed. "Yeah and I had a stinger too. Anyway, the next day my mother had us a put on the play at home with my parents and grandparents playing the parts the other kids played. I remember doing the play with my family was way more fun than doing the play at school. Anyway my abuela said she had an idea for a backup plan for you and me because we missed our time together. At first I was afraid to hear what she was going to say because I thought for sure her idea was something like me dressing up as a candy striper and then ravishing you in an on call room. However, her real backup plan was so simple but yet it was genius. She told me to be here for you when you got home because you would need someone. I didn't have a key to your apartment so I called Dr. Murray, Linda, and told her what happened to our night together and asked if she could let me in so I could surprise you. I knew she had a key from when you had food poisoning. She let me about 9 o'clock so I was here for about seven hours before you came home. During that time I watched TV and then I changed into my sleep clothes before putting on your robe because it made me feel like you were giving me a hug while I wore it. Then I laid here on your bed and cuddled with LT II. I must have fallen asleep that's why I didn't let you know I was here when you first came home. I guess you were so tired you didn't see me lying on your bed when you went to take a shower."

Brittany had been looking intently into Santana's eyes as she spoke. She loved hearing Santana's voice as she told about her abuela and the backup plan. "You're abuela was right as usual. This is the first time I've ever come home from a very long, stressful, and emotional day from work and had someone waiting just for me. I mean Lord Tubbington II has been here but he can't hold me and make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters in that moment. That's the way you make me feel Santana."

"You make me feel the same way too Britt." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's lips softly and slowly. The two stared into each other's eyes for several seconds and they didn't need words to know what the other one was thinking. Santana saw how tired Brittany's eyes looked, "Just because this is the last night we'll have alone together for awhile doesn't mean we have to make love for the first time." Santana said as she gently stroked the side of Brittany's face.

Brittany closed her eyes feeling Santana's soothing touch. "I know I was hoping if it felt undeniably right for both of us that tonight would be the night. And you're right we don't have to make love just because we don't know how long it will be before we are alone again."

Santana continued to stroke Brittany's face, "When we make love for the first time I want to be able to wake up in each other arms the next morning and savor being together. I want to know it won't possibly be months before we get the chance to do it again. I don't want to be rushing out of your bed so I can move away to another city. Babe, I can tell your exhausted and unfortunately in a couple of hours I'll have to leave and go the apartment to make sure everything is taken care of before we leave for Columbus but there's something I need to ask you before we get some sleep. Are you sure you want to leave your life here in Chicago and move to Columbus? You are sacrificing so much for us to be together and I don't want you to end up regretting your decision or maybe even resenting me someday in the future."

Brittany suddenly felt a burst of emotion hearing Santana's words, "I have never been surer about anything in my life! It was my idea for me to move to Columbus. You never asked me to leave my job and my life here in Chicago."

"I know but maybe I could've stayed here in Chicago and found a way to make things work. I could've gotten a job and found a nanny for Liam that way you wouldn't be leaving a job you love. I don't want you to think I'm selfish or that you are always going to be the one making sacrifices for our relationship."

"No, Liam needs to be raised by you, his grandparents, and great-grandmother. Nothing against nannies but no one can give Liam the loves he needs like your family. If you had offered to stay here in Chicago I would have suggested you stick to your original plan of moving to Columbus. Yes, I love my job here but I can love my new job in Columbus just as much or even more. You are not selfish because you never pushed me to do anything. I believe in us and I know in the future you may need to make a compromise or sacrifice for our relationship and I know you will do it. I love you and Liam. My home is wherever the two of you are in that moment."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany gently. "We love you too Britt. I guess I've been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately with selling the apartment and moving plus thinking about finding a job and place to live. I didn't want you think that I don't realize how much you are sacrificing for us."

"Santana, I know you have a lot going right now and I'll be there to support all the way. Us not being in the same city isn't going to stop me from being there for you."

"And I'll be here to support you through your move and looking for a new job. One more question, have you told your parents and sister about moving to Columbus?" Santana noticed Brittany's eyes starting to close.

Brittany yawned, "We will be here for each other and no I haven't told them yet. I've talked to my mother a couple of times on the phone since we decided to tell our families. My work schedule as you know has been crazy while I make up for the hours I missed when I was off sick. I want to be able to tell my parents and sister at the same time while we are Skyping. I plan on doing it in the next couple of days."

"As you already know both of my parents know and they are so happy for us. That's it no more talking to time to sleep." Santana said as she rolled onto her other side so her back was to Brittany. Brittany scooted closer so her body was up tight to Santana's as she put her arm around Santana's stomach. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too." Brittany said as her eyes started to close and she was asleep with a couple of minutes followed by Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Tubbington II stop it." Brittany said still half asleep. Something was tickling her ear. "Please go away we'll play later. I need sleep." The tickling of her ear didn't stop so Brittany moved her hand to gently push the cat away from her ear but what her hand touched definitely wasn't a cat. Brittany opened her eyes and turned her head to find Santana smiling at her. Santana then planted little kisses on Brittany's ear.

"So my ear kisses feel like LT II's huh?" Santana teased.

Brittany turned so she was on her side facing Santana. "Definitely not. I'm just so used to him waking me up by licking my ear I thought it had to be him. I'm not used to your morning wake up ear kisses but I could easily get used to them." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana quickly before pulling back and looking at Santana. "You've got your clothes on do you have plans to go somewhere?" As soon as the words left Brittany's mouth she realized the answer was yes Santana had plans to go somewhere. She was going to Columbus.

Santana noticed the sudden sadness on Brittany's face. "It's almost nine o'clock and do need to leave right now because I overslept. I called my abuela to see how Liam was doing and she said he woke up once in the night for a bottle. I also spoke to my father who was going to start putting our bags in the car. He said the driver of the moving called at 8 this morning to tell him they were leaving for Columbus. When I woke up I didn't want to leave your bed but I had to pump because my breasts were getting painful. I went into the bathroom and hoped the sound of the pump wouldn't wake you up. I really need to leave to go help with packing and to check the apartment one last time to make sure we have everything."

"Ok, I'll get dressed quickly and we can leave in a few minutes." Brittany started to get out of the bed.

"You can stay in bed and get another hour of sleep and then come to the apartment."

"There's no way I can go back to sleep now knowing in a few hours you will be leaving." Brittany ducked her head unable to look at Santana.

"Britt, look at me." Brittany did as Santana asked her to do and when she did there were tears running down her face. Santana quickly wiped the tears away as tears started running down her face as well. "I know it seems like it will an eternity before we will be living in the same city. However, have you ever noticed when you have something special in the future you are looking forward to that the day seems so far off in the future and it feels like it will never get here? When I found out I was pregnant my due date seemed so far away in the future but when the Liam was born it seemed like only yesterday I had found I was pregnant. The past seven weeks since Liam was born my life has changed in so many ways. I became a first-time mother. I became a single mother. And I met you. I am so blessed to have two new people in my life. I love you." Santana kissed Brittany with a deep kiss that showed all of her love.

"I understand what you are saying about time flying by but that isn't going to help me when I'm missing you and Liam so much. I know we'll video chat on the phone every day and Skype every night if I'm not working. I'll come to Columbus to see you as soon as I can. And we'll…" Brittany was interrupted by Santana's cell phone.

"Sorry it's my father I have to answer it. Hi Papi. Yeah that can go in the trunk. I'll be there in a few minutes to help. Bye. I'm sorry Britt, I have to go my father is worried he is putting bags in the trunk that I will need in the back seat for Liam." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately one more time lingering for several seconds to savor it.

The two women laid there side by side on the bed gazing into each other's eyes for several seconds both trying to memorize the look in the other ones eyes. The look that was full of love and admiration making them both feel they could handle being apart for a few months when they had their entire lives to spend together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana left Brittany's apartment by herself while Brittany got dressed and feed LT II. When Brittany arrived at Santana's apartment building she parked her car down the street and as she walked up to the building she saw Carlos putting bags in the trunk of Santana's car which was parked directly in front of the building.

"Need any help Dr. Lopez?" Brittany asked when she got close to the car.

Carlos turned when he heard his name and smiled when he saw Brittany standing there. "No thanks, I think I know where everything goes now and I told you before to please call me Carlos. Santana is in the apartment going through the place one more time to make sure she's got everything."

"Thanks Carlos. I'm going to up and see if I can help." Brittany started to walk toward the building entrance when she heard Carlos calling her name so she turned around.

"Brittany, I just wanted to say Maribel and I are so happy you are in Santana and Liam's lives. Santana told us about you moving to Columbus at the end of the year. I'm sure an obstetrician with your credentials and experience here in Chicago won't have any problem finding a job in Columbus but if there's anything I can do to help please let me know."

"Thanks Carlos. I'm waiting to receive my Ohio medical license and then I can start looking for a job. I'm excited about moving to Columbus. I'd better go upstairs because I want to spend some time with Santana and Liam before you leave." Brittany gave Carlos a smile and then walked to the building where she was buzzed in by one of the doorman.

When Brittany walked into the apartment building lobby she saw Alma and Paul sitting close together on the couch talking. They really did make a cute couple and Brittany could tell by the way they looked at one another there were more than friendly feelings between the two of them.

"Hi Alma. Hi Paul." Brittany stopped by the couch to greet the couple.

"Brittany", Alma said with a smile as she got up from the couch and gave her a hug. "How are you doing dear? You look tired I hope you don't have to work today."

"I need to get back to work." Paul said as he got up from the couch.

"I'll see you before we leave." Alma gave Paul a sad smile that he returned.

Brittany watched the interaction and felt sad for Alma and Paul. She waited until Paul walked away before answering Alma's question. "No, I don't have to work today. Thanks for giving Santana the idea of being at home waiting for me. It was exactly what I needed and the first time I've had someone at home waiting just for me." Brittany felt herself getting a little emotional.

"You don't need to thank me I think Santana would have come up with the same idea in time I just gave her a little push in that direction. I wanted to show her that even when we are disappointed our plans fall through or something doesn't work out the way we wanted it to it's how we handle the situation that can make all of the difference in the world. She had a smile on her face when she came back this morning so I take it you two had a good night." Alma winked at Brittany after saying the last sentence which caused Brittany to blush.

"She may have had a smile on her face but it wasn't for the reason you are thinking." Brittany said quietly and quickly. She was waiting for a spunky comeback from Alma.

Alma took Brittany's hand, "I know I pick on you two a lot about sex. It's one of the perks of being a grandmother I can get away with it. Sex can be amazing as I'm sure you already know. However, being able to give your body and soul to someone without reservation is what true love is all about and it's much more than just physical satisfaction. I know you respect Santana and she respects you. When you two are together for the first time your love will grow even more and your relationship will be stronger and unbreakable. It was that way with Santana's grandfather and me."

Those weren't the words Brittany was expecting to hear from Alma. Most people might find it uncomfortable to have their girlfriend's grandmother talk in such intimate details about making love but Brittany didn't feel that way at all. Brittany was actually speechless and Alma could sense it. "You don't need to respond just go upstairs and spend time with Santana and Liam. Oh and Brittany, this wasn't the sex talk I've been teasing you about." Alma winked at Brittany and then walked out of the front door of the apartment building to help Carlos with the packing.

Brittany stood there for a few seconds before going to the elevator and riding it to Santana's apartment for the last time. When she got to the apartment door it wasn't closed tightly so she slowly pushed it opened and she got a huge smile on her face when she saw Santana sitting on the couch breast feeding Liam. She stood there for a several seconds watching them until Santana looked at her and smiled.

Brittany walked over to the couch and sat down beside Santana. "You looked at me like you knew I was standing there the entire time."

"I always know when you walk into the room. I can sense that you are near." Santana puckered up her lips so Brittany responded by giving her a quick kiss.

"I've never thought about it before but I know when you are in the room too, well except for last night when you were in my bed sleeping when I got home." Brittany said while she rubbed the top of Liam's head. His hair is so soft.

"You were exhausted last night so that doesn't count. He's done nursing would you like to burp him?" Santana asked as she pulled Liam away from her breast and pulled her shirt down. Brittany didn't even answer she reached out for Liam so Santana put him in her hands. "I need to do to the bathroom and collect the last couple of items I've left in there." Santana left Brittany and Liam alone.

Brittany put Liam over her shoulder and before long he burped twice. She sat there for a few minutes just gently rubbing his back enjoying the feeling of holding him and inhaling his baby smell. She was going to miss this so much it hurt. Liam held his head up so Brittany kissed the side of his head before holding him up in front of her so she could see his face. His big brown eyes stared back at her. "Hey, there little prince." Liam smiled hearing Brittany's voice and seeing her. Brittany giggled as she felt her eyes water with tears.

"You have grown so much from the night you were born. I am so privileged to have been the first person to see you that night. I knew you were special but I never dreamed you and your mommy would end up changing my life in just a few weeks. (A tear fell down Brittany's cheek) You and your mommy are going to leave so you can live with your grandparents and great-grandmother. You are so lucky you are going to be surrounded by so many people who love you. We won't see each other in person as often because I have to stay here for a little while longer but soon I'll be there with you and your mommy. I need you to do me a big favor. I need you smile at your mommy every day because when you smile she smiles and she has the most beautiful smile in the world. You have an awesome smile yourself so it's a tie. (Brittany saw Gris lying on the coffee so she picked him up and gave him to Liam who grabbed onto him) Remember I'm always with you as long as you have Gris. I love you Liam and I'm going to miss you so much." Brittany broke down crying while Liam put Gris in his mouth and watched her.

Brittany felt the couch dip beside and immediately two arms engulfed both her and Liam into a hug. "Liam loves you and is going to miss you so much too." Santana had heard the last part of what Brittany had said to Liam.

Alma and Carlos walked into the apartment and saw Santana hugging Brittany and Liam. Santana and Brittany were clearly crying. It broke Alma and Carlos' hearts to see them so upset. They hated to break up the scene in front of them but it was time to leave. It was a five and half hour trip to Columbus by car and it was going to take longer because they would need to make a couple of stops. Carlos cleared his throat before speaking, "Mija, we have to leave soon."

Santana pulled away from Brittany and wiped the tears from her face and eyes. "Those two bags by the door are the last two. Abuela, can please you take Liam down to the car so I can talk to Britt for a few minutes?"

Alma walked over to the couch where Brittany was still holding Liam. Brittany looked at Liam and planted soft kisses on his forehead, on each cheek, on the end of his nose, and on his chin. "I love you little prince." Brittany handed Liam to Alma as the tears fell down her face.

Alma held Liam with one arm while she reached down and touched Brittany's face, "See you soon Dr. Pierce." Alma's voice trembled with emotion because she was going to miss Brittany.

Carlos took the two bags as he and Alma left the apartment. Santana engulfed Brittany in a tight hug again as they both cried again. "We will be together before we know it Britt. I know it's not going to be easy but we need to stay positive. (Santana pulled out of the hug and put her hands on the side of Brittany's face) I want you to promise me that you will call whenever you are feeling sad and I'll do the same ok?"

Brittany nodded her head yes, "In that case I'll be on the phone with you every minute for the next six months." Brittany managed a small smile after speaking.

"We are going to be ok Britt. We have so much to look forward to in the future. The next six months will be nothing compared to the amount of time we will be together in the future. I'd better get downstairs." Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand to pull her up from the couch but Brittany pulled Santana back down instead.

"I don't want to watch you drive away in your car. Can we say goodbye here instead?" Brittany's eyes were red rimmed as she sniffled.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany. The kiss was gentle and yet powerful. Neither wanted the kiss to end as it became more intense. Finally they had to pull away. "I love you Britt."

"I love you Santana." Brittany leaned in and they two shared another kiss.

"I'd better go." Santana stood up and this time Brittany stood up too.

The two walked to the apartment door. "Can I stay up here until you're gone?" Brittany's voice sounded so fragile.

Santana stroked the side of Brittany's face, "Sure, I'll text you during the drive and call you when we get to Columbus. (Santana and Brittany hugged each other tightly and savored being this close one last time before Santana left) "I love you."

Brittany pulled back from the hug and kissed Santana one last time. "I love you so much."

Santana knew she couldn't put off leaving any longer so she opened the door and walked out of the apartment. Brittany closed the door because if she didn't she would be tempted to watch Santana until she got on the elevator and she did know if she would be able to stop herself from running down the hall for one last hug and kiss. Brittany stood by the door for a few minutes until she got a text from Santana that said, _Talk to you later._ Brittany knew this was Santana's way of telling her they had left.

Brittany looked around the apartment one last time before leaving. When she got down to the apartment lobby she saw Paul sitting behind the lobby desk and when he looked at her his eyes were red rimmed just like hers. Santana and Brittany weren't the only ones hurting today. Before leaving the building Brittany talked briefly to Paul and they agreed to meet for coffee soon.

Brittany left the building and the spot where Santana's car had been parked earlier was empty. Brittany walked to car and drove home. When she got home she lay down on her bed and Lord Tubbington II lay down beside her sensing she was sad. Brittany cuddle with Pom Pom and cried herself to sleep.

TBC

Sorry I didn't update sooner. This chapter was difficult to write and actually I had another version of it too. I'm like everyone I don't want to see them apart but sometimes it can't be avoided in relationships. A few of you have felt Brittany is sacrificing more than Santana for them to be together. I had already planned on including that in this chapter because I knew it had to be addressed. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Brittany's parents and sister will make an appearance soon.


	19. Chapter 19

I had originally planned on this chapter starting when Santana arrived in Columbus but I decided to write a short chapter about Santana's drive home to Columbus. Hope you like it.

Thanks for all of the reviews of the last chapter. I'm happy so many of you are enjoying and can relate to the story.

Chapter 19

Santana had just tapped send on her text message to Brittany. She wanted Brittany to know they had left and it was ok for her to leave the apartment but she didn't want to come right out and say '_We left_' so she decided on '_Talk to you later'_. Santana knew Brittany would know that meant they had left.

At first Santana was a little disappointed Brittany didn't walk down to the car with her to say one last goodbye to her and Liam but her disappointment quickly vanished when she witnessed Alma and Paul's goodbye at the car. Santana knew her abuela and Paul had grown close in the few weeks they had known each other. They had coffee together almost every day and went out to lunch or dinner several times. However, Santana saw just how close they had grown when she saw them say goodbye.

Santana was making sure Liam was strapped in his car seat securely and that she had everything she would need for him during the trip in the backseat. She then turned to where Alma and Paul stood on the side walk saying goodbye and what she witnessed broke her heart. Alma and Paul were hugging each other tightly as if their lives depended on their hug. Santana was familiar with that type of hug because she had just shared one with Brittany moments earlier upstairs in the apartment.

When Alma and Paul's hug ended Alma quickly got into the front seat of Santana's car. Santana couldn't help but notice the tears in her abuela's eyes as she got into the car. Santana then looked at Paul who was standing on the sidewalk wiping his own eyes. Before getting into the car Santana walked over to Paul and said goodbye and thanked him for all he had done for her family as a doorman like helping with groceries and packages. Santana gave Paul a hug before walking to the car and getting in. As they drove away Paul still stood there and gave a timid wave goodbye. It was then Santana was no longer disappointed Brittany wasn't there to say goodbye at the car. If seeing Paul say goodbye to her abuela made tears come to her eyes she would have fallen apart completely if Brittany had been there to say goodbye.

Liam fell asleep within the first few minutes of the trip. Santana watched out the backseat door window as the sights of Chicago went by. In the time she was in Chicago she didn't really spend much time getting to know the city and what it offered. If it weren't for the fact Brittany was still living here she would be happy to be leaving the city behind her.

Soon they were out of the city and on their way to Columbus on Interstate 65 S. The car ride had been quiet the entire trip so far except for the GPS on Santana's car telling Carlos where to turn. While he concentrated on driving, Alma like Santana had been looking out the car door window. Santana checked on Liam who was still fast asleep in his car seat holding tight to Gris. Santana reached over and touch the top of Gris' head and wondered what Brittany was doing. They had hadn't even been gone an hour yet so she didn't want to seem clingy by texting Brittany already.

"We made better time getting out of the city than I had thought we would." Carlos finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Thanks again Papi for coming to Chicago and overseeing the movers and driving us home." Santana smiled at her father when he looked in the rearview mirror.

"You're welcome sweetie. This car drives like a dream maybe I should think about buying it from you."

Santana thought for a minute before answering her father. Despite being a one of the top orthopedic surgeons in the United States her father never spent money on expensive things for himself. He drove an old Jeep he had had for several years. The car, a black Mercedes E350 Sedan, was equipped with everything. It was a $65,000 car and it only had 3,000 miles on it since Santana hadn't driven it very often when she lived in NYC and she rarely had driven it since living in Chicago.

"If you make me a reasonable offer it's all yours." Santana joked with her father but at the same time she wished her father would spend some of his hard earned money on something special for himself.

Carlos laughed, "I'm not sure how your mother would feel about me spending that kind of money on a car."

Santana knew her mother wouldn't make a fuss if her father wanted to buy the car. "Just think about it Papi. I'm selling the car anyway and if you bought it I know it would be appreciated and taken well care of."

Carlos just nodded his head. "Have you thought about what type of vehicle you are going to buy after you sell your car?"

"No, all I know is I want a more practical vehicle with an outstanding safety rating to keep Liam safe. I need to do some research and I was hoping you would go with me when I went to test drive any vehicle."

"I would love to help you pick out the best vehicle to keep you and my grandson safe." Carlos smiled at Santana in the rear view mirror and she smiled back, both showing their dimples. Santana had missed her father and now she was going to be able to see him all of the time. It seemed not that long ago she couldn't wait to get out into the world on her own and here is now going back home to be where her family is because it's where she wants to be.

When they had been on the road for two hours Liam woke up crying because he desperately needed a diaper change and he was hungry too. Carlos pulled of the interstate to get gas for the car and so Santana could tend to Liam. Santana didn't want to take Liam into the public bathroom at the gas station to change him so she put a blank on the back and changed him there. She then settled back in the car and started breastfeeding Liam while Carlos went to pay for the gas and get him some coffee and a bottles of water for Santana and Alma.

Alma hadn't really said much since leaving Chicago which wasn't like her at all. "I know how you're feeling abuela. You are going to miss Paul like I'm going to miss Brittany."

"There's one difference you and Brittany will be together in a few months. I may never see Paul again." Alma's word came out harsher than she intended and she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry mija, I didn't mean to sound so bitter."

"It's ok abuela I understand. What makes you think you'll never see Paul again? When Brittany comes to visit maybe he can come with her. I don't know if she'll be driving or flying but either way he could travel with her."

"I don't know if Paul visiting is a good idea or not. At our age maybe it's just best that we let today be our final goodbye."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. My abuela who has always taught me to fight for what I want most in life is basically giving up because she thinks she's too old."

Alma turned around in the passenger seat to look at Santana in the backseat. "You are very close to being disrespectful young lady."

"I only told the truth. If you and Paul want to continue to be friends or whatever your relationship is you should do it. Age has nothing to do with it. I saw how he made you happy. I saw the special way you two looked at one another. Is this because of Abuelo? Do you feel guilty? You shouldn't because I know he would want you to be happy."

Alma's eyes softened when Santana mentioned her late husband. "I know your abuelo would want me to be happy. We talked about it a few times during our marriage and we both agreed that when one of us passed away we would want the other one to be happy. And if that meant we found someone else that was ok. Paul makes me happy in a way I haven't been since your abuelo passed. No one can ever take his place because he was my soulmate and my one true love. I never expected to have these feelings for another man at this stage in my life."

"I think you should you should do whatever makes you and Paul happy. I never asked before does he have family in Chicago?"

"No, his wife died two years ago and they never had any children even though they tried for years. Paul is an only child and isn't close to any of his distant relatives. He's alone."

"Abuela, I think you two should talk. The man I saw today saying goodbye to you doesn't want your relationship to end. Maybe he could move to Columbus. I'm sure he could find a part-time job as a doorman at an apartment building or maybe a hotel."

Alma laughed, "Paul doesn't need a job. He works as a doorman so he has something to do because he likes helping people. Paul wasn't a doorman until he retired. He was an accountant for several large businesses for over thirty-five years before he retired. From what he told me he invested his money well and doesn't need to work."

"I think you two definitely need to talk. I didn't mean to imply that the only option was for him to move to Columbus. You could always move to Chicago." Santana didn't want to think about the possibility of her abuela moving to Chicago but she wanted her to be happy.

"No. Columbus is my home it's where my family. It's where Brittany and you will raise your family someday. I'll talk to Paul. Thank you Santana for talking some sense into this old lady."

"Anytime abuela."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back on the road once Santana finished breastfeeding Liam. Santana decided now was a good time to text Brittany.

Santana_: Thought I'd check in. We just made our first stop. Liam needed a diaper change and to be fed. What have you been up to?_

Over five minutes passed without a response and Santana was about to send another text when Brittany finally replied.

Brittany_: Sorry I was sleeping and thought I heard our song but thought it was because I was dreaming about you. Then I realized you had sent a text. _

Santana_: I'm so sorry I woke you up! I know you didn't get much sleep after the long day and night you had at the hospital. _

Brittany_: It's ok. I need to do laundry and eat something. I'm starving. How has Liam been on the trip so far?_

Santana_: He slept all of the way until he woke up crying because he was hungry. Right now he's just sitting in his car seat staring over at me and smiling once in awhile. _(Santana took a picture of Liam with her phone and sent it to Brittany)

A few minutes passed by before Brittany replied.

Brittany: _That's a great pic thanks. Liam looks so small in his car seat._

Santana: _Yeah he does. I'll let you go so you eat and get your laundry done. I'll call you when we get to my parents house. I love you Britt._

Brittany: _Be safe on the road. I love you too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the drive to Columbus was uneventful. Liam slept, cried, had his diaper changed, and ate just a typical day for him. When they pulled into the driveway of the Lopez house Santana felt an immediate rush of emotion. She hadn't been home in over a year and now here she was coming home divorced with a baby.

Maribel practically sprinted to the car to welcome them home. She of course immediately took Liam from Santana once she got him out of his car seat.

"The movers put all of your boxes and other items in the garage. The boxes that were marked House they put in the spare bedroom. Liam's crib is your bedroom and I just got done putting the sheet on it. How was he during the trip?" Maribel asked as Liam stared up at her with his big brown eyes.

"He was great. If you don't mind watching him for awhile I'll help Papi unload the car." Santana said as she looked around the outside of the house. As usual her mother had beautiful flower beds all around the house and hanging plants on the porch.

"I'll take Liam in the house and give him a tour of the living room and kitchen." Maribel said as she walked into the house with Liam.

An hour later Santana found herself walking into her bedroom with the last two suitcases from the car. She was exhausted so she collapsed onto the bed. She had a lot of unpacking to do but right now she needed to rest. Santana moved her head because it was lying on top of something that wasn't a pillow and it was bit awkward. Finally she sat up to see what her head had been lying on and was surprised to find a light brown teddy bear with a beautiful red ribbon around his neck. Santana then noticed there was a card attached to the ribbon so she picked up the bear to read the card.

_I have Pom Pom and Liam has Gris. You need someone to comfort you when you are sad or missing me. He doesn't have a name so you'll have to give him one. I gave him strict instructions to make you feel loved in my absence. Oh by the way press his paw for a surprise._

Santana pressed his paw was jumped a bit when she heard Brittany's voice say, "I love you Santana."

Santana smiled as the tears fell down her face. Leave up to Brittany to be able to smuggle a bear to Columbus somehow. She didn't know how Brittany did it or who helped her but she had a feeling since it was already on her bed that Brittany's partner in crime was Maribel.

Santana took her cell phone from her jeans pocket and called Brittany.

"Hi Honey!" Brittany's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Hi Britt, I wanted you to know we made here ok."

"I'm so glad you are there and now you can rest."

"I've got a lot of unpacking to do but I think I'll wait and tackle that tomorrow. Babe, thank for the bear. I don't how you got him here but I love him and I love that I'll be able to hear you say I love you whenever I want or need to hear it."

"You're welcome and how he got there is a secret. I wanted you to have something you could cuddle with since you lent Pom Pom to me."

"I will cuddle with him every night. I'm not sure what to name him yet but I'll come up with a good name I promise."

There was a several seconds of silence on the phone because now that the bear talk was over neither one knew what to say which was so unlike them. Usually there were no lulls in their conversations. Brittany was the first to speak, "I'm going to Skype with my parents and sister in a few minutes and tell them about me moving to Columbus."

"Let me know before you go to bed how it goes. Remember Columbus is an hour ahead of Chicago."

"I'll text you and let you know how it goes just in case you are sleeping. You sound tired. Tell Liam I love him and give him a good night kiss from me when you put him bed. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye"

A few minutes later Brittany was setting up her laptop so she could Skype with her parents and sister, when she got a notification of a text from Santana. She opened the text and attached was a video so she played it.

It was a video of Santana sitting on her bed and all she said was four words, "I love you Britt."

Brittany played the video two more times before she Skyped with her parents. Now Brittany could hear Santana say I love you whenever she wanted or needed to hear it too.

TBC

This is shorter chapter than I usually write. Things will start happening fast and there will be drama in the next chapter. Don't worry the drama won't include any kind of breakup or anything like that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Santana took in a deep breath when the cool evening air hit her face. It was the middle of August in Ohio and it was unseasonably cool. She had spent the last three hours in a job interview for a law firm. It was the second interview she had in the past two weeks. The law partners who interviewed her seemed impressed with her credentials and experience. She had after all worked for one of the most prestigious law firms in NYC and had some of the most financial successfully corporations as her clients before she gave it all up to move to Chicago with Elsa.

It had been two years since Santana practiced law and she was worried any law firm she interviewed with would think she had been out of work too long but that didn't seem to be the case. The partners in the law firm in NYC gave her glowing recommendations. Two days after her first interview she was offered the job, however, she knew right after the interview she wouldn't except the job if offered it. During the interview she was told the position would include regular travel for meetings and working late nights. Santana remembered how much she traveled and how many late nights she had to work in the past and she wasn't willing to spend that much time away from Liam. Santana felt uneasy turning down the job offer because she didn't know when or if she would be offered another job.

The interview she had just left was exactly like the first one, travel and late nights included. Santana was feeling a bit depressed and discouraged as she walked down the street from the law firm to the parking garage where she had parked her vehicle. She wasn't just feeling down about the job interviews she was feeling down about Brittany. It had been two months since she and Liam moved to Columbus. It had also been two months since she'd seen and held Brittany. They talked on the phone a few times every day and managed to Skype almost nightly. However, all of that had changed the past week. Brittany didn't return her phone calls as quickly as usual and they had only Skyped once in the past five day with Brittany coming up with some excuse as to why she couldn't Skype like she was working late or her internet was down.

Santana had noticed a sudden change in Brittany's demeanor and she was worried their long distance relationship was starting to take its toll on Brittany. Last night when they spoke on the phone Santana had asked Brittany when she thought she could get away to come visit Columbus and Brittany's answer was she had no idea. Santana told her that she and Liam would fly to Chicago to see her then but Brittany said she wasn't sure of her work schedule and she'd feel bad if they made the trip and then she wouldn't have time to spend with them. Something definitely wasn't right because Brittany hadn't returned any of Santana's calls today. She did text to tell Santana she was busy with work and would talk to her tonight. Santana had decided when they talked tonight that she was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with Brittany. Santana had found herself pressing the teddy bear's paw more and more with every passing day just to hear Brittany say she loved her.

Santana continued walking down the street until she came to one of her favorite Italian restaurants in Columbus. She hadn't been there in years and was excited about taking Brittany there on date whenever she came to visit. As Santana passed she could see the couples sitting at the table by the window and it made her miss Brittany even more but then she saw something that literally made her stop in her tracks and take two steps backwards.

There sitting at one of the tables laughing with another woman was Brittany. Brittany was in Columbus in Santana's favorite Italian restaurant laughing with another woman! At that moment Santana saw stars as anger overtook her and without any conscious effort on her part she walked to the restaurant entrance and then proceeded to walk past the line of people waiting for a table without the maitre d noticing her.

Santana walked up to the table where Brittany and the woman were sitting and just stood there. The other woman noticed Santana first, "May I help you?" the woman asked.

Brittany then turned to see who the woman was talking to and was shocked to see Santana standing there looking not too happy. "Santana?" Brittany immediately got up from her chair and tried to hug Santana but Santana put her hand up in front of her stopping Brittany. Brittany scowled for a minute and Santana's reaction but then realized how all of this must look to Santana. "You are wondering why I'm here in Columbus when I told you I didn't know when I would be able to visit aren't you?"

"Oh no Brittany, I wasn't surprised at all when I was walking by the restaurant and saw you sitting here laughing and carrying on with another woman."

"Santana baby, I am not carrying on with this woman. Please let me explain."

Finally the other woman decided to intervene and introduce herself. "I'm Dr. Stephanie Neumann it's nice to meet you Santana. All Brittany has talked about since we sat down is you and your son." Santana just glared at Dr. Neumann. "I think you two need to talk so I'm going give you some space and go the ladies room."

"Don't bother I'm leaving." Santana turned around and quickly walked to the door.

Brittany sat there stunned at what had just happened. She had never seen Santana so angry. Finally she got up to after Santana but when she left the restaurant and looked up and down the street she didn't see Santana anywhere. Since she wasn't familiar with the city she decided to go back into the restaurant. She sat back down at the table with Dr. Neumann. "I'm so sorry about what just happened. Who would have thought of all of the restaurants in Columbus that Santana would be walking past this one."

"We haven't ordered yet so why don't we call it a night." Dr. Neumann suggested and Brittany agreed. Dr. Neumann got Brittany a cab first and then got one for herself.

When Brittany got into the cab the driver asked her for the address of where she wanted to go. Brittany had no idea where to go at this point. She could always go to a hotel although she really didn't want to do that so she gave the cab driver the address to where she wanted to go.

Santana opened the front door of her parent's house and then slammed it shut. "Santana is that you?" Maribel called from the living room.

Santana walked into the living room to see Maribel and Alma sitting on the couch watching Liam who was lying on the floor on his play mat. He was lying on his back reaching up and hitting the different animals and when he did each made the animal sound. There was also one that played music when he hit it. Liam was now almost 4 months old and could sit up when assisted by his support ring. He was very close to being able to sit up on his own but after a few seconds would fall to one side.

As soon as Maribel and Alma saw Santana's face they knew something was wrong because she had that angry about to burst into tears look. Santana knelt down on the floor as best she could in her business suit she had worn to her interview. It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in wearing a skirt but at the moment she needed to be close to Liam.

"How did the interview go?" Maribel asked cautiously not knowing the reason Santana was upset.

"Fine." Santana said quickly in trembling voice.

"Santana what's wrong and don't tell us nothing because we know better." Alma asked getting straight to the point.

Santana looked down at Liam as he smiled and squealed while continuing to play. "Brittany is in Columbus. I saw her sitting at a table with another woman at my favorite Italian restaurant."

Maribel and Alma looked at each other confused. "Are you sure it was Brittany?" Maribel found it unbelievable that Brittany would be in Columbus without telling Santana.

"It was definitely her because I went into the restaurant to confront her." Santana spoke putting all of attention on Liam.

"Mija, you didn't make a scene did you?" Maribel knew how her daughter sometimes acted without thinking it through first.

"No, I just accused her of carrying on with the woman then left."

"Santana none of this makes sense. Why wouldn't Brittany tell you she was here in Columbus?" Maribel still was very confused.

"I wondered the same thing but then on the drive home the reason why became clear to me. Brittany is moving to Columbus to be with this other woman. She has been acting strangely the past week and now I know why. She has probably been trying to find a way to let me down easy." Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face which she quickly wiped away.

"No, I will not believe that Brittany would do something like that to you and Liam!" Alma said in determined voice.

The doorbell rang and Maribel got up to answer it and found a very upset looking Brittany standing at the door with two suitcases. Maribel didn't say anything to Brittany because she knew it wasn't her place. Whatever was going on between her and Santana needed to be worked out by them. Maribel motioned for Brittany to come into the house. Brittany left her suitcases by the front door and followed Maribel into the living room. Brittany's eyes first met Alma's eyes and with that look Alma knew that Santana was wrong there was no other woman in Brittany's life.

"Santana, Brittany is here." Maribel said quietly.

Santana turned to see Brittany standing there looking down at her and Liam. Brittany had only seen Liam during their Skype sessions and she couldn't believe how much he had grown and how his little hands were hitting those animals with such accuracy.

"I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you." Santana's voice trembled with each word.

"Santana sweetie, please let me explain." Brittany's voice trembled just as much. It was at the moment Maribel and Alma decided it was best for them to quietly leave the living room.

"Ok, explain this to me. Why are you here in Columbus eating dinner with another woman when you don't even have time to visit me and Liam?" Santana looked Brittany directly in the eyes.

Brittany slowly knelt down beside Santana and Liam fearful that Santana might not want her this close to them but felt relieved when Santana didn't move away. Brittany was dressed up too but she was wearing nice black dress pants so it was easier for her to knell down.

"I flew to Columbus last night and stayed at a hotel. Today I went to the hospital for an interview and spent the day with Dr. Neumann while she showed me around the hospital and her practice which is located in the medical building attached to the hospital. It's the same building where your father's office is located. Last week your father called me and told me Dr. Neumann was looking for another obstetrician to join her practice. I told him that I hadn't gotten my Ohio license yet so I couldn't apply for the job and besides I had my contract in Chicago to fulfill until the end of the year. He suggested I call Dr. Neumann anyway because he had already spoken to her about me. I talked to her and she asked if could come to Columbus this week to meet with her. She didn't care that I hadn't gotten my license yet. I wanted to tell you I was coming to Columbus but then I decided to surprise you. I guess my surprise blew up in my face."

Brittany stopped talking giving Santana a chance to talk but when she stayed silent Brittany continued on. "After my dinner with Dr. Neumann I was going to show up on your doorstep and it was going to be the most romantic surprise in the world. I'm sorry I should have just told you I was coming to Columbus for a few days. That's the last time I try to be spontaneous and romantic."

Santana still didn't say anything so Brittany started to get up so she could call a cab and go back to the hotel hoping they had a vacancy but Santana grabbed her hand before she could get up. "Don't ever stop being spontaneous and romantic. It's two of things I love most about you. I'm sorry for the way I overreacted at the restaurant. It's just when I was walking by and I saw sitting there laughing with another woman it really got to me. I had just gotten done with a three hour job interview and was feeling discouraged plus I was worried about you because you'd been so distant the past week."

Brittany put her arm around Santana's lower back and they both felt the power of the touch through their entire bodies. "It's ok. If I saw you in a restaurant with another woman I would have reacted the same way. I'm sorry I've been so distant it's just that I'm terrible at keeping things from people. You don't know how many times I wanted to blurt out to you 'I'm coming to Columbus!'. I don't know how your father kept it a secret from you, Maribel, and Alma."

"I'll remember that for the future when you act distant you are keeping a secret. Wait my father knew you were coming to Columbus and didn't tell me! He is so much trouble."

I hope I my little scene didn't ruin your chance of getting the job. I can call Dr. Neumann and talk to her and explain what happened." Santana was regretting her little scene once she knew who Dr. Neumann really was and why Brittany was having dinner with her.

"That won't be necessary because I had already told her how I was going to surprise you tonight. It will be fine. If I don't the job it won't be because of anything you did tonight." Brittany tried to reassure Santana.

"I just have missed you so much. Every day I've had to stop myself from getting in the car and driving to Chicago to see you." Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I've felt the same way. Pom Pom has been a great stand in but he's definitely not you. When kiss him goodnight he never kissed me back. I can't wait one more second." Brittany leaned forward and pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her lips slowly at first but then with more urgency. The two pulled away and leaned their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. "I can't be away from you for one more day. I know that sound dramatic but it's true." Brittany said and kissed Santana gently on the lips.

"It's true for me too Britt. So what do we do?"

"How about for starters we get up and sit on the couch because kneeling like this is very uncomfortable." Brittany stood up first and held out her hand to help Santana up. It was then Brittany focused her attention on Liam. "Is it ok if I pick him up? I don't want to interrupt his play time but I need to hug him too."

"You don't have to ask permission when it comes to Liam. I know he's missed you too." Santana watched as Brittany carefully picked up Liam.

Brittany held Liam over her shoulder and kissed the side of his head, "I have missed you so much and you have grown so big." Brittany was surprised when Liam pushed off with this arms that were on her shoulders so he could look at her face. After a few seconds of studying her face he smiled showing off his one dimple which was deeper because of the weight he had gained in his face. "I can't believe how much he has changed in two months. He is so much stronger. His head doesn't wobble anymore. He's pushing off with arms." Brittany was close to tears which unfortunately were a mixture of happy and sad tears. Happy tears because she holding Liam and sad tears because she has already missed so much of him growing up. Liam then grabbed Brittany's nose with hand which caused her laughed.

"I've missed that laugh so much." Santana put her arms around Brittany and Liam. She then leaned up and kissed Brittany on lips.

"I guess everything is ok between the two of you."

Santana and Brittany broke their kiss to see Carlos standing there. "It's unanimous. My family has the absolute worst timing when it comes to interrupting Britt and I kissing. I can't wait for abuela and abuelo Jimenez to visit because I'm sure they will interrupt us at some point too."

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at his daughter, "I'm sorry for interrupting. It's just that on my way out of the hospital I ran into Stephanie Neumann. She told about what happened at dinner so I was worried but I can see the two of you have made up. By the way Brittany, Stephanie was very impressed by you."

Brittany blushed hearing Carlos words but Santana wasn't done with her father yet. "One more thing Papi, I can't believe you knew Brittany was coming to Columbus for a job interview and kept it a secret. I know Brittany wanted to surprise me but you are going to be in so much trouble when Mami and Abuela find out you kept it a secret from them."

"Carlos Javier Lopez! How dare you keep such a big secret from your mother and wife!" Carlos looked when he heard his mother's voice and saw her and Maribel both standing there with their arms folded over their chests glaring at him.

Carlos looked at Santana, "Thanks mija, thanks a lot."

"Anytime Papi", Santana said with a devilish smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you are actually here in my bed." Santana snuggled closer to Brittany as she laid her head Brittany's chest.

"Me neither. I dreamt every night for the past two months of holding you like this again." Brittany inhaled the smell of Santana's shampoo like it was a drug and she just got her fix.

"I'm going tie you up so you can never leave." Santana teased.

"Well, we can talk about the tying me up part later when we aren't in the same room as Liam but I know what you mean I don't want to have to leave you again but I have to go back to Chicago in two days. I wish I could just move her now but I can't break my contract at the women's health center plus I don't even know yet if Dr. Neumann is interested in hiring me for her practice. And even if she did I don't have my Ohio medical license yet."

"Ok, if you can't stay here then Liam and I moving back to Chicago and staying with you until your contract up."

"You would really do that?"

Santana lifted her head so she could look into Brittany's eyes, "Remember our talk the last night we were together in Chicago? When you're in a relationship you make sacrifices for one another."

"What about you finding a job? You've already had two interviews."

"I'm really confused right now about finding a job? I mean I was offered a job most lawyers would be elated to get but yet I turned it down. It's like my spark for being a lawyer is gone. I mean at least for being a corporate lawyer. The money is fantastic but the hours and travel just aren't for me anymore. Before I wasn't responsible for anyone but myself. Now I'm responsible for this whole new person and I need to be here for Liam."

Brittany could tell Santana was getting upset so she gently stroked her bare arm up and down. "Maybe you can go into a different type of law or teach law at a university. Take your time and if you need help financially I'll help."

"Thanks Britt but we're ok financially for now. I still have my investments and the money from selling the apartment." Santana yawned.

"Let's get some sleep. To tell the truth I haven't been sleeping well at all the past two months. I know we didn't fall asleep in each other's arms every night when you were in Chicago but just knowing you were in the same city made me sleep better. Once you left I felt empty."

"Me too Britt. I love you and at least for the next couple of nights we can fall asleep in each other arms. I love you."

"I love you Santana." Brittany kissed the top Santana's head and held on tightly to the woman she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mami, I know it may sound crazy but I can't live without Brittany for another four months so Liam and I are moving back to Chicago and living with her until she can move here. We won't need a lot of stuff so it won't be a big move." Santana was helping her mother fix lunch for all them. Brittany had gotten a call from Dr. Neumann that morning asking her to come to the hospital. When Brittany left she was nervous because she had a feeling Dr. Neumann was going to say she needed someone who could start now so that left Brittany out.

"Santana, I understand that you and Brittany miss each other but you and Liam just got settled her. What about his doctor's that he just started seeing here and what about your job hunt? Four months is really not that long of a time to be apart."

Santana stopped chopping the carrots for the salad and just stared at her mother. "How can you even say that to me? I know you and Papi spent longer apart than four months when he was in med school. I saw how much you missed him when he was gone for three days two weeks ago so don't tell me four months isn't a long time to be apart."

Maribel knew Santana was right to call her out because the truth was when Carlos was in med school in Philadelphia and she was in Columbus teaching it was the most difficult time of her life. "If you feel you need to move back to Chicago for the next four months to be with Brittany of course I understand."

"That won't be necessary." Santana and Maribel turned to see Brittany standing the kitchen doorway. "I'll be moving to Columbus in two weeks." Brittany had a huge smile on her face.

Santana was paralyzed for a few seconds thinking she had heard Brittany wrong but when she realized she had heard her right she ran to Brittany and practically jumped into her arms. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Santana said as looked into Brittany's eyes. "Ouch!" I didn't mean for you to actually pinch me Britt."

"Well then next time make be careful what you ask me to do." Brittany smirked.

"Brittany dear sit down and tell us what's going on." Maribel sat down at the kitchen table followed by Santana and Brittany. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and held tightly.

"Well, the short story is on the way to the hospital I got a call from Linda. I had her pick up my mail for me because I don't like leaving it in my mailbox in the lobby for more than a day. I get so much junk mail that it fills the entire box. Do you guys get a lot of junk mail?"

"Baby please get on with the story and forget the junk mail." Santana pleaded.

"Oh right, sorry. Linda said when she got my mail there was an envelope from the Ohio Board of Medicine. She asked me if I wanted her to open it and I told her to go ahead. It was a letter saying I had been granted my license to practice medicine in Ohio and that the actually certificate would be mailed soon. Here she took a picture of the letter and texted it to me. The application said it would be processed in 3-4 months so I wasn't expecting it for another month but it was just about 3 months since I sent in the application." Brittany showed Santana and Maribel the picture. "I was really happy when I got the hospital to meet with Dr. Neumann and I immediately told her I was granted my Ohio medical license. She said fantastic because I want to offer you a position in my practice. I couldn't believe it. This was turning into to be one of the best days of my life. Then I remembered I still had to work in Chicago for four more months."

"Brittany dear this all fantastic news congratulations but I did hear you say you were moving to Columbus in two weeks so I take it there's more to the story." Maribel couldn't wait to for Brittany to continue on.

Santana didn't say a word she was holding her breath waiting for Brittany to finish the story. "Well, I of course told Dr. Neumann I was honored she wanted me to be a doctor in her practice but I couldn't start for four months. She said let me see what I can do about that. Turns out she went to med school with the head doctor at the women's health center. Dr. Neumann had me leave her office while she called and spoke to the head doctor. About twenty minutes later she called me back into her office and said everything was taken care of and I could leave my job at the women's health center in two weeks. When I asked how she managed that all she would say was the head doctor owed her a big favor. So I'll be moving to Columbus in two weeks. I guess sometimes life works out the way we want it to."

Santana was still stunned by the turn of events but was finally able to talk, "This is just overwhelming and awesome at the same time. We are going to be able to be together in two weeks."

"Two weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes, and 1209600 seconds. I could break it down further if you…." Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to update. My job is always busy when a new school year starts plus I've been under the weather with a horrible sinus infection that just won't go away and has tired me out. I'm on my second course of antibiotics so hopefully I'll feel better soon. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.

Chapter 21

Brittany pulled her car into the driveway, turned off the engine, and unbuckled her seatbelt while letting out a deep breath. It had been a long drive and she was glad she was finally there. She looked in the rear view mirror at Lord Tubbington II's cat carrier sitting on the backseat.

"Now Lord Tubbington II remember what I told you last night. We are guests in this home so we must treat everyone and everything with respect and that includes the furniture and carpeting. No sharpening your claws on the furniture. I know you haven't done that since you were a kitten but I also know it's difficult living in a new place and it can be scary. So if you are feeling down or missing our old apartment please let me know before you do anything foolish. Also, you are used to be homing alone most of the time but that won't be the case here because there are five adults plus baby Liam living in this house. I know you will make a good impression and make your mommy proud."

Brittany turned to the driver's door window when she heard a tap and instantly got a huge smile on her face when saw Santana standing there holding Liam. She quickly pushed the power button to put the window down. "Honey, I'm home. Well technically this is only my temporary home but I guess I can still say it."

Santana rolled her eyes and it made Brittany's heart swell because she loved the way Santana rolled her eyes at her when she said something odd. "You are just too cute for your own good Dr. Brittany S. Pierce. By the way who were you talking to? Liam and I have been standing here for a couple of minutes and you were so involved in talking that you didn't even see us."

"I was talking to Lord Tubbington II. I was reminding him we are guests in your parent's home and that if he gets depressed or scared that he needs to let me know and not do anything like sharpen his claws on the furniture."

Santana scowled, "He really wouldn't do anything like that would he because my mother would freak out."

"No, he should be fine. He hasn't done anything like that since he was a kitten. So how is my little prince today?" Brittany reached out and gently tickled Liam's tummy which caused him to giggle and reach out for her. Brittany reached out so Santana handed him to Brittany through the open car window. "You have grown so much over the past two weeks but don't worry now that I moved here I'll get see you grow in person every day." Brittany kissed the end of the Liam's nose so he of course in turn grabbed her nose.

Santana stood there watching her two favorite people in the world interact with a big smile on her face. They were all in the same city again and if everything worked out it would be forever. "I hate to break up this little admiration fest you two have going on but it would be nice if you got out of the car and gave me a proper hello." Santana teased Brittany in a pouting tone.

Brittany carefully handed Liam back to Santana through the car window and then got out of the car. Santana was holding Liam facing her shoulder so when the two hugged he was in the middle of their hug sandwich. They shared a quick kiss and then looked into each other's eyes, "I can't believe I'm actually here with you." Brittany said before leaning in to kiss Santana gently for a few seconds before they both deepened the kiss.

"AHEM! The rest of family is here to greet Brittany too." Maribel stood there in the driveway along with Carlos and Alma.

Brittany tried to pull away hearing the 'ahem' but Santana held her tight and just kept kissing her. Her family had interrupted Brittany and her kissing too many times and this time she wasn't going to let them. Brittany finally gave in and stopped trying to pull away from the kiss. After all it had been two weeks since she had gotten to kiss Santana's plump tasty lips.

"Hi Loretta, I've been meaning to tell you how beautiful your rose bushes are this summer." Maribel waved and called out to a neighbor who was walking by the house on the sidewalk. She was hoping once Santana heard her calling out to the neighbor that she would stop kissing Brittany but that didn't happen.

"Thank you Maribel. The flowers around your house are beautiful too. It's been such a wonderful summer not too hot just right. Hi Carlos. Hi Alma." The neighbor had stopped on the sidewalk to talk to Maribel and had a scowl on her face seeing Santana and Brittany standing there kissing with Liam sandwiched between them.

Maribel decided to take things into her own hands so she walked over to Santana and Brittany. "Loretta, you haven't met our grandson Liam." Maribel reached between Santana and Brittany to get to Liam. Once he was in her arms she walked to where Loretta was standing on the sidewalk.

Brittany looked at Santana while shaking her head, "You've just got to push your mother's buttons don't you. Now she's going to be mad at me too and I didn't do anything wrong."

"I beg to differ. You didn't put up much of a fight to stop kissing me even though you knew my parents and abuela were standing there watching us." Santana winked at Brittany knowing it would render Brittany speechless.

"Very well played Santana but don't get too smug because two can play at that game. Your time will come when you least expect it." Brittany said in a quiet, seductive voice.

"Santana come say Hi to Loretta and bring Brittany with you." Maribel called out as she proudly told Loretta all about Liam.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked over to where her mother and Loretta were standing. "Hi Mrs. Lawrence, how are you?" Santana asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm doing fine dear. I must say you have an adorable son. Every time I see your mother he is all she talks about and she always has new pictures to show me." Loretta watched Liam as he tried to grab Maribel's necklace she was wearing.

"Thank s for the kind words Mrs. Lawrence." Santana smiled politely once again. Mrs. Lawrence was a very nice woman and Santana had known her all of her life.

"Now Loretta there's another special person I want you to meet. This is Dr. Brittany Pierce. I told you about her. She has just moved to Columbus from Chicago and she's going to be working as an obstetrician at a very successful practice. Brittany, this is Loretta Lawrence one of my dear friends and neighbors since we moved into this house when Santana was a little girl."

Brittany put her hand and shook Loretta's hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lawrence."

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Pierce and please call me Loretta."

"Only if you call me Brittany." Brittany wasn't sure if she should call her Loretta since Santana called her Mrs. Lawrence.

Santana stood there watching the interaction and couldn't believe that her mother had introduced Brittany to Mrs. Lawrence without even mentioning she was her girlfriend.

"Ok Brittany it is." Mrs. Lawrence said with friendly smile.

"Mrs. Lawrence my mother didn't tell you when she introduced you to Brittany that Brittany and I are together, she's my girlfriend." Santana said as she looked at Brittany and then at Maribel who was too busy trying to get Liam to stop pulling on her necklace to look at Santana.

"Santana, your mother told me about you and Brittany before you moved back to Columbus. Even if I didn't know I would have figured it out on my own when I saw the two of you kissing in the driveway and the way you two are standing her holding hands. She also told me that Brittany was the doctor who delivered Liam." Maribel's friend could be a handful just like her.

Santana wanted this conversation to be over because she wasn't sure how she felt about her mother telling people she met Brittany when she delivered Liam. Santana subconsciously tightened her grip on Brittany's hand which Brittany knew meant Santana was uncomfortable about something and she had a good idea what it was. "Brittany just drove all of the way from Chicago and I'm sure she wants to relax before we unpack her car. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Lawrence." Santana pulled on Brittany's hand as they walked to the house. Brittany had given Mrs. Lawrence one last smile before they walked away.

Santana and Brittany walked into the house to find Carlos and Alma in the kitchen fixing a late dinner for everyone. They had waited until Brittany had arrived to eat. Alma walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy you are here where you belong. This is your official welcome to our family." Alma then kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Brittany eyes filled up with tears hearing Alma's heartfelt welcome. It touched the small part of Brittany who still was insecure and wondered what was wrong with her that her biological parents didn't want her. The Pierces were a wonderful family and now she had a second family the Lopez's.

"Thanks you Alma." It was all Brittany could manage to say because not only was she overwhelmed emotionally she was exhausted from packing for the past two weeks and then today the 5 ½ hour drive to Columbus which was more like 6 hours because she had to stop to get gas and coffee, and to let Lord Tubbington II out of his carrier to stretch and eat.

A few minutes later Maribel walked into the kitchen with Liam. "Brittany, I think your cat isn't very happy because when I walked by your car he was meowing quite loudly."

Brittany made big eyes, "Oh shit! I forgot Lord Tubbington II in the car. He's going to be so mad at me!" Brittany sprinted out of the house.

A couple of minutes later Brittany came running back into the kitchen carrying Lord Tubbington II's carrier. "Mommy is so sorry she forgot and left you in the car. Are you ok? Let me look you over." Brittany talked to Lord Tubbington II as she took him out of his carrier and then looked him over good to make sure he was ok. It was the first time Maribel, Alma, and Carlos has been the tubby cat. They all looked surprised when Brittany pulled the larger than normal cat out of the cat carrier.

Santana saw how Brittany was in a panic over leaving Lord Tubbington II in the car so stroked Lord Tubbington II's fur and when he purred Santana smiled. "You're ok aren't you LT II."

"He needs water. Do you have a bottle of water I can give him? I have some bottles in the car I brought for him but they would be too warm. Maybe I should take his temperature. If his body temperature is too high I'll need to cool him off." Brittany was panicking and her shaking hand stroked the fur on Lord Tubbington II's back.

Alma walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "Here dear, does he have a bowl?" Brittany reached inside the cat carrier and took out a water bowl and laid it on the floor. She then took the bottle of water from Alma and filled the dish with water. Brittany sat Lord Tubbington II down the floor and he started to drink immediately. Brittany sat on the floor beside him and continued to stroke his back.

Santana sat down beside her, "He's ok Britt. He wasn't in the car that long and it really it isn't a hot day." Brittany sat there shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. Santana noticed this so she put her arm on Brittany's back and gently rubbed it to hopefully help calm her down. She knew Brittany was beyond tired from the drive to Columbus and from her schedule for the past two weeks. Brittany had to transfer her patients to a different doctor at the women's health center plus pack up her apartment. Linda and her fiancée did help Brittany pack up her apartment but it was still a very stressful two weeks. They sat there watching the cat drink for a couple of minutes and then he started to lick his paws. "LT II seems fine but if you want we can take him to a vet to have him checked out." Santana hated seeing Brittany so upset.

"He seems to be ok so I don't think he needs to see a vet." Brittany's voice was shaky.

Maribel, Alma, and Carlos continued to get dinner ready and letting Santana handle Brittany. Maribel had put Liam in his high chair and he was playing with ring of plastic keys that had a remote attached to like one used to unlock cars. It was colorful and the remote had two buttons and when you pushed the buttons they each played a different song. Liam hadn't quite learned how to push the buttons yet but he would often accidently squeeze one hard enough to make the song play. Right now he was holding on to the ring part and shaking it so the keys moved and hit one another. He was jabbering and squealing the entire time. Santana looked at him at couldn't help but smile. She was wishing Brittany would look at him because she knew once Brittany saw how much fun Liam was having that she would smile too. However, Brittany just kept stroking Lord Tubbington II's fur as he continued to lick his paws and then his legs.

Brittany suddenly stood up and picked up Lord Tubbington II at the same time. "Is it ok if I use your downstairs bathroom?" Brittany asked no one in particular but Maribel was the first to answer. "Of course go right ahead dear and you don't have to ask. Think of this as your house too during your stay with us."

"Thanks, I'll put him back in his carrier so he's not wandering all over the house." Brittany started to put Lord Tubbington II back his carrier.

"Nonsense, he's been in that carrier for hours he needs to stretch out. I'll just put him in the laundry room where we already have a litter box and bed set up for him." Alma said taking the cat from Brittany.

Brittany didn't say anything she just quickly walked to the bathroom. Santana was worried because she didn't understand why Brittany was still so upset about because LT II was ok. Santana helped her parents and abuela prepare dinner and when it had been ten minutes and Brittany was still in the bathroom Santana decided she had better check on her.

Santana knocked lightly on the closed bathroom door, "Britt baby are you ok?" When she didn't get answer she knocked again and when Brittany still didn't answer Santana announced, "Britt, I'm coming in." Santana opened the door slowly and found Brittany sitting on the closed toilet seat lid with hand covering her face. Santana quickly knelt down in front of Brittany and put her hands on Brittany's knees. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"WhatifIhadleftLiaminthecar?" Brittany said quickly.

It took Santana a few seconds to figure out Brittany had said but when she finally did she realized why Brittany was so upset. Santana gently pulled Brittany's hands away from face so she could look into her eyes. She wasn't surprised but still heartbroken when she saw how red Brittany's eyes were from crying. "Awe babe you would never leave Liam in the car. I told before there are four people I trust taking care of Liam…my mother, father, abuela, and you."

"But I forgot Lord Tubbington II because I got distracted by seeing you and Liam, and then meeting your neighbor. When we came into the house I never once even gave it a thought that he was still in the car. What if your mother had come in the house when we did so she wasn't there to hear him meowing when she walked by the car?"

"Britt, don't beat yourself up over this. You're exhausted I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes. Why don't we go eat dinner and then call it an early night and just go to bed?"

Brittany was shaking her head no, "I can't I've got to unpack the car yet. I forgot to even ask did the moving van get here ok with my other things this morning?"

"Yes and everything is in the garage with the things I moved from Chicago. Is there anything in your car that can't wait until morning to be unpacked?"

"I need my big red luggage for the night but I guess the rest could wait until morning except for Lord Tubbingon II's bed. I know your abuela said there was a new one in the laundry room for him but I bet he would sleep better in his own bed. He's so used to sleeping on the bed with me at night I want him to be as comfortable as possible in the laundry room."

"Dinner won't be ready for a few more minutes so let's get the stuff you need out of the car and bring in the house. Then we can eat dinner and after that you are going to lie down and relax." Santana got up from her kneeling position and pulled on Brittany's hand to help her stand up.

"Do you think your parents and abuela would be upset if I skipped dinner? All of the sudden I'm just so tired and I'm not hungry at all."

"They'll understand now let's go get the stuff from your car. Oh by the way there's something I've wanted to say to you since you got here. I love you." Santana kissed Brittany slowly for a few seconds and pulled away.

"I love you too." Brittany captured Santana's lips in a more intense kiss and both women moaned as the kiss got more heated until they reluctantly pulled apart both breathing heavily. "I should get my stuff." Brittany said as she and Santana looking lustfully into each other eyes. It was clear the sexual tension between the two was at an all time high.

"Yeah, let's go get your stuff." Santana swallowed hard after talking and then opened the door so we they could leave the bathroom. Her face was clearly flushed from the kiss and just being so close to Brittany.

Brittany walked back into the house carrying Lord Tubbington II's bed and her big red luggage. She sat her bag by the staircase and then started walking to the laundry room where he was going to be staying. She was anxious to see how he was doing being confined to the one room since he wasn't used to it. Santana walked in the house behind her carrying a grocery bag with bottles of water in it and Lord Tubbington II's litter box. Brittany didn't know the Lopez's were going to get the cat a new bed and litter box so of course she brought his with her from Chicago.

"Britt, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to put Lord Tubbington II's bed in the laundry room. I hope there's room for both beds. I'm not sure about both litter boxes though. He is used to his with the hood over it for privacy. I'm not sure what kind your parents got him. Not that he can't use any kind of litter box it's just that he's used to his own."

Santana smiled at Brittany, "That's not what I meant exactly. Why are you taking his bed to laundry room?"

Brittany was confused because even in her exhausted state she knew Alma had said there was a bed and litter box for Lord Tubbington II in the laundry room. Alma took him there when Brittany went to the bathroom. "I'm taking it to the laundry room so he can sleep in his own bed." Brittany said slowly not sure what why Santana had asked her.

"The bed in the laundry room can be for he is downstairs but when he goes to bed at night in our room he will need his familiar bed from home. Also, there's a place to put his litter box too." Santana knew how important LT II was to Brittany and she wanted them both to feel at home.

Brittany got a huge smile on her face, "You mean he can…are you sure…I don't want you doing this just to make me happy. If you don't want him sleeping in your bedroom it's ok."

"It's our bedroom now and yes I want you to be happy and I would do anything to make that happen. However, I also realize this move must be traumatic for LT II so he needs to feel at home and he's used to sleeping with you."

Brittany hurried over to Santana tried to kiss her but since she was holding Lord Tubbington's II bed and Santana was holding his litter box they couldn't quite reach each other's lips no matter what angle they tried. "How about we take these things upstairs because the sooner they are out of our hands the sooner I can give you a thank you kiss."

Santana turned and hurried up the stairs with Brittany right behind here. They found a perfect place for the cat bed in the corner where he would have his own bit of privacy. They decided to put the litter box in the Santana's bathroom that was three times the size of the bathroom in Brittany's apartment.

Brittany put her hands on Santana's hips and started to lean in for a kiss when Santana suddenly bolted from the room, "I'll be right back hold that kiss for me." Brittany laughed at shook her head.

A few minutes later Santana came back into the room carrying LT II. He was a handful for her to carry. "Welcome to our bedroom LT II. We have put your bed over here in the corner to give you some privacy. (Santana walked to bathroom) Over her is your litter box." Santana put LT II down and he immediately ran to his litter box and got inside.

Brittany stood in the doorway laughing, "It's probably from all of the water he drank."

"Speaking of water, why does he drink bottled water? Can't he drink water from the tap?" Santana asked.

"He can water from the tap it's just that he refused to drink the water in Chicago so I have always given him bottled water."

"I'll bet he will like the water here in Columbus. Our water is way better than Chicago water." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as walked back into the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll give him some tomorrow. I'm still holding that kiss for you and it's getting hard and harder to hold it back." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her close to her immediately pressing her lips to Santana's. They both moaned as the kiss became more intense like before. It was clear they both wanted and needed to spend sometimes together kissing and touching each other because it had been over two weeks since they'd seen each other.

"Santana! Brittany! Dinner is ready. Your abuela is feeding Liam his cereal because he was hungry and getting fussy." Maribel yelled up the stairs.

"He's eating cereal now?" Brittany asked loudly.

"Yeah he started a few days ago. I wanted it to be a surprise so you could feed him when you got here."

Brittany pouted, "I missed it."

Santana giggled, "He eats every day Britt so you can feed him tomorrow. In a few days I'm going to be introducing him to one vegetable and one fruit although I can't decide to try carrots or peas first and for the fruit apples or peaches?"

"I think definitely carrots and peaches." Brittany responded quickly.

"That's what I leaning towards so carrots and peaches it is. Do you feel like coming down for dinner or do you still want to rest?" Santana asked as she stroked the side of Brittany's face. She loved how soft Brittany's skin felt.

"I'm not very hungry and I really need to lie down and rest. I'll go downstairs with you and tell your parents and abuela."

"No, you stay here and rest I'll tell them. They'll understand. I love you Britt and I'm so happy you're here and we are together." Santana kissed Brittany and left the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Britt baby wake up." Brittany slowly opened her eyes when Santana whispered in her ear. Feeling Santana's breath on her ear as she spoke sent shivers throughout Brittany's body.

"Hey", Brittany said when her eyes meant Santana's who was lying on her side facing Brittany.

"I hated to wake you up because you looked so relaxed sleeping cuddled up to LT II and Pom Pom."

Brittany felt her face flush with embarrassment at the mention of Pom Pom. "I've gotten so used to sleeping with him I took him out of my bag before I laid down. And thank you again for letting Lord Tubbington II sleep in here with us. He cuddled right up to me as soon as I lay down on the bed. He was tired from the trip too."

"I've gotten used to sleeping with the teddy bear you got me too but now I have the real thing right here in my bed. Speaking of bed, I woke you up so you could go put on your sleep clothes so you were more comfortable." Santana looked lovingly into Brittany's eyes.

"Where's Liam?" Brittany yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"He's in his crib sleeping. I put him down for the night about a half an hour ago then I got ready for bed. I only woke you up so you could change into your sleep clothes because I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes all night."

Brittany scowled, "What time is it?"

"It's around ten o'clock."

"I slept for three hours! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's no big deal Britt you were tired so I let you sleep. You were out cold. You didn't even wake up when I put Liam's face close to you so he could give a goodnight kiss. Well with him it's more like he touches your face with his tongue quickly."

"I'm sorry honey. I missed dinner with your parents and abuela, and I missed saying good night to Liam. I've been a terrible guest so far."

"Like I said it's no big deal you were tired. How about you go get ready for bed so we get our cuddle on? I've missed us falling asleep in each other arms." Santana kissed the end of Brittany's nose.

Brittany got out of bed and when she walked by Liam's crib she stopped to watch him for a few seconds. He was sound asleep. It was truly amazing how much he had grown. Brittany decided to take a quick shower before going to bed and when she walked back into the bedroom the sight before her took her breath away. Santana was lying on her side facing away from Brittany. Santana's hair was up in a messy bun and the tank-top she was wearing had ridden up in the back so Brittany could see the top of the boy shorts she was wearing. Santana's knees were slightly bent. Brittany stood there for several seconds admiring the beautiful woman lying in the bed and wondering how she had gotten so lucky to have someone like Santana in her life.

Brittany walked over to the bed and climbed in behind Santana cuddling her front to Santana's back. Brittany had assumed Santana had fallen asleep and she was right but feeling Brittany close to her woke her up so she turned to face Brittany. "Sorry I must have dozed off. I still can't believe you are really here to stay."

"I know. I'm just so happy we didn't have to be apart for six months because I know now that I wouldn't have been able make it. I would've gone crazy being away from you and Liam for so long. I never in my wildest dreams thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." Brittany caressed Santana's face before leaning in kissing her delicately on the lips.

The longing they had been feeling turned the kissed into a passionate, heated one within seconds. It wasn't long before Brittany was lying on top of Santana and started kissing her neck which caused Santana to moan. Both when were so lost in the feelings that were coursing through their every inch of their bodies that they forgot where they were until something snapped in Santana's head.

"Britt, we've got to stop." Santana said as she arched her neck back and then moaned as Brittany continued to kiss down her neck to the area between her breasts. Brittany put her hand on Santana's stomach where her tank top had ridden up and slowly slid her hand down until her finger tips were touching the band of Santana's boy shorts. "Britt, we've got to stop!" This time Santana said it loudly and with urgency so Brittany stopped and moved off from Santana.

Both women laid there side by side on their backs trying to catch their breath for the next couple of minutes. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for Britt. We both got carried away and I knew if we kept it up we would get to the point of no return. I don't feel comfortable with us making love in my parent's house and with Liam in the room."

"Go away with me for a couple of days." Brittany turned on her side so she was facing Santana.

"What?"

"I have a week before I start my new job. Let's you and I go away for a couple of days just the two of us."

"I can't leave Liam for a couple of days. I've been away from him overnight but never for two days. He's too little for me to leave him alone like that. I'm still breastfeeding his 2-3 times a day. I just can't go away and leave him."

"How about an overnight trip to the fanciest hotel in Columbus then?"

"I can't do that. I mean I'm still looking for a job and a place to live. You've got a new job and need to find a place to live too. We both have a lot going on and a lot of decisions to make. We can't be going off and spending a night in a hotel. I think you're like a teenage boy right now letting your hormones cloud your judgment."

Santana's word hit a nerve with Brittany. "And what if I am being like a teenage boy is that such a bad thing? I want us to make love and I thought by the way your body has been reacting that you wanted us to make love too but I guess I have been reading the signals all wrong."

"Britt, don't be that way. You know I want us to make love just as much as you do it's just that…"

"You're not ready because you can't get over the fact that I've already seen your vagina when I delivered Liam. I noticed how you tensed up when Mrs. Lawrence said she knew I delivered Liam. You're afraid I won't find you sexy because of what I saw during the delivery. Let me tell you something I see women's vagina's everyday as an obstetrician because it's part of my job. I don't find anything sexy about it. It's just my job and I was just doing my job the night delivered Liam. What I saw that night won't ever affect how I look at you when we are making love. I don't know how to make you believe me."

Santana was a little taken aback by Brittany's outburst so when she spoke it was in a quiet voice, "You didn't let me finish my sentence before you interrupted me. I wasn't going to say that I'm not ready for us to make love because I am ready. And I'm still a little nervous about you seeing my lady parts again since you delivered Liam but I trust you and I know you won't do anything to make me feel uncomfortable. I want our first time to be when we have moved in together in our first home. I know that's silly and old fashioned. To be honest with you I'm not sure I can wait that long. We only have one first time and I don't want it to be in my parent's house or in a hotel. I want to be in our home."

"You're not being silly and it is a bit old fashioned although you could be really old fashioned and say you wanted us to wait until we were married. I respect you and your wishes but I don't know if I can wait that long either so I suggest first thing tomorrow morning we have your mother show us some houses so we can start looking for our home." Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana.

"Our home, I love the sound of that." Santana said and then softly kissed Brittany's lips.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Santana started to wake up so she snuggled closer to Brittany only to find it wasn't Brittany she had her arms wrapped tightly around instead it was the pillow Brittany had slept on. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Brittany's loving arms. Santana had just enjoyed the most restful sleep she'd had in months. Since Liam was born she was either up feeding him, changing his diaper, or rocking him until he fell back to sleep. Although now that he slept through the night quite often, Santana still woke up and checked on him at least once in the night but not last night she slept through the night.

Santana opened her eyes and got quick look at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. She closed her eyes again and held tighter to the pillow that smelled like Brittany. A few seconds past before Santana's eyes opened quickly and she jumped out of the bed to look in Liam's crib which she found was empty. After she had closed her eyes the time she saw on the clock finally registered in her brain. It was 8 o'clock in the morning. Liam always woke up around 6:30 or 7 for the day. He would jabber to himself when he first woke up and then after a few minutes would get fussy if Santana didn't pick him up. Santana always breastfeed Liam in the morning, it was there special way of starting the new day together. However, this morning Brittany must have gotten up with Liam when he woke up and let Santana continue to sleep. Santana decided to go look for her two most favorite people in her life.

"Liam sweetie, please don't grab the spoon!" Liam was sitting in his highchair still in his footie pajamas wearing a bib with Brittany trying to feed him his baby rice cereal but every time she moved the spoon towards his mouth he would grab it and get cereal all over his hands. "Don't touch your hair again!" Brittany wasn't quick enough so another handful of cereal was rubbed into Liam's hair. Liam just giggled and jabbered because he of course was having a lot of fun. Santana stood in the kitchen doorway watching Brittany and Liam trying not to laugh. There was cereal everywhere but in Liam's mouth. It was all over the tray on his highchair and his bib as well as being all over his face and in his hair of course. Brittany put the spoon in the bowl of cereal to give it another try. This time she moved the spoon quickly to Liam's mouth so he couldn't grab it. She felt victorious when the spoon full of cereal made it to his open mouth but unfortunately her victory was short lived when Liam stuck his little tongue out and blew his lips together which caused the cereal that was in his mouth to shoot out right in Brittany's face. Brittany felt defeated. "I bet your mommy knows how to feed you without it ending up all over you and all over her as well."

"His mommy does know how to feed him his cereal so most of it ends up in his mouth and not all over him and me." Santana smirked as she still stood in the doorway with her arms folded. Brittany turned towards the sound of Santana's voice and when Santana saw Brittany's face splattered with cereal as well as her bangs. Santana couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. "You both look like you took a bath in cereal!" Santana managed to say through her laughter.

Brittany wasn't sure how she felt about Santana's outburst of laughter. On one hand she was sure seeing Liam and her both covered in cereal was quite funny, on the other hand, she wanted to be able to show Santana that she was capable of helping take care of Liam since sometime in the near future they would be living together as a family. Brittany had woken up when she heard Liam jabbering to himself in his crib so she got up and decided to let Santana sleep in while she took care of Liam. "I'm sorry I should have woken you up instead of trying to take care of Liam by myself. Your mother helped me make the cereal before she left for work. He's probably hungry because I don't think he's swallowed even one spoonful of cereal and now I've got him off the morning schedule you have set up for him."

Santana walked over to Liam and kissed the top of his head because it was the only part of his head that didn't have cereal on it. "Good morning Liam." Santana then sat down in the chair beside Brittany at the kitchen table. She picked up the towel Brittany had laying on the table and Santana wiped the cereal off from Brittany's face. Santana then kissed Brittany on the lips. "Good morning baby." Santana couldn't help herself she leaned in for another kiss and before long the kiss started to get quite heated. Santana pulled away when she heard Liam squeal. Brittany and Santana were both flushed because the sexual attraction they felt for one another was getting to the point where one of them was going to crack and just jump the other one. Brittany thought for sure she couldn't take it much longer but she was going to respect Santana's desire to wait until they were living in their own house. Little did Brittany know at that very moment Santana was wondering if she would be able to wait that long too and she was seriously considering telling Brittany they could go to a hotel for the weekend.

Santana had turned her attention Liam. "Britt, there's a trick to feeding him and believe me it took me awhile to figure it out. My mother has video of me trying to feed Liam the first few times and she'll be more than happy to show them to you so you both can have a good laugh. Believe me it was not a pretty sight there was cereal everywhere but in Liam's mouth. Watch this." Santana picked up Liam's plastic keys on a ring that were lying on the kitchen table and handed them to him. He immediately grabbed them and started shaking them. She then picked up the spoon and put a little cereal on it. Before moving the spoon towards his mouth she grabbed his free hand and held it so he couldn't grab the spoon. Santana then put the spoon in Liam's mouth and ate the cereal with no problem. Santana got more cereal on the spoon and put it in his mouth again with no problem. "You see I learned if you keep his hands busy he can't grab the spoon. Here you try it."

Brittany got cereal on the spoon and then held Liam's free hand and put the spoon in his mouth with him eating the cereal with no problem. Brittany felt good that she was able to feed Liam without the cereal ending on him or her. "This is so much easier."

"Well it doesn't stop him from spitting the cereal out so it goes all over you like he did to you but it makes things easier. My mother said Liam will outsmart us someday and this trick won't work but for now it's working." Santana sat and watched Brittany give Liam a couple more spoonfuls of cereal. Liam was starting to get fussy. "He wants milk but before I breastfeed him I'm going to give me a bath to clean him up."

"Oh a bath sounds like fun. Can I help?" Brittany asked with an eager smile on her face.

"Well, I usually take a bath with him. I put his little tub in the big tub in my bathroom and then I get undressed and get it in the tub. It's easier than kneeling in front of the tub but we can both give him a bath this morning. We both can kneel by the tub. I'm sure he will love it." Santana spoke as she used the towel the wipe the cereal off Liam's face and hands.

"No, it's ok you two have a routine and I don't want to mess that up. I read in a baby book that babies need routine and thrive when the routine is followed regularly. Besides, I need to get the rest of the stuff out of my car." Brittany got up from the kitchen table but didn't get far because Santana grabbed her hand. Brittany looked at Santana who was looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, I want you to help me give Liam his bath. You are living here now and you are going to become a part of his routine." Santana wasn't sure where Brittany's sudden insecurities were coming from, first last night worrying she would forget and leave Liam in the car and now she doesn't want to interfere with Liam's routine. She knows it's a big adjustment for Brittany moving to Columbus and them talking about buying a house when they have only known each other for 4 months. Santana was concerned but she decided to give Brittany her space for now.

"I'd better get the stuff out of my car. You give Liam his bath and feed him. I'll take a shower after I bring all of my stuff in the house." Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and stroked the top of Liam's head before walking out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Running away already?"

Brittany turned to look who was talking to her and saw Maribel standing in the driveway beside her car. Brittany was sitting her car with the driver's side door open. The luggage and bags she had in her car sitting on the driveway. Brittany managed a small smile before answering, "No".

Maribel could tell something wasn't right because when she had left the house awhile ago to go to work Brittany was bubbly and looking forward to feeding Liam his cereal. "How did the cereal feeding go?"

Brittany shook her head, "Not so good. Liam kept grabbing the spoon and ended up with most of the cereal on his hands, face, and in his hair."

Maribel couldn't help but smile wishing she had been there to see it. "When Santana started feeding Liam cereal she had the same experience. I have it all on video. I'll show it to you later and we can have a good laugh. I don't want to pry but is everything ok? I mean I only left about 45 minutes ago and I would've thought you would be spending time with Liam. Since you're out here I'm guessing Santana finally woke up and is taking care of Liam."

Brittany didn't know what to say to Maribel because she was feeling foolish about the way she left Santana and Liam to come unload her car instead of staying in the house helping with Liam's bath. "Santana is giving Liam his bath and then going to feed him so I decided to come out her and unload my car. Santana said she and I could give Liam a bath together but he's used to her being in the tub with him and I didn't want to break his routine. Now I feel like a fool because I'm out here instead of helping Santana give Liam a bath." Brittany spoke very quickly.

Maribel knew for sure now something was bothering Brittany but wasn't sure what exactly it was. "Again, I don't mean to pry but did you and Santana have a fight over Liam's bath?"

"No, we didn't have a fight. I'm just being very insecure right now about being able to help Santana raise Liam. I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear me say as Liam's abuela."

"Do you mind if I have a seat in your car?" Maribel asked and Brittany shook her head no. Maribel walked to the passenger side, opened the door, and got the car. "I know we haven't spent much time alone together but I have feeling you know exactly where your insecurities are coming from."

Brittany wasn't surprised Maribel was so perceptive of seeing through Brittany's feelings because it was something Santana was able to do as well most of the time. Brittany took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm adopted."

"I didn't know that and I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me." Maribel was surprised but to hear Brittany was adopted but tried not to let it show. She had thought for sure it would've come up before now.

"It's a long story but the short version is when I was an infant either my mother or father or both of them together left me in a baby carrier on the hood of a police car outside the police station. Luckily a police officer found before I got hypothermia. They searched for my parents but they never got any leads not even from the local hospitals. The Pierces adopted me and became my family. I'm so lucky to have been adopted by such loving couple. I have never for one second ever doubted their love for me or ever felt they loved me less because I was their biological child. I have a younger sister who is their biological child. Santana knows about me being adopted and has been so supportive to me. She even told me if I ever wanted to try and find my parents she would support and help me. Anyway, since I met Santana these feelings of insecurity have shown up when they never have before in my life. I think it's because I've never loved someone as deeply as I love Santana. I love Liam so much too. I guess I'm worried if I don't do everything right Santana might decide I'm not the woman she wants to spend her life with and to help her raise Liam. I trust Santana with my life and I know she would never intentionally hurt me. However, these insecurities I'm feeling right now aren't logical and make think crazy thoughts. I know it has to do with me wondering how my parents could just leave me like that. Why wasn't I good enough for them? Right now at times I wonder if I'll be good enough for Santana which is crazy because she has never made me feel like I'm not good enough for her or Liam. She's always made me feel loved, needed, and cared for."

Maribel reached over and put her hand on Brittany's forearm that was resting on her leg. "First let me say how sorry I am your parents left you like that. I'm so happy the Pierce's became your family because they made you the loving and caring woman you are today. The woman I know is the one my daughter will end up spending the rest of her life with. I think your insecurities are a normal reaction to being left as a child. I'm glad you realize Santana won't hurt you or push you out of her life if you don't do everything perfectly when it comes to her or Liam. No one is perfect and no relationship is perfect. It's important to communicate with your partner. I think you should talk to Santana about how you are feeling. And remember this, you were the one who got Liam to drink from his bottle for the first time and you were the one who help Santana when Liam's tummy was acting up so you are more than ready to help Santana raise Liam. Just so you know Brittany, Carlos and I are extremely happy you are a part of our family. We both know Alma adores you."

Brittany really didn't know what to say to Maribel except "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I just so you know I won't tell Carlos or Alma about you being adopted. It's your story to tell when you are ready. Now I need to get back to the real estate office. I came back home because I forgot a folder I need to today. By the way Santana has been standing in her bedroom window watching us for past few minutes." Maribel got out of the car as did Brittany.

Brittany walked over to Maribel and gave her hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime dear. Here I know you are looking for a place to live. This is my card. Go on our website and if you see any apartments or houses you're interested in let me know. Oh, by the way, you have dried rice cereal all over in your bangs." Maribel handed Brittany her business card not knowing yet that Santana and Brittany had decided to look for a house together.

Brittany laughed, "I know I'm going to take a shower." Brittany looked up at Santana's bedroom window just in time to see Santana walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany carried the rest of her bags to the house and then up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. When she got to the door it was only partially opened so she sat down a bag and knocked on the door. She heard Santana say come in so she picked her bag, opened the door, and walked in the bedroom. Santana was sitting in the rocking chair breastfeeding Liam. The sight always managed to make Brittany feel emotional. She wondered if some day she would be sitting in that same rocking chair breastfeeding one of their children.

"I'm just going to set these bags over here in the corner. I'll sort them out after I've taken a shower." Brittany put the bags in the corner of the bedroom near Lord Tubbington's bed which he was sleeping in at the moment.

Brittany walked by the rocking chair on the way to shower but was surprised when she felt Santana touch her arm. Their eyes met and Brittany knew immediately that Santana knew there was something going on with her. The look also said I'm here when you are ready to talk. Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana gently on the lips before kissing the top of Liam's head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of morning went quickly with Santana checking online for job openings and Brittany taking care of the clothes and items in her luggage and bags. Liam had been active all morning. He was just getting used to his bouncy walker. His little legs weren't quite strong enough yet to make it bounce but he enjoyed sitting in it and playing with all of the zoo animals and colorful rings that were attached to it. There was also a little mirror on it and when he would catch a look at his reflection he immediately scowled and then tried to grab at his face in the reflection. Right now he is taking a nap before lunch

Brittany is sitting on Santana's bed with her laptop opened while Liam sleeps in his crib. Santana walks quietly into the room and checks on Liam before sitting beside Brittany on the bed. She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and noticed she was looking at houses that her mother's real estate office was offering for sale. Brittany leaned her head on Santana's and they both loved the closeness. They hadn't talked yet about why Brittany was being insecure but they both knew when the time was right they would talk about it. They wanted to spend the morning together with Liam. Santana was curious to find out why her mother sat in Brittany's car for so long and what they were talking about during that time.

"Did you find any houses you like?" Santana asked quietly.

"No not really." Brittany stated as she kept looking through the pictures of houses.

It was then Santana noticed something, "One house must have caught your attention I see by Favorites it shows you have one entry."

"It's nothing there's just this one house I keep coming back to for some reason. It's a nice house but it doesn't have a modern kitchen like the other homes and it's a bit small although it does have four bedrooms. I chose it as a favorite because something keeps drawing me back to it." Brittany had looked at the house at least five times and for some reason she could see them living in the house but it wasn't anything fancy and she thought maybe Santana would want something newer and more modern.

"Let me see it." Santana said so Brittany clicked on the Favorites icon and a picture of the house appeared on the screen. She clicked through the pictures that showed the kitchen, living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, etc..

Santana didn't say anything which Brittany took to mean it wasn't a house she would be interested in living in. "I'll just delete it from my Favorites I knew it was probably too small and it doesn't have a modern kitchen or anything else."

"No don't delete it. It's my abuela and abuelo's house. My abuela sold it about three years ago. After my abuelo passed away she couldn't part with it but my parents finally convinced it was costing too much money to keep it since she was living her with them. I can't believe it doesn't look any changes have been made to the house by the new owners. That house holds so many memories for me. Memories of Christmases, Thanksgiving, birthdays, cooking and baking in the kitchen with abuela, working in the garage with my abuelo on his old truck, and when I was younger I slept over at their house at least one night a week. What is it about that house that keeps you going back to it, Britt?"

"It just seems so familiar to me like home." Brittany's voice cracked a bit from hearing this was the house where Alma and her husband had lived.

"I can't believe my mother didn't tell us it was up for sale. She must not know it because there are so many houses on their website. Britt, would you want to go look at the house?"

Brittany turned her head and kissed the top of Santana' head because she was still leaning again Brittany's shoulder. "I would love to go look at the house."

TBC

A/N – Sorry this update has taken so long. I've been under the weather and rewrote parts of this chapter a couple of times. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter includes Alma and a few surprise visitors. Let's say the Lopez household is going to overflowing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Where is everyone?" Maribel called out as she walked into the house through the door that connected the garage to the house.

"We're in the living room", Santana shouted back to her mother. Maribel walked into the living room to find Santana and Brittany sitting on the floor with Liam lying on his belly on a mat. "Show abuela what you can do sweetie." Santana encouraged Liam on.

Liam just lay there on his belly holding his head up and pushing up with his little arms. "What exactly is my nieto supposed to showing me?"

"Sit down and watch." Santana told her mother so Maribel took a seat on the couch. Brittany rubbed her hand on Liam's back and he giggled. A few seconds later he rotated his body so he was turned onto side. "You're almost there sweetie keep going!" Santana cheered her son on while Brittany and Maribel watched intently. A few seconds later Liam was on his back. He had rolled over.

Santana picked him up and planted kisses all over his face which made him giggle. "Mami is so proud of you."

Brittany lifted up his shirt and planted a few raspberries on his belly which made him laughed out loud. "Way to go Liam!" Brittany said and clapped his hands together.

Maribel watched all of this from the couch and while she was so proud of her grandson and she was also proud of Santana because she is such a great mother to Liam. He is happy, healthy, and thriving. His Down syndrome will present challenges for the rest of his life but Maribel feels confident that with Santana as his mother he will be prepared to meet those challenges with her love and support. Maribel looked at Brittany who was laughing and enjoying the moment with Santana and Liam. Maribel was glad to see the insecurities from earlier were gone. She could see the special bond Brittany has with Liam, and she knows Brittany will be there to support him and Santana through life's challenges as well. They were going to be a family sometime in the near future.

"Oh nieto, your abuela is so proud of you! You are such a strong little man." Liam continued to giggle as Brittany would blow a raspberry on his stomach every few seconds.

"You should have seen him the first time he tried to rollover he had the top part of his body turned but not his legs. He looked like a little pretzel. He's doing really well physically don't you think?" Santana looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"He is doing wonderful Santana." Maribel looked into her daughter's eyes and she knew in the back of Santana's mind she was very worried Liam having Down syndrome would greatly affect his development. So far he was right on schedule for a baby his age. Santana knew this would likely change the older he got and tasks became more challenging for him. Maribel noticed how Santana's eyes suddenly became tear filled but she knew the tears in Santana's were happy ones over Liam rolling over by himself for the first time.

Then Maribel witnessed something that brought tears to her own eyes. Brittany gently caught and wiped away with her fingers the first tears that fell down Santana's face. She then caressed Santana's cheek and Santana leaned into her touch. Brittany mouthed the words 'I love you' and Santana mouthed them back at her. The two then shared a sweet kiss. Maribel knew in her heart that Santana and Brittany were meant to be together but in that moment she personally witnessed for the first time their deep love for one another.

Santana looked at her mother and scowled, "You ok?"

Maribel quickly wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. Where is your abuela? We need to have a family meeting stat."

"Stat? I thought Papi was the doctor." Santana joked. "Abuela got a call on her cell phone and went to Papi's study to talk in private. I think it was her lover boy Paul."

"Santana watch your mouth." Maribel scolded while trying not to laugh.

As if on cue, Alma walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Maribel, you're home early."

"Yes, I am. We need to have a family meeting. I know Carlos isn't here but I talked to him before I came home so he knows what we will be discussing. My mother called today and she and my father will be flying in from Florida the day after tomorrow for a visit. It's not like them to give such short notice when they coming for a visiting but they really want to see Liam."

"I'm happy they will finally be able to meet Liam in person and not just see him on the computer screen during a video chat. So Abuelo Jimenez's knee is ok for him to fly now?" Santana asked because her abuelo had to have emergency surgery on his knee when he slipped on the wet grass why golfing and tore a ligament in his knee.

"His knee is fine now. So my parents will sleep in the spare room. Everything should run smoothly even though we will have a full house."

"Where is Paul going to sleep?" Alma asked out of the blue.

Maribel, Santana, and Brittany all looked at her confused. "What do you mean where is Paul going to sleep?" Maribel asked.

"I just got off the phone with him and he is driving up from Chicago for a three day visit tomorrow. He insisted that he would stay at a hotel but since we have a guest room I invited him to stay here. I didn't think it would be a problem. I can call him back and explain to the situation to him. Since he already offered to stay in a hotel he won't mind if the plans change."

Maribel at first was a little frustrated with Alma for not discussing it with her and Carlos first about Paul staying in the guest room. However, when Alma moved into their home they told her to think of it as her home as well. Maribel also knew Alma had been missing Paul very much and that seeing him would make her happy.

"No, Paul won't need to stay in a hotel he can sleep on the pullout couch in Carlos' den. The mattress is very comfortable for a pullout. My mother and father will sleep in the guest room. It's going to be hectic having this many people in the house for a few days but we will be able to manage it. Now the first thing I need to do is go grocery shopping so I'm going to make a list of items we will need. Alma, if you know of anything special Paul would like please make a list or if there's anything he's allergic to please let me know. We don't need a trip to the ER. Santana if there's anything you, Liam, or Brittany need make a list we might as well get everything at one time. I'll be leaving for the store in about an hour so get busy on those lists." Maribel and Alma left the living room and went to the kitchen.

Santana noticed Liam had fallen asleep on the floor mat, with Lord Tubbington lying not far away, so she decided to leave him there and not risk waking him up moving him to the portable crib they had downstairs for him. Santana looked at Brittany who was also watching Liam sleep. "Britt, let's sit up on the couch." Santana and Brittany got up off the floor where they had been sitting and sat on the couch close together. Brittany immediately put her arm around Santana and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you need anything from the store? I can't think of anything Liam or I need but if there's something special you want I'll have my mother add to her list." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"No, there's nothing I need…um, I brought Lord Tubbington's cat food with me and your mother bought some too so he has more than enough food. I need to give your parents some money for the food I'm going to eat and for letting me stay here."

"Good luck with that you know they won't take your money. Britt, this morning when you went out to get the rest of your things from your car I saw you sitting in the car with my mother. You talked for several minutes. I wasn't spying on you or anything I was just wondering what was taking you so long when you didn't bring your things into the house so I looked out the window. You don't have to tell me what you two talked about unless you want to tell me ok?"

"I told your mother how I was left on the hood of the police car and that I was adopted by the Pierce's." Brittany said the words quietly.

Santana knew that Brittany didn't mind telling people she was adopted but it was difficult for her to the story of how she was abandoned. "I don't know what prompted you to tell her all that but I'm glad that you did. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, including my parents and grandparents, about you being adopted. It's your story to tell when and if you feel comfortable doing it."

"Your mother and I talked about how I sometimes feel insecure about helping you with Liam. Since I've been here I've freaked about a leaving him in the car, not being able to feed him his cereal, and upsetting the routine you already have set for him."

"And what did my mother say to you about feeling insecure?"

"She told that she thought I knew why I was feeling insecure and that's when I told her about being adopted. I also told her these feelings of insecurity are something I never felt until I fell in love with you."

Santana quickly lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder to look at her. "Are you saying I make you feel insecure?" Santana asked the question in a quiet voice clearly fearing the answer may be yes.

"No not at all honey. It's just that I've never loved someone as much as I love you and for the first time in my life my insecurities have me thinking sometimes that you might decide I'm not the woman for you and that you'll leave me. I've never had self-doubts before but for some reason the thought keeps popping in my mind that what if I'm not good enough for you and Liam like maybe I wasn't good enough for my parents to keep me. I know none of it's true and that you won't just up and leave me one day. It all has to do with my parents leaving me. I've never worried about anyone leaving me before in my life until now."

Santana reached out and stroked Brittany's cheek. "I will never leave you. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and the woman I want to raise with Liam with and any other children that may come along. Please promise me if you start feeling insecure again that you talk to me about it."

"I promise. Your mother told I needed to talk to you about it. Remember awhile ago you said you would help me find my parents if I ever wanted to find them? Well, when we get settled I'd like to try and find them. I know it's a long shot but I need to know who they are and why they left me."

Santana moved so she was sitting on Brittany's lap and put her arms around her neck. "You just let me know when you are ready to start looking. I love you Britt." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and it didn't take long before their kissing became intense and hungry.

"Don't let your Abuela Jimenez catch you two showing PDA like that while she's hear visiting. Maria isn't as cool and hip as me." Alma stated.

Santana and her mother both rolled their eyes, "Alma, I know you like to give my mother a difficult time and pick on her because she's a little more reserved than you and not nearly as outspoken but please be on your best behavior during their visit. Carlos and I don't need to be refereeing you. Santana, do you have your grocery list ready we are leaving a few minutes."

"We don't have anything to add to the grocery list. We have everything we need." Santana said as stroked Brittany's forearm with her fingers.

"Maribel, I want to give you some money before you leave to help pay for the groceries." Brittany said and started to get up from the couch but Santana wouldn't let her up.

"I appreciate the offer Brittany dear but you don't have to give me any money. Alma, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to get my purse." Alma left the room to go and get her purse.

Maribel walked so she was close enough to Santana and Brittany so she could whisper to them. "I don't know if Santana told you yet Brittany but she called me at work to ask if I knew Alma's old house was for sale. I didn't know and was surprised to find out it was. When I checked with our head realtor she said it was just put on the website yesterday morning. Santana said you two wanted to look at the house so how about tomorrow around 11 AM? I can get the key and show it to you. I haven't told Alma yet about the house being for sale. I'm going to let Carlos talk to her about it. She loved that house and it was very difficult for her to sell it and move in with us."

"Britt is tomorrow ok with you?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded her head yes.

"Good so we'll go take a look at tomorrow morning. It's going to bring back a lot of memories." Maribel said and let out a sigh.

"I'm ready to go Maribel." Alma came back into the living room with her purse. She walked over to Santana and Brittany. "You've got the house to yourselves for a couple of hours." Alma said with a wink and smirk as she walked away.

Brittany felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of them being alone for a couple of hours and what they could do, however, she was going to respect Santana's wish of wanting to wait until they found a house. It wasn't going to be easy.

Santana then got up from Brittany's lap and walked over to Liam, who was still sleeping on his mat on the floor, she picked him up carefully so she didn't wake him up and laid him in his portable crib. Santana then walked back over to the couch area and picked up the baby monitor from the coffee table. She reached out her hand to Brittany. When Brittany looked at Santana she noticed a different look in her eyes that she'd never seen before. "Let's go upstairs." Santana said in sexy voice. Brittany swallowed hard before taking Santana's hand and getting up from the couch. Santana then lead Brittany upstairs to her room without saying another word.

TBC

Will they or won't they? You'll find out next time. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I always try to write longer chapters which takes more time to write. In the future I may post slightly shorter chapters so I update more often. I've gotten the next few chapters planned out so hopefully they will write quickly. Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

_Recap from last chapter since it's been so long since I updated:_

_-Brittany moved from Chicago to Columbus to be with Santana and Liam. She got a new job and will be starting it within a week._

_-Brittany and Santana are looking for a house to buy. Brittany saw one online she liked and it just happened to be Santana's grandparents old house. Maribel is taking them to see the house. Alma doesn't know her old house is for sale._

_-Maribel's parents (Maria and Alejandro Jimenez) are coming to Columbus for a visit. It will be there first time seeing Liam._

_-Alma's "friend", Paul, from Chicago is also coming for a visit._

_-In the last part of the chapter Santana was leading Brittany upstairs to her bedroom._

Chapter 24

Santana lead Brittany into her bedroom and closed the door behind them locking it. She pushed Brittany up against the door and started kissing her neck. Brittany let out a moan and could already feel herself getting wet. She hated to stop Santana in that moment but she had to make sure this was really going to happen because she was already sexually aroused beyond the point of return.

"Santana. Santana baby." Brittany voice was soft and breathy.

Santana reluctantly pulled her lips away from Brittany's neck and looked into Brittany's eyes but she ended up chuckling when she saw Brittany had her eyes closed tightly. Santana reached up and stroked Brittany's cheek with her index finger, "Britt, sweetie open your eyes."

Brittany opened her eyes and looked directly into brown eyes that were expressing such love for her that her body tingled. "I uh…I didn't want to stop you but I just want to make sure you really want this to happen here and now. You wanted to wait until we had house. If you still want to wait we need to stop this right now."

Santana gently kissed Brittany lips, "I want this now and here. I know I've been the reason we haven't had sex yet and you've been so patient with me but I can't wait any longer to show you physically how much I love you. I wanted to wait until we got a house because having a house together is a big commitment to one another. Our relationship feels like a wonderful dream to me sometimes and I'm afraid one day I'll wake from it and you won't be here. It seems all too good to be true." Santana had tears in her eyes as she continued to looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany never knew Santana was concerned about their relationship being too good to be true and that she was afraid it could all just end one day. She knew why Santana felt that way and it was because Elsa had abandoned her and her unborn child. "Honey, I love you and I love Liam. This isn't a dream and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours forever and beyond. We don't need a house or even a marriage license to make a commitment to one another. My heart and soul belong to you. That's my commitment to you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Liam. I don't uproot my entire life by moving to a different city for just anyone." Brittany smiled trying to lighten the moment.

"I love you so much Brittany, and Liam loves you too. We are both so incredibly lucky to have you in our lives. You have my heart and soul too. I know you made a huge sacrifice by leaving your job and life in Chicago to move her to Columbus to be with us."

"I don't really think of it as a huge sacrifice because I truly know and believe this where I belong. I made the move because this is where my future is with you and Liam. So are you still in the mood to…"

Brittany's words would cut off by Santana's lips on hers. "Absolutely if you are?"

"Absolutely but I have a few questions. What if your mother and Alma come home? What if Liam wakes up? And are you sure you want our first time to be in your parents' house?"

"Mami and Abuela will be gone for at least two hours. They take forever grocery shopping when they go together. Liam was exhausted from practicing rolling over so he'll take a long nap. And yes I want our first time to here. I've never had sex in this room with anyone not even the few time Elsa and I visited. I think this room deserves to be christened. Besides these walls are used to hearing me call out your name when I came over the two months we were apart."

Brittany gave Santana a knowing look, "So you um…pleasured yourself thinking about me?"

Santana felt her cheeks getting warm. "Many times but never when Liam was in the room. I did it on nights when Mami, Abuela, or Papi gave him his 3 AM bottle. Did you um…pleasure yourself thinking about me?"

"Many, many, many times but never in front of Lord Tubbington II."

Santana rolled her eyes as she laughed at Brittany. She then took Brittany's hand leading her over to the bed. She sat the baby monitor she had been holding on the night stand. They stood there looking into each other eyes in silence. Santana made the first move when she took off her own shirt. Brittany followed by taking her shirt off. Brittany stroked the side of Santana's face before giving her a gentle, loving kiss. She then reached around and unhooked Santana's bra. The straps of the bra started to slip down Santana's shoulders. Brittany removed Santana's bra and let it fall to the floor. Even though Brittany had seen Santana's breasts before when she was breastfeeding Liam this time seeing them was different. This time her breasts were sexy and her nipples were already erect and hard from arousal. Santana then removed Brittany's bra and let it fall to the floor. She stared at Brittany's breasts and her also erect and hard nipples. Santana thought Brittany's breasts were perfection.

Brittany ran her fingers down Santana's arms from her shoulders to her elbows causing Santana to shiver. The two kissed and as the kiss deepened they wrapped their arms around each other. They moaned when their erect nipples touched. Santana's was so aroused she knew she needed to feel all of Brittany's body soon so she quickly took off the shorts she was wearing. Brittany didn't think twice and did the same thing. There they stood in just their underwear staring at one another.

Santana moved first as she got on the bed and leaned back on the stacked pillows. Brittany walked so she was standing at the foot of the bed and gazed lovely at Santana for a few moments before sliding her panties down her long legs and stepping out of them. Santana took in a deep breath and let it out seeing Brittany's vagina for the first time. Her heart rate increased even more than it already had and she was fully aroused now.

Brittany got on the bed on her hands and knees crawling towards Santana keeping her eyes locked with Santana's the whole time. When she got to Santana's legs she placed her knees on the sides of Santana's legs and crawled a little further until she their knees were side by side. She then reached for the thin band and Santana's purple silk panties while still keeping her eyes locked with Santana's and when she got nod from Santana she gently slid Santana's panties down her legs and threw them on the bedroom floor. Brittany briefly looked away from Santana's eyes to look at sexy beauty that is Santana. "You are so beautiful." Brittany voice was thick with love and lust in that moment.

Brittany continued to move up Santana's body until they vaginas were even with each other. Both women could feel heat coming from the other's vagina and the bedroom smelled of arousal. Brittany placed her hands on each side of Santana's arms and then leaned down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss that quickly became a heated and hard kiss. The kiss lasted several moments and until they both realized their time was limited and Liam could wake up at any moment.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck and moved down to the valley between her breast planting kissing all along the way. She then sucked on Santana's nipple but was careful because even though Liam was no longer breastfeeding and Santana's milk had all but dried up Brittany, being an obstetrician, knew a woman's breasts could still be tender months after giving birth. As she carefully sucked each nipple in turn Santana started to squirm underneath her and her hips started moving up and down as a natural reflex to what she needed. Brittany noticed this and knew what she needed to do next.

Brittany wasn't really nervous but a part of her wanted to be as gentle as possible with Santana. Not long ago Santana freaked out about Brittany seeing her vagina again after she saw it when she delivered Liam. Brittany wasn't going to bring up Santana's fear, she was just going to be gentle while making Santana feel loved and sexually satisfied at the same time.

Brittany reached down between them and touched the soft hairs on Santana's vagina. Their eyes were once again locked together. Brittany gently slide her fingers through Santana's slit and through her wetness. Santana bucked her hips up and moaned. It felt so good to be touched again in a sexual way because it had been a long time. Santana noticed how with Brittany it just wasn't a physical connection there was an emotion connection too. Something she never experienced with Elsa.

Brittany placed her long index and middle fingers on Santana's clit and started massaging it in a circular motion. The bundle of nerves in Santana's swollen clit responded immediately and she was in heaven. The feeling was indescribable. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Brittany continued to be gentle with Santana. "Britt, please do it harder and faster." Santana's voice sounded breathless.

Brittany smiled and applied more pressure as she sped up the circular motion with her fingers. Santana began moving her hips upwards to even increase the pressure she felt. Brittany thought for a split second about entering a finger or two into Santana but she knew clitoral orgasm could be even more powerful for some women than penetrating one.

"I'm going to come!" Santana said just as a massive orgasm hit her. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm in her life. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek as she watched Santana breathe deeply with her eyes closed. She had kept her eyes open and locked onto Brittany's until the building of her orgasm became too intense. Once Santana's breathing evened out Brittany gentle kissed her lips and Santana opened her eyes. "That was amazing. I've never felt that way before during sex. I love you so much." Santana said as she placed her hand on the side of Brittany's face.

"I love you so much too." Brittany looked down at Santana and once again they shared a gentle kiss. However, it didn't last long because suddenly Brittany found herself on the bottom with Santana on top of her. "How on earth did you just flip me like that? You're so tiny." Brittany laughed.

"I may be tiny but I'm strong and don't you ever forget it. Now let me show you how well my fingers can make you feel. Mine may not be as long as slender as yours but they are magical. By the way the next time we make love I expect to feel your long, slender fingers hitting my g-spot over and over." Santana kissed Brittany and got to work making sure she made Brittany felt as loved and satisfied as she had made her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana, Brittany!" Maribel yelled as she walked up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. Alma and she had just gotten home from grocery shopping and were surprised to find Liam sleeping in his crib in the living room with no sign of Santana or Brittany anywhere downstairs. When she reached the bedroom door she knocked but when she got no answer she tried turning the doorknob and found it locked so she knocked louder on the door. The door suddenly opened to reveal Santana towel drying her hair. Maribel was wondering first of all why Santana would have the door locked and secondly her hair was wet and not to mention she was wearing a different pair of shorts and tank top than she was earlier.

"Baby, we'd better hurry up and get downstairs before your mother and…" Brittany said as she appeared behind Santana and saw Maribel standing there. Maribel took in Brittany's appearance and notice her hair was wet too and she also had on different clothes than she had on earlier. It was clear Santana and Brittany had just gotten out of the shower and it was obvious they showered together.

Maribel gave them a motherly stare, the type of stare your mother gives when you've been caught doing something wrong. Santana could never look her mother in the eyes when she gave her the stare and Brittany too found herself unable to look at Maribel because of the stare. "I suggest you two girls get downstairs now to help Alma and me put away the groceries." Maribel said sternly before turning and walking away from Santana's room and down the stairs.

"Oh shit! She knows what we were doing." Santana threw the towel she was using to the dry her on the floor and grabbed Brittany's hand practically pulling her down the downstairs. Santana lead Brittany to the living room so they could check on Liam who was still sound asleep in his crib. They stood there for a few minutes watching him sleep both with big smiles on their faces. "We'd better go help put the groceries away and face the music. I'm not sure why I feel like I'm sixteen years old and just got caught by my mother with a girl in my bedroom. I'm thirty years old and an adult." Santana said quietly so she didn't wake up Liam. Brittany swallowed hard because she too was nervous about facing Maribel.

Santana and Brittany walked into the kitchen still holding hands. Maribel was standing with the refrigerator door opened while Alma handed her the groceries that needed to be refrigerated. Maribel didn't notice the girls walk into the kitchen but Alma did and she immediately smirked and winked at the girls. Santana and Brittany both wanted to crawl under the kitchen table because they knew that Alma knew what they had done.

Maribel shut the refrigerator door and finally saw the two standing there looking kind of nervous and embarrassed. Maribel was laughing on the inside but kept a stern look on her face and in her voice, "It's about time you two decided to show up to help us with the groceries." Santana couldn't tell if her mother was serious or just playing with them. Santana swore Alma's wicked sense of humor and game playing had rubbed off on her mother over the year. While Santana studied her mother's face for any hint of a smile on her face all Brittany could do was squeeze Santana's hand for support. "If you two can let go of each other's hand for a 5 minutes there are a lot groceries to put away since we are having visitors." Maribel said keeping her stern motherly attitude.

Brittany immediately let go of Santana's hand, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Lopez." Santana stared at her mother for a few seconds studying her face to see if she could tell if her mother was really upset or playing games. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling her mother was playing games with them.

Brittany quickly started taking the groceries out of the bags and setting them on the table. Alma stood beside her watching her and when she saw how nervous Brittany was acting she decided to add a bit more drama to the situation. "I'm so happy you two finally had sex. I was beginning to think one or both of you might be frigid."

Brittany had just taken a jar of dill pickles from one of the grocery bags and when hearing what Alma said she dropped the jar on the table with a loud thud. Santana, who was about to start putting away the groceries Brittany had put on the table stopped and looked her abuela with a stunned look on her face. "Abuela! I can't believe you! I've heard you say some shocking things over the years but never something as shocking as that!" Alma shrugged her shoulders which upset Santana more so she looked to her mother hopefully for some support but found her with her hand over her mouth trying not laugh. Santana groaned in frustration. "You two are unbelievable! Mother, I had a feeling you were playing games when you seemed upset finding Brittany and me upstairs in my locked bedroom. I'm used to the two of you ganging up on me but Brittany isn't. Just look at her you've upset her and now she's crying."

Santana hurried to Brittany's side when she saw Brittany with her head down and her shoulders moving up and down. Maribel and Alma looked at Brittany and they saw she was crying as her shoulders continued to move up and down as she kept her head down. They were only joking around and teasing the girls but it appeared their little game had gone too far.

Santana put her arm around Brittany's waist, "Britt honey, it's ok. Please calm down." Santana glared at her mother and abuela who were looking at Brittany with worried expressions. She returned her attention to Brittany, "Baby, look at me." Brittany shook her head no. "Baby, please look at me." Brittany slowly lifted her head to look at Santana and when she did Santana was all ready to dry her tears but was surprised when she didn't see any tears running down Brittany's face. Santana looked at Brittany with a confused look for a few seconds until she realized Brittany hadn't been crying at all she had been laughing. Her shoulders were moving up and down some much because she laughing so hard and she looked down so Santana wouldn't know she was laughing.

Brittany saw the look on Santana's face change from one of concern to one of anger. Santana removed her arm from around Brittany's waist and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. Brittany wasn't laughing anymore, "Santana sweetie, don't walk away. I couldn't help myself. When Alma said she thought one of us was frigid I found it laughable. I'm sorry." Santana kept walking even though she could hear what Brittany saying. She ended up going up to her room and flopping down on the bed.

Brittany stood in the kitchen not knowing if she should go after Santana or give her some space. Alma saw the struggle on Brittany's face, "Santana will be ok, I think she just needs a little time alone. She was so worried you were upset about what I said and it surprised her when she found you thought it was funny. My granddaughter loves you so much and she was being protective of you and your feelings. I'm sorry I wouldn't have said I thought maybe one or both of you was frigid if I thought it would upset either one or both of you. I think you've noticed by now Santana and I have a special relationship and she usually understands when I'm teasing her. I'll apologize to her later."

Brittany surprised Alma with a hug, "I love watching the way you and Santana interact with one another, you two have a special bond." Alma smiled appreciating Brittany's words.

Brittany walked over to Maribel giving her a hug too, "I wasn't upset when I found you two locked in her bedroom. It doesn't upset me knowing what you two did in her bedroom. I'm happy for both of you and I'm so thankful my daughter has you to share her life with. She's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go check on her after I help you two finish putting away the groceries." Brittany picked up the jar of pickles she had dropped on the table.

"You go check on her now. Alma and I can handle the groceries." Maribel stated which earned her a smile from Brittany as she left the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana jumped a little when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. She had been lying there thinking about how she had overacted to her abuela's comment. It's just that when she thought Brittany was upset her protective instincts kicked in and all she wanted to do was comfort her. After the second knock on the door Santana told whoever it was to come in.

Santana was lying on her side with back towards the door so when she heard the door open she had no idea who was coming into her room. When whoever opened the door didn't say anything Santana turned over to her other side so she was facing the door. She was surprised when she saw the door was open but no one was in her room. "Is anyone there?"

Santana stared at the opened door wondering what was going on when a face appeared peaking around doorway. She got a huge smile on her face seeing Liam and when he saw her a huge smiled immediately appeared on his face too. "Mami, are still upset with Brittany? She's sad because she upset you." Santana laughed hearing Brittany's voice coming from the hallway.

"I don't know Liam, do you think I should still be upset with Brittany?"

"I don't think you should be upset with Brittany. She told me she's willing to do whatever you want her to do to make it up to you."

"Ok, tell her I'm not upset with her anymore and she'll definitely be making it up to me later."

Brittany peaked her head around the door and when she saw the smile on Santana's face she knew all was forgiven. Brittany walked into the room and sat Liam on the bed by Santana and then laid on her side so she was facing Santana. Liam sat there by himself for several seconds before falling over.

"I checked on Liam on my way up here to check on you and he was awake. I'm sorry about laughing when Alma…" Brittany's words were cut off when Santana leaned forward and kissed her.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I overreacted to what my abuela said. Normally, I would've laughed at what she said but when I thought you were upset it wasn't funny to me. I'm used to my abuela not filtering what she says and I know you were around her a lot when she stayed with me in Chicago so you know how she can be at times. I'm glad you find her unique sense of humor funny."

"I've never been upset by any of Alma's personal teasing. She's embarrassed me a time or two but I know it's all in fun. I'm glad you aren't upset with me for laughing. I understand why you reacted the way you did because if I thought someone upset you I'd go into protective mode too."

Liam started crying, "Someone is hungry. It's time for his bottle." Santana got up from the bed and picked Liam up. "Let's go to the kitchen and get your bottle ready."

Brittany got up from the bed and hugged Santana and Liam in a group hug. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Santana gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. "I can't wait for us to make love again. I could feel your love in every touch and kiss."

Brittany felt tears forming in her eyes, "I could feel your love too. I may have to sleep on the floor until we find a place of our own because I definitely won't be able to keep my hands off from you while lying so close next to you."

"I feel the same way. We had better hurry and find a place of our own then." Santana winked at Brittany.

Liam reached out and grabbed Brittany's nose and squealing causing her and Santana to both laugh, "I think this little guy is trying to tell us to shut up about the love talk and get him his bottle."

Santana carried Liam into the kitchen where Maribel and Alma were sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea after finishing putting the groceries away. Santana handed Liam to Brittany before going to her mother and abuela hugging them both. It was then they knew the drama of the earlier incident was forgotten.

TBC

I had planned on having this chapter ready over a month ago but a family issue kept me from writing. My brother passed away a few weeks ago from a battle with cancer. I hadn't felt much like writing since then. I wanted to get this chapter out because a few people had been asking if I was going to update this story. Thanks for being patient with me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I don't know if I should have left Liam with Abuela. I know his fever was gone and he was sleeping soundly. Which isn't a surprise since he cried almost the entire night long." Santana didn't take her eyes off the road as spoke to Brittany. They were in Santana's vehicle following Maribel to look at Alma and her late husband Nicolas' house. Alma and Nicolas had lived in the house for over 40 years. After Nicolas died from cancer six years ago, Alma lived there until three years ago when she sold it. The man who bought the house recently had put it up for sale with the realtor Maribel worked for part time. Brittany saw the house online and immediately felt a connection to it before she even knew it was where Santana's grandparents had lived for the majority of their marriage.

Brittany reached over from the passenger seat and put her hand on Santana's leg. "I know you're worried about him. I'm worried too. Unfortunately, all babies have go through teething and some have a more difficult time than others do. His bottom gum in the front was really red and swollen last night and he must have been in a lot of pain and discomfort. You gave him some children's pain killer and fever reducer plus it seemed to make him more comfortable when he was sucking on his teething ring. Alma will call if she needs anything."

"I know and we are only going to be about 15 minutes away from my parent's house. I just don't like seeing Liam in any type of pain or discomfort. It breaks my heart. I wish I could bear the pain for him. Plus, I really wanted to bring him with us. I know he wouldn't even understood what we were doing but I wanted to show him the house I have so many good memories of as child. I spent so much time at my grandparents' house when I was growing up. I wanted to share that with Liam."

Brittany couldn't resist it so she leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek. "You are such a wonderful mother. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Santana looked at Brittany giving her a smile briefly before looking back at the road. "You were up all night with Liam and me making sure we both were ok. I love you so much and I know Liam loves you too even though he can't say the words yet."

There were a few seconds of silence in the car as Brittany looked around the streets they were going down. It was her first time seeing this part of Columbus. "We didn't get a chance to talk about it before we left the house, how did Alma take it when your mother told her that her old house was up for sale?" Brittany had been taking a shower a when Santana, Maribel, and Alma talked about the house being for sale.

"Abuela didn't say much about it which isn't like her. She thanked my mother for telling her the house was up for sale. I told her you and I were going to look at this morning and her only response was 'that's nice'. I thought maybe she'd be excited we were going to look at the house but there was no emotion at all in her reaction."

"Maybe hearing her old house was up for sale and that we were going to look at it was a bit of a shock to her." Brittany stated hoping it was the reason.

"I guess so and she does have other things on her mind with Paul arriving this afternoon. I still can't believe he's driving all of the way from Chicago to Columbus by himself. It would've been much quicker and easier for him to fly."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he prefers to drive, some people do. It will be good to see Paul again."

"I know my abuela will be happy to see him. I love seeing them together they make such a cute couple, although abuela hates when I call them cute. Well, here we are." Santana turned right into the driveway and parked her vehicle behind her mother's vehicle. Before getting out of the car Santana looked at the house and couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her heart because the house looked exactly the same. The previous owner hadn't made any changes on the outside. Her abuela's roses were in full bloom. Santana made a mental note to herself to cut a couple of roses to take home with them.

Brittany got out of the car and looked around. There was a big two car garage at the end of the driveway. The house was two stories, although, it wasn't a huge house. Brittany noticed the beautiful roses growing and just knew that Alma had planted them years ago.

Maribel stood looking at the house for a few minutes too. She was feeling emotional because this house held so many memories for her and Carlos. She suddenly shook herself from her trip down memory lane, "Are two ready to go inside?"

Santana and Brittany walked up to the front door and waited while Maribel unlocked it. Maribel opened the door and walked in the house and as she did the familiar feeling of home hit immediately. Santana walked through the door next and Brittany right behind her. When Santana walked into the house she too was immediately hit with the feeling of home. Santana looked at her mother who was trying to keep her emotions in check. Santana reached down and squeezed her mother's hand. Maribel looked at Santana and gave her smile. Both women knew what the other one was feeling in that moment.

Brittany noticed the exchange between Santana and Maribel, and could only imagine how it felt for them being back in the house. Brittany looked around and from the front door you could see the living room to the left, a dining room to the right, and stairs that led to the upstairs facing the front door just a little to right. Maribel walked into the living room followed by Santana and Brittany.

Santana took ahold of Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together. "I can still see the Christmas tree standing in front of the picture window here in the living room. The couch used to be right there. My abuelo's favorite worn out recliner was right here with a perfect viewing angle of the TV." Brittany didn't say a word she just let Santana give her a tour while going down memory lane.

Maribel had disappeared into what Brittany thought probably was the kitchen. Santana stopped and opened a door on the right as they walked out of the living room. It was a small bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, and a shower stall. "That's new, the shower. It's a great addition actually."

Santana led Brittany to the kitchen where Maribel was opening the cupboards which were all empty. The kitchen was completely empty. When Santana looked at the kitchen counter a vision came into her mind. "The counter right there is where abuela taught me how to cook and bake but it was more than just teaching me to cook and bake. During those times I learned just what a wonderful woman my abuela was and how she was strong and caring."

Maribel walked over and opened a door. "I spent many hours in this laundry room washing and folding clothes. When Carlos and I first got married we didn't have a washer and dryer in our tiny apartment so I would come here once a week to do laundry. It was during that time and our weekly talks Alma and I became more than daughter and mother-in-law, we became friends."

Santana led Brittany to the laundry and looked inside it was a spacious room and looked even bigger since the owner had removed the washer and dryer. They then followed Maribel into the dining room which was conveniently right off from the kitchen. It was a good size room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling where it would be over the center of a dining table if there was one in the room. Brittany could tell by the look in Santana and Maribel's eyes they were once again remembering the many dinner they had in this room over the years.

"Let's check out the upstairs." Maribel led the way upstairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs. One large bedroom which was the master bedroom and three smaller bedrooms. There was a full bathroom upstairs that wasn't connected to any of the bedrooms. No one said much of anything as they looked at the rooms upstairs. It was a calm and comfortable silence though.

Finally, the three women went out to the garage. It was surprising how large the garage was since the house wasn't very big. There was a work area all along the backside of the garage. "I spent so much time out here with abuelo when he was working on whatever he was working on. He taught me how to change a tire and even change my own oil in this garage. I remember after I had told the family I was gay, I was scared to death to come out here because I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. When I did find the courage to come out here when he was working at first he didn't say a word to me and I was about to break down in tears when he said to me 'are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here and help me.' It was then I knew he still loved me and nothing had changed between us." Santana had tears running down her face remembering her abuelo. Brittany squeezed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

When they left the garage they looked at the backyard which was also quite large. There was a small patio on the back side of house. "I'm going to leave you two to talk. Make sure you locked up when you leave." Maribel handed the key to Santana and then placed a kiss her cheek and then on Brittany's cheek before leaving them alone.

Santana and Brittany went back into the house and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. "Britt, you haven't said a word since we walked into the house. What do you think about the house?"

Brittany turned to look at Santana, "I watched the emotions you and your mother went through every time we entered a room. I don't have any previous memories about this house but for some reason from the minute I looked at this house from the outside when we arrived I've felt emotional. This just isn't a house it's a home and just the few minutes we've been here it feels like home to me. It's difficult for me to describe how I feel. When you said you could still see the Christmas tree in the picture window in the living room, I pictured in my mind our first Christmas together with Liam and our tree standing there. I would love to for this to be our home."

"Me too. My apartment in Chicago was so luxurious but I was never happy there. I know I would be happy living here in this house because it's a home to me too. There's a difference." Santana sighed deeply. "There's just one problem I don't feel comfortable buying a house until I have a job and I haven't had any luck finding a job where I won't need to work long hours and travel. Working long hours and traveling is part of being a corporate attorney. It was ok before but now I don't want to be away from Liam more than I have to be. I've been lucky I've had saving and investments I've been living off from since Elsa left us plus I also have the money I got from selling the apartment. I just wish I didn't have to…"

Brittany waited for Santana to finish but when she didn't Brittany finished the sentence for her because Brittany knew what Santana was going to say. "You just wish you didn't have to work, right?" Santana nodded her head yet. "You don't have to work honey. I've got new job I'm starting next week and the pay is fantastic. We can apply for a loan together for the house or I can apply for the loan on my own. If you want to spend more time at home with Liam before going back to work than I think you should do that. We can live off from my salary for weekly expenses and I can pay the house loan."

"I can't do that Britt. I've got to work. I can't ask you to take on all of that financial responsibility without helping out. I'm paying for both my and Liam's health insurance, my car insurance, my life insurance, groceries, diapers, cell phone, and all of the other little expenses that add up. I don't want to use all of my saving and investments and not have something for the future. No as much as I'd like to be a stay at home mom right now I just can't do it. There's no way possible."

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes until Brittany blurted out, "Marry me." Santana looked at Brittany and could tell by the look on her face she was serious. "We both know some day we will get married so why not get married now. If we were married, you and Liam would be covered by health insurance and we could combine all of our other expenses too."

"No, I don't want us to get married just because it's convenient. We can't do that besides for Liam to be covered under your health insurance you would have to adopt him so that wouldn't work anyway."

Brittany suddenly felt like she got punched in the stomach. How could Santana say it would be a marriage of convenience when they loved each other and had already talked about getting married someday. Did Santana not want Brittany to adopt Liam now? Or did she not want her to adopt ever? Brittany stood up from the steps and walked out the front door. Before Santana realized what was going on Brittany was sitting in the passenger side of the vehicle waiting for her. Santana shut the front door and locked it.

Santana got in the car and looked at Brittany who was looking out the passenger door window. "Britt, talk to me."

"I'm exhausted and I know you are too from being up all night with Liam. I don't want us to say anything we may regret later. Let's go check on Liam."

Santana knew now wasn't the time to talk to Brittany so she started the vehicle and drove to her parents' house. The drive was in complete silence.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When they got back from looking at Alma's old house, Liam had just woken up and needed to be fed so Santana fed him while Brittany went up to Santana's bedroom to take nap. After she fed Liam he went back to sleep so Santana went up to the bedroom to lie down and take a nap with Brittany. However, when she got to the room and saw Brittany sleeping so soundly she decided not to take the chance of waking her up by laying on the bed and instead went downstairs to nap on the couch.

The two hadn't said more than ten words to each since they both woke up from their naps. Paul arrived from Chicago around 5 o'clock to Alma's delight. Carlos really liked Paul and he especially liked the way Paul made his mother happy. The entire family had dinner together and it was obvious to everyone something was going on between Santana and Brittany. After dinner, Brittany helped Maribel and Alma clean up while Santana gave Liam his bath and got him ready for bed. Brittany went upstairs and found Santana rocking a fussy Liam in the rocking chair in her bedroom so she knelt beside the chair and felt of Liam's head. He didn't have a fever but it was obvious he was teething and in discomfort. "I'm going for a walk." Brittany said and then kissed Liam on the forehead, "Feel better buddy", before standing up she Santana kissed on her cheek. "You be careful it's getting dark." Santana said and Brittany turned to look at her as she approached the bedroom door. "Got my cell." Brittany said as she walked out of the room. Santana had been playing the conversation they had at Alma's old house over and over in her head. She knew she shouldn't have used the term marriage of convenience but at the time that's what it felt like Brittany was proposing to her. Santana also knew the way she talked about adopting Liam upset Brittany. The whole 'marry me' statement really threw Santana for a loop.

When Brittany got back from her walk Santana was sound asleep and so was Liam. It was still early but Brittany decided to go to bed since there was a possibility Liam could wake up and be up all night again. Santana woke up around midnight and checked on Liam who to her relief was still sleeping. When Santana got back in bed she couldn't get back to sleep. She wanted so much to wake Brittany up to tell her she was sorry and that she loved her. Instead she decided to let Brittany sleep and went downstairs to make herself a cup of hot tea which usually helped her sleep.

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea when Alma quietly walked out and closed the door of Carlos' den where Paul was sleeping. She noticed a dim light coming from the kitchen and thought someone had forgotten to turn off the light over the kitchen sink. Alma was surprised when she walked into the kitchen and saw Santana sitting at the table alone with a cup of tea. "Paul and I were just talking and catching up. Nothing more." Alma thought for sure Santana probably realized where Alma had been and was going to give her the business about being behind closed doors with Paul so late at night.

"That's nice", was all Santana said as she took a sip of her tea.

Alma sat down in the chair beside Santana and put her hand on Santana's forearm. She knew something wasn't right when Santana and Brittany had returned from looking at the house. They were usually smiling at each other, hugging, and stealing kisses but when they got back they hardly looked at or talked to each one another. "What's going on mija?"

Santana didn't look at her abuela she just stared into her cup of tea. "Brittany asked me to marry her. Well she didn't really ask as much as she made the statement 'marry me.'"

"And this is bad thing?" Alma asked knowing there must be more to the story.

Santana finally looked at Alma, "We had finished looking at the house and we both agreed we wanted it to be our home." Alma smiled hearing the news but Santana didn't smile back as she continued on. "I told Brittany I wished I didn't have to find a job right now because I'd like to stay home with Liam for a while longer. She said she understood and she would pay for the day to day expenses and the house loan. I told her I couldn't let her take on all the financial responsibility without helping out. That's when Brittany said 'marry me'. She said that we both knew we would get married someday so why not get married now. She said that way Liam and I both could be on her health insurance. I told her no because we weren't getting married just because it was convenient. I also told her for Liam to be on her health insurance she would have to adopt him so that wouldn't work. I think she thought I meant I don't want her to adopt Liam which isn't true at all. I want her to adopt him when the time is right."

Alma thought carefully before spoke. "You know I have adored Brittany from the second I met her and I know the vision I had was right, you two will someday be married and have a family but maybe you and Brittany should slow down a bit and take a couple of steps backwards." Santana gave Alma a puzzled looked so she continued speaking. "In the past year, you got pregnant, found out your baby had downs syndrome, had your wife abandoned you and your unborn child, got a divorce, and became a single mother. Each one of those events is life changing on its own and you went through all of them. I worried and prayed for you and your unborn child every day. I've never told you how proud I am of you and the strength you showed in handling everything you went through."

Alma took ahold of Santana's hand as tears fell down Santana's face. Alma wiped the tears from her own eyes before as she continued talking. "Your life changed again when Brittany delivered Liam. You two have both been through so many changes just in the past five months. You decided to move home to Columbus to raise Liam near your family. Brittany left her job in Chicago and moved to Columbus to be with you and Liam. She's starting a new job which will demand a lot of her time for the few months as she gets used to a new hospital and new colleagues. As much as I would love to have you two and your family live my and Nicolas' old house, I think it might be best if you two slowed down a bit and took some time not only to get to know each other better but to take time to let yourselves work through and process all these life changes. I hope you don't feel like I'm interfering in yours and Brittany's lives. I want you two to be happy. My advice comes from love I hope you know that."

Santana brought Alma's hand to lips and kissed the back of it, "I know it comes from love. And you're right, there have been a lot of changes in my life in the past year. I never thought I'd be a single mother and solely responsible for Liam. And you're also right about Brittany going through life changing decisions too."

"You need to talk to Brittany and put all of your feelings and plans out on the table. There are two things I know for sure, you two love each other and Brittany loves Liam. Now I'd better get to bed because Paul is taking me out for an early breakfast in the morning."

Santana and Alma both stood up and hugged each other. "I'd better get to bed too because tomorrow will be a busy day with Abuela and Abuelo Jimenez arriving. I think Mami is picking them up at the airport at 2 o'clock. Thanks for the talk." Santana and Alma walked out of the kitchen and when they got by Carlos' den door Santana stopped which caused Alma to stop. "I thought maybe you would be checking on Paul." Santana said with a wink. Alma blushed and then put on her best angry face before walking past Santana and upstairs to her own bedroom.

Santana stood outside her bedroom door for several seconds before slowly opening it not wanting to wake Liam or Brittany. She was surprised when she saw Brittany standing beside Liam's crib. Brittany hadn't heard her open the door.

"You are such a handsome little boy. I'm so happy that little tooth that's trying to come in isn't hurting you tonight. I don't like seeing you hurting. I don't like seeing your mommy hurting either. I would take on the hurt for both of you if I could. Sweet dreams. I love you Liam." Brittany leaned over the crib and gently kissed Liam's forehead. He was sound asleep holding on tightly to Gris the giraffe. Brittany turned away from the crib to walk back to the bed when she noticed Santana standing there and was startled for a moment. "I…I didn't hear you come in. I woke up when I heard Liam fussing. He needed his diaper changed. I wasn't sure where you were so I went ahead and changed his diaper. He fell right back to sleep." Brittany walked over to the bed, got in, but instead of lying down she sat up in bed.

Santana walked over to crib and smiled when she saw Liam peacefully sleeping. "How was is diaper rash? He's never had a rash like that before."

"It almost gone. It could be from teething or more likely he's starting to eat baby food so his little bottom could be sore from that. His digestive system is getting used to something other than milk and baby cereal." Brittany stated as she looked down.

"Thanks for taking care of him. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs to have a cup of tea. Abuela saw the kitchen light on when she left my father's den after spending time talking to Paul so she sat with me and we talked for a while."

Brittany thought about making a joke about rather Alma and Paul were really talking or up to something else but the moment didn't feel right. Santana got into the bed and like Brittany she didn't lay down she sat there. The two sat side by side for several seconds in silence. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time which caused them to at least laugh a little. "You go first." Santana told Brittany and for the first time since coming home from Alma's old house they actually looked into one another's eyes.

Brittany thought for a moment wondering if she should tell Santana 'no you go first' but she decided not to when she saw the look in Santana's eyes. She wanted Brittany to go first. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was wrong for me to just blurt out 'marry me' like that. The words just came out and I understand your reaction of saying you didn't want to get married just because it was convenient. I honestly didn't mean it that way at all but like I said I understand your reaction. It's just when you said we couldn't buy a house until you had a job and that you really didn't want to go back to work right now, I wanted to be able to give you that house. I want to be able to give you and Liam everything and make you happy. I want to take care of you both. If you don't want to go back to work right now or if you never want to go back to work that's fine with me. I want us to be together as a family."

Brittany paused and Santana knew she needed to say what she was feeling. "I'm sorry for what I said about getting married because it was convenient. It was my first reaction when you said you would take care of Liam and me financially and put us both on under your health insurance. I know you didn't mean it that way even though it felt like it to me in the moment. I know you said those things because you love us and want to genuinely take care of us." Santana swallowed hard before continuing. "I had a talk with my abuela tonight and she reminded me of how many life changes both of us have been through recently. In this past year, I've gotten pregnant, had my wife abandon me and my unborn child because he has downs syndrome, got a divorce, and became a single mother. The day I became a single mother was the happiest day of my life because of Liam being born and it was also the happiest day of my life because I met you. Since that day, we've both made life changing decisions. I decided to move back home to raise Liam near my family. You decided to leave your job in Chicago and move to Columbus to be with Liam and me so we can build a life together. In a few days, you will be starting a new job which is a major change for you. I think after all these changes we need to take a couple steps back and slow down." Santana looked at Brittany's face when she said the last sentence and noticed how her face was expressionless like Brittany didn't know how to react to what Santana had just said to her. Santana moved closer to Brittany and took her hand lacing their fingers together. "I love you and I want us to be a family but right now I think we both need to take time to deal with these changes."

"We can deal with them together. Look I can buy the house and we can live there together. Let me take care of you and Liam." Brittany's voice had a pleading tone to it.

"Britt, I can't ask you to take care of me and Liam."

"You didn't ask, I'm offering to do it. I want to do it because I love you both so much. Just yesterday you were excited about us buying a house and now you are saying we should slow down and take a couple of steps backwards. Why? Have you changed your mind about us? Do you not want me anymore?" Brittany now had tears in her eyes.

Santana saw the sad look in Brittany's eyes when she asked 'do you not want me anymore?' and Santana couldn't help but think about how insecure Brittany got at times about her birthparents abandoning her. Santana moved as close to Brittany as she could, placed her hand on Brittany's thigh and stroked it gently. Brittany was looking down, "Look at me baby." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. Santana continued on "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I fall more in love with you every day. I want us to be a family. You, me, and Liam. And when the time is right I want us to get married and have another child or two. I want you to adopt Liam and be his mother. (Santana and Brittany are both crying now) I just feel like if we buy a house and live together now it won't be what is best for both of us or best for Liam. I know yesterday I was already to buy a house with you and I really thought I was ready. I wasn't leading you on I hope you believe that because I would never do that to you. It's just that I…"

Brittany could see how Santana was struggling to express how she was feeling so she placed her hand on the side of Santana's face. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Santana didn't respond and she wouldn't look at Brittany which concerned Brittany. "Santana sweetie, what's going on? There's something you're not telling me, I can feel it."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. "I feel Liam is safe here living with my parents and abuela."

"Ok. I can understand that but are you trying to say you don't feel Liam is safe with me?" Brittany asked with a quiver in her voice.

"No, that's not what I saying at all. I know Liam is safe with you. I don't feel he's safe outside of this house."

Brittany was confused by Santana's statement. "Why do you feel Liam isn't safe outside of this house? Did something happen? Has Elsa been in contact with you about Liam?"

"No, I haven't heard from Elsa." Santana took in a deep breath and let it out. "It happened last Tuesday. It was a nice day so I decided to take Liam for a walk in his stroller. We ended up at the park a few blocks away from here. There were a lot of kids playing and when Liam heard them laughing his started clapping his hands and jabbering non-stop. It was cutest thing to watch. I took a video of him with my phone." Santana reached over to the charger on the nightstand and took her phone off from it. She played the video for Brittany.

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled as she watched Liam clap his hands and jabber excitedly. "He looks so cute in his Chicago Cubs cap. He was really excited to be at the park and see all of the kids playing."

Santana smiled and even giggled a little as they finished watching the video. She put her phone back on the charger and when she did the smile was gone from her face. "I sat on a bench for a few minutes with Liam in his stroller and we both watched the other kids play. There were a few swings for babies. You know the plastic ones that have the harness to hold the baby in it. I decided to put Liam in one of them and swing him a little bit but not very high or hard of course. You know me and my thing with germs so I decided to wipe the swing with the baby wipes I had taken with us. After I wiped the swing, I was about to take Liam out of his stroller when I heard a girl shouting from over by the sandboxes so I looked up. There were three girls probably about nine years old standing by the sandbox and they were laughing and pointing. One of the girls kept saying 'Look at the four-eyed retard'. I looked and there were two kids, a boy and girl sitting in the sandbox playing. The boy was about two years old and girl was about four years old. She had on glasses and had reddish color hair that was up in two small pigtails. You know when a little girl's hair isn't quite long enough so her pigtails stick out. When I looked at her face there was no mistaking it. She had downs syndrome." Santana started to cry and Brittany held her and rubbed her back.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Santana gained enough composure to continue talking. "The little girl had no idea those older girls were making fun of her. She smiled and laughed right along with them. She had no idea they were laughing at her. A woman came rushing over to the sandbox shouting 'Don't you call her that…where are your parents?'. The girls ran when they realized the woman had heard what they had said. I watched and they ran out of the park and down the street. They must have lived in the neighborhood. The mother hugged her daughter and asked her if she was ok even though she had no idea what was going on. The mother took both of her kids and left the park. I left the park too and hurried home where as soon as I walked in the door I felt the feeling of home and being safe but more importantly I felt Liam was protected and safe from the outside world."

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and held her tightly as she kissed her forehead. "Did you tell your parents or abuela about what happened in the park?" Santana shook her head no while Brittany still held her. "You should've have told them or me about it so we could've been there for you."

"I know but I wanted to just forget that it ever happened. I couldn't bear to think someday the kid in the sandbox being made fun of could be Liam." Santana continued to cry.

"I understand wanting to keep Liam safe. Every parent wants to keep their child safe. I also understand why you feel safe in this house. It's your home where you grew up. It's the place where when you had a bad day gyou felt safe as soon as you walked in and closed the door behind you leaving the real world on the outside." Brittany continue to hold Santana.

Santana ended the hug and sat there on the bed looking down at her hands for a few moments before speaking in quiet voice, "I'm scared."

Brittany put her hand on Santana's back and gently rubbed it, "Tell me, what are scared of?"

"I'm scared that I won't be able to be the mother Liam deserves and needs. I'm scared I won't be able to prepare Liam for how cruel the world can be sometimes. I'm scared I won't be able to teach Liam how to handle a situation like I saw in the park that day. I'm scared I won't be able to protect from being hurt when someone makes fun of him for being different. I'm just so scared Britt." Santana started crying harder once again so Brittany put her arm around Santana's back and pulled close to her side. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as she cried.

"It's ok baby let it out." Brittany held Santana as she cried letting go of all the fear and emotion she had held back since the day in the park. Brittany reached on the nightstand for a tissue and gave it to Santana. She continued to hold Santana and rub her back as Santana continued to rest her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You should have told me or your parents or Alma about what happened in the park and how you were feeling."

Santana removed her head from Brittany's shoulder and looked at Brittany with her red teary eyes. "I just wanted to forget what I saw in the park. I don't want anything like that to ever happen to Liam so I'm going to keep him where he's safe from the cruel outside world."

"I can only imagine how you felt watching those kids make fun of that little girl and what was going through your mind but Sweetie, ignoring what you saw in the park and how it made you feel isn't what is best for you or for Liam. You can't keep him in the house forever."

"Why not?" Santana was sitting beside Brittany on the bed with her head looking down.

Brittany put her finger under Santana's chin and gently lifted her head so she could look at her. When their eyes met the sadness and fear in Santana's eyes broke Brittany's heart. "Like I said I completely understand you wanting to keep Liam safe. I want to keep him safe too. If you talked to your parents I'm sure they would say one of their biggest fears was not being able to keep you safe when you were growing up. I know the fears for Liam are different because he has downs syndrome but by keeping him shut off from the rest of the world because you are scared he will get hurt isn't doing what is best for him. Kids with downs syndrome go to regular school, play sports, graduate from high school, go to college, get jobs, and get married. He deserves to have all of those opportunities and yes, unfortunately, he will get hurt sometimes in life just like all of us do. Liam is lucky to have you for a mother because you will teach him how having downs syndrome is a part of who is but it doesn't define him. You'll teach him how to be proud of who he is, to be a strong young man, and you'll encourage him to follow his interests. And I'll be right there beside you doing the same."

"I just…it's even difficult right now for me to take him to the grocery store or to the park because I'm afraid of how people will look at him at talk or make fun of him. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by him at all. I just can't stand the looks and the whispers." All of the fears Santana had been holding inside for so long were pouring out.

"It's true there will probably be people who stare or whisper but those people will be outnumbered by the people who smile at Liam and tell you what a cute baby he is. Most people in this world are good. Your family and I are here for both of you. If it will make you feel more comfortable when you go out with Liam, then ask one of us to go with you for support. Start small by going to the grocery store, going to for a walk, and going to the park again. Liam would love to go the swing."

Santana nodded her head yes, "Your right. I can't keep him locked in the house. He deserves to have every opportunity available to him. Right now, I'm just overwhelmed."

"I'm sure there are support groups here in Columbus for parents who have children with down syndrome." Brittany suggested.

"I don't know if that's for me." Santana said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, in the meantime think about it and I'll check to see if there is a support group. I'll go with you because if I'm going to be in Liam's life it would help me too."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany gently on the lips, "I feel better now that we've talked."

"I'm glad you feel better. Promise me you won't keep something like this from me ever again." Brittany pressed her forehead against Santana's.

"I promise. Um…about buying Abuela's house…I think we need to stay here with my parents for a while longer so I can figure out what I'm doing about work and just get myself together more."

Brittany tried but couldn't hide the look of disappointment that appeared on her face. "I understand. I'll start looking for a place for me to live tomorrow."

"No, when I said we should stay live with my parents a little while longer I meant you too."

"I can't live here. When I moved here I only expected to stay here at your parents' house until I, or we, got a place to live. Now that you aren't ready to leave your parents' house I need to find a place for me to live."

"I don't want to be without you. I'm sure my parents will be ok with you staying here."

"I think it's best if I find a place to live. You and Liam can come and stay with me anytime you want. It won't just be my place it will be our place."

"I'm ruining everything, aren't I?" Santana said as she tried to hold back more tears.

"Santana, you're not ruining anything. Like you said before maybe we need to take a couple of steps back and slow down. We'd better get some sleep because Liam will be up soon."

"Ok, will you hold me?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"Forever", Brittany said as the two laid down together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Santana and Brittany talked to Maribel about how Santana was feeling and what happened in the park. She, like Brittany, had wished Santana had told one of about it when it happened. Maribel told Brittany that she didn't have to move out of the house. She made it clear Brittany was more than welcome to stay until Santana and she decided on where they were going to live together. Brittany thanked her but explained how she felt she needed to find a place of her own.

After breakfast Brittany got a call from the hospital human resource office asking if she could come to their office to make out some forms before she started work in four days. Brittany left saying she'd be home before Santana's grandparents arrived from Florida.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Maribel approached Santana's bedroom door and stood in the doorway and watched her daughter interact with her grandson. Liam was sitting on the bed with Santana sitting across from him with her legs crisscrossed. Liam was sitting on his own but he kept leaning forward more and more until he finally fell to side. Santana giggled at him, "You are doing such a great job. Mommy is so proud of you." She helped him sit back up. Liam sat there with his back straight but the more tired that he got he began to lean forward until once again he fell to side. Santana once again sat him back up. Maribel loved watching Santana and Liam interact. Santana is such a wonderful mother.

When Liam fell over once again Maribel made her presence known. "Liam is getting stronger and stronger." Maribel sat on the bed and picked her grandson up sitting him between her outstretched legs. He leaned back against her and started jabbering as the drool ran off from his chin. Santana had to keep a small bib on him since he started teething a drooling.

Santana watched as Liam continued to jabber and move his arms like he was telling them a story. "He's amazing." Santana said with a big smile on her face. "What time are you leaving for the airport?"

"In about an hour, actually I was wondering if you and Liam would like to come to the airport with me? It would be a wonderful surprise for you grandparents?" Maribel knew Santana would more than likely say no but she hoped the answer might be yes.

Santana didn't hesitate in answering, "No, I think it's best if we stay here. Brittany said she'd be back before Abuela and Abuelo Jimenez arrived so we should stay."

"Brittany has her own key to the house. You could let her know you and Liam went to the airport with me." Maribel was still holding on to the hope Santana's answer might change.

"No, we'll stay here." Santana said as she looked at Liam. She knew her mother was trying to encourage her to take Liam out but she just wasn't ready to do it yet after what happened at the park.

"Ok, I understand." Maribel reached over and put her hand on Santana's arm to comfort her and show her she understood. "You know, your father and I were lucky when you were little because your abuelas took turns watching you when I taught during the school year. When you were 4 years old we decided to enroll you in preschool. It was one of the toughest decisions we ever had to make. On one hand, we knew it was best for you to go to preschool to help you get ready for Kindergarten but on the other hand we loved knowing that when you were with one of your abuelas we didn't need to worry about you being safe. We knew by sending you to preschool we no longer had control over you being safe but we knew you'd eventually need to go to school. We would be relying on your teacher to keep you safe. We worried because there weren't many Latino families in Columbus at the time and we worried you'd be picked on because you looked differently or because you spoke both Spanish and English. We both felt like you feel right now about Liam. We wanted to keep you home to keep you safe. I know with Liam your concerns are different because of his downs syndrome but the wanting to keep your child safe is the same for every parent. In the end, we knew it was best for you to go to preschool. As you know, you got picked on at times when you were a child because you were Latino. Santana, you are 30 years old now and we still worry about you being safe. We worried when you came out, we worried when you went off to college, we worried when you married Elsa because our parental instincts told us she wasn't the woman for you but we knew if we said anything to you that you would've gotten upset with us and married her anyway, we worried when you got pregnant and told us your son had downs syndrome, we worried and wished we hadn't been right when Elsa left you because your unborn child had downs syndrome, and we worried about you being a single mother with a special needs child. My point is as parents we never stop worrying about children and wanting to keep them safe but we can't keep them in a protective bubble. Liam, unfortunately, will get hurt in his life just like the rest of us have and still do. We have faith and believe you'll raise him to be a strong person who is proud of who he is and you will teach him what to do when he's face with someone who makes fun of him for his differences. And don't ever forget your family is here to support both of you. Brittany is here to love and support both of you. You're not alone."

Santana looked at Liam for a few seconds longer before turning to her mother with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I needed to hear all of that. And thank you for raising me to be strong and to embrace my differences." Santana said in a quiet voice before giving her mother a hug.

Maribel laid Liam down on the bed before getting up. "I'll say goodbye before I leave for the airport."

Santana looked at Liam who had his whole fist in mouth as he looked around the room. When he saw his mother looking at him he smiled the best he could with his fist still in mouth. Santana knew Liam's smile would affect her the same in future as it does today.

"Santana, I'm leaving." Maribel yelled up the stairs. She stood there waiting for a response from Santana but instead got a big surprise when Santana appeared at the top of stairs holding Liam with his diaper bag hanging off from her shoulder. Maribel hurried up the stairs and took the diaper bag so Santana didn't have to struggle with it walking down the stairs. When they both reached the bottom of the stairs Maribel noticed Santana had changed her clothes and put on makeup. She also noticed Liam was where a t-shirt his great-grandfather Jimenez had sent him. It had a picture of a golf cart on it and said 'Great-Grandpa's Little Caddie'.

"We'd better get going you know how Abuela Maria gets if someone is late picking her up." Santana said and then gave her mother a small smile.

Maribel smiled back, "Yeah we'd better get going. Did you let Brittany know you were going to airport with me so she won't worry if she comes home and you aren't here?"

Santana wanted to roll her eyes but she stopped herself, "Yes, I did mother. I sent her a text and she responded she'd see us when we got home."

Maribel couldn't hold back any longer so she gave Santana a quick hug, "I'm so happy you decided to come to the airport with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria and Alejandro's plane had landed on time and now Maribel and Santana were waiting for a text from them saying they were picking up their luggage. Maribel and Santana had been sitting waiting for about 30 minutes. Santana watched all the people around them as she protectively had Liam's stroller close to her. Liam was looking at his mother and grandmother as he held on tightly to Gris. Maribel finally got a text from her and she read to Santana. "They are now getting their luggage."

Maribel and Santana moved to the area where Maria and Alejandro would be coming through with their luggage so Santana took Liam out of his stroller so his great-grandparents would be able to see him as they walked towards them. Santana watched cautiously as the people walked by them to see if any of them would stare or laugh at Liam. Maribel could see the concern in Santana's eyes. Maribel noticed most people who walked by them didn't pay any attention to them and the few who looked in their direction smiled when they saw Liam. Their smiles were genuine.

"There they are!" Maribel shouted as she saw her mother and father approaching them. Her father was pushing a cart holding their luggage and a couple of boxes.

Maria and Alejandro both got big smiles on their faces when they spotted their daughter and granddaughter standing there. They couldn't miss them because Maribel was waving her hand in the air. She had missed her parents because it had been over six months since she saw them last. When they decided to move to leave Columbus and move to Florida when they retired a piece of Maribel's life and heart went with them. Maribel is an only child.

As Maria and Alejandro got closer to them, Maribel practically ran to meet them. Maribel and her mother exchange a long hug and then kisses on the cheek. While Maribel and her father shared a hug, Maria looked at her granddaughter standing a few feet away holding her great-grandson. Maria had video chatted with Santana and Liam, and she had many pictures of him but this was the first time she saw him in person. It was the first time she saw Santana holding her son and it brought tears to Maria's eyes.

Marie walked over to Santana and Liam. She looked at Santana and then at Liam before giving Santana a side armed hug and kiss on the cheek so she didn't squeeze Liam between them. Santana had missed her grandmother. "Abuela, this is Liam. Liam this is your bisabuela, your great-grandmother, Maria."

Maria looked at Liam who was staring at her with his big brown eyes as he sucked on his pacifier. "Hi Liam. It's so nice to finally meet you." Maria spoke in her loving, soft grandmotherly voice that Santana was used to hearing. Maria slowly leaned forward to kiss Liam on the cheek but when she did he turned and buried his face in Santana's neck. Maria gently stroked Liam's back understanding she was a stranger in his world.

Maria turned to Alejandro who was now standing beside them with Maria. "This handsome young man is Liam. Liam this your biabuela, your great-grandfather, Alejandro."

"Very nice to meet you Liam. I see you're wearing the t-shirt I sent you. Someday soon I'll have you out on the golf course with me." Alejandro reached up and gently rubbed the back of Liam's head as he was still hiding his face in Santana's neck. Alejandro turned his attention to Santana, "How's my beautiful granddaughter?"

"I'm good abuelo." Santana hugged her grandfather and Liam turned his head to see what his mother was doing.

"I'll go get the car and pull it up out front in a loading area. I had no idea you two would have some much stuff. Did you decide to move back to Columbus and not tell me?" Maribel teased her parents.

"You know your mother. She's got gifts for everyone and she's been buying things for her great-grandson since he was born. One of those boxes is all his stuff. I'll go get the car with you. Maria, watch the cart so no one runs off with our stuff." Alejandro said before walking off with Maribel to go get the car.

Santana and Maria sat down to wait for Maribel and Alejandro to come back with the car. Santana took the pacifier out of Liam's mouth, that was clipped to his shirt, and he started to fuss at first but stopped when his fist found its way into his mouth. "He's teething so he's been fussy and drooling like crazy." Santana said as she laughed at how much drool was all over his fist.

Maria watched Liam for a several moments. "He's so beautiful. I still can't believe that horrible woman abandoned the two of you like that."

Santana felt a hurt feeling in her heart when her grandmother brought up Elsa. The hurt was less than when Elsa first left but it was still there. "I was devastated at the time but now I believe it was what was supposed to happen. Our life is better without her in it. Do you want to hold Liam?"

"I would love to." Maria face lit up.

Santana carefully placed Liam on Maria's lap. She sat him so he was facing her just in case he became upset. Liam hadn't been around anyone other than her parents, Alma, and Brittany. Liam looked at Santana and reached out for her so she took his hands in hers and talked to him. "You're ok sweetie. Bisabuelo Maria is holding you." Santana kissed Liam's little hands and he calmed down. Maria kissed the top of Liam's head which caused him to look up at her. He starred at her for a few seconds before turning back to his mother. Santana let go of his hands and Liam immediately put his pacifier in mouth that was hanging on his shirt.

"Where's Dr. Pierce? I can't wait to meet her. Alma has nothing but great things to say about her. She is convinced you two were meant for one another. Your parents feel the same way and from what I tell they already consider Brittany part of the family. I'm looking forward to meeting the woman who has not only captured yours and Liam's hearts but the hearts of the rest of the family."

"You'll love her abuela. She's so good with Liam and he absolutely loves her."

"That's good to hear. Alma told me that once I see you two together I'll know you two were meant to be together."

"So you and Abuela Lopez still talk every week?"

"Every Thursday night at 8 o'clock on the dot the phone rings and it's Alma. She tells me all of the family news and gossips about people I don't even know. I heard from your mother that Alma has a gentlemen friend who is visiting her. Alma never told me about meeting a man in Chicago." Maria seemed a bit hurt that Alma hadn't told her about Paul.

Santana laughed because she knew Maria was going to give Alma the business about not telling her about Paul. Her abuelas tease each other a lot and pretend to argue but they are actually best friends. When Santana was growing up her grandparents spent a lot of time together. All four of them were best friends. She knows her Abuelo Alejandro really misses her Abuelo Nicolas because they were best friends. The day of Nicolas' funeral was the only time Santana saw Alejandro cry.

"Here comes Alejandro." Maria said as she saw him approaching them. Santana took Liam off from Maria's lap.

"Maribel is waiting by the car. Let's get out of here ladies and gentlemen." Alejandro looked at Liam and smiled when he said gentlemen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the Lopez house from the airport, Brittany wasn't home yet. Santana wasn't worried she figured Brittany probably got held up at the hospital making out her paperwork at the human resources office. As soon as Maria and Alejandro got settled in the guest room and they met Paul, the women all went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Maria and Alma had always been extremely competitive when came to who was the better cook. All of the times they spent in the kitchen over the years cooking meals together were some of their fondest memories. They would talk about everything from their husbands and children to the latest gossip.

Maribel could hold her own in the kitchen when it came to her mother and mother-in-law because they were the ones who taught her to cook and bake. Alma and Maria were too busy having the same old argument about how much salt to use in a sauce to notice Santana was sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on her face staring at her phone. However, Maribel noticed and sat down beside Santana.

"Why don't you text Brittany or better yet give her a call? I can tell your worried about her."

Two hours had passed since they got home from the airport and still Brittany wasn't home and there had been no word from her either. "I don't know what would be taking this long. I hope she hasn't gotten lost, she's new to Columbus." The tone of Santana's voice was full of concern.

"I think if she got lost she would call or use her cell phone for directions. At least send her a text, to be honest I'm a little worried myself." Maribel said in a motherly tone.

Santana typed out a text. "Hey baby, dinner will be ready in about an hour. Love you." Santana decided to keep the text short.

Santana jumped when she got an immediate reply. "I may be a little late so start without me. Can't wait to meet your grandparents. Love you."

Santana replied, "I'll keep the food warm for you." Santana waited but there was no reply. Maribel was looking at Santana waiting to hear what Brittany had said in the text. "I told her we'd eat dinner in an hour and she said she may be a little late. She didn't say why she maybe late. Something's not right. I just have this feeling."

"Brittany will tell you all about her day when she gets home. How about you and I help your abuelas finish dinner?"

"Ok, I'm just going to go and check on Liam." Santana walked from the kitchen to the living room where Alejandro and Paul were watching golf on TV. It was an interest they both had in common. Santana walked over to Liam's portable crib where he was sound asleep. She watched him for a few seconds before looking up and giving her abuelo a smile. He smiled and winked back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sat at the kitchen table with Liam on her lap as he held his bottle drinking it. She was doing more moving her food around her plate than eating it. They had been eating for almost half an hour and there was still no sign of Brittany. Everyone at the table noticed how quiet Santana was and how she seemed worried about something. No one brought the subject up but they knew she was worried about Brittany and why she wasn't there. Finally, they heard the front door open and close.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and when her eyes briefly connected with Santana's it was obvious to Santana that Brittany was upset about something. "I'm so sorry I'm late for dinner. The things I needed to do today ended up taking much longer than I expected them to."

"It's ok dear. We all understand. Brittany, I'd like you to meet my parents Maria and Alejandro. Mami and Papi this Brittany." Maribel introduced her parents who were sitting beside each other at the table. They both got up from the table and approached Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." Maria gave Brittany a quick hug.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Jimenez." Brittany wasn't sure what she should call Maria. Alma made it clear Brittany was to call her by her first name but she wasn't sure about Maria.

"Please call me Maria and my husband Alejandro." Maria responded and Brittany gave her a smile.

Alejandro held out his hand and Brittany held her out so they could shake hands. Alejandro placed his other hand on top of Brittany's before letting go, "It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Alejandro. Santana has told me so much about both of you. I hope your knee is healing well."

"It is thank you."

Brittany turned her attention to Liam when she heard him babbling. He had taken his bottle out of mouth so Santana sat it on the kitchen table. He was now reaching out towards Brittany. She smiled at him before going over to the kitchen sink and washing her hands.

Brittany then took Liam from Santana and when she did he gave her a smile and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey little man, how was your day? I missed you." Liam continued to smile as he grabbed her nose. "Two can play at that game." Brittany held Liam up in front of her and then lifted his shirt up blowing raspberries on his tummy. This always made Liam giggle. Santana loved the sound of Liam giggling. She loved watching the two loves of her life together.

"I'd be careful and not do too that long on his tummy because he just ate and drank a bottle. You might end up with spit up on your all over you." Santana warned Brittany so she stopped and gave Liam a kiss on her forehead. "Sit down Britt and I'll heat up a plate of food for you." Santana picked the plate that had been set at the table for Brittany.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. I have a headache and was hoping to just lie down for a while. I apologize to everyone because I don't want to be rude."

"No apologize needed dear. You go lie down and there will be a plate of food in the refrigerator waiting to be heated up when you are hungry." Maribel stated with concern on her face. She had noticed Brittany's eyes looked a little swollen.

"I know when I get a headache all I want to do is lie down." Maria said wondering if the reason Brittany was late had something to do with her headache.

"Thank you. Once again it was really nice meeting you Maria and Alejandro." Brittany kissed Liam on the forehead one more time before handing him to Santana.

Brittany got as far as the kitchen door way when she heard Santana speak her softly so she turned around to find Santana standing there. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine just a little headache. Don't worry. Go back and enjoy dinner with your family."

Santana was standing so close to Brittany that Liam reached out and grabbed her shirt so Brittany took his hand and kissed it. "Do you want me to lie down with you? I can put a warm cloth on your head or massage your temples."

"As much I would love both of those things, you stay and enjoy your family. I'll be ok. I missed you today." Brittany said softly and quietly as she stroked Santana's cheek.

Santana could tell by Brittany's eyes she was upset about something. She was positive Brittany had been crying before she came home. "I missed you too. You go lie down and I'll check on you in a little while." Santana gave Brittany a gentle kiss on the lips. Liam was pulling on Brittany's nose the entire time.

When the two parted Brittany left the kitchen and Santana turned around to find her entire family had been watching them. When she looked at her Maria's face she saw a sweet smile on it. Maria had witnessed first-hand the special connection between Santana and Brittany that Maribel and Alma had been telling her about for months. She too now believed her granddaughter had found the true love of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana carefully opened the door to her bedroom not wanting to wake Brittany up if she was sleeping. Brittany's eyes were closed as she was laying on the bed on her right side so she was facing door. Lord Tubbington II was curled up by her stomach. Santana carefully laid down on the bed on her left side so the two of them were facing one another. Lord Tubbington II looked up at Santana and then laid his head back down on the bed.

Santana couldn't help herself when she reached up and gently stroked the side of Brittany's face with her index finger. Brittany slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't resist touching your beautiful face. How's your headache?" Santana said and then kissed the end of Brittany's nose.

"It's ok I wasn't sleeping just resting. My headache is gone. I'm sorry about dinner, I hope your grandparents didn't think I was being rude."

"I'm glad your headache is gone and no my grandparents didn't think you were being rude. They were concerned about you not feeling well. So was I. Something happened today to upset you, I could tell by the way your eyes looked when you came home. I could tell you had been upset and crying. Did something happen when you went to the hospital to fill out papers at the human resource office?"

"Nothing happened I'm fine really. I was tired that's all."

"Britt, after I told you about what happened at the park, we promised not to keep things from each other. I can tell something happened today to upset you."

"You're right we did promise each other. Everything went great at the hospital. I can't wait to start my new job on Monday. After I got done at the hospital I went to the real estate office where your mother works. I decided to see if they had any apartments for lease."

"You know my parents said you can stay here for as long as you want to. You've got your hands full with starting a new job. You don't have to look for a place to live right away."

"I really appreciate your parents saying I can stay here as long as I want to and really love living here with everyone but I need a place of my own. Anyway, I got information on five apartment buildings that had apartments for lease. When I left, I drove to the location of each of building. Two of them are close to the hospital which would be handy but I just couldn't get excited about them not like Alma's old house. So…I decided to drive to Alma's house to see if it still felt like home. I got out of the car and as soon as I looked at the house it felt like home. I looked in the backyard and could see a Liam running around playing. It was then I decided I was going to make an offer on the house. Please don't be mad at me, I know you didn't like it when I said I would buy the house for us live in. I know for right now you want to live here with your parents where you feel safe. I was thinking if I buy the house it will be there when you're ready. Plus you and Liam could come and stay whenever you wanted to. It wouldn't be just my home it would be our home."

"I'm not mad. You wanting to buy the house makes me love you even more. I know I got upset yesterday when you brought up getting married and buying the house yourself but that was before our talk. Did you make an offer?" Santana asked and Brittany closed eyes as tears slowly ran down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" Santana wiped the tears from Brittany's face with her fingers.

Brittany spoke with her eyes closed, "I hurried to my car so I could go back to the real estate office to make an offer that's when I noticed something. The For Sale sign was different than it was yesterday. Something had been added to the top of the sign, a smaller sign with the words Sale Pending. Someone had already made an offer. I could actually feel my heart breaking." More tears fell down Brittany's face and hearing the news the tears fell Santana's face as well.

Santana moved closer to Brittany so she could be as close as possible to Brittany and comfort her. Lord Tubbington II quickly got off the bed and ran to his own bed when he felt himself being squeezed between the two bodies.

"It's ok honey. It was a wonderful idea but for some reason it just wasn't meant to be." Santana tried to comfort Brittany with her words.

"I should've made an offer yesterday after we saw the house." Brittany said loudly finally opening her eyes. "Maybe if I make an offer that's higher than the asking price we can still get the house. Money amount is too much for our happiness."

Santana pushed Brittany over on her back and the moved so she was straddling Brittany's hips. She took ahold of Brittany's hands. "You are not paying more for that house than it's worth. It would have incredible for us to live in my abuela's old house but it's going to be ok because wherever you, Liam, and I live is home. I love you so much." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first before turning into a deep kiss. When the two broke away they both were breathing heavily. "I know this is a quick change in the subject but ever since we made love for the first time I've been wanting to do it again. It has been difficult to sleep in the same bed with you for the last two nights without touching you or having you touch me."

Brittany swallowed hard, "I know me too", was all she could say.

"My Abuela Jimenez is giving Liam his bath so we could lock the door and have quickie." Santana jumped off the bed before Brittany could even reply. Santana was about to the lock the door when she was startled by someone knocking it. "Who is it?" Santana said in a frustrated voice.

"It's your Abuela Lopez and watch your tone."

Santana opened the door to face her abuela, "I'm sorry for tone. What can we do for you?"

Alma noticed Brittany laying the bed and she could sense she had interrupted something. "First, Brittany I'm glad your headache is obviously gone." Alma winked at her which Brittany knew meant Alma obviously sensed Santana and she were up to something. Second, Paul and I would like to talk to both of you downstairs. Take your time, if you two need twenty minutes or so of alone time go for it." Alma walked away and Santana closed the door and locked it.

Santana walked back over to the bed and once again straddled Brittany. They kissed for several seconds before ending the kiss. "This isn't going to happen is it?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head no, "I can't do it knowing my abuela is downstairs thinking she knows we are up here making love. Let's just go downstairs and see what Paul and she want to talk to us about. Britt, I love that you wanted to us to live in my grandparent's old house. I'm sorry it didn't work out but I meant it when I said home is wherever the three of us are together."

TBC

A/N – This is the longest chapter I've ever written I think. I've been working on it on and off since my last update. I haven't given up on my stories and I think now I'll have time to update regularly. Thanks for all of the reviews and messages.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. For those of you who are waiting for an update to my story Mommy? one will be coming soon. When you are writing more than one story at a time, sometimes the writing flows easier for one story more than another. Right now, my writing for Unconditional Love is flowing so that's why I'm updating this story. Hang in there with me.

Chapter 27

Santana and Brittany walked into the living room to find Alma and Paul sitting closely side by side on the couch. When Alma saw them walk into the room she looked at her watch. "That was quick, I told you take twenty minutes or so to finish up what you were doing. It's only been ten." Alma winked at the girls which caused Brittany's face to turn red with embarrassment. Santana was used to her abuela's constant teasing and not so appropriate comments at times. When Santana looked at Paul his face a bit red too.

Santana stood there with her arms crossed glaring at her abuela. "Well, if you hadn't interrupted us in the first place we would still be upstairs making…" Brittany abruptly interrupted Santana before she could finish. "The bed…we would be upstairs making the bed." Alma laughed because as much as she adored Brittany she also loved teasing her to point of her being uncomfortable. Santana turned to Brittany, "Britt, don't let her get to you because she'll just keep picking on you. My parents have been married for over 30 years and she still teases them every chance to gets." Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips before turning back to Alma. "What do you two want to talk to us about?"

Alma's face suddenly turned serious which Santana noticed and it made her wonder if they were about to tell them some bad news. Alma patted the space beside her on the couch, "Sit down." Santana sat down beside Alma, and Brittany sat down beside Santana. Alma looked at Paul who looked back at her and nodded his head to her. She then turned to look at Santana and Brittany. "This morning after we went out for breakfast I showed Paul around Columbus. I had him drive to Nicolas' and my old house. I wanted to show him where we lived for the majority of our marriage. We got out and walked around outside the house and it brought back a lot of wonderful memories for me. We decided we wanted to go inside and look around. I called Maribel to see if she'd have time to let us in the house before going to the airport to pick up her parents. She told me she wouldn't have time but she'd call the real estate office and have another real estate agent meet us there with the key. Maribel also told me about the conversation you two had with her this morning about Santana and Liam staying here at home for a while longer while Brittany gets a place of her own. After looking at the house..."

"You two are the ones buying the house, aren't you?" Santana interrupted.

Alma looked at Paul before continuing, "No, I mean yes. We aren't thinking about buying the house together but Paul is thinking about buying the house on his own. Wait how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet not even your mother. We wanted to make sure you two hadn't changed your minds about buying the house before Paul put in an offer. What makes you think someone is buying is the house?"

"Brittany went to the house this afternoon because she decided she was going to buy the house to live in and then Liam and I could move in with her when I worked out a few things but when she got there the For Sale sign had Sale Pending added to it. So, if Paul didn't make an official offer that means someone else is buying the house."

Alma reached across Santana's lap and touched Brittany's arm, "Is that why you were upset when you came home?" Brittany nodded her head yes. Alma removed her hand from Brittany's arm and once again looked at Paul. "Paul, you might as well tell them what your plan for the house was going to be."

Paul cleared his throat, "I thought I would buy the house and then rent it to Brittany to live in and then Santana and Liam would live there too when they were ready. The garage is huge and the back side where Nicolas kept his plumbing supplies and vans is just big enough to convert into an apartment. My plan was to convert that part of the garage into an apartment I could live in. I would've had everything I needed there and you would've had your privacy in the house."

Santana looked at Paul and saw how sincere his was and how he also was upset he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan now. "Why would do that for us?"

Paul looked down and didn't look up until Alma took his hand. "When you and your ex-wife moved into your apartment in Chicago, I liked you from the very beginning. You always were polite and would take the time to talk to me whenever I held the door for you or brought packages to your apartment. Your ex treated me like I was her servant. I never cared for her. When she left you, I heard rumors that she left because your baby had Downs Syndrome. I didn't understand how someone could walk away from their wife and child. My wife and I tried for years to have children and we were never blessed with a pregnancy that didn't end in a miscarriage. After Liam was born and Brittany started coming around I could see a change in you. You were happy. Then Alma came to visit and my life changed. I had been just been living on autopilot from day to day since my wife passed away. Alma brought happiness back to my life. All three of you became like family to me. So, when I saw how much Alma's old house meant to her and she told me how the two of you wanted to buy the house but you weren't ready yet, I wanted to do this for you so you would have the house someday when you were ready. Plus, I would have place to stay when I visit or maybe even move to Columbus. You've all become like family to me." Paul's voice cracked with emotion and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before they fell down his face.

Santana stood up and when she did everyone else did too. She hugged Paul and he hugged her back. "Thank you that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever wanted to do for me, for us. Brittany was next to give Paul a hug, "Thank you. You are like family to us too." Santana and Brittany hugged Alma next.

"What's this love fest all about?" Maribel walked into the living room. Alma told her about Paul's plan and that the house already had an offer made on it. Brittany explained about seeing the Sale Pending sign on the house For Sale sign.

Maribel now understood why Brittany had been upset when she came home. "I'll call the office in the morning find out about the offer."

"Why wait until morning, you can access the office database from home, right?" Santana asked hoping they wouldn't have to wait until morning for Brittany and Paul's sake.

"Yes, I can but since I'm not the real estate agent who took the offer I'd rather just wait and call in the morning." Maribel said unable to look anyone in the eye which Santana noticed right away.

"Maybe it's not too late and I can make a higher offer than the current offer." Paul said without hesitation.

"Sweetie, let's just wait until Maribel gets more information in the morning." Alma patted Paul's hand. Santana and Brittany smiled at one another when they heard Alma call Paul sweetie. It was the first sign of affection they had seen from the pair even though it had been obvious since they met in Chicago they cared deeply for one another.

"Paul your idea was a great idea and it will be ok if it doesn't work out. Brittany and I already discussed it and wherever we end up living together will be home because we will be together with Liam." Santana said which earned her a quick peck on the lips from Brittany.

Maria and Alejandro walked into the living. "So, this is where everyone is hanging out. Santana, we put Liam in his crib after his bath and he fell right to sleep. He's such a sweet baby. I wish we could've have seen him when he was a newborn."

"You're here now and that's all that matters." Santana gave her Maria a hug. "You and abuelo can spend as much time as you want to with Liam while you're here."

"Your abeulo and I want to take you and Brittany out to dinner before she starts her job so we can spend time with you and get to know her better."

Santana looked at Brittany who seemed a bit nervous but still gave her a smile. "Dinner sounds great. We can make plans tomorrow. Right now, I want to take a hot shower and then get into bed to watch a movie cuddled up to my girlfriend." Santana and Brittany said their goodnights to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maribel looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it read 1:00 AM. She had been waiting in bed for Carlos to come home from the hospital. He had been called in earlier in the evening for an emergency and he wasn't home yet. She needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait until morning. Finally, she heard footsteps in the hallway coming towards their bedroom door.

The door opened and in walked Carlos who was surprised to find Maribel still awake. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"I know you're tired but we've got to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

Carlos sat down on the side of bed next to where Maribel was sitting up in bed. "What's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine. You know how I told you that your mother and Paul went to look at the house today. Well, they told Santana and Brittany tonight Paul had decided he was going to buy the house. His plan was to rent the house to Brittany now, and Santana and Liam could move in when they were ready."

"Wow, that's a very considerate offer." Carlos said as he sat on the edge of bed taking his shoes off.

"There's more, he wanted to renovate the back side of the garage into an apartment for him when he comes to Columbus or in case he moves here."

"You know that's a great idea because the back side of the garage is large enough to make a nice size apartment." Carlos got up from the bed and put his shoes in the closet.

"There's more. Brittany went by the house this afternoon because she had decided to buy the house too."

"Everyone wants to buy the house." Carlos said with chuckle.

"There's still more. The reason Brittany seemed upset when she came home was because the For Sale sign was marked Sale Pending."

"I see. I'm sorry seeing the sign upset her, I didn't want that to happen. I can't believe they got the sign up so quickly. I'm going to take a quick shower. I'm exhausted. Your father and I are going golfing tomorrow and thought we'd ask Paul to go with us." Carlos took off his shirt and was about to take his pants off when Maribel's tone of voice got his attention.

Maribel was upset with Carlos' calmness over the situation. "Carlos, have you heard a word of what I've just told you! Both them want to buy the house! I told them I'd call the office in the morning to find out about the offer. Santana, wanted me to get on the office data base and check it out tonight but I told them I'd rather wait until morning since the house isn't my listing. She looked at me funny and I almost crumbled. I know you had wanted to wait until the house was officially ours before telling everyone we bought it but we never dreamed Brittany and Paul would both decide to buy the house. Brittany was so upset and Paul was disappointed about the house having the Sale Pending sign on it. It was extremely difficult for me not to tell them we decided to buy the house. When I called you at work to tell you Santana and Brittany weren't going to be buying the house I never dreamt you'd suggest we buy the house so they could live it when they are ready. And what about Paul? He seemed so excited about making the back part of the garage into an apartment. I really think he wants to move to Columbus to be near Alma." Carlos quickly kissed Maribel to get to stop rambling and making herself more upset with each word that came out of her mouth.

"I've heard every word you told me. You remember how much I regretted not buying the house when my mother sold it two years ago. I know we have to let go of the past but that house has so many memories for me. The thought of Santana living there with her family seems so right to me. When you told me Santana and Brittany weren't ready to buy the house I couldn't let a stranger buy it again that's why I immediately called and made an offer. Everything will be ok. We'll talk to everyone at breakfast in the morning." Carlos winked at his wife and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

Maribel laid down and hoped Carlos was right that everything would turn out ok. She hoped Brittany and Paul wouldn't be upset they had made the offer on the house. Then an idea came to her and suddenly she couldn't wait for morning to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papi, did Mami tell you someone has already made an offer on the house? And that both Brittany and Paul had wanted to buy it?" Santana asked as she ate her breakfast. Maria and Alma were fussing over Liam feeding him his baby cereal. Santana and Brittany didn't know if it was there calming great-grandmother attitude or what but Liam had only grabbed the spoon full of cereal once. He definitely was catching on to eating off a spoon.

"Yes, she did," was all Carlos said as he continued to eat his breakfast. "Paul, Alejandro and I are going golfing later this morning would you like to join us?"

Paul immediately got excited because he hadn't played golf in quite a while. "Alma, do you have anything planned for us to do today?"

"No, you go play with the boys. Maria and I had talked about going shopping and out for lunch."

"I'd really like to play golf but I didn't bring my clubs." Paul was excited about the prospect of playing golf because he hadn't played in quite a while.

"I've got a set you can borrow. I need to go to the hospital to check on patient so we can leave after that around 10 o'clock." Carlos liked Paul and wanted to spend more time getting to know him since it was obvious his mother and Paul had feelings for one another.

Santana sat there kind of annoyed her father didn't have more to say about the house he grew up in being sold so quickly but she decided not to say anything more about it. If she was honest with herself, she was feeling guilty about telling Brittany she wasn't ready to buy the house and turning down Brittany's offer to buy the house for them when they looked at it. If Brittany had put in an offer that day maybe she could've gotten the house. Santana didn't realize how much she truly wanted the house for them until the chance was taken away. She had tossed and turned all night long after learning there was a sale pending on the house.

As everyone finished up breakfast, Maribel and Carlos went to his den. A few minutes later Maribel came back to the kitchen where everyone was helping clean up the dishes. "Mom, Alma, and Santana please come to the den, Carlos and I would like to talk to you."

They looked at one another with concern and confusion in their eyes. Santana turned to Brittany who was making up funny faces at Liam as he sat in high chair. He of course was giggling. "Ok, Britt can you watch Liam?"

"I'd love too. I'll give him his bath and dress him for the day."

Maria, Alma, and Santana followed Maribel back to the Carlos' den. All three wondering what was going on. Maribel let them walk into the den and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Brittany found herself sitting in the front seat of Maribel's car with a black sleeping mask covering her eyes as a blindfold. It had been a strange morning and it looked like the afternoon was going to be even stranger. Frankly, Brittany was running out of patience. After Santana, Alma, Maribel, and Maria came out of Carlos' den they were all acting strangely. Carlos immediately left to go to the hospital to check on his patient. Maria and Alejandro went to the guestroom and shut the door. Alma and Paul went for a walk. Now as Brittany was riding in Maribel's car unable to see where they are going, she thought about what happened when Santana came up to the bedroom after the talk in the den with Maribel, Carlos, Maria, and Alma.

_Santana walked into her bedroom to find Brittany sitting in the rocking chair rocking a sleeping Liam. When Brittany saw Santana walk into the room she carefully got up from the rocking chair and put Liam in his crib. She grabbed Santana's hand and lead her into bathroom closing the door. Brittany placed her hand on the side of Santana's face and gently kissed her lips and as she was about to deepen the kiss Brittany was surprised when Santana walked away from her. Santana walked over to mirror and stood there taking her hair out of the messy bun it was in. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch Liam while I go shopping and out to lunch with Mami and my abuelas?" Brittany walked over and stood behind Santana so she could see her reflection in the mirror. Brittany put her hands on Santana's hips and she felt Santana flinch a little at her touch. Santana looked Brittany in the eye and then quickly looked away. Brittany was confused at Santana's actions, first walking away from her kiss, flinching, and now looking away from her. "Actually, I was hoping we could spend the day together. I'll be starting my new job in a few days and once that starts my schedule will be crazy while I get settle into the practice and hospital." Santana just stood there, "I can't remember the last time I spent time with my mother and my abuelas at the same time but if you'd rather I not go then I'll stay home with you and Liam." Brittany didn't want Santana staying home when it was obvious she would prefer going out to lunch and shopping. "Sure, I'll watch Liam. Did your mother call about the house?" Santana turned on the water and started washing her hands which was another odd behavior to Brittany since Santana was going to take a shower. "What house?" Santana asked quickly. "Alma's old house of course." Brittany was shocked, how could Santana not know what house she was talking about. "Oh, that house. Yeah, she called and the owner accepted the offer that was made so the house is sold so there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm going to take a shower now." Santana said as she started the water in the shower adjusting the temperature. Brittany didn't even know how to react to how Santana was acting so she left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to check on Liam._

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts about the morning when she heard car horn honking near them. The ride with Maribel had been quiet since they got in the car. Nothing made sense to Brittany at all. When Maribel, Maria, and Alma came home from shopping and lunch Santana wasn't with them. When Brittany asked where Santana was no one would answer her question. Maribel told Brittany to trust them. Brittany of course trusted the three women so when Maribel asked her to get into the car and go someplace with her Brittany did as she was asked. She did however question the need for a sleeping mask blindfold once they were in the care. Maribel again told her to trust her and of course Brittany did so she put on the sleeping mask.

They had been driving for about five minutes and Brittany was getting more anxious and curious with every passing second. Not to mention she was feeling a bit carsick being in the moving car with a sleeping mask covering her eyes. A few more minutes later, Brittany could feel Maribel pull the car over and stop. Once she had turned the engine off Maribel spoke, "I'm going to get out of the car and help you out."

"Why can't I take off the mask?" Brittany was starting to hate being in the dark because of the mask and also being in the dark as to what was going on.

"Not yet dear. It will only be a few more minutes then you can take if off." Maribel said before getting out of the car and helping Brittany out of car. She held Brittany by the arm and guided as they walked a little distance away from the car. Maribel pulled on Brittany's arm as she stopped walking so Brittany did the same. "Now we have go up three steps. Let me go up each step first and then I'll help you." The two managed to get up the three steps without either one of them falling. Brittany was listening but it was difficult to tell what Maribel did after they got up the steps. It was all very quiet. "Now were going to walk a few steps." After walking the few steps Brittany still wasn't sure where she was standing. It was difficult to tell in the total darkness of the sleeping mask. "Brittany, I want you to count to ten when I say go. When you reach ten you can take the mask off. Go."

Brittany stood for a couple of seconds wondering if she should count in silently to her herself or out loud. For some reason it seemed right to count out loud so that's what she did. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10". When she reached ten she hesitated before reaching up and removing the mask. It took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the light after being in complete darkness while wearing the mask. She blinked several times to help her eyes see better. When she finally realized where she was and what she was seeing in front of her she became more confused and stood there with her mouth slightly opened. It was almost like she was having an out of body experience and she had lost her ability to speak.

"Welcome home Brittany", Santana said with a smile on her face.

Brittany was brought back to reality hearing Santana's voice. She swallowed hard and stared at the scene in front of her. Santana stood in front of the fireplace in the living room of Alma's old house with a banner across the fireplace mantel that read Welcome Home. Santana was holding Liam who was reaching out for Brittany to take him. Brittany was totally confused and had no idea what to say. Santana noticed how Brittany seemed to be totally frozen in the moment so she walked over to where she was standing. Liam spit out his pacifier and it dangled down his shirt from the holder that was clipped to his shirt. He started babbling as he reached out for Brittany and for the first time since taking off the mask she smiled at him as she took him from Santana. She kissed his forehead and then looked at Santana. "What is going on? I'm so confused right now my head is spinning."

Before Santana could answer her cellphone rang and when she was it was her mother she answered it on speakerphone. "Hi Mami"

"Well, what was Brittany's reaction? Was she totally surprised? By the way your abuelas are listening too."

Santana looked at Brittany who was looking at Liam as he continued to jabber to her. "Saying she was surprised is an understatement."

Maribel knew the surprise would take Brittany totally and she also knew Brittany would have a lot of questions about what was going on. "Would you like me to come and get Liam so you can spend some time alone?"

Santana once again looked at Brittany who looked at her and shook her head no. "No, he's fine. I'll give you a call when we are on our way home. Thanks for all of you helping me out today."

Santana heard three "You're welcomes simultaneously." Then the call ended.

Santana looked at Brittany who was standing there looking around the living room as she held Liam. "Sweetie, let's sit down." Santana walked over to an old loveseat that was in the living room.

Brittany walked to the loveseat and sat down. The loveseat wasn't there when they looked at the house and even though she wondered where it came from Brittany had just one question on her mind right now, "Santana, what's going on?"

"My parents are the ones who made the offer on the house and on Monday they will sign papers so the house will legally be theirs."

Brittany was still confused, "Your parents bought the house?"

"I was shocked too when they told us. By us, I mean my abuelas and me this morning when they talked to us in the den. The past couple of days have been such a whirlwind when it comes to this house. When we said we weren't going to the buy the house my father told my mother he wanted to buy it. He had always regretted not buying the house when my abuela sold it. This house has a lot of memories him. He had no idea you and Paul would both end up wanting to buy the house."

Brittany sat there with head spinning still spinning with questions, "I don't know what to think. Today has been a very strange day. After you came out of your father's den, you acted differently towards me and I didn't know why. You wouldn't even let me kiss you after you couldn't keep your hands off from me the day before. Then when your abuelas came home from shopping and lunch you weren't with them and they wouldn't tell me where you were. Then your mother blindfolds me and brings me here. It's just all a bit much to take in right now."

Santana was starting to regret planning the surprise for Brittany. She should've just told Brittany that her parents were the ones who bought the house right after they told her. "I'm sorry Britt. I wanted to surprise you and in hindsight I should've just told you about the house this morning. This morning when I found out all I wanted to do was run up to the bedroom and tell you what I thought was great news but then I decided I wanted to surprise you."

Brittany reached over and touched Santana's cheek which cause her to look at Brittany, "Your surprise was a great one because it surprised me to the point I felt like I was in the twilight zone or something. You don't need to apologize. You standing there with Liam under the Welcome Home sign was like a fantasy to me. Because that's all I want is for us to someday be a family and have a home together. The sign says Welcome Home but how is this going to work with your parents owning the house?"

"My parents said the house was ours to move into whenever we wanted to. You can move in now or whatever we decide. Look, I know I've been all over the place the past couple of days with my feelings about keeping Liam safe and about what I'm going to do for work. My mother, abuelas, and I had a long talk over lunch today. I talked about how I was struggling with not wanting to go back to work but knowing I need a job to support Liam and me. Of course, my mother told me not worry that my father and her would help out me financially if I needed it. I don't want to depend on my parents." Santana paused because she knew the next words out of her mouth were going to change hers and Brittany's relationship. Santana looked at Liam who had fallen asleep as Brittany held him on her shoulder.

Brittany noticed Santana seemed to have some kind of internal struggle with her thoughts. Brittany reached over and put in her hand on top of Santana's that was resting her leg. Santana looked at Brittany and was overwhelmed with the compassion, love, and understanding she saw in Brittany's eyes. "If the three of us lived here together, would it be ok if I didn't go back to work?"

Santana continued to look into Brittany's eyes. Brittany smile, "Of course it would be ok."

Santana started talking rather quickly, "I still have quite a bit of money so I didn't mean Liam and I would be relying on you financially. I know many parents don't have a choice but to go back to work after having a baby. I'm sure I'll want to go back to work someday just not now. I thought about it and I want to enroll Liam in a playgroup and I want to be there for it and everything else."

Finally, Santana ran out of words and breath so she stopped talking. Brittany calming took over the conversation, "If we are going to live together as a family I want us to share everything like families do. I respect you for wanting to provide for you and Liam. I'm going to say something that I need to say and it will be the last time I ever say it to you. I'm not Elsa. I'm not going walk out on you and Liam. I want you to feel comfortable letting me contribute financially to what will be our home and our expenses. We can figure it out as we go but I need to know you can feel comfortable with me contributing the expenses of us living together."

"I know you're not Elsa and I've never thought for one second you would walk out on Liam and me. I just feel like Liam is my responsibility."

"You're right he is your responsibility because you're his mother. I love him as if he was my own child. I'm not asking to be his parent, at least not yet, but I want to be able to take care of him too. I want to be able to take care of both you. My idea of a family is people who take care of one another."

Santana looked at Brittany holding a sleeping Liam and she knew in that moment Brittany was right you take care of your family and you let the take care of you. All of Santana's life she had watched her grandparents and parents be there for one another and for her. It all seemed so clear now. "I agree you take care of the people you love and let the people you love take care of you. And I love you so much and I know Liam loves you too."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. "I love you too and like I said I love this little guy like he's my own son."

"I know you do and someday he will be officially your son but until that day, the way I feel you don't need a piece of paper for him to be your son." Brittany felt tears fell down her face. Santana carefully hugged Brittany so she didn't wake up Liam. Santana pulled back and looked at Brittany, "It's been quite a day. Let's go home, have dinner, and get our little guy ready for bed."

Brittany loved the way Santana said 'our little guy'. "Ok but before we go there's a couple more things I'd like to talk about. I know you said you want us to live together so does that mean you want to move in here instead of staying with your parents for a while?"

Santana looked down, "I'd still like to stay with my parents for a while longer. You can stay there or you can move in here. I thought we could spend the next couple of months getting our house ready to move into. We'll need to buy furniture and the walls need to be painted."

Brittany wasn't upset hearing Santana wanted to stay with her parents until the house was ready for her and Liam to move into. "That sounds like a good plan to me. My hours are going to be crazy when I start my job and I would feel more comfortable knowing you and Liam were with your parents. Speaking of furniture where did his loveseat come from? I really like it."

"My Abuela and Abuelo Lopez had it almost their entire married life. I remember how much I love sitting on it as a kid. For some reason, it was a special place to sit. My abuela had us get out of storage today when she found out my parents bought the house. She said it belonged in this house and it's ours."

"It definitely looks like it belongs in this room and it feels right sitting on it. I can imagine the memories this loveseat holds. I can't wait to thank Alma. Speaking of Alma, I feel bad for Paul. He seemed so excited when he talked about buying the house and having an apartment in the back of the garage."

"Well, my parents offered to let him renovate the back of garage as an apartment and of course he took them up on the offer."

Brittany got a big smile on her face, "It looks likes everyone's dreams are coming true today."

Santana smiled back at Brittany but then suddenly got a serious look on her face, "Britt, I was thinking even though I won't be going back there's something I'd like to do to keep my mind active. I'd like to start helping you look for your birth parents. You said it's something you'd like to do and it's something I'd like to do for you."

Brittany thought for several seconds before kissing Liam gently on the temple, "I'd like for you to that for me. I know it will be long shot if not impossible but I feel like I need to try to find them."

"I'll do my best to find them for you. I've never done anything like this so it will be a whole new experience for me." Santana knew it probably would be difficult finding Brittany's birthparents but she wanted to try and find them. She felt that Brittany had an emotional hole in heart not know why she was abandoned as a baby. Santana was hopeful if they found Brittany's parents it would be a healing process for her but she also knew finding out the reason they left her could end up being a traumatic experience for Brittany. Either way Santana would be there to support her.

"I have confidence in your ability to do whatever you set your mind too. I want you to promise me that no matter what you find out about my birthparents that you'll tell me. I just want to know the truth." Brittany knew there was a possibility she wouldn't like the truth about her birthparents if Santana was able to find it out.

"I promise. Now let's get go home. I know we've got more to talk about but I want to spend the evening relaxing with everyone."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28-Reposted wSmall Changes

First of all, I want to apologize to those readers who went to read this chapter to find it wasn't there. I got several messages wondering if I took it down or if it was a FF problem. I took it down because I got a few messages and one review that didn't like the way parts of the chapter were written. I've learned I can't please everyone with every chapter so I let it go but when the words vulgar and tasteless are used to describe my writing, along with saying I've lost decorum and respectability I have to respond. I'm upset but not mad. I'm upset because I would never want to offend any reader with my writing. So I'm sorry for that. I have rewritten parts of the chapter. It's not a major part of the story and I don't want it to distract from the true meaning of it.

There is one thing I would like to point out about what Santana said in the original chapter about finding something at the party they could take to the hotel, I did have her whisper it to Brittany so their parents and Santana's grandparents wouldn't hear it. I didn't have her say it out loud for all to hear. Nevertheless, I decided to change parts of the chapter. If you've already read the chapter, the changes aren't that significant that you will have to read it again to follow the story.

**Chapter 28 – Parts rewritten from the original chapter posted**

"I won't live in the house without paying rent." Brittany's voice was firm but calm as she sat on the couch in the Lopez's living room. "And I won't live in the garage apartment without paying rent." Paul was just as firm as Brittany.

Brittany, Paul, and the Lopez's had been going back and forth for the past half an hour. After Brittany, Santana, and Liam had come home from Alma's old house the family had a great dinner with everyone in a fantastic mood. Paul was happy he was going to be able to remodel the back part of the garage for his own apartment. Santana and Brittany were happy they would be living as a family someday in the house. However, the mood changed when everyone was sitting in the living room discussing the house and the subject of paying rent had came up. When the discussion started Maribel's parents excused themselves to the patio since the house wasn't any of their business.

"Brittany and Paul, for the last time we didn't buy the house to make money off from it. We bought for family to live in. We are very fortunate to have the money to be able to something like this." Carlos kept his voice calm as he continued talking. "I understand how you both feel because I know for a fact if I was in either one of your shoes I would be saying the same thing about wanting to a pay rent."

"If you understand, why are you disagreeing with us on it? I appreciate your very kind offer but I don't feel comfortable not paying rent and it doesn't matter if I'm living there by myself or if it's when Santana and Liam move in." Brittany didn't want to be disrespectful to Maribel and Carlos.

"I appreciate it to but I want to pay my own way." Paul added.

Carlos looked at Maribel and then looked at Santana and Alma who had been completely silent during the entire conversation. "Brittany, you love our daughter and grandson, and someday you will be our daughter's wife and our daughter-in-law. You have made such huge impact on our entire family in a short period of time. You moved to a new city to be with our daughter and grandson. You are a part of our family. Maribel and I would like for you to live in the house rent free. We understand Santana and Liam will be joining you someday soon. You two can remodel the house in any way you wish and the cost of the remodeling will be yours and Santana's responsibility. We can't put a price on the love and happiness you have given Santana and Liam. Knowing the three of you will be making new family memories in a home that is already full of a lifetime of memories for us is all the payment we need. Paul, you are special person to my mother. I haven't seen her smile this bright since my father passed away. My mother has always been a great judge of character. I know we've only spent a short time together today playing golf but I could see how happy you got every time you spoke about my mother. You are a part of our family too. Maribel and I would like for you to renovated the back part of the garage into the kind of apartment you want it to be. The cost of the renovation will be your responsibility. Maribel and I are going to go join Maria and Alejandro on the patio and the enjoy the beautiful star lit night. The four of you talk and let us know your decision when you are ready." Carlos got up from his chair and then held out his hand for Maribel to take as he helped her up from her chair. The two left the living room walking hand in hand.

"Paul let's go to the den so we can talk and also give these two their privacy." Alma spoke for the first time since they sat down in the living room after dinner.

Santana looked at Brittany who was looking down towards her lap. "Britt, I understand you wanting to pay rent. I've always been stubborn about wanting to pay my own way too. When I was growing up my parents and grandparents taught me that you work for everything you get in life, you don't ever get anything for free. So, if you want us to pay my parents rent I'll support you."

Brittany looked up at Santana and there were a few tears running down her face. "What your father just said made me feel like a real member of this family for the first time. I don't want your parents to think I'm being ungrateful about their generous offer or that I don't appreciate what they are doing for us."

"My father said he understood you wanting to pay rent so they won't think you're ungrateful if we decided to pay them rent." Santana comforted Brittany by stroking her arm.

Brittany was quiet for a several seconds before speaking again, "Ok, as long as we pay for any remodeling we do in the house, I can go along with not paying rent."

"Ok, but if find yourself becoming uncomfortable about not paying my parents rent promise you'll talk to me about it."

"I promise." Brittany kissed Santana on the lips as the kiss lingered for several seconds.

"It will be fun deciding what color to paint our bedroom walls and what furniture buy for the house. And this time I want Liam's room to look like something from a real home not something from a home decorating magazine like his nursery in Chicago." Santana knew she had let Elsa influence her too much when the decorated the nursery.

"It's going to be so much fun decorating his room. We should start planning before I get busy with my new job." Brittany couldn't wait to start looking at all of the options for decorating a Liam's bedroom.

"We can start tomorrow. Let's go tell my parents our decision." Santana and Brittany walked out to the patio holding hands. They were surprised to see Alma and Paul already out there sitting with everyone else.

"Mami and Papi, we have decided to except your offer of not paying rent."

Maribel and Carlos got up from their chairs and hugged Santana and Brittany. "Thank you both for being so generous."

"Brittany dear, like Carlos said, you are a member of this family and in this family we take care of one another. We have so much to celebrate tonight, Paul has decided to take us up on our offer too. I have a bottle of champagne chilling in the small refrigerator in Carlos' den and I think we need to celebrate. Carlos, will you please help me with the champagne?" Maribel got up and walked in the house.

"When did Mami start keeping chilled champagne in your den refrigerator? I thought all she kept in there was her stash of peanut butter cups and your favorite beer." Santana asked looking at Carlos who shrugged his shoulder as he walked in the house.

It turned out Maribel had two bottles of champagne chilling. She admitted she had bought the bottles the day Santana and Brittany looked at Alma's house because she was sure they would buy it. However, when they had their disagreement and decided not to buy it, Maribel thought she wouldn't get to use the champagne for a celebration about the house but all of that changed today.

When the last drop of champagne was drunk, there were only Santana, Brittany, Maribel, and Carlos left sitting on the patio. Alma, Paul, Maria, and Alejandro had gone to bed because they were going out for a walk and coffee early the next morning. It was the first time Santana had a drop of alcohol since she'd gotten pregnant with Liam. She had stopped breastfeeding him about two weeks earlier because he was spitting up a lot on her breast milk. The formula was definitely better for his digestion.

Santana and Brittany drank enough that they were feeling buzzed and as the night went on they felt more and more relaxed with their displays of affection. They stole quick kisses and the look in their eyes was evident to everyone they had one thing on their mind.

Everyone was brought back to reality when they heard Liam cry come over the baby monitor. "He probably needs a diaper change. I hope it's not his teeth bothering him again." Santana hated knowing her son might be in any kind of pain even though it was a part of growing up.

"It doesn't sound like his pain cry to me." Brittany was good at telling the difference between Liam's cries.

"How about Liam spend the night in Carlos' and my room? We got the smaller crib set up in there. He'll be comfortable." Maribel knew the two of them would benefit from some alone time plus they had been drinking although they weren't anywhere near too drunk to take care of Liam.

"You and Papi don't have to do that. We can take care of Liam."

"I know we don't have to, we want to." Maribel loved taking care of her grandson as did Carlos.

Santana looked at Brittany who gave her smile, "Ok but if it turns out his teeth are bothering him and he's fussy all night you make sure to let of know so we can take care of him."

"Deal. Goodnight you two. We love you both." Maribel kissed them on the cheek after getting up and then walking into the house.

Carlos did the same, "You two don't know how happy I am that you and our grandchildren will be living in the house I grew up in." Santana hadn't seen her father this emotional since she told them she was pregnant. Carlos walked into the house before either Santana or Brittany had a chance to respond.

"I did hear him right he said grandchildren, right?" Brittany asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah he said grandchildren meaning more than one." Santana had the same look in her eyes.

Santana and Brittany looked into each other's eyes for several seconds. Both getting lost in thoughts about what the future will hold for them. "Let's go upstairs." Santana's voice was low and seductive.

They walked hand in hand into the house, through the kitchen and living room on their way to the staircase. When they got to the bottom of the staircase Santana turned around and before Brittany knew what hit her Santana's lips were on hers and they were engaged in a deeply passionate kiss. They knew in a matter of seconds they could go up the stairs and lock themselves in Santana's bedroom and take this further but they didn't want to lose the feeling of their lips touching.

They were lost in their own little world when the sound of the front doorbell ringing made them both jump as the kiss ended. "Who the hell would be ringing the doorbell at this time of night?!" Santana grumbled as she walked to the front door and opened it without even looking to see who was there. "This had better be a matter of life and death!" Santana said angrily as she opened the door. There stood a man and woman with shocked looks on their faces. They certainly hadn't thought they receive such harsh reception.

Brittany walked over to the door right after Santana opened it and the look on her face was one of total surprise. Her eyes got big and her mouth was opened slightly.

"Surprise!" The couple said at the same time.

Brittany stood their motionless for a few more seconds before finding her voice, "Mom? Dad?"

Santana stood there looking back and forth between Brittany and the couple standing in the doorway. Suddenly, she felt horrible for the way she had answered the door. If she had not opened her mouth as soon as she opened the door and actually looked at the couple she would have figured out it was Brittany's parents. She had seen several photographs of them.

"How about a hug?" Brittany's father finally asked in a quiet voice with a small smile. Santana immediately got the feeling of Brittany when her father spoke. She could see in him the same caring and gentle way Brittany had about her. Brittany smiled after her father spoke and shared hugs with her parents.

"Please come in." Santana said hoping she hadn't ruined everything with their first impression of her.

"We're sorry it's so late but we just got into town and we couldn't wait to see Brittany." Brittany's mother explained.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here? When we talked last week, we decided you would wait and come for a visit in a month or two to give me time to get settled with my new job and finding a place a live."

"We just couldn't wait that long to see you and meet Santana and Liam. Aren't you happy to see us?" Brittany's mother asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. I've missed both of so much. This is just a huge surprise." Brittany said to her parents before turning to look at Santana. "I'm sorry Baby, we are just standing here ignoring you. Mom, Dad this is Santana. Santana this is mother Whitney and father Pierce."

Santana loved when Brittany called her Baby and she felt her face get warm with desire but that changed quickly when Whitney gave her a hug. "We've been wanting to meet you from the minute Brittany told us about you. Let me get a good look at you. Gorgeous, just gorgeous. Isn't she gorgeous Pierce?"

Pierce looked a bit uncomfortable at the question Whitney had asked him. He put out his hand and the two shook hands. "It's very nice to meet you." Santana could tell Pierce was kind of shy and reserved where Whitney was just the opposite. Santana once again could see the gentle side of Brittany in father.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you too. I wanted to apologize for the way I answered the door. Brittany and I were just on our way upstairs to bed." Santana explained without hinting at what they had planned on doing once in bed.

"I totally understand." Whitney said with a wink.

"It has been a long day and we are tired." Brittany said trying not to act like what her mother said had embarrassed her. Santana giggled which cause Pierce to smile before clearing his throat when he saw Brittany looking at him.

"We thought we heard the doorbell." Maribel said as she came down stairs and walked to the front door.

"Maribel, this is my mother and father, Whitney and Pierce, they came to Columbus to surprise me. Mom and Dad this is Santana's mother Maribel." Brittany politely introduced her parents to Maribel.

"Well that was a nice surprise. It's nice to meet you." Maribel shook hands with Whitney and Pierce.

"We just couldn't stay away one more day. Our baby moved to a new city, is starting a new job, and has found the love of her life." It was killing Whitney to be away from Brittany with so much happening in her life.

"I apologize for stopping by so late. I tried to tell Whitney it would be better if we waited until morning but there was no stopping her." Pierce's expression showed his sincerity.

"It's not a problem. Brittany is a part of the family and her family can stop by anytime. I am sorry you won't be meeting my husband, Carlos, tonight. He is ready for bed and rocking our grandson to sleep. We have a full house at the moment. My parents are visiting from Florida so they are in the guest room. Carlos' mother Alma lives with us and her friend Paul from Chicago is visiting and sleeping in the den. We have the couch and an inflatable bed you are welcome to use for tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can figure out better accommodations for you."

"Oh, no we wouldn't dream of imposing. We have a hotel room for the next three nights." Whitney responded.

"If you don't have other plans how about we have brunch here tomorrow? Let's say 11 o'clock?" Maribel asked.

"That sounds good. Then Mom and Dad can meet the rest of the family. I can't wait for you to meet Liam." Brittany's eyes lit up when she spoke about Liam and it wasn't missed by her parents.

"We can't wait to meet everyone. We're going to get going. I'm am tired, we drove all the way from New York state." Whitney hugged Brittany, "I love you Britty."

"I love you too Mom." Brittany hugged her father and they exchanged I love you's before Whitney and Pierce left the house and headed to the hotel in their car.

"I'm going back upstairs to check on Carlos and Liam. I'm sure I'll find them both asleep in the rocking chair. I'll see you two in the morning have a good night and don't worry about Liam we'll take care of him. You two have a nice night alone."

"Thanks Mami." Santana said as Maribel left them alone to go upstairs. "How about we go get ready for bed? It has been a long emotional day for all of us with my parents buying abuela's old house and your parents surprising you." Santana asked while stroking Brittany's cheek. Brittany looked at Santana and nodded her head yes. The two walked hand in hand upstairs to Santana's bedroom.

Brittany got ready for bed first while Santana went to her parent's bedroom to check on Liam, who was sound asleep in his crib, while her father was also sound asleep snoring in bed. Maribel and Santana went out into the hallway so their voices wouldn't wake up the two sleeping princes.

"So…Brittany had no idea her parents were coming to Columbus?" Maribel asked.

"No idea at all. She had told them it would be best to wait a month or two to give her time to settle into her new job and to find a place to live." Santana wondered why her parents decided to show up after they had decided to wait a month or two before visiting.

"Brittany looked a little stressed downstairs. How is she feeling about them just showing up?" Maribel knew Brittany was already stressed about her new job and the house.

"She's happy to see them because she missed them. She did seem a little frustrated with them just showing up. I need to go see how's she's doing. If Liam gets fussy in the night because of his teeth wake me up."

"Liam will be fine with your father and me. You go spend some alone time with Brittany. It's been quite an eventful day for her. Goodnight. I love you." Maribel kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you too Mami." Santana gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Santana quietly opened her bedroom door just in case Brittany had already fall asleep. She smiled when she saw Brittany sitting on the bed rubbing Lord Tubbington II's belly while he purred loudly. Santana watched for a few seconds taking in how Brittany looked so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world. Brittany looked up when she heard the door click closed.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Santana said in quiet voice before going over to the bed and kissing Brittany softly on the lips.

When Santana came out of the bathroom Lord Tubbington II was sleeping in his bed and Brittany was lying on her back under the covers with her eyes closed. Santana could tell Brittany wasn't sleeping just resting so she climbed into bed and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany immediately put her arm around Santana and held her close.

"How are you feeling about your parents showing up unexpectedly?" Santana asked.

Brittany didn't answer right away and when she did she surprised Santana by talking fast so fast Santana couldn't get a word in between the rambling. "I've really missed them. It's been six months since I've seen them. I just wished they had stuck to the plan for them to come in visit in a month or two when I'm more settled. I have three days before I start my new job on Monday, there are so many things I wanted to do in those three days and there's so little time. Your grandparents want to take us to dinner, I was looking forward to you and I sitting down and discussing how we want to decorate the house, I wanted to take Liam to the zoo. Did you know Columbus has a world famous zoo? I've always wanted to go there. On Monday morning our world is going to change. I'll be working during the day and on call at night. I know Dr. Neumann said with seven doctors working in the hospital Ob-Gyn department I'll only be on call one night week and every seventh weekend but it's still going to be a big adjustment for me. She said I will always be called first when one of my patients has an emergency or goes into labor. It will be my choice if I come to the hospital or let the doctor on call handle it. I'm used to be there for my patients whenever they need me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to let another doctor take care of them. There may be days once I move out and you stay here that I won't see you or Liam. Most of all I want to spend time with you. We had a chance tonight and then my parents showed up. I just want…"

Santana quickly moved so she was straddling Brittany around her waist and she placed her hand over Brittany's mouth to get to her stop rambling on and on. Brittany's eyes got big when Santana did his to her and she did stop talking. "Can I talk now?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded her head yes. "Britt honey, I know you had things you wanted to do before you start your job and we can do some of them, like spending time together. The other things, like decorating the house and going to the zoo, we have time to do them later. We have the rest of lives together. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and for a few seconds it felt like she couldn't breathe because she was looking into the eyes of the woman she would be spending the rest of her life with. When Santana saw the look in the Brittany's eyes her heart fluttered with emotion and she felt warm. Santana stroked Brittany's cheek with her index finger. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Brittany started to talk but it came out in a mumble because Santana still had her hand over Brittany's mouth. Santana laughed before removing her hand and giving Brittany a quick kiss on the lips.

"I was panicking about everything but when you said we have the rest of our lives together I was overcome with emotion." Brittany's voice was soft almost like a whisper.

Santana could see in Brittany's eyes how overwhelmed she was feeling about things so she softly kissed her lips. Santana had learned a soft kiss to the lips calmed Brittany down and it worked Santana felt Brittany's body relax. "Every time I think of you and our future together I'm overcome with emotion too."

"I love you." They both said at the same time causing them both to smile.

Santana, who was still straddling Brittany, started to move off from her to lay beside her again but Brittany stopped her before she could. "Lay on top of me. I like feeling your body pressing down on mine."

Santana didn't have to be told twice because she loved how their bodies melded together. The two looked into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss before Santana laid her head down on Brittany's chest. The two laid there for several seconds in silence.

"What do you want to do for the next three days? I'll do whatever you want to do." Santana said as she enjoyed the feeling of laying on top of Brittany.

"Well, we have brunch with our families tomorrow. After that I should spend some time with my parents since they drove all this way to surprise me. I'd like it if you were there too. Maybe we could go show them the house. I know your parents don't own it yet but maybe your mom can get the key again."

"Actually, I think my mom still has the key. If you want to spend some time alone with your parents I'll understand."

"I should also show them the hospital where I'll be working. My mother will want to take pictures to show all her friends and my sister. My parents like to eat dinner at 6 o'clock, I should take them out for dinner and spend time with them. I'm sure they'll want you to come with us since a big part of reason they came here was to meet you and Liam."

"One of my abuela's or both of them would watch Liam for me. Let's just see how the days goes. Maybe your parents will want to spend some alone time with you. What about Saturday?"

"I would like for Saturday to be all about you, me, and Liam. I don't care what we do I just want to spend time with you both. I was thinking we could spend the day with Liam and then just the two of us go out to dinner and maybe end the night in a hotel suite. I know that would mean having your mother or grandmothers watch Liam again." Brittany was hoping Santana would say yes but if she didn't she truly would understand.

"I think dinner and a suite sounds like a wonderful idea. My mother and abuelas want to spend all of the time they can with Liam so he will be in good hands. What about Sunday?"

"Do you think your parents would mind if we had a barbeque for everyone, my parents included. It will be a nice and relaxing way to spend my last day before I start work." Brittany said as she put her hand under Santana's tank top and gently rubbed her lower back.

"Are you kidding?! My mother and abuelas love trying to out cook each other so a barbeque is perfect. So the next three days are all planned."

"Wait we didn't include going to dinner with your Abuela and Abuelo Jimenez. They wanted to take us to dinner. May be instead of taking my parents to dinner Friday night we should take your grandparents."

"Don't worry about my grandparents. I have a feeling they are going to be here for a while so we'll have time to go to dinner with them later. Your parents are only her for a few days."

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and continued to rub her back. A few minutes later she could tell by the way Santana's breathing felt against her chest that Santana had fallen asleep. Brittany closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling more content and settled than she had since arriving in Columbus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany opened her eyes and closed them quickly when the brightness of the bedroom hit them. It definitely was morning. She smiled remembering how Santana and her had fallen asleep last night. The thing she remembered Santana was laying on top of her. However, Santana was no longer there and Brittany missed it. She was sure Santana had gotten up to check on Liam. Brittany got out of the bed went into the bathroom. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth she put on a pair of sweat pants along with a tank top. When she opened the bedroom door she was surprised to hear loud laughter coming from downstairs. She listened closely and there was no mistaking it, one of the laughs, actually the loudest laugh, was that of her mother.

Brittany grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. 10:45 am! She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't slept that late in quite a while. Why didn't Santana wake her up? Why were her parents there already when Maribel told them brunch would be at 11? Brittany took in a deep breath and let it out before going downstairs.

As Brittany approached the kitchen she could hear several voices in what seemed to be different conversations. When she got to the kitchen door way, there they all were. Carlos, Paul, and Alejandro were sitting at the kitchen table talking while drinking coffee. Maribel, Alma, Maria, and Brittany's mother were all cooking talking and laughing. There were three people missing – Santana, Liam, and Brittany's father, Pierce.

No one had even noticed her standing there in the kitchen doorway. Then she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and someone kiss the back of her neck. "Good morning." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

Brittany turned around to face Santana and put her arms around Santana's neck. "Good morning to you too." The shared a kiss which earned some hoots Alma and Whitney.

"Santana must have really tired you out last night Brittany. We thought you sleep the day away." Alma teased.

Brittany had a feeling Alma and her mother together are going be a dangerous combination. "Where's Dad or did you forget at the hotel again?

Everyone looked at Whitney, "Again?" Alma asked.

"That's a story for another time and no I didn't leave him at the hotel." Whitney said with a roll of her eyes.

Santana took Brittany's hand and led her into the living room. There sitting on Liam's play mat was Liam and Pierce playing with blocks and trucks. Brittany watched her father as he played with Liam. He was having as much fun as Liam. It was then it hit Brittany that her father will be Liam's grandfather.

"Your father is going to be awesome grandfather to Liam. He was fussy after I fed and changed him. I thought his teeth may be bothering him again. Then your parents showed up and the second your father and Liam saw each other they both smiled and they bonded." Santana said quietly.

However, Pierce looked up when he heard Santana talking and gave Brittany a big smile. "Good morning Britty." Liam looked up to and gave Brittany and Santana a big smile and babbled while the drool fell down his chin onto his bib.

Brittany walked over to Liam and Pierce sitting on the floor with them. She gave her father a hug and picked up Liam because he was reaching out to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the rubbed her nose against his. He laughed like he always did. Santana was watching the three of them interact when Maribel came into the room. "Brunch is ready."

xxxxxxxxx

Everyone ate and got to know one another better for next couple of hours. They talked about Alma's old house Maribel and Carlos were buying and how Santana and Brittany would be living there and how Paul was going to renovate part of the garage into an apartment. Time flew by. Liam had fallen asleep while Brittany was holding him so Santana put him in his portable crib in the living room.

"Last night I talked to Santana about how I want to spend the next three days before I start work on Monday. This afternoon Santana and I would like to show my mother and father the house, and then show them hospital where I will be working. After that we would like to take them out to dinner, if someone can watch Liam."

"I will!" Alma, Maria, and Maribel shouted at the same time.

"I guess we don't we have to worry about finding a babysitter." Santana knew the three of them would jump at the chance to spend time with Liam.

"Saturday, I would like to spend the day with Santana and Liam. And then take Santana out for a romantic dinner. We will probably be out late." Brittany didn't mention about the hotel.

"You two don't worry about Liam he can spend the night in our room again. You stay out as long as you want to." Maribel wanted the two of them to have a night to themselves. She knew all too well from being married to a doctor how difficult it might be for them to get away once Brittany started her job.

"Sunday, if it's ok with Maribel and Carlos we would like to have a barbeque for everyone." Brittany looked at Maribel and then Carlos but before either one of them could answer Alma spoke.

"I'll make my macaroni salad."

"Your famous macaroni salad?" Maria countered. "My macaroni is much better than yours. Yours tends to be a little too dry."

"Dry? Well, yours tends to be bland." Alma countered.

"I do a mean barbequed chicken." Pierce interjected into the two women's macaroni salad battle.

"My husband's barbequed chicken is the best you'll ever eat." Whitney said as she winked at Pierce.

"Sounds great. Pierce let me know what ingredients you'll need so I can make sure we have them." Maribel responded.

"Dad's barbequed chicken recipe is secret. Even Mom and I don't know what's in it." Brittany

"My father handed the recipe down to me. His grandfather had handed down to him. Someday I look forward to handing it down to Liam." The thought of being able to hand the recipe down made Pierce feel emotional even though it was just a recipe.

Santana and Brittany smiled at one another after Pierce's comment. Their families have met and so far so good.

TBC

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. It's was a busy winter for me and my family. I should have more time now to update. For those who are also reading Mommy? I'm working on an update. Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
